Quando Menos Se Espera
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Edward estava conformado com sua nova vida, uma vida de solidão, sem família, sem amigos, sem amor. Uma vida de clausura que ele impôs a si mesmo, se escondendo do mundo, se escondendo de si mesmo. Mas quando ele menos esperou ela surgiu em sua vida, trazendo tudo que ele achou que nunca mais teria. Pois é quando menos se espera que as coisas boas vem, basta esperar para ver.
1. Prólogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

Olhei para as varias portas e tentei imaginar qual ficava virada para o jardim, pois qual fosse era possível que o Sr. Masen estivesse nesse cômodo, já que foi de onde eu vi o movimento mais cedo hoje, e todos os outros dias desde que eu cheguei aqui. Com certeza era ele me olhando e eu estava ansiosa para olhar pra ele também.

Depois de decidir qual porta ir, eu escolhi uma das maiores que tinha. Tomei algumas respirações e olhei para a enorme porta com curiosidade, sabia que mamãe ficaria irritada se soubesse que eu estava aqui, mas nada podia me impedir. E não faria mal eu dar só uma espiadinha... Encostei a orelha na madeira esperando ouvir algum movimente lá dentro, mas o silêncio era completo, talvez eu estivesse errada e ele não estava aqui. Deixando a curiosidade me dominar, o que não seria a primeira vez, empurrei a porta que para minha surpresa e alegria estava aberta.

Entrei na sala escura e silenciosa, não podia ver nada exceto os contornos dos moveis. Tateei a parede a procura de um interruptor, mas não consegui achar nada, bufei e notei que além de escuro as janelas estavam bloqueadas por cortinas de um tom escuro e pesadas, que ocupavam toda a parede das janelas, eu podia abri-las e descobrir o que tinha de mais na sala.

Caminhei cegamente até a janela e agarrei a cortina a movendo com dificuldade, mal a abri e uma pequena fresta de luz infiltrou pelo aposento...

– Pare. – alguém rosnou e engoli em seco ao sentir a presença atrás de mim, me virei para ver o homem alto oculto pela escuridão da sala.

– Eu... eu... – gaguejei nervosamente... Oh Merda.

A fresta de luz que atravessou a escuridão não iluminava muito e não conseguia ver muito dele, ele se escondeu mais nas sombras para evitar que eu o visse.

– O que faz aqui menina? – ele rosnou e me encolhi, eu não devia ter subido.

– Eu sinto...

– Saia imediatamente. – grunhiu, desesperada praticamente corri para fora da sala, mas em minha pressa tropecei em um tapete e antes que caísse no chão, braços fortes me rodearam e o calor do corpo alto e forte me envolveu completamente, arfei abrindo os olhos que nem notara que havia fechado e olhei para o meu salvador, não pude deixar de ofegar ao ver seus olhos de um verde profundo penetrantes me encarando.

– O – obrigada... – muito lentamente ele me ergueu me colocando em pé, mas suas mãos grandes ainda estavam sobre mim, exceto por seus olhos penetrantes, eu pouco via dele, ele se moveu para mais perto de mim. Ofeguei quando a luz que vinha da fresta da janela pegou do lado de seu rosto, uma fina cicatriz cruzava seu rosto, começando sobre a sobrancelha e indo por toda sua bochecha.

– Você não devia estar aqui. – sua voz soou rouca me fazendo estremecer, eu só não sabia se era de medo ou... ok com certeza era medo. O que mais poderia ser?

– Perdoe-me... eu... – uma de suas mãos deixou meu corpo e ele a ergueu até meu rosto e afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo a colocando atrás da orelha.

– Você realmente não deveria estar aqui. – ele voltou a repetir e somente assenti, tentei me afastar para partir, mas ele me segurou firmemente.

– Eu vou sair se me soltar. – gaguejei bobamente e ele rosnou, e me soltou abruptamente quase me derrubando.

– Desculpe-me, não queria segurá-la. – ele pediu baixinho de costas para mim, e mesmo sentindo que eu não deveria me aproximar mais dele, eu sentia que precisava chegar mais perto.

_Eu tinha que chegar mais perto dele._


	2. 1- Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**1 - Eu não esperava, que ele fosse assim!**

Cheguei a imponente casa com um sentimento... bom, sim definitivamente bom.

Eu podia sentir que boas coisas me esperam aqui.

A grande casa de dois andares se erguia majestosa, as paredes eram de pequenos tijolos vermelhos e haviam grandes janelas que circulavam a maior parte casa toda, era com certeza uma casa do tipo que se via em filmes, com uma grande varanda e um belo jardim que rodeava toda a casa.

Ouvi a o barulho do porta-malas e me apressei em ajudar meu pai.

– Casa legal em Bells? – murmurou tirando minhas malas e assenti pegando uma, ele pegou as outras duas já indo para a casa e o segui.

– Sim pai, muito bonita.

– O Sr. Masen nos paga muito bem para mantê-la linda assim.

– Então mamãe e o senhor estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho. – elogiei com uma piscadela que o fez contorcer o seu espesso bigode escuro, que pelo que eu me lembrava com certeza era um pequeno sorriso.

Fazia alguns anos que não via meus pais, precisamente 6, desde que eu era uma criança... ok eu ainda sou, já que eu só tenho 16, quase de 17, mas eu sou muito mais que isso, embora meus pais nem fazem ideia disso.

Se eles soubessem quantas vezes fui pega no celeiro com Riley Bears, ou atrás da igreja com Tyler Crower, e com certeza eu não fazia coisas de crianças.

– Que bom que gostou espertinha, pois a partir de agora o jardim é sua obrigação. – a voz do meu pai me afastou das minhas travessuras e arquei uma sobrancelha e como resposta, ganhei uma piscadela, o que só me fez rir.

– Sabia que não seria só alegria. – murmurei sarcasticamente o fazendo rir, mal alcançamos a varanda e a porta da frente se abriu, revelando mamãe que se jogou sobre mim, deixei minha mala cair no chão e a abracei com força.

– Meu bebê. – ela sussurrou com voz chorosa e a apertei mais contra mim, era bom estar com meus pais novamente.

– Hey mamãe senti sua falta. – sussurrei afundando o rosto em seu cabelo castanho dourado, ela se afastou de mim, seus olhos escuros me olhando com intensidade, saudades, amor, sim tudo de uma vez, sorri pra ela, e ela fungou me abraçando de novo.

– Estou tão feliz que estamos juntos de novo, querida.

– Eu também mamãe.

– Vamos Renée não sufoque a menina. – chamou meu pai e ela se afastou de mim rindo um pouco, seus olhos ainda úmidos mais felizes, os limpou rapidamente com o avental.

– Desculpe, só estou sendo boba. Venha, vamos entrar, deve estar faminta... – ela começou a tagarelar e sorrindo me abaixei para apanhar a minha mala esquecida, e quando levantei, senti como se alguém me observasse, olhei para cima e vi um movimento no segundo andar, forcei os olhos, mas havia cortinas bloqueando as janelas de cima.

Dando de ombros segui meus pais para dentro, não pude deixar de suspirar, por dentro era tão impressionante quanto por fora, embora a casa não ostentasse luxo com quadros e estatuas e essas merdas que os ricos têm, ela era bonita. Tinha uma decoração muito acolhedora, o hall de entrada era simples tons claros na parede o piso de madeira escura com moveis simples e de aparência confortável.

– Uau. – murmurei sob minha respiração e minha mãe riu, olhei pra ela que me lançou uma piscadela.

– Pensei o mesmo quando vim trabalhar aqui.

– É realmente bonito.

– Sim, espere para ver seu quarto. – sorri animada com a ideia, mas me lembrei de algo, na verdade algo que sempre tive curiosidade de saber.

– E o Sr. Masen? – mamãe e papai trocaram olhares e bufei, eu sabia que o Sr. Masen era um recluso, mas nem na casa ele aparecia?

– Ele não sai muito, Bells.

– Como assim não sai muito? Você quer dizer de casa?

– Na verdade nem descer do segundo andar ele desce.

– Oh... – eu queria fazer tipo um milhão de perguntas, mas os hábitos estranhos do chefe dos meus pais não eram da minha conta. – Então onde é meu quarto?

Meus pais pareceram felizes com a mudança de assunto, o que só me deixou mais curiosa sobre o Sr. Masen.

Eu sabia que ele havia sofrido um acidente, o que o fez se afastar da sua antiga vida se escondendo nessa casa. Meus pais não falavam muito sobre ele, só sabia mesmo é que todos os empregados que ele já teve, meus pais eram os únicos de confiança, por isso viviam na casa nos últimos seis anos.

Já esquecidos do Sr. Masen, pelo menos eles pensavam assim, eles me levaram para meu quarto. A casa era realmente muito grande e havia uma ala inteirinha que era dos meus pais, ficava depois da cozinha, e havia uma sala e dois quartos, quando entramos no meu não pude deixar de suspirar.

Era o quarto que sempre sonhei, as paredes de um tom lilás, uma cama enorme só pra mim, havia uma penteadeira de boneca com um espelho e varias maquiagens em cima e um porta joias, tinha uma escrivaninha no outro canto com um lugar para colocar livros e um notebook em cima, havia duas portas que supus ser o banheiro e o closet.

– OMG! É tudo isso pra mim? – minha mãe riu do meu entusiasmo e larguei a mala no chão e abracei os dois. – Eu amei.

– Direi ao Sr. Masen que gostou. – papai falou sorridente e me afastei deles com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– O Sr. Masen?

– Sim, quando ele soube que traríamos você ele fez questão de que tudo estivesse ao seu agrado, ele sempre se sentiu mal, que por causa do nosso trabalho, não tínhamos muito contato com você.

– Nossa. – foi só o que consegui falar, o Sr. Masen parecia ser um cara muito legal.

– Bem, bem agora tome um banho e venha comer algo, sua mãe fez um jantar especial. – papai murmurou alegremente, e assenti.

– Eu vou... hmmm o Sr. Masen vai se comer conosco? – eles me olharam curiosos e me apressei em explicar. – Sabe para que eu possa agradecer pelo quarto. – papai e mamãe trocaram aquele olhar de novo.

– Ele nunca come com a gente.

– Oh... claro somos empregados. – murmurei e meu pai riu.

– Não Bella, o Sr. Masen, é... – papai olhou pra minha mãe pedindo ajuda e ela suspirou.

– Nós já lhe contamos sobre o acidente Bella.

– Ah, é. – murmurei compreendendo, sabia que ele havia tido algumas cicatrizes do seu acidente, deviam ser realmente feias suas cicatrizes para que ele evitasse até os empregados.

– Mas eu direi a ele quando levar seu almoço que você amou o quarto. – mamãe falou mudando de assunto e sorri fingindo que estava tudo bem, embora cada vez mais o Sr. Masen me deixasse curiosa.

[...]

Sequei o suor da testa e levantei do chão limpando meus joelhos que estavam um pouco sujo de terra, tirei a luvas e as joguei em minha cesta com meus outros materiais de trabalho, já havia tirado ervas daninhas o suficiente para o dia.

Caminhei pelo jardim em direção a casa rezando que tivesse uma limonada ou chá gelado esperando por mim, o que com certeza tinha. Mesmo estando aqui há uma semana já, minha mãe já havia me acostumado com seus mimos.

Sempre me dando lanchinhos antes das refeições, ou deixando um refresco ou chá gelado, sabendo que eu estaria sedenta depois de passar a maior parte da manhã no jardim. Felizmente as aulas começariam amanhã, e eu teria que trabalhar no jardim só à tarde.

Enquanto caminhava notei o movimento no segundo andar como sempre, eu estava começando a desconfiar que o misterioso Sr. Masen estava me vigiando, será que ele não confiava em mim, ou era simples curiosidade?

Ignorando a vontade de subir lá e perguntar eu entrei na casa e fui direto para a cozinha, coloquei minha cesta de trabalho no chão, e fui até a pia lavando as mãos, as sequei em um pano de prato e passei para a geladeira e praticamente cantarolei de alegria ao ver a limonada geladinha.

Estávamos em pleno verão, e o sol de Califórnia era cruel, principalmente nesse horário, peguei um copo grande e me servi de uma generosa quantidade de limonada e tomei tudo em dois goles, enchi meu copo novamente. Guardei a jarra e sentei em uma das cadeiras que havia na cozinha, colocando meu copo sobre a mesa, mamãe e papai entraram na cozinha arrumados e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Vão sair?

– Hey querida, temos que ir até a cidade comprar alguns mantimentos.

– Querem que eu vá juntos?

– Não, fique e descanse aproveitando seu ultimo dia de folga, amanhã tem escola em. – fingi uma careta.

– Nem me lembre. – meu pai riu e beijou minha testa.

– Vai adorar a escola daqui.

– Eu espero. – odiava começar em uma escola nova, só esperava que os alunos não me achassem uma caipira, o que eu era, mas esperava não parecer muito uma.

– Hey nada de pensamentos negativos. – mamãe brigou, mas piscou um sorriso em seguida e assenti.

– Sim senhora.

– Ótimo, vamos Charlie, ou ficara tarde. – eles se despediram e terminei minha limonada com calma, quando acabei fui até a pia lavando meu copo, e peguei minha cesta e a guardei antes de ir para meu quarto e tomei um bom banho.

Ao sair do chuveiro, fui até meu closet e escolhi um vestido branco curtinho e solto e penteei meu cabelo, deitei na cama pegando meu notebook, mas assim que pensei em olhar e-mails, ou algum site desisti da ideia.

Afinal eu estava sozinha na casa, bem não só o Sr. Masen estava aqui também. Sorrindo maliciosamente, coloquei o note sobre a cama, e me apressei em sair do quarto, olhei para os lados como esperando que meu pai ou a mãe saltasse de algum lugar me repreendendo pelo que pretendia, mas eu realmente estava sozinha.

Mais confiante, sai do quarto e fui até o hall principal e parei em frente à escada, eu sabia que não devia, eu com certeza me meteria em um grande problema, mas inferno, eu nunca fui do tipo que evita problemas.

Rindo subi as escadas só agora notando que eu estava descalça, mas agora era tarde para voltar em busca de sapatos, eu não sabia quanto tempo eu tinha. No caminho pra cá do aeroporto, eu sabia que a casa ficava bem longe do centro em **Palo Alto¹**.

A propriedade do Sr. Masen, ficava bem afastada de Palo Alto, talvez uma hora de carro, felizmente havia uma escola nos arredores, ou ir pra escola seria um problema.

Com certeza meus pais iriam para Palo Alto, fazer as compras, as mercearias que tinham nos arredondes não tinham tantas variedades, segundo mamãe. Então, essa viagem de compra me daria três ou quatro horas para achar o Sr. Masen.

Assim que cheguei ao segundo andar eu pensei em onde deveria ir primeiro, mamãe havia dito pouco sobre o segundo andar, eu sabia que seu quarto era aqui, assim como uma biblioteca e vários outros cômodos, ela havia contado que o Sr. Masen tinha uma piscina e que papai vinha duas vezes por semana para limpar. E não conseguia imaginar onde era essa piscina.

Olhei para as varias portas e tentei imaginar qual ficava virada para o jardim, pois qual fosse era possível que o Sr. Masen estivesse nesse cômodo, já que foi de onde eu vi o movimento mais cedo hoje, e todos os outros dias desde que eu cheguei aqui. Com certeza era ele me olhando e eu estava ansiosa para olhar pra ele também.

Depois de decidir qual porta ir, eu escolhi uma das maiores que tinha. Tomei algumas respirações e olhei para a enorme porta com curiosidade, sabia que mamãe ficaria irritada se soubesse que eu estava aqui, mas nada podia me impedir. E não faria mal dar só uma espiadinha... Encostei a orelha na madeira esperando ouvir algum movimente lá dentro, mas o silêncio era completo, talvez eu estivesse errada e ele não estava aqui. Deixando a curiosidade me dominar, o que não seria a primeira vez, empurrei a porta que para minha surpresa e alegria estava aberta.

Entrei na sala escura e silenciosa, não podia ver nada exceto os contornos dos moveis. Tateei a parede a procura de um interruptor, mas não consegui achar nada, bufei e notei que além de escuro as janelas estavam bloqueadas por cortinas de um tom escuro e pesadas, que ocupavam toda a parede das janelas, eu podia abri-las e descobrir o que tinha de mais na sala.

Caminhei cegamente até a janela e agarrei a cortina a movendo com dificuldade, mal a abri e uma pequena fresta de luz infiltrou pelo aposento...

– Pare. – alguém rosnou e engoli em seco ao sentir a presença atrás de mim, me virei para ver o homem alto oculto pela escuridão da sala.

– Eu... eu... – gaguejei nervosamente... Oh Merda.

A fresta de luz que atravessou a escuridão não iluminava muito e não conseguia ver muito dele, ele se escondeu mais nas sombras para evitar que eu o visse.

– O que faz aqui menina? – ele rosnou e me encolhi, eu não devia ter subido.

– Eu sinto...

– Saia imediatamente. – grunhiu, desesperada praticamente corri para fora da sala, mas em minha pressa tropecei em um tapete e antes que caísse no chão, braços fortes me rodearam e o calor do corpo alto e forte me envolveu completamente, arfei abrindo os olhos que nem notara que havia fechado e olhei para o meu salvador, não pude deixar de ofegar ao ver seus olhos de um verde profundo penetrantes me encarando.

– O – obrigada... – muito lentamente ele me ergueu me colocando em pé, mas suas mãos grandes ainda estavam sobre mim, exceto por seus olhos penetrantes, eu pouco via dele, ele se moveu para mais perto de mim. Ofeguei quando a luz que vinha da fresta da janela pegou do lado de seu rosto, uma fina cicatriz cruzava seu rosto, começando sobre a sobrancelha e indo por toda sua bochecha.

– Você não devia estar aqui. – sua voz soou rouca me fazendo estremecer, eu só não sabia se era de medo ou... ok com certeza era medo. O que mais poderia ser?

– Perdoe-me... eu... – uma de suas mãos deixou meu corpo e ele a ergueu até meu rosto e afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo a colocando atrás da orelha.

– Você realmente não deveria estar aqui. – ele voltou a repetir e somente assenti, tentei me afastar para partir, mas ele me segurou firmemente.

– Eu vou sair se me soltar. – gaguejei bobamente e ele rosnou, e me soltou abruptamente quase me derrubando.

– Desculpe-me, não queria segurá-la. – ele pediu baixinho de costas para mim, e mesmo sentindo que eu não deveria me aproximar mais dele, eu sentia que precisava chegar mais perto.

Eu tinha que chegar mais perto dele.

A pouca luz que entrava pela janela me serviu de guia, para que eu não caísse novamente.

– Está tudo bem, eu... eu sou Bella. – sussurrei e ele se virou pra mim, eu só conseguia ver metade do seu rosto aonde à cicatriz fina seguia marcando sua pele, a outra metade de sua face estava encoberta pela escuridão.

– Eu sei.

– Eu imaginei, eu vi... eu vi você me olhando. – murmurei fracamente e ele olhou envergonhado.

– Desculpe, eu não queria assustá-la, eu só estava, sabe olhando. – bufei me aproximando mais dele, o calor do seu corpo me fez engolir em seco e desejar tocá-lo.

– Não me assustou, só me fez, curiosa.

– Sobre mim?

– Claro. O senhor é muito misterioso. – ele riu secamente.

– Não ha nada de misterioso em mim menina.

– Não sou menina. – resmunguei irritada e dessa vez seu riso foi mais gentil.

– Sim é. Uma menina doce e inocente. – ri um pouco alto, e ele abaixou seu rosto ficando na minha altura, sem me conter ergui a mão e toquei sua cicatriz, pensei que ele ia se afastar, mas ele somente fechou os olhos.

– Dói?

– Só por dentro. – suspirei sentindo tristeza por suas palavras.

– Eu sinto muito.

– Não sinta foi há muito tempo.

– Eu... – comecei, mas parei de falar, com certeza ele não deixaria.

– O que? – ele abriu seus olhos e engoli em seco, seus olhos eram tão bonitos, verdes como grama e tão intensos, pareciam ter tanta tristeza neles.

– Posso ver você?

– Me ver?

– Sim, seu rosto, eu posso?

– Não, eu não quero assustá-la. – falou se afastando de mim, e rolei os olhos.

– Não vai me assustar Sr. Masen.

– Edward. – ele murmurou se voltando pra mim e torci o nariz.

– O que?

– Meu nome.

– Oh... é bonito, seu nome. Edward. – falei seu nome e gostei como ele soou, ele pareceu sorrir também. – Então, Edward eu posso vê-lo? – o ouvi suspirar e senti-o passando direto por mim, ele devia enxergar bem no escuro, pois nem tropeçou. Já me preparava para sair, com certeza ele não me atenderia, mas de repente a luz invadiu o local, e notei que estava em uma biblioteca.

– Puxa. – sussurrei olhando a quantidade de livros, as prateleiras iam até o teto, e cobriam a maior parte das paredes, exceto a da janela, havia duas enormes janelas ficavam em lados opostos da parede e havia uma lareira entre elas. Ele havia aberto só uma das cortinas e estava de costas para mim, engoli em seco e fui até ele.

Agora eu podia dar uma boa olhada pelo menos de costas, Edward Masen era muito alto, e tinha ombros largos, seu cabelo era bagunçado e de uma cor estranha, vermelho? Não bronze e brilhava conforme o sol que atravessava a janela batia nele.

Quando finalmente cheguei até ele toquei seu ombro, ele estremeceu, mas não se moveu.

– Não vai me assustar Edward. – ele exalou audivelmente e se virou pra mim, ofeguei quando vi seu rosto.

_Eu não esperava, que ele fosse assim!_

¹**Palo Alto** é uma cidade localizada no Estado americano da Califórnia, no Condado de Santa Clara. cidade é a sede da Escola de Palo Alto e contém porções daUniversidade de Stanford, além de algumas empresas de alta tecnologia do vale do silício.


	3. 2 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**2 - Eu não esperava, que ele estivesse curioso também!**

_Quando finalmente cheguei até ele toquei seu ombro, ele estremeceu, mas não se moveu._

_– Não vai me assustar Edward. – ele exalou audivelmente e se virou pra mim, ofeguei quando vi seu rosto._

Edward Masen era lindo, seu rosto era perfeito, seu cabelo bronze caia sobre sua testa, os olhos verdes eram tão bonitos como pensei, seu rosto era divino como uma escultura feita pelos Deuses Gregos, seus traços eram fortes e másculo, lábios generosos, maçãs do rosto altas assim como o queixo... Deus eu queria lambê-lo, seu rosto estava com barba, mas isso o deixava mais homem, mais sexy, nada como os garotinhos que fiquei na fazenda. Edward era um homem... e que homem!

– Você é lindo. – falei baixinho e ele franziu o cenho, e tocou exatamente onde ficava a cicatriz que atravessava seu rosto, e devo dizer que essa cicatriz só me fazia mais atraída por ele.

– Como pode dizer isso?

– Ora é a verdade. – me aproximei mais dele e toquei sua mão sobre a cicatriz. – Está tudo bem Edward, você é realmente bonito.

– Não, eu sou defeituoso. – resmungou e franzi as sobrancelhas.

– Como você pode dizer isso? – ele evitou meus olhos, e mesmo eu sendo só uma menina caipira eu entendi, alguém disse isso pra ele. Bufei e sem pensar em nada, só querendo provar o contrario o abracei. – Pra mim você é perfeito. – ele ficou tenso por um momento, mas em seguida passou os braços em volta de mim.

Suas mãos grandes descansaram em minhas costas, suspirei sentindo seu calor e seu cheiro, ele era forte e me sentia tão protegida entre seus braços. Quando me aproximei mais do seu corpo, ele me soltou e me encarou sério.

– Isabella...

– É Bella.

– Ok, Bella, você deve ir.

– Por quê? Eu gostaria de ficar mais...

– É melhor não, seus pais podem se zangar. – ele parecia querer me afastar e bufei.

– Bobagem, se você não me quer aqui, é só dizer. – Edward passou a mão por seu cabelo e fiquei admirando o gesto, ele é tão bonito.

– Isabella, por favor...

– Ok, já entendi. Eu sei quando não sou querida. – fiz um biquinho e ele grunhiu se aproximando mais de mim.

– Não é isso Bella... – ele respirou fundo, e parecia lutar com as palavras. – É só... eu não deveria, você não deveria...

– Ok eu entendo.

– Entende? – ele parecia não acreditar em mim, talvez nem ele entendesse o que ele queria dizer, mas eu realmente entendia, ele ficou aqui sozinho por anos, devia ser difícil deixar alguém entrar depois de tanto tempo.

– Sim, e eu vou. Mas amanhã eu volto.

– Volta? – ri da sua surpresa, e me aproximei dele e dei um beijo rápido em sua bochecha.

– Volto sim, a tarde, hmmm... – eu tinha aula de manhã, e com certeza ainda teria que cuidar do jardim. – As quatro, assim que eu acabar de cuidar do jardim.

– Oh... – ele parecia em uma perda de palavras e ri, o abracei de novo, um abraço rápido que o pegou de surpresa, e nem esperei ele me abraçar de volta, escapei da sua biblioteca.

Assim que entrei em meu quarto me joguei em minha cama suspirando, o Sr. Masen era um tesão. Mas tão... arisco. Como um animal ferido que não confia em ninguém, seria complicado me aproximar dele, mas inferno eu ia tentar.

[...]

– Tem certeza que não se importa pai? Eu poderia vir andando...

– Não seja boba Bella, não é incomodo te trazer para a aula, a não ser que você não quer ser vista com seu velho? – rolei os olhos e me inclinei para beijar sua bochecha.

– Que nada pai, se o senhor não sabe, você é um gato, e vir acompanhada de um homem bonito pra escola só vai fazer bem pro meu ego. – pisquei e seu bigode torceu.

– Sei, sei, vai logo espertinha, antes que se atrase. – ri saindo do carro, o sinal ainda não havia tocado, pois a maioria dos alunos estava espalhada pelo estacionamento, a maior parte me encarando.

Ajeitei minha mochila no ombro, e dei mais uma olhada em minha roupa, meu tênis é surrado e calça jeans era apertada, mas eu gostava assim, e uma blusinha branca justa, estava ótimo para o primeiro dia, meu pai buzinou e ri me virando pra ele e acenando.

Ele foi embora e fui em direção ao prédio da escola, era um prédio grande três andares, pelo que meu pai disse a secretaria ficava no primeiro andar, e eu só tinha que ir lá pegar alguns papeis e instruções para o primeiro dia. Mal dei dois passos e um rapaz alto e moreno parou na minha frente, ele tinha o cabelo preto curto e um grande sorriso no rosto.

– Olá sou Seth.

– Oi sou Bella Swan. – ele me deu um olhar curioso.

– Swan? Como os Swan que trabalham para o Masen?

– Conhece meus pais?

– Não, mas o Sr. Masen é famoso.

– Edward? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e pigarreei. – Er o Sr. Masen?

– Sim ele mesmo. Posso perguntar... er você já o viu? – o olhei atentamente e pensando bem o que deveria dizer. Edward com certeza ficaria chateado se eu falasse que o vi, mesmo ele sendo lindo, o homem tinha sérios problemas de alto estima, então só sorri.

– Não, ele quase nunca sai dos quartos de cima.

– De cima?

– É meus pais e eu moramos na parte de baixo da casa, já o Sr. Masen fica no segundo andar.

– Entendi. Então quer um guia? – ele mudou de assunto o que agradeci internamente, a ultima coisa que queria era ficar falando sobre Edward. Vai que eu falava algo que mostrasse que eu o conhecia mais do que deixei transparecer?

– Oh um guia particular só pra mim. – ele sorriu mais e estendeu o braço.

– Senhorita? – ri e enrosquei meu braço no dele e deixei Seth me guiar pela escola.

Seth era um cara muito legal, jogava futebol no time da escola, pretendia conseguir uma bolsa como jogador, e não via a hora de sair desse fim de mundo. Palavras dele não minha.

Ele me guiou pelos corredores até a secretaria, para que eu pegasse meu horário, e os papeis que os professores deviam assinar. Assim que os peguei com uma senhora muito gentil, a Srta. Coppe, que me deu boas vindas e desejou um bom dia. Seth me ajudou a achar a sala da minha primeira aula. Embora a Srta. Coppe havia me dado um mapa da escola, Seth me garantiu que era fácil se perder por esses corredores. Imaginei que já aconteceu com ele, pra estar tão preocupado comigo.

Infelizmente eu não tinha as primeiras aulas com Seth, e tive que me virar com os curiosos, conheci alguns alunos que insistiam em me ajudar a achar a sala da minha próxima aula. Será que eu tinha cara de quem se perdia fácil?

Devia ser pra estar chamando tanta atenção.

Na hora do intervalo, eu já tinha um grupinho considerável de "amiguinhos", não conseguia lembrar o nome de nenhum deles, a maioria parecia querer só saber se eu vi o Sr. Masen.

Sério o povinho fofoqueiro em.

Entrei no refeitório, que era bem grande e espaçoso, com muitas mesas e já estava bem cheio, fui até a cantina e peguei um sanduiche e um suco, paguei meu lanche, olhando em volta decidindo onde comeria. Podia comer aqui ou perto do meu armário, na verdade meu armário parecia um ótimo lugar, mas antes que eu realmente decidisse ouvi alguém gritando meu nome e sorri ao ver que era Seth.

Sorri e fui até ele, me sentando em sua mesa, havia alguns rapazes, todos fortes e altos como Seth, deviam ser do time também.

– Pessoal essa é Bella, Bella o pessoal. – ri da sua apresentação super rápida.

– Oi pessoal. – os rapazes riram, e um loiro de cabelo comprido e amarrado em um rabo de cavalo que estava ao meu lado sorriu pra mim.

Devo confessar que ele era muito bonito, tinha lindos olhos azuis e um sorriso sexy e perverso, e eu conhecia muito bem esse tipo de cara. Mulherengos e que pegavam todas e não estavam nem ai pros sentimentos dos outros, havia muitos assim na minha cidade. Muitos dos quais eram empregados que trabalhavam com meu avô, e eu nunca me engracei com esse tipo de homem.

– Bella é um bonito nome.

– Muito obrigada. – forcei um sorriso, e com certeza ele achou que eu estava na dele.

– Sou James. – se apresentou sorrindo mais e piscando, com certeza esperando que eu me derretesse com seu sorriso, e contive a vontade de rolar os olhos.

– Ok. – sorri e comecei a comer meu lanche, vi de canto de olho ele franzir o cenho, e o ignorei me voltando para Seth.

– Então o que se faz de divertido por aqui? – ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado parecendo pensar sobre o assunto.

– Hmmm, cinema, dar uns amasso no carro no mirante perto da saída de Palo Alto. – sorri.

– Só isso?

– Eu posso te mostrar muito mais coisas Bella. – James sussurrou no meu ouvido e me virei para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso.

– Verdade? E que coisas seriam? – falei secamente e os outros caras riram.

– Esquece James, a garotinha não está na sua. – me virei para o cara que falou isso e sorri maliciosamente inclinando meu corpo pra frente, meu decote bem visível aos seus olhos escuros.

– Você acha que eu sou uma garotinha? – arquei uma sobrancelha, e ele engoliu em seco, ao contrario de James que era bem branco, esse era moreno como Seth, com cabelos pretos curtos e também era muito bonito.

Seth riu e deu uns tapas nas costas do cara rindo.

– Desiste Jake, Bells aqui não é pro seu bico. – ri e pisquei para Seth.

– É rapazes, Seth aqui, conquistou meu coração assim que coloquei meus olhos nele. – passei as mãos por seu peito. – Todos esses músculos me deixaram louquinha.

– É impossível resistir a mim. – ele brincou mostrando os músculos e comecei a rir e os outros me acompanharam.

Depois que os rapazes notaram que eu não estava nem ai para eles, eles foram muito mais simpáticos. Conheci os outros e todos eram ótimos rapazes, muito brincalhões, e espertinhos. Mas caras legais.

Jake era primo de Seth, e notando melhor dava pra ver que eles eram parecidos, Seth era só um pouco mais baixo que ele. Conheci também Paul e Sam que eram irmãos gêmeos, altos e fortes, tinham a pele branca cabelos e olhos castanhos e muito bonitos e simpáticos. Jared, Quil, entre outros, era difícil decorar o nome de tantos rapazes.

Quando o sinal tocou Seth pegou minha mochila e me levou para minha próxima aula, me despedi dos meninos, que me convidaram para ficar com eles no almoço no dia seguinte o que aceitei, pois eu adorei todos eles.

No caminho para a sala que era a mesma de Seth muitos alunos olhavam pra mim e reparei que Seth estava muito próximo, parei e ele me imitou me encarando com curiosidade.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim, er... você sabe que eu estava só brincando não é? – ele franziu a testa confuso, e eu esperava que ele soubesse, pois ele podia realmente ser bonito e legal, mas eu não sentia nenhuma atração por ele.

– Sobre?

– Sobre eu gostar de você. – ele riu e voltou a andar me levando com ele.

– Bella, Bella, Bella, eu sei que sou irresistível, mas você vai ter que superar sua paixão por mim, eu já estou comprometido. – sorri e mais aliviada deixei ele me levar para a sala.

– Então quem é a garota de sorte? – perguntei enquanto entravamos na sala e sentamos em uma das mesas na frente.

– Claire.

– E a quanto tempo vocês namoram? – mesmo com sua pele morena eu pude ver uma pequena vermelhidão em suas bochechas e ele baixou os olhos.

– Er, bem... a gente não namora.

– Não? Então o que ficam?

– Nada, ela nem sabe que eu existo.

– Está falando sério?

– É eu fico sabe, um pouco tímido perto dela. – sorri e soquei seu braço.

– Pois pode parar com isso e falar com a menina.

– Queria que fosse tão fácil assim.

– E é, só basta você querer. – ele deu de ombros e ficou fuçando sua mochila.

– É acho que sim. É só que ela é um ano mais velha que eu, e bem, acho que ela me vê como um fedelho.

– Ela estuda aqui?

– Sim, sim, ela é bem... irmã de Jake. – ri e bufei.

– E isso é impedimento?

– Sei lá. – antes que falássemos mais, a professora entrou na sala começando a aula, e ele pareceu aliviado por o assunto ser deixado de lado. Eu só sorri, ele que pensava que eu esqueceria isso.

[...]

Seth me acompanhou até o estacionamento no final das aulas, ele insistia em me dar uma carona com os caras, mas meu pai já vinha me buscar.

– Amanhã, se você puder. – prometi e ele bufou.

– Posso ir te buscar também se estiver tudo bem.

– Vamos fazer assim, me da o numero do seu celular, eu te ligo e a gente combina. – ele sorriu e trocamos números, vi o carro do meu pai se aproximando e me despedi de Seth indo para o carro. Assim que entrei papai sorriu e beijei sua bochecha.

– Oi pai.

– E ai como foi?

– Foi bom, conheci uns caras legais.

– Caras? – fez uma careta e rolei os olhos.

– Sim papai, caras. A maioria das meninas só queria saber sobre o Sr. Masen. – rolei os olhos e ele riu.

– Bem imaginei que isso poderia acontecer. Mas e esse caras, como são?

– São a maioria do time de futebol da escola. Seth me ofereceu carona, se não tiver problema? – ele suspirou e começou a guiar o carro para fora do estacionamento.

– Eu não me importo de levá-la Bella, mas se você quiser ir com seus amigos, por mim tudo bem. – sorri assentindo.

– Ok, eu vou ligar pra Seth quando chegarmos em casa. – ele assentiu, e caímos em uma conversa fácil sobre minhas aulas ate chegarmos.

Assim que papai estacionou em frente de casa, sai do carro correndo para dentro, entrei na casa, e beijei minha mãe antes de ir para meu quarto. Ela gritou por que da pressa, quando passei por ela, mas acho que foi uma pergunta retórica, pois ela riu quando falou, e preferi acreditar que era mesmo, pois duvido que ela gostaria de saber o motivo da minha pressa.

Tirei rapidamente minhas roupas e peguei um short velho, uma regata e amarrei o cabelo, era a roupa perfeita para cuidar do jardim. Terminei de me trocar e voltei para a cozinha.

– Nossa já quer ir cuidar do jardim?

– Sim, sim, eu tenho dever depois, e não quero perder tempo. – murmurei e eles se entreolharam antes de rir.

– Ok, mas almoce primeiro, e me conte sobre seu dia. – mamãe pediu e sorri assentindo e me sentei ao lado deles, falei sobre Seth e os garotos enquanto ela servia o almoço.

[...]

Terminei de regar as plantas e já juntava minhas ferramentas de trabalho as jogando todas na cesta, quando notei o movimento na janela da biblioteca de Edward, sorri acenando para lá, mas ele não me respondeu, só fechou a cortina e bufei.

Eu precisava ensinar algumas boas maneiras a ele. O homem devia ter esquecido tudo sobre ser educado com uma mulher, mas era compreensível, tantos anos preso aqui. Suspirei e terminei de guardar minhas coisas, ainda tinha uma hora antes de eu ir ver e Edward e era tempo suficiente para um banho e ligar para Seth.

Entrei em casa e não vi minha mãe em lugar nenhum, guardei as coisas de jardinagem na área de serviço, e fui para meu quarto, tirei as roupas as jogando no cesto de roupas sujas e fui para o chuveiro, lavei meus cabelos e limpei bem o corpo, queria estar limpa e cheirosa quando fosse ver Edward.

Sai do banho e procurei em meu closet algo bonito, mas eu não tinha muitas coisas, precisava fazer compras em breve, escolhi um vestido azul soltinho que batia em minhas coxas e uma calcinha azul, dispensei o sutiã, e me vesti rapidamente. Fui até minha penteadeira e penteei os cabelos passando um pouco de gloss rosa. Satisfeita com a minha aparência, peguei meu celular e disquei o numero de Seth, ele atendeu no segundo toque.

_– Hey Bells._ – sorri ao ouvir meu apelido, só meu pai me chamava assim.

– Oi Seth, como vai?

_– Bem, e você menina?_

– Bem também, hey a proposta de carona ainda está de pé?

_– Claro que sim. Seu pai deixou?_

– Sim, eu sei que ele não se importa de me levar, mas eu não quero dar trabalho para ele.

_– Sem problema Bells, eu não me importo mesmo de ir buscá-la e levá-la._

– Ótimo, deixa eu passar meu endereço... – comecei, mas parei quando ele bufou.

_– Bella, todo mundo sabe onde Edward Masen mora._

– A é. – ri e assenti. Combinamos o horário que ele viria e conversamos mais um pouco antes de eu me despedir.

Quando faltava poucos minutos para as quatro, eu dei mais uma olhada no espelho e respirei fundo.

– Era agora.

Sai do quarto passando a chave e a escondi em um vaso de planta que havia no corredor, passei pela cozinha e não vi minha mãe, dei uma olhada pela casa e a achei na sala, ela sorriu ao me ver.

– Bella não ande descalço. – reclamou e rolei os olhos.

– Mãe eu vou ficar na cama, eu só vim avisar que vou ficar trancada no quarto tá?

– Tudo bem, vai descansar um pouco?

– É, fazer o dever de casa e depois tirar um cochilo.

– Tudo bem querida. O jantar vai sair as sete Ok?

– Tudo bem, quer ajuda pra fazer? – por favor, diga não, por favor, diga não.

– Não, eu estou acostumada a fazer sozinha, você só vai me atrapalhar. – brincou e ri, estava aliviada, se ela precisasse de minha ajuda, eu quase não teria tempo para ficar com Edward.

– Ok, eu já vou. – beijei sua bochecha e escapei da sala, e em vez de ir para meu quarto corri pela escada indo para o segundo andar.

Ao chegar a grande porta da biblioteca, mordi o lábio decidindo se devia bater ou só entrar de uma vez, acho que estava pensando nisso a mais de um minuto, quando a porta se abriu e ofeguei ao ver Edward me encarando.

– Isabella... – ele olhou para os lados nervosamente, rolei os olhos, sorri e o empurrei levemente para me dar passagem, ele deu e entrei no cômodo.

Estava tão escuro quanto no outro dia, e eu não podia ver nada, e me virei para ele, eu só podia ver sua silhueta no escuro, e nada do seu rosto.

– Pode acender a luz? Não vejo nada. – resmunguei e ele ficou em silêncio, já ia repetir quando a luz acendeu de repente e pisquei tentando me acostumar com a luz.

Dessa vez podia admirar melhor sua biblioteca, os moveis de madeira escura e estofamento em cor vinho, os milhares de livros por toda parte, em encadernações que pareciam antigas, sua biblioteca era linda.

Me voltei para Edward que agora eu podia ver melhor também, ele estava usando calças escuras e um suéter verde que realçava seus lindos olhos verdes, ele havia fechado a porta e estava recostado nela olhando para mim, seu cabelo bronze estava uma bagunça e ele estava de tirar o fôlego.

– Oi. – sussurrei me aproximando e ele sorriu um pouco.

– Oi.

– Estou triste com você. – fiz um bico e ele franziu o cenho.

– O que fiz, eu sinto, eu... – ele parecia ansioso e me aproximei dele e peguei sua mão, sua pele quente fez meus pelos da nuca se arrepiarem.

– Você me viu no jardim e nem me deu um oi, me deixou triste. – ele sorriu um pouco e apertou de leve meus dedos.

– Perdoe-me, eu não devia estar bisbilhotando... – ele começou a murmurar e bufei.

– Eu não ligo que me bisbilhotei. – pisquei e o puxei para um sofá que tinha perto da lareira, me sentei o fazendo se sentar comigo. – Mas me de um oi quando me ver né. – ele riu baixinho.

– Acho que posso fazer isso. – sorri mais e toquei seu rosto.

– Então como foi seu dia até agora? – ele deu de ombros.

– Normal. – rolei os olhos, mais informações, por favor.

– O que você fez? O que faz aqui em cima afinal de contas?

– Nada de interessante na verdade, gosto de ouvir musica, ou ler, as vezes nadar...

– Nadar? – o interrompi e ele sorriu.

– Sim, há uma piscina no porão.

– No porão? – repeti como uma idiota e ele riu.

– É eu mandei remodelar o porão, depois do meu acidente eu precisava de um lugar para fisioterapia, e nadar ajudava.

– Legal, terá que me mostrar um dia.

– Quer ir ver agora? – neguei quando ele começou a se levantar e o puxei para sentar novamente.

– Outro dia, eu queria conversar com você agora.

– Oh... sobre o que? – sorri e dei de ombros.

– Qualquer coisa, seus livros favoritos, sua cor ou um filme que mais goste. – Edward sorriu abertamente.

– Eu gostaria disso, mas com uma condição.

– Qual? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu mais, seu primeiro sorriso grande desde que nos conhecemos.

– Que você me fale sobre você também.

_Eu não esperava, que ele estivesse curioso também!_


	4. 3 - Eu não espera

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**3 - Eu não esperava por essa.**

_– Eu gostaria disso, mas com uma condição._

_– Qual? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu mais, seu primeiro sorriso grande desde que nos conhecemos._

_– Que você me fale sobre você também._

– Oh... – corei me sentindo nervosa imediatamente. – O que quer saber? – ele sorriu mais.

– Qualquer coisa, seus livros favoritos, sua cor ou filme que mais goste. – repetiu minhas palavras e ri. Parece que ele não era tão tímido afinal de contas.

– Vejamos, eu adoro literatura, amo verde, e filmes gosto de comedias. E você? – ele pensou por um momento.

– Meu gosto para livros é um pouco louco, gosto desde os clássicos a livros doidos sobre seres sobrenaturais, eu amo a cor marrom, e filmes prefiro os de suspense. – estreitei os olhos, quem gosta de marrom.

– Marrom? Essa é uma cor horrível pra se gostar. – ele riu.

– Não, é a cor perfeita, me lembra chocolate.

– Me lembra terra. – fiz uma careta e ele sorriu.

– Mas você gosta de verde, que lembra mato.

– Nada haver, verde me lembra esmeralda. – sussurrei olhando seus lindos olhos cor esmeralda. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha dessa vez e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e baixei os olhos, ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos até ele voltar a falar.

– Certo me fale mais de você Bella. – levantei os olhos.

– Tipo o que? – ele pareceu pensar por um minuto.

– Você tem algum, er namoradinho?

– Namoradinho? – ri e ele bufou.

– Como os jovens chamam hoje em dia, ficante. – ri mais.

– Deus Edward você fala como se tivesse a idade dos meus avós.

– Bella eu não sou exatamente jovem como você.

– Quantos anos acha que tenho Edward?

– Não sei, uns 16? – minha boca se abriu e fechou algumas vezes. 16? Eu tenho quase 17! Será que ele me vê como uma menininha? Fiquei de pé com as mãos nos quadris.

– Eu pareço ter 16? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, com certeza confuso com o meu tom, mas eu pouco estava me importando, eu não queria que Edward me visse como uma criança.

– Não, mas você ainda parece ser uma criança. – arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Criança? – ele assentiu, raiva borbulhou dentro de mim e antes que eu pudesse me parar eu estava sentada no colo de Edward, uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril e meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, os olhos de Edward pareciam saltar da sua cara.

– Bella... – ele guinchou e agarrou minha cintura para me afastar, mas me prensei contra ele, podia sentir o contorno do seu membro entre minhas pernas, ele não estava ereto, mas em breve ficaria.

– Eu pareço uma criança para você Sr. Masen? – olhei desafiante e me esfreguei contra ele, Edward engasgou e sua ereção inchou contra meu sexo, eu estava quente e começando a ficar úmida por ele, com certeza ele podia sentir através da minha calcinha.

– Isabella... – ele rosnou dessa vez de olhos fechados e isso só me atiçou mais, me inclinei em sua direção beijando seu pescoço. Ele abriu os olhos e me encarou, engoli em seco e voltei a beijar seu pescoço e mordisquei dessa vez.

Ele gemeu a suas mãos que estavam em minha cintura apertaram firmemente minha carne. Voltei a me esfregar nele enquanto lambia sua pele, e suas mãos desceram para minha bunda e ele a apertou.

– Ahhh... – gemi chupando sua pele, Edward apertando minha bunda me guiou para seu pau e dessa vez me ajudou a se esfregar contra sua ereção que agora me cutucava.

– Isabella... – ele gemeu e afastei minha boca do seu pescoço e encarei seus olhos.

Olhos de Edward brilhavam escuros com desejo, o mesmo que devia brilhar em meus olhos, pois ele agarrou meu rosto e esmagou seus lábios nos meus. Gemi assim que sua boca tocou a minha, quente e macia, sua língua lambeu meus lábios antes de invadir minha boca e gemi ao sentir seu gosto.

Edward era diferente de qualquer garoto que eu já beijei, ele era um homem, e um que sabia fazer uma mulher se sentir bem.

Sua língua parecia estar em todo canto da minha boca, mas quando ela enroscava com a minha me sentia explodir em prazer, continuei me esfregando em seu colo, sentindo cada pedacinho da sua ereção, eu queria que ele rasgasse nossas roupas e fizesse com seu pau o que sua língua fazia em minha boca.

Mas talvez ele não estivesse pronto pra isso, pois assim que meus dedos tocaram em seu peito ele travou. Afastei minha boca para olhá-lo, e sua expressão de desejo, mudou para dor e ansiedade.

– Edward...

– Melhor você sair Isabella. – ele falou firmemente eu queria protestar, mas não queria pressionar Edward.

Eu sabia que ele tinha um passado complicado, e homens assim nunca se abriam completamente. Suspirando beijei sua cicatriz e ele fechou os olhos, em seguida seus lábios, mas ele não correspondeu, e suspirando pesadamente sai do seu colo.

Ele continuou de olhos fechados, e esperei ele os abrir para falar comigo, mas ele não fez, então sai da sua linda biblioteca e sorrateiramente fui para meu quarto.

Assim que entrei me joguei na cama e apertei meus seios. Inferno, o homem me deixou tão excitada, meu corpo queimava e pulsava em todo lugar, principalmente meus seios e entre as pernas.

Suspirando olhei em direção ao banheiro, eu precisaria de outro banho, um frio dessa vez.

[...]

– VAMOS, VAMOS BELLARINA... – Seth gritou na minha porta na manhã seguinte e rolei os olhos enquanto saia acompanhada dos meus pais.

– Hey babaca, eu já estou chegando. – xinguei e ele riu. Meu pai nos olhou confuso e minha mãe riu.

– Desculpe Bells, mas eu não quero chagar atrasado.

– Uhuuuu, quer ver a Claire.. – movi as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e ele corou um pouquinho.

– Bella! – guinchou e dessa vez meus pais estavam rindo comigo.

– Desculpe. Seth esses são meus pais, Charlie e Renée Swan, esse é o Seth.

– Olá Seth.

– Senhor, e senhora é um prazer.

– Nos chame de Charlie e Renée, Seth. – mamãe pediu e papai assentiu.

– Sim, obrigada por levar e trazer Bella. – ele sorriu.

– Meu prazer, ela é como a irmãzinha que eu nunca tive. – piscou e rolei os olhos.

– Claro, claro, achei que estávamos com pressa.

– Verdade estamos, vamos.

– Tchau mãe, pai. – dei um beijo em cada um e fui para o carro de Seth uma picape preta muito bonita e reluzente, que ele parecia amar muito, pois acariciou o capo antes de entrar nela.

Ri e quando comecei a colocar o cinto meus olhos foram para a janela da biblioteca, podia ver a cortina um pouco aberta, ele estava me olhando? Sorrindo acenei pra ele, e vi a cortina caindo rapidamente e suspirei.

Isso ia ser mais difícil do que eu pensava.

Mas eu adoro um pequeno desafio.

Seth nos levou para a escola em tempo recorde dirigindo feito um louco, passei praticamente toda a viagem com as mãos pressas como se fosse garras no painel. Quando ele desligou o carro, eu levei pelo menos três minutos para me sentir segura e sair do carro, e lutei contra a vontade de me jogar no chão e beijar o solo agradecendo por estar viva.

– Tudo bem ai Bells? – ele perguntou quando sai do carro e estreitei os olhos pra ele e em seguida o bati com minha mochila.

– Filho da mãe.

– Hey calma ai Bellarina, achei que você fosse mais resistente. – ergui a mochila de novo, e ele se afastou de mim. – Ok, ok, sinto muito prometo pegar leve da próxima vez.

– Bom mesmo. – ele sorriu e colocou o braço em volta do meu ombro.

– Agora Bellarina, vamos para o nosso dia cheio de alegria no ensino médio. – ri e deixei ele me guiar para a escola.

[...]

Quando voltamos para minha casa mais tarde, Seth estava dirigindo como uma pessoa normal, ele me deixou em casa, prometendo voltar amanhã no mesmo horário. Nos despedimos e corri para dentro.

Eu estava um pouco ansiosa para ver Edward, isso se ele quisesse me ver, então me apressei em comer e fazer um pouco de conversa fiada com meus pais e fui cuidar do jardim.

Meus pais, lógico estranharam minha pressa, mas disse que tinha uma montanha de dever de casa e eles aceitaram. O que foi bom, por que com certeza eu não conseguiria explicar que eu estava com pressa por que queria ver certo alguém, isso só traria mais perguntas e atenção pra mim.

Não tinha muito o que fazer no jardim, somente regar as flores então consegui terminar rapidamente, a maior parte do tempo meus olhos estavam na janela de Edward, mas não teve nenhum sinal dele.

Suspirando, eu terminei tudo e fui para meu quarto, como no outro dia avisei minha mãe que ia tomar um banho e fazer o dever, e talvez tirar um cochilo.

Entrei no meu quarto e corri tomando um banho rápido sem lavar o cabelo. Olhei para minhas roupas e quis ser um pouco mais ousada e escolhi outro vestidinho soltinho, sorri maliciosamente ao olhar a calcinha sobre minha cama.

Respirando fundo sai do meu quarto e como ontem tranquei a porta e escondi a chave no vaso ao lado da porta e me esgueirei lá para cima. Mordi o lábio quando cheguei a sua biblioteca, bati levemente, mas ele não respondeu.

Um pouco ansiosa bati um pouco mais forte, ele não respondeu novamente e já estava começando a me irritar. Tentei a maçaneta e a porta estava aberta, a empurrei olhando para dentro, mas como sempre estava muito escuro. Franzindo o cenho entrei mais e comecei a tatear as paredes em busca do interruptor.

Trombei em algo e praguejei, ouvi alguém rindo e enrijeci.

– Edward?

– Sim.

– Caralho Edward, por que não abriu a porta? – tentei achá-lo no meio do breu, mas era impossível ver qualquer coisa.

– Eu esperava que você desistisse e não voltasse.

– Oh... entendo. – murmurei tristemente e ele suspirou, o ouvi se movimentando e em seguida seu corpo estava ao lado do meu.

– Bella... – saltei e tateei em volta e minhas mãos estavam em seu peito.

– Você enxerga no escuro? Como chegou aqui? – briguei e senti seus braços em volta da minha cintura, quando ele riu baixinho.

– Não Bella, eu só me acostumei com a escuridão.

– Bem, pois eu não, acenda a luz quero te ver. – eu realmente queria, sentia falta de ver seu lindo rosto.

– Por quê? – perguntou em um sussurro e sussurrei de volta.

– E por que não? – ele ficou em silêncio por um momento e em seguida suspirou.

– Venha vamos por aqui. – ele me guiou pela escuridão e em seguida acendeu a luz, meus olhos piscaram com a luz repentina, assim que meus olhos se ajustaram olhei para ele e sorri.

– Oi. – ele riu.

– Olá.

– Como você está?

– Bem eu suponho.

– Supõe? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele riu.

– Sim, e você?

– Bem também, eu suponho. – mordi o lábio e entrelacei seus dedos com os meus e o levei para o sofá, me sentei, mas ele não me acompanhou, soltou minha mão e foi para a janela.

– Você não devia ter voltado Bella. – ele murmurou olhando para fora e deitei no sofá esticando as pernas e olhando pra ele.

– Mas eu queria te ver de novo. – ele se voltou pra mim.

– Por quê?

– Eu gosto de você Edward.

– Não devia, eu sou... – ele engoliu em seco. – Defeituoso. – fiz uma careta.

– Não é, você é lindo, é bom, e especial. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– De onde tirou isso? – rolei os olhos.

– Edward eu estou te olhando, você é lindo, você é bondoso, pois aceitou a filha dos seus empregados na sua casa, e fez um quarto incrível pra ela. Além disso eu sinto que você é especial. – ele sorriu um pouquinho.

– Não sei de onde tirou isso Bella, mas deve ser por que você ainda é uma criança. – arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Edward, eu vou ter que te provar novamente que não sou mais criança? – seus olhos dispararam para meu corpo e segui seu olhar, minha saia estava amontoada e minhas coxas estavam muito visíveis para sua apreciação.

Ele engoliu em seco e negou apressadamente.

Ri e mordendo o lábio abri um pouquinho às pernas.

– Eu acho que eu devo, você parece em duvida.

– Isabella... – ele grunhiu e fechei as pernas.

– Seu chato.

– Por que está fazendo isso? – rosnou enfiando as mãos nos cabelos.

– Fazendo o que?

– Me tentando, eu não posso tirar sua inocência Bella, mas eu irei se continuar, fazendo isso. – dessa vez eu ri, e muito, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, levantei um dedo para que ele esperasse, quando me senti recuperada sequei as lagrimas do meu riso.

– De onde tirou que sou inocente?

– Bem, olhe pra você Bella. – me olhei, eu usava um vestidinho rosa soltinho, e ri.

– Ok, entendi o ponto, mas não se preocupe com isso Edward eu não sou inocente a algum tempo. – seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Como?

– Isso mesmo, eu não sou virgem, se é essa a sua preocupação toda, pode ficar tranquilo.

– Mas... – bufando me levantei e fui até ele, e o abracei pelo pescoço, ele engoliu em seco, e hesitante me abraçou pela cintura, sorri e fiquei na ponta dos pés beijando sua mandíbula, ele fechou os olhos, sorrindo passei minha língua por sua pele e mordisquei em seguida.

Seus olhos se abriram e sorri mais.

– Sabe eu sou baixinha, você podia colaborar. – seus olhos piscaram com diversão, e ele desceu suas mãos para minha bunda me erguendo, rindo entrelacei minhas pernas em sua cintura e ele gemeu.

– Porra você está sem calcinha? – ri.

– Da pra perceber é? – ele grunhiu e apertou minha bunda mais forte.

– Inferno sim. E você está quente e molhada... – suspirou e enfiei meus dedos em seu cabelo.

– Você causa esse efeito em mim. – seus olhos encararam os meus, eu podia sentir ondas de luxuria e desejo vindo dele e isso só me fez mais molhada por ele.

– Isabella... – ele gemeu e sorrindo comecei a beijar sua mandíbula, a beijar, a mordiscar e ele só suspirava de olhos fechados cavando seus dedos na minha carne.

– Hmmm, ontem você me deixou tão necessitada. – lamuriei e ele abriu os olhos me encarando com cautela.

– Necessitada? – assenti com um biquinho e me ergui mais e mordisquei o lóbulo da sua orelha antes de sussurrar.

– Oh sim, eu estava pulsando por você, minha boceta e meus seios doíam, e eu tive que cuidar sozinha do meu probleminha.

– Merda! – ele guinchou e ri e lambi seu pescoço, ai que homem gostoso.

– Você vai cuidar de mim hoje, Sr. Masen, ou vai me deixar chupando o dedo de novo? – ele me encarou sério e projetei meu lábio inferior pra frente fazendo beicinho, ele grunhiu e mordiscou meu beicinho.

– Você vai ser a minha perdição menina.

– Bem, e isso é ruim? – sorri abertamente e ele suspirou e me beijou lentamente, derreti em seus lábios, sua língua se movia lentamente contra minha boca, e quando entrelaçou com a minha eu já estava em êxtase agarrando seu cabelo e o beijando com vontade.

Edward rosnou e me agarrou mais forte, gemi contra sua boca e tirando as mãos do seu cabelo, comecei a descê-las pelo seu pescoço e seu peito.

Mas como ontem, ele travou afastando os lábios dos meus e me olhando ofegante.

– Não Isabella. – bufei e me contorci para que ele me soltasse.

– Poxa Edward, você me deixa toda acesa e quando chega à hora do finalmente você vai me cortando? – ele riu, passou a mão pelo cabelo e em seguida no rosto.

– Acho melhor você ir Bella. – abri e fechei a boca e assenti.

– Ok, eu vou, mas eu volto amanhã, e amanhã vamos nadar. – sorri brilhantemente e vi seus olhos se arregalarem.

Eu já sabia qual era o problema de Edward, ele com certeza tinha alguma cicatriz no corpo e ele estava com medo que eu visse.

Mas amanhã ele não me escaparia.

Amanhã eu o veria só de sunga.

– Bella... – ele começou e o ignorei.

– Eu tenho um biquíni lindo pra te mostrar. – pisquei e o vi engolir em seco e passar a mão nos cabelos novamente.

Parece que alguém tinha um habito nervoso.

Sorrindo fui até ele e o abracei pelo pescoço ficando na ponta dos pés e beijando seus lábios, ele ainda parecia meio receoso, mas me abraçou, e até retribuiu o beijo.

– Eu já vou, mal posso esperar por amanhã. – murmurei alegremente afastando os lábios dos dele, e ele suspirou.

– Isabella...

– Ah nem comece, amanhã. – pisquei e sai rapidamente da biblioteca fechando a porta e me recostando nela.

Ai, Edward, era mais difícil do que eu pensava, e amanhã eu teria que convencê-lo a se mostrar pra mim, o que com certeza não seria sem luta. Mas por Edward valia completamente a pena lutar.

Suspirei e sai correndo para meu quarto, e sem ser vista por minha mãe. Fui até o closet e escolhi dois dos meus minúsculos biquínis. Olhei o azul e o branco e ri ao escolher o branco, tudo para endoidecer o Sr. Masen.

Edward não saberia nem o que o atingiu.

– Bella? – minha mãe bateu na porta e me apressei em esconder os biquínis debaixo do travesseiro, assim como a minha calcinha.

Me descabelei um pouco pra parecer que tinha acabado de acordar e fui abri a porta, fiz minha melhor cara de sono, e sorri pra minha mãe.

– Te acordei querida?

– Não, já estava acordada, só esperando a preguiça abaixar.

– Ótimo, hey você pode me ajudar com o jantar? Eu demorei demais limpando a piscina com seu pai, e nem comecei direito.

– Claro. Deixa só eu colocar um chinelo.

Ela assentiu saindo do quarto e me apressei a colocar minha calcinha e vestir um chinelo e fui para a cozinha. Minha mãe me deu algumas batatas para descascar e começou a fazer o arroz.

A olhei de esguelha e imaginei se fizesse algumas perguntas sobre Edward ela estranhasse. Talvez ela pensasse que é só curiosidade normal, mal não podia haver né? E quem sabe sabendo um pouco mais sobre ele, não fosse mais fácil chegar até ele.

– Então mãe... – comecei e ela se virou pra mim esperando.

– Sim?

– Qual o primeiro nome do Sr. Masen? – ela pareceu confusa por um momento, mas em seguida sorriu, com certeza achando a curiosidade normal.

– Edward, tão bonito não é, parece nome de príncipe. – ela suspirou sonhadora,

– Alguém tem uma quedinha pelo chefe. – ela corou com uma risadinha.

– Isabella.

– Brincadeira mãe. Então como ele é?

– Ah ele é lindo e muito bom, mas não se enxerga assim, bem pelo menos não mais,

– Não entendi, ele é lindo ou não?

– Sim ele é, mas acredita que não, sabe logo depois do acidente ele estava com algumas cicatrizes bem feias, e mesmo tendo feito cirurgias teve algumas que não saíram.

– O pobrezinho. – ela assentiu. – Mas ele pode tirá-las? – ela mordeu o lábio e imaginei que não ia falar, mas suspirou e assentiu.

– Sim, bem agora eu não sei, mas antes ele podia.

– Como assim? – ela olhou para os lados como se esperasse que Edward saltasse de qualquer lugar a acusando de estar delatando seus segredos, e sentou ao meu lado.

– Ele ia fazer uma cirurgia para tirar as cicatrizes, mas era meio arriscado e ele estava na duvida, e a noiva dele, bem ela disse...

– Noiva? – a interrompi e ela assentiu.

Noiva.

_Eu não esperava por essa._


	5. 4 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**4 - Eu não esperava que ele fosse deixar.**

_– Ele ia fazer uma cirurgia para tirar as cicatrizes, mas era meio arriscado e ele estava na duvida, e a noiva dele, bem ela disse..._

_– Noiva? – a interrompi e ela assentiu._

_Noiva._

– Sim, aquela vadia.

– Mãe! – arregalei os olhos, nunca esperava ouvir minha mãe falando assim de alguém. Mas a ex de Edward devia ser uma cobra mesmo.

– Desculpe filha, mas só de me lembrar daquele mulher...

– O que ela fez? – a interrompi curiosa e ela negou.

– Não chega desse assunto, o Sr. Masen se zangaria se me ouvisse falando. E por que tanta curiosidade sobre ele? – corei e olhei para minhas mãos dando de ombros.

– Ah sei lá, eu nunca o vi sabe... só deu curiosidade. – olhei pra ela de esguelha e ela parecia desconfiada, mas assentiu.

– Certo... Vamos logo fazer esse jantar, que eu ainda tenho que levar para o Sr. Masen.

Assenti e notando sua desconfiança mudei de assunto. O que pareceu dar certo, pois ela começou a tagarelar e esqueceu completamente minha súbita curiosidade pelo Sr. Masen.

Ao que parece minhas duvidas, teriam que ser esclarecidas pelo próprio Edward.

[...]

– Então você falou com Claire? – olhei sugestivamente para Seth que corou, e olhou pro chão enquanto caminhávamos para seu carro.

– Er...

– Cara você ficou rodeando ela por mais de uma hora e não falou com ela?

– É difícil tá? – resmungou cruzando os braços e o abracei.

– Eu sei Seth, mas se você não tentar, ela nunca vai te notar. – ele suspirou tristemente e assentiu.

Com um pouquinho de incentivo da minha parte o convenci a falar com a menina quando tivemos uma aula vaga e ao perambular pela a escola a achamos na biblioteca.

Ela era realmente bonita, com a pele morena como a de Seth e os cabelos negros e curtinho e bonitos olhos escuros, ele ficou rodeando ela por meia hora, e quando ameacei ir eu falar com ela, ele me expulsou da biblioteca dizendo que eu o distraia.

O deixei agir sozinho, mas pelo jeito foi perda de tempo.

– E se fosse você?

– Eu?

– Sim, se você gostasse de alguém que parece inalcançável. O que faria? – me lembrei de Edward e sorri maliciosamente dando de ombros.

– Seth, Seth, Seth, não existe ninguém inalcançável. Só um pouco difícil, mas não há nada que um pouco de persistência não de jeito. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri.

– Ok senhorita sabe tudo, me ensine um pouco dessa sua "persistência". – fez aspas no ar. E ri o empurrando.

– Se você for bonzinho pode até ser que eu te ensine.

– Tá. Eu dirijo devagar. – resmungou me puxando para o carro e ri e comecei a pensar o melhor jeito dele abordar Claire.

– Primeiro de tudo, você tem que engolir a timidez.

– Eu não sou tímido.

– Sim, quando você está perto da Claire você fica.

– Oh... bem você não fica tímida perto de caras que você gosta? – imediatamente pensei em Edward novamente e neguei.

– Não, eu fico confiante, e mostro pra ele, que ele não me intimida que o quero e nada vai ficar no meu caminho. – ele me olhou com curiosidade e sorri.

– Entendi, mas como vou ficar confiante perto dela?

– Pense que esta falando com outra pessoa. Com um dos seus amigos ou comigo, você tem que mostrar a ela, que não é por que você é um ano mais novo, que você não pode satisfazê-la. – ele engoliu em seco.

– Tipo com sexo? – ri.

– Você é virgem? – ele ficou tão vermelho que foi possível ver sobre sua pele escura.

– Er... hmmm, não? – suspirei.

– Seth não há mau nenhum em ser virgem, quem sabe Claire até goste, e vocês podem aprender juntos, sabe se descobrir juntos. – se possível ele ficou mais vermelho e ri.

– Não tem graça, senhorita experiente. – pisquei pra ele.

– Tem sim. Então vai seguir meu conselho?

– Sim, mas eu preciso de um pouco mais de preparação. – rolei os olhos e ele sorriu.

Seth ia precisar de muita ajuda com Claire, mas ele estava com sorte que eu era ótima em desafios, e fazer Seth se mostrar para Claire ia ser um imenso desafio.

Seth dirigiu para minha casa e nos despedimos rapidamente, eu inventei que tinha que ajudar meus pais, pois estava com pressa para ver Edward, estava muito ansiosa para vê-lo só de sunga e todo molhado. Meu coração disparou com a imagem e ri entrando em casa.

– Está animada hoje filha? – minha mãe me olhou sorridente, ela estava vindo da sala e sorri dando de ombros.

– Acho que sim.

– Como foi à escola?

– O de sempre, o almoço está pronto? Estou faminta.

Ela sorriu assentindo e colocou o braço sobre meus ombros e me guiou para a cozinha, cumprimentei papai com um beijo e almoçamos enquanto falávamos sobre nosso dia.

Assim que acabei de comer, me apressei em fazer minhas tarefas e fui para meu quarto tomar banho. Antes dei a desculpa de sempre a minha mãe, e assim que estava pronta com meu mini biquíni, coloquei um pequeno vestido sobre ele, não queria matar o Sr. Masen logo de cara.

Subi para o andar de cima com um frio na barriga, estava muito ansiosa para ver Edward, para vê-lo semi nu, e quem sabe se eu estivesse com sorte completamente nu. Ri dos meus pensamentos, e bati na porta a biblioteca, dessa vez ele atendeu na primeira batida, Edward usava uma regata um pouco fechada e calça de moletom, o máximo que via dele eram seus braços, e seu rosto haviam algumas marquinhas em sua pele, mas só dava pra notar se ficasse olhando muito.

– Oi.

– Bella, você está linda. – murmurou e sorri.

– Olha estamos melhorando, me fazendo elogios. – ele franziu o cenho passando a mão pelo cabelo.

– Hmmm?

– Nada. Então pronto para nadar?

– Er... você não trouxe maiô?

– Claro que trouxe, mas eu já estou vestida com ele, está de baixo do vestido né. Você não quer que eu ande pela casa só de biquíni, né?

– Biquíni? – ele engoliu em seco e sorriu maliciosamente.

– Sim, Sr. Masen, biquíni.

– Oh... – seus olhos dispararam para meu corpo e sorri mais ao ver ele tentando imaginar como era meu biquíni.

– Então guie o caminho. – ele me olhou e assentiu e saiu da biblioteca a fechando e começou a caminhar, o segui e peguei sua mão entrelaçando nossos dedos, ele olhou para nossas mãos e sorriu um pouquinho.

Edward seguiu por um longo corredor, no caminho passamos por mais duas portas e imaginei que uma fosse seu quarto, ele continuou andando em silêncio e na outra ponta do corredor havia uma escada. Ele apertou um pouco a minha mão e se virou pra mim, sorri pra ele que assentiu, e começou a descer a escada.

O segui em silêncio, essa escada era um pouco maior que a que eu vim, ela devia ir direto para o porão. Assim que chegamos, entramos em um grande espaço, Edward acendeu algumas luzes que tinha na parede ao lado, e o lugar inteiro se iluminou.

– UAU! – olhei pra ele sorrindo e soltei sua mão indo explorar o lugar, havia uma imensa piscina e mais no fundo uma sauna com paredes de madeira,

Havia espreguiçadeiras acolchoadas que pareciam muito confortáveis, além de uma mesa com cadeiras em volta. Parecia um mini clube fechado.

– Aqui é incrível. – ele sorriu e foi até uma das espreguiçadeiras e se sentou.

– Eu gosto. – ele sussurrou e fui até ele sentando em seu colo, ele hesitou por um momento e depois abraçou minha cintura, sorrindo passei as mãos por seu cabelo o empurrando para trás ele ergueu o rosto e rocei meus lábios nos dele, e mordisquei seu lábio inferior.

Ele gemeu entreabrindo seus lábios e deslizei minha língua em sua boca, ambos gememos quando nossas línguas se tocaram, meu corpo se aqueceu imediatamente e agarrei seus cabelos enquanto me esfregava nele.

Edward afastou nossos lábios, sua respiração estava ofegante e seus lábios lindos inchados, sorri e mesmo querendo grudar nele, sai do seu colo e tirei meu vestido.

Ri satisfeita ao ver seus olhos se arregalarem ao olhar para meu corpo, meu biquíni era de todo branco e curto, a calcinha fio dental amarrada dos lados, e o sutiã, amarrava no pescoço e nas costas e a frente mal cobria meus seios.

Dei uma voltinha e sorri mordendo o lábio em seguida.

– Então? – ele ergueu os olhos que até então estava em meu corpo e pigarreou.

– Está linda. – ele sussurrou roucamente e sorri mais e me ajoelhei na sua frente.

– Vamos tirar a sua agora. – peguei na barra da sua camisa, mas ele me parou e negou.

– Não Isabella. – bufando fiquei de pé.

– Mas achei que nadaríamos juntos.

– Não nade você.

– Mas sozinha não tem graça. – projetei meu lábio inferior fazendo beicinho e ele fechou os olhos negando.

Grunhindo me afastei e mergulhei na piscina a água era morninha e muito gostosa, lembranças da fazenda me assolaram assim que entrei na água. À tarde que ia a lagoa pescar com meu avô, a mesma onde eu aprendi a nadar e mais velha ia à noite e nadava nua...

Sorri maliciosamente ao imaginar Edward me vendo nadar nua, bem eu daria uma ultima chance de que ele viesse pacificamente, se ele ainda relutasse, eu teria que jogar duro.

Dei uma volta completa na piscina e sai passando as mãos por meu cabelo e tirando o excesso de água, olhei de esguelha para Edward que encarava meu corpo descaradamente, segui seu olhar e mordi o lábio para não rir.

Meu biquíni estava transparente.

Quando estava satisfeita sorri e fui até ele que estava deitado sobre uma das espreguiçadeiras me olhando, e sem que ele esperasse sentei sobre seu estomago.

– A água está ótima. – ele piscou e assentiu.

– Hmmm... er que bom que gostou.

– Mas ainda é muito chato nadar sozinha.

– Bella... – ele começou e bufei me deitando sobre ele e molhando sua regata que colou ao seu peito.

– Vamos Edward, eu não ligo se você tem uma ou duas cicatrizes. – ele me afastou tocando seu peito protetoramente e estremeceu.

– Como sabe?

– Edward, é meio obvio, já que sempre que eu tento tirar sua roupa você me para. – ele respirou fundo.

– Isso não é algo que você deva ver Bella, é feio e repulsivo. – resmungou e me deitei sobre ele novamente e beijei sua cicatriz do rosto.

– Eu não vejo nada feio aqui Edward, e muito menos repulsivo.

– Essa é das mais leves, eu tenho piores.

– Eu posso lidar com isso.

– E se você se for? – ele sussurrou tão baixinho que quase não ouvi, mas eu ouvi e entendi, a vaca da ex dele se foi por causa das cicatrizes.

Puta!

– Eu não vou a lugar algum. Me diz, que cicatrizes você tem? – ele engoliu em seco e espalmou a mão contra o lado direito do peito.

– Um queimadura aqui.

– Mais alguma?

– Outra na coxa, além de mais algumas como essa pelo corpo, - ele tocou a linha fina que cobria sua bochecha e assenti.

– Você pensou em fazer... sabe cirurgia pra tirá-las.

– Pra que? – ele resmungou e toquei sua bochecha o fazendo me olhar.

– Edward, eu realmente não me importo que você tem cicatrizes, mas você sim, e se isso te incomoda você devia ter feito cirurgia, não pelo outros, mas por você.

– Agora é tarde. – ele sussurrou e me inclinei beijando seus lábios de leve e me afastei.

– Bem, você tem sorte então que eu não ligo para elas. – me inclinei novamente e deslizei meus lábios pela cicatriz em sua bochecha.

Ele suspirou apertando meus quadris e sorrindo desci meus lábios mais para seu pescoço, mordisquei sua pele, e lambi em seguida, Edward gemeu baixinho e suas mãos desceram para minha bunda a apertando, arfei me esfregando contra sua ereção.

– Bella... – ele grunhiu e afastei a boca da sua pele, sorri ficando sentada sobre ele. Edward ainda segurava minha bunda e sorrindo levei as mãos atrás das costas onde desfiz o laço do meu sutiã, seus olhos se arregalaram quando o tecido caiu revelando meus seios.

– Algo errado Edward? – mordi o lábio e ele negou, sorrindo, peguei suas mãos que seguravam minha bunda frouxamente e as coloquei em meus seios, ele suspirou e olhou nos meus olhos.

– Isabella...

– Me toque Edward, já que você não me deixa te tocar, me toque. – sussurrei e ele assentiu e acariciou meus seios, seus polegares esfregando contra os mamilos, meu corpo queimou com seu toque e me esfreguei contra seu pau.

Edward rosnou, e tão rápido que não esperava ele nos virou, ficando sobre mim, seus olhos escuros com desejo, agarrei seu pescoço puxando sua boca pra minha, e gememos quando nossas línguas se tocaram.

Ele devorou meus lábios com paixão, e sua língua parecia estar em cada canto da minha boca, suas mãos estavam em todo lugar, meus seios, meu estomago, minha boceta, agarrei seu cabelo puxando seu rosto para o meu.

Ele afastou os lábios dos meus e me encarou ofegante, lambi meus lábios e tentei puxá-lo para mim, mas ele negou e abaixou os lábios para meus seios, gemi alto quando sua boca entrou em contato contra meu seio.

Sua língua quente lambeu um mamilo depois o outro, em seguida chupou e mordiscou me fazendo grunhir e me contorcer, agarrei seu cabelo, puxando os fios, a cada chupada que ele dava.

– Edward... – gemi seu nome, e ele rosnou e começou a descer seus lábios pelo meu corpo, arfei quando senti ele arfando contra minha boceta.

– Bella, por favor? – ele pediu e olhei para baixo e suas mãos estavam nos laços que seguravam minha calcinha, assenti e ele gemeu e soltou as amarras, e suspirou quando viu meu sexo.

Eu sempre me depilava e corei um pouco com o olhar de Edward ao ver minha boceta nua, mas ele parecia gostar, pois passou um dedo pela pele e sorriu. Quando ele me olhou, ele não parecia o Edward tímido e assustado que ele normalmente era, ele estava sexy confiante e parecendo muito... safado.

– Hmmm, sua boceta parece deliciosa.

– Edward. – ele riu e para minha completa surpresa e alegria, abaixou a cabeça e me lambeu. – Merda... – guinchei e senti sua risada contra meu sexo, o que só me fez mais molhada por ele.

– Deus, seu gosto é bom. – Edward agarrou minhas pernas e me fez deitar mais sobre a espreguiçadeira e colocou minhas pernas sobre seus ombros, com as mãos abriu minha boceta e enfiou a cara lá.

– Oh meu... – gritei quando sua língua se afundou em mim.

Ele gemeu contra minha entrada e chupou meu clitóris, me penetrou com um dedo e o curvou dentro de mim, meus olhos giraram e agarrei meus seios gemendo e rebolando contra sua boca.

Edward chupou, lambeu e torturou minha boceta com seus dedos e sua língua, eu já estava pulsando e pingando, e quase vindo em sua boca, lógico que o infeliz sempre para seu ataque quando eu estava próxima de vir.

– Edward, por favor... – pedi quando ele quase me fez vir de novo, pois já metia três dedos em mim vigorosamente.

– Por favor, o que Isabella? – falou tirando a cara da minha boceta e lambendo os lábios úmidos do meu prazer.

– Me deixe vir... – ele mordeu o lábio e suspirei.

– Não sei, você tem sido uma menina muito levada. – ele sorriu e ri e belisquei meus mamilos com força.

– Eu sei, mas eu preciso tanto disso.

– Eu sei pequena, e vou lhe dar isso. – ele piscou e voltou a enfiar a cara entre minhas pernas e chupou com força minha boceta, sua língua deslizou desde meu clitóris até minha entrada, ele voltou a meter os dedos e os curvou dentro de mim.

Gritei alto sentindo meu corpo inteiro tremer e finalmente vim em toda sua mão, ele retirou os dedos e passou a lamber meu gozo, chupando cada gota que saia de mim, minha entrada ficou dormente e dando pequenos choquinhos de prazer.

Edward deslizou o corpo sobre o meu com um sorriso satisfeito e beijou meu lábio inferior, em seguida o superior, e depois colocou a língua em minha boca. Gemi baixinho sentindo o gosto do meu prazer em sua língua, ele gemeu também e devorou meus lábios com paixão.

Quando nos afastamos ofegantes eu sorri e o empurrei de cima de mim, e sem colocar meu biquíni fui para a piscina e mergulhei nua. Suspirei de prazer quando minha pele quente entrou em contato com a morna da piscina, nadei algumas vezes e quando fui até a borda sorri ao ver Edward parado me olhando.

Sorrindo apoiei meus braços na borda e o chamei com o dedo, ele sorriu e veio até mim se ajoelhando e lambi os lábios e agarrei seu pescoço e chupei seu lábio.

– Entre comigo Edward.

– Bella... – ele gemeu e tentou se afastar, mas sorri e o puxei com força o fazendo se desequilibrar e cair na água.

Comecei a rir enquanto o via nadar com um pouco de dificuldade com as roupas colada ao seu corpo, como sua roupa era escura era difícil ver seu peito, mas ele ainda estava sexy com a roupa colada contra seu corpo. Ele cuspia água e passava as mãos pelo cabelo afastando a água, rindo ainda nadei até ele, e o abracei pelo pescoço, ele me olhou feio, mas me abraçou espalmando sua mão em minha bunda.

– Isso foi maldade.

– Desculpe Sr. Masen, mas nadar sozinha é muito chato. – mordi o lábio e ele suspirou e afastou meu cabelo molhado do rosto.

– É impossível ficar bravo com você pequena. – sorri abertamente e o soltei nadando para longe dele e encostando na beirada da piscina e o chamei, mesmo com as roupas ele nadou com facilidade até mim, e prensou seu corpo contra o meu.

– Eu prometo não tirar suas roupas, mas... bem posso tentar uma coisa? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– O que?

– Prometo que você vai gostar.

– Ok. – falou meio hesitante, rindo o beijei chupando seu lábio entre os meus, ele gemeu pressionando seu corpo contra o meu, e coloquei minha mão entre nossos corpos e a coloquei dentro da sua calça e segurei seu pau.

Edward afastou a boca da minha me olhando com os olhos arregalados e sorri apreciando seu tamanho e cumprimento.

Hmmm Edward era bem grandinho em.

– Bella... – ele engasgou quando apertei seu pau e lambi sua garganta chupando sua pele em seguida.

– Quer que eu pare? – sussurrei contra seu pescoço e ele gemeu.

– Por favor, continue.

_Eu não esperava que ele fosse deixar._


	6. 5 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._ **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...**  
**

**_Obs._ **Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**5 - Eu não esperava sua confiança, mas vou provar que a mereço.**

_– Bella... – ele engasgou quando apertei seu pau e lambi sua garganta chupando sua pele em seguida._

_– Quer que eu pare? – sussurrei contra seu pescoço e ele gemeu._

_– Por favor, continue_. – ele gemeu e sorri o acariciando mais vigorosamente.

Sua cabeça caiu para trás e aproveitei para apreciar mais seu pescoço, lambi e chupei sua pele, dando pequenas mordidas, Edward gemia e suspirava isso só me excitava cada vez mais ouvir seus sons de prazer.

– Quero você Edward. – sussurrei e ele me encarou ofegante.

– Bella...

– Nós podemos fazer de roupa mesmo. – movi as sobrancelhas e ele riu e segurou meu rosto com uma das mãos me beijando lentamente.

Gemi de prazer quando sua língua invadiu minha boca e se enroscou com a minha, soltei seu pau e subi minhas mãos por seu peito, ele pressionou seu corpo contra o meu me impedindo de tentar acariciá-lo, até inconscientemente ele me empurrava para longe dele.

Sabendo que não ia conseguir muita coisa ali, subi minhas mãos para seu cabelo e enrosquei meus dedos entre seus fios molhados, ele cantarolou contra minha boca e gemi me esfregando contra ele.

– Sr. Masen? – meus olhos abriram em choque ao ouvir a voz de minha mãe, Edward estava olhando para mim também assustado, afastei minha boca a dele e dei uma puxada de ar e afundei na piscina.

– Renée, o que há? – ouvi as coisas meio abafadas, enquanto lutava pra respirar, mas era difícil me concentrar na conversa, ou ouvi ou respirava. Felizmente a conversa foi rápida, pois logo estava sendo puxada para fora da água e tossindo ri.

– O que ela queria?

– Você está bem? – ele passou as mãos por meu rosto e cabelo e assenti

– Sim, sim, o que minha mãe queria?

– AH... nada ela achou que eu queria um lanche, estranhou eu estar na piscina a essa hora.

– Que horas você vem normalmente?

– Sempre de manhã.

– Estou atrapalhando sua rotina?

– Não, eu gosto, bem é bom sair da rotina às vezes. – assenti e o abracei pelo pescoço e escovei meus lábios contra os dele.

– Bom, então que tal irmos para seu quarto agora? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Meu quarto?

– É, sabe... – movi as sobrancelhas e escovei meus dedos contra seu pau, ele gemeu e agarrou minha mão.

– Não Bella.

– Mas... – ele negou e grunhi, me afastando dele e saindo da piscina, olhei em volta e achei meu biquíni e comecei a juntar as minhas coisas. Vesti a minha calcinha e amarrei dos lados e ia começar a colocar meu sutiã, quando a mão de Edward agarrou meu pulso.

– Bella, por favor? – ele sussurrou e olhei pra ele.

– O que? – ele me soltou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

– Eu sinto muito, mas você esta pedindo demais. – suspirei larguei minhas coisas no chão e me virei para ele o abraçando e deitando a cabeça em seu peito, ele suspirou me apertando contra ele.

– Eu só estou pedindo pra ficar com você.

– Por quê?

– E por que não? – ele pegou meu queixo e me encarou com receio.

– Eu sou muito mais velho que você.

– E? – seu polegar acariciou minha bochecha.

– E parece que eu estou me aproveitando de você.

– Edward, eu já disse, eu nem sou mais virgem, você não está se aproveitando, eu quero estar com você.

– Só não faz sentido.

– Pra mim faz, a não ser... – olhei pra ele timidamente. – Bem que você não me queira... – as palavras saíram com dificuldade, era isso então, eu estava me impondo a ele, Edward não me queria e não sabia como me dizer.

– Isabella... – ele começou e neguei saindo dos seus braços.

– Eu entendi Edward, não se preocupe, não voltarei a te agarrar. – comecei a pegar minhas roupas novamente me sentindo constrangida por estar seminua na sua frente, mas suas mãos agarraram meus braços e me fizeram olhá-lo derrubando minhas roupas novamente.

– Hey menina boba, eu adoro quando você me ataca. – ele sorriu e meu nariz torceu em confusão.

– Mas... – Edward respirou fundo passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

– Bella eu sou tão fudido, tenho tantos problemas, tantas coisas, merda eu não estive com uma mulher em mais de 13 anos.

– Mentira! – ele riu com certeza da minha cara de espanto, mas assentiu.

13 fudidos anos, o homem era um santo por aguentar tanto tempo.

– Quem dera fosse, mas depois que... bem depois do acidente, eu me afastei de todos, eu não podia sequer me olhar no espelho, se eu não podia como os outros poderiam? Então eu me isolei aqui... – ele suspirou e peguei sua mão e o levei até a espreguiçadeira que estávamos antes.

– Onde tem toalhas? – ele apontou para um armário grande ao lado da sauna e fui até lá. Além de toalhas achei alguns roupões peguei um o vestindo e outro para Edward, fora uma toalha grande.

– Tome vista. – estiquei o roupão pra ele, que pegou e o vi olhar nervosamente para suas roupas. Bufei e virei de costas. – Não se preocupe não vou olhar.

– Bella...

– Vai Edward, antes que fique doente. – resmunguei e o ouvi suspirar e o barulho das suas roupas caindo no chão com um barulho úmido

– Terminei. – ele sussurrou e me virei para ele e o vi amarrar firmemente o roupão, como se tivesse medo de que eu o arrancasse dele, contive a vontade de rolar os olhos, e me sentei na ponta da espreguiçadeira, ele me olhou hesitante e sentou ao meu lado, comecei a secar meu cabelo com a outra toalha.

– Então me fale de você.

– Falar de mim?

– É, já que não vamos fazer nada divertido, pelo menos podemos conversar. – dei de ombros e o vi sorrir um pouco e assentir.

– Claro... é... – ele torceu as mãos nervosamente e o olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– O que?

– Você podia sentar no meu colo? – sorri brilhantemente com o seu pedido e sentei de frente pra ele, meu roupão estava mal fechado e com certeza ele podia ver meus seios, pois o vi engolir em seco e ri. Ele me olhou sorrindo um pouco e mordisquei seus lábios secando seu cabelo o fazendo rir, quando terminei joguei a toalha atrás de nós e o encarei.

– Então onde estão seus pais?

– Eles morreram, quando eu tinha 15.

– Edward eu sinto muito. – o abracei o mais apertado que podia e o senti sorrir contra meu pescoço, me afastei dele e seu sorriso aumentou.

– Obrigada Bella. – beijei seus lábios e me apoiei em seu peito com os braços cruzados.

– Como eram seus pais?

– Eles eram incríveis, teriam adorado você. – corei um pouco e ele acariciou minha bochecha vermelha com um sorriso.

– Ah, que bom. – Edward riu.

– Minha mãe chamava Elizabeth e ela era tão cheia de vida, alegre e muito doce, meu pai era completamente apaixonado por ela.

– Isso é bom. E vocês se davam bem?

– Claro, meu pai era louco por beisebol e me levava em jogos sempre que podia, minha mãe adorava o ar livre, e sempre planejava esses pequenos piqueniques onde jogávamos uma toalha quadriculada no quintal e comíamos sanduiches enquanto ela lia em voz alta seus livros favoritos, ou pequenas viagens de fim de semana, para cá.

– Aqui?

– Essa era a casa favorita dela.

– Da pra entender por que, aqui é lindo. – ele sorriu, mas seu sorriso sumiu e ele suspirou.

– Quando ela morreu... eu não consegui voltar aqui por um longo tempo, trazia tantas lembranças tristes. Era tão difícil voltar em um dos lugares que a fazia mais feliz, meu pai construiu essa casa só para ela.

– Nossa, seu pai devia ser como um príncipe. – Edward riu.

– Para minha mãe ele era. – ficamos em silêncio nos encarando por um momento, eu queria saber o que ele fez depois da morte dos seus pais.

Afinal ele só tinha 15, ele foi para um orfanato, ou teve algum tutor, ele não devia ter família, pois se tivesse ele não deveria estar aqui sozinho.

– O que passa nessa sua cabecinha? – ele bateu um dedo entre meus olhos e dei de ombros.

– Curiosidades.

– Pode me perguntar qualquer coisa.

– Posso?

– Pode. – mordi o lábio e evitei seus olhos quando fiz a próxima pergunta.

– Para onde foi, sabe depois da morte deles? – senti seu dedo embaixo do meu queixo o levantando para que ele pudesse me olhar.

– Eu fui morar com a irmã da minha mãe e seu marido. Esme e Carlisle.

– Oh, e como foi?

– Foi bem, eles tinham um filho também, Jasper, ele cuida das minhas empresas pra mim.

– Empresas? – ele riu.

– Bem, sabe antes de a minha vida desandar, eu era um importante homem de negócios.

– Sério? – olhei para ele e gemi, ele riu.

– Sim, e esse gemido?

– Nada só te imaginei de terno, Deus você devia ficar gostoso. – Edward gargalhou e nos virou me fazendo rir e afastou meu cabelo do rosto e me beijou lentamente.

Gemi agarrando seus cabelos e me esfregando contra ele, Edward grunhiu e me beijou mais forte, sua língua deliciosa fazendo coisas loucas em minha boca. Quando nos afastamos ofegantes, ele sorriu e me deu um beijinho de leve.

– Acho que você deve ir.

– Ah por quê?

– Por que já está quase na hora do jantar, sua mãe vai sentir sua falta.

– Ok. – bufei e tentei levantar, mas ele não saiu de cima de mim, ri. – Edward, você tem que me deixar ir.

– Quero dormir com você.

– Até que enfim, vamos dar uma rapidinha. – ele riu e me deu outro beijinho rápido.

– Não sua mente suja, só dormir mesmo.

Dormir? Podíamos estar fazendo coisas muito mais interessantes e ele só queria dormir? Mas isso seria bom também, e eu sempre podia dar uma espiadinha né.

– Ah, isso, tudo bem.

– Sério? – ri e o abracei apertado

– Sim, mas se você for atacado no meio da noite à culpa é sua.

– E como isso pode ser culpa minha?

– Ora você é sexy demais para seu próprio bem. – ele riu e saiu de cima de mim.

Sorrindo me levantei também, e retirei o roupão pegando minhas roupas e comecei a me vestir, sorri abertamente ao ver os olhos de Edward em cada movimento meu. Quando terminei sentei em seu colo novamente.

– Então meu quarto ou o seu?

– Eu não sei, que tal o meu?

– Legal, mas me mostre onde é, pois não conheci seu quarto ainda. – ele sorriu e para minha surpresa e alegria, se levantou me levando consigo em estilo noiva. Ri alto e o agarrei pelo pescoço.

– Quer que te coloque no chão?

– Está louco? Eu estou adorando. – ele riu e me beijou rapidamente começando a caminhar para cima.

Enquanto subíamos não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele, do seu rosto bonito, seu cabelo sexy e bagunçado, seus lábios carnudos, seus lindos olhos verdes, até sua cicatriz, o fazia parecer mais másculo e bonito.

Toquei a cicatriz traçando meu dedo por toda ela e ele parou de andar e me olhou divertido.

– Sabe eu realmente gosto da cicatriz.

– Aé? – ele parecia meio chocado com a minha admissão e sorri.

– Sim, parece que estou sendo sequestrada por um pirata, vai fazer coisas sujas comigo capitão Masen? – Edward gargalhou e apertou seus lábios nos meus, sorri contra sua boca e me apertei mais nele.

O senti voltar a andar e afastei minha boca da dele, e deitei em seu peito, fiquei passando a ponta do dedo em sua cicatriz.

Ao chegarmos ao segundo andar ele caminhou pelo corredor e parou na segunda porta que tinha visto, ele a abriu e entrou a fechando atrás de si, olhei em volta com curiosidade, era um quarto muito bonito.

Com moveis de madeira escura e decorado em tom de creme e branco, havia uma cama gigante no centro do quarto, Edward me colocou no chão. Sorrindo corri me joguei na cama, o colchão era tão fofo que afundei nele rindo mais.

Ouvi a risada de Edward, a cama balançou quando ele deitou ao meu lado e pegou minha mão e beijou meus dedos.

– Adorei sua cama. – sorri e subi em cima dele sentando em seu estomago, suas mãos foram para minhas coxas subindo e descendo quase entrando no meu vestido.

– Mesmo?! Nem percebi. – ri mais e me inclinei sobre ele e mordisquei seu queixo.

– Tem certeza que não quer dar aquela rapidinha? – movi as sobrancelhas e ele negou.

– Não Isabella.

– Seu chato. Quer dizer que só vamos dormir mesmo? – fiz beicinho e ele chupou meu beicinho me fazendo gemer.

– Só dormir.

– Tá bom. – sai de cima dele, e fui em direção a porta. – Então eu já vou.

– Bella...

– Até mais tarde Edward. – o interrompi, antes que ele dissesse alguma merda e o vi suspirar e assentir.

– Até mais tarde.

– Ah só pra constar, eu durmo pelada. – falei e sai do quarto, não sem antes ver sua boca se abrindo em choque.

Rindo me esgueirei para baixo e entrei em meu quarto sem ver minha mãe. Fui para o chuveiro para lavar o cloro do meu cabelo, com a minha mente cheia de pensamentos nada puros sobre Edward.

Depois de um banho rápido, vesti uma bermuda e uma regata folgada e fui para a cozinha, achei minha mãe cantarolando na cozinha e ri a abraçando.

– Como estamos de bom humor.

– Estou mesmo filhota.

– O que esta fazendo de bom?

– O favorito do Sr. Masen.

– Aé, alguma ocasião especial?

– Não, é só... – ela hesitou, mas sorriu em seguida. – Eu o encontrei na piscina essa tarde, havia algo nos olhos dele... eu não sei, eu acho que finalmente ele está voltando.

– Voltando?

– Sabe como é, voltando a viver, ele tem vivido tanto tempo preso não só nessa casa, mas em sua mente também, e hoje em seus olhos havia uma luz, ele está voltando. – ela repetiu alegre e não pude deixar de sorrir.

Será que era por mim?

Eu estava fazendo Edward voltar da escuridão que ele se auto impôs?

Será que minhas investidas que o estavam ajudando? Era disso que Edward precisava, alguém que gostasse dele pelo que ele é, que o desejasse? Bem se para ajudá-lo eu só precisava atacá-lo mais algumas vezes eu faria isso com o maior prazer.

Fiquei na cozinha ajudando minha mãe com o jantar, meu pai havia ido a cidade fazer uma vistoria no carro, por isso não estava em lugar nenhum, mas quando a comida estava quase pronta ele chegou.

Mamãe foi levar o jantar de Edward, enquanto papai se limpava e quando voltou jantamos todos juntos falando nada de importante, era gostoso passar um tempo com a família, e gostaria que Edward viesse ficar conosco, mas duvidava que isso rolasse tão cedo.

Depois do jantar ajudei meu pai a lavar a louça, e fiquei vendo um pouco de TV com meus pais, quando passou das nove, ambos foram deitar e me mandaram ir em breve, dei boa noite aos dois, e esperei mais meia hora olhando os canais, até ouvir o ronco do meu pai.

Quando ouvi sorri, e corri para cima, ansiosa para encontrar Edward, e quem sabe persuadir ele a fazer mais do que dormir?

Cheguei a sua porta e hesitei não sabendo se batia ou entrava direto, ah ele não disse nada, então vou entrar mesmo, respirando fundo abri a porta e sorri ao vê-lo passando as mãos pelo cabelo e andando de um lado para o outro, fechei a porta encostando nela, e com o barulho ele olhou pra mim e sorriu.

– Você veio. – rolei os olhos.

– Eu disse que viria.

– Está vestida? – ri e fui até ele.

– Edward, você não acha que eu ia andar pelada pela casa né?

– Er... – ri mais e o abracei beijando seus lábios, ele envolveu seus braços em volta de mim e sorri.

– Seu bobo, eu vou tirar a roupa aqui mesmo.

– Ah tudo bem, certo. – sorri o soltando, e comecei a tirar minha regata e a joguei em uma poltrona que tinha perto da porta e fiz o mesmo com meu short e calcinha.

Olhei timidamente para Edward que encarava meu corpo, ele usava uma calça de flanela e uma camiseta branca, estava lindo, peguei sua mão e o levei para a cama o empurrei nela e subi em cima dele.

– Você já quer dormir?

– Eu não sei. – ele sussurrou encarando meus peitos, sorri e me esfreguei em seu colo, senti sua ereção latejando contra minha entrada.

– Hmmm, seu pau está bem acordado. – ele engoliu em seco e assentiu, rindo me deitei sobre ele e suas mãos foram para minha bunda.

– Bella...

– Edward eu quero fazer uma coisa.

– O... o que? – levei meus lábios a sua orelha e chupei o lóbulo antes de sussurrar.

– Quero chupar seu pau.

– Merda... – ele engasgou apertando minha bunda mais forte.

Gemi me esfregando contra seu pau, e senti as mãos de Edward entrando entre minhas pernas e acariciando minha boceta, gemi e comecei a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço, descendo por sua garganta e beijando seu peito sobre a camisa.

– Hmmm, queria esfregar meus seios contra seu peito. – beijei seu mamilo sobre a camisa e o ouvi suspirar.

– Bella...

– Queria lamber seu pau inteirinho.

– Isabella...

– Deixa Edward, me deixa te dar prazer. – ele suspirou e assentiu, levantei a cabeça e o olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Você deixa? – ele assentiu novamente e sorrindo voltei a me sentar . Comecei a puxar sua camisa, mas ele agarrou meus pulsos me parando.

– Você tem certeza Bella?

– Edward me deixa te mostrar? – suas mãos tremeram sobre as minhas.

– Mostrar?

– Sim como te acho lindo. – ele respirou fundo e soltou minhas mãos e sorrindo puxei sua camiseta sobre sua cabeça com a sua ajuda.

Assim que seu peito ficou nu suspirei e toquei sua pele o fazendo estremecer.

_Eu não esperava sua confiança, mas vou provar que a mereço._


	7. 6 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**6 - Eu não esperava que ele se sentisse assim!**

_– Edward me deixa te mostrar? – suas mãos tremeram sobre as minhas._

_– Mostrar?_

_– Sim como te acho lindo. – ele respirou fundo e soltou minhas mãos e sorrindo puxei sua camiseta sobre sua cabeça com a sua ajuda._

_Assim que se peito ficou nu suspirei e toquei sua pele o fazendo estremecer._

Seus olhos fecharam com força e sorri, ele estava sendo tão bobo, não havia nade de tão assustador em sua cicatriz, havia algumas sobre seu peito como a do seu rosto, só linhas rosadas espalhadas por sua pele. Sobre seu peito havia uma grande, era fácil ver que a pele estava machucada, e imagino que já esteve pior antes, mas nada que não desse para levar agora.

A cicatriz maior devia ser no coração dele, era onde Edward estava mais machucado, me inclinei sobre ele e beijei seu peito, deslizei meus lábios por sua cicatriz e o ouvi suspirar, em seguida deitei meu peito contra o dele e esfreguei meus seios contra sua pele, ele gemeu e abriu os olhos choque era meio evidente em seu rosto. Com certeza ele esperava que eu estivesse a quilômetros de distancia dele agora.

Sorri, comecei a beijar e lamber seu pescoço, as mãos de Edward voltaram para entre minhas pernas e acariciaram minha boceta até eu ficar quente e latejante por ele.

Deslizei meu corpo pelo dele dando beijos e lambidas por todo seu estomago enquanto descia cada vez mais até chegar a sua calça e segurei nas beiradas dela, olhei pra ele e o vi assentir, ele me encarava com desejo, sorrindo empurrei suas calças somente para liberar seu pau.

– Nossa... – sussurrei meio gemendo ao ver seu pau, uma coisa era tocar, mas ver, ele parecia ainda maior, grosso e grande.

Lambi os lábios e senti minha boceta mais melada.

Agarrei seu pau e abaixei a cabeça beijando a ponta, Edward gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás, sorrindo chupei a cabecinha sugando o pré gozo. Eu nunca havia bebido dos outros garotos que eu fiquei, mas eu faria uma exceção para Edward.

Eu na verdade queria beber dele, me sentia mais molhada e quente só com o pensamento.

– Bella... – Edward gemeu e agarrou meu pescoço, sorri e o levei na boca e só coube metade, mas foi delicioso o sentir quente e latejando entre meus lábios.

Passei a língua em volta e seus quadris dispararam para frente, suguei o tirando da boca e lambi os lábios. Ele grunhiu e ainda segurando meu cabelo guiou minha cabeça para seu pau novamente.

Gemi e o engoli novamente, até onde minha boca ia, minha mão bombeando o que não cabia em minha boca, com a outra mão acariciei suas bolas, e foi o que bastou para Edward gemer alto e seu pau pulsou em minha boca.

– Bella, saia... – ele gemeu e neguei e o chupei mais forte, ele grunhiu apertando meus cabelo, acho que na duvida se mantinha minha boca pressionada contra seu pau, ou a puxava para longe.

Mas o suguei mais forte e gemi quando ele gritou e veio em minha boca, engoli seus jatos de porra, e quando ele caiu molemente na cama tirei minha boca lambendo os lábios e beijei a pontinha e subi sua calça e fui para cima e deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

– Tudo bem? – ele ainda estava ofegante e se virou pra mim e me abraçou de lado.

– Tudo sim.

– Você gostou? – ele gemeu.

– Deus, foi incrível, sua boca... – ele gemeu novamente e ri beijando seu peito.

– Bom, pois eu adorei. – ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e sorri.

– Mas... hmmm você gostou de beber? – dei de ombros.

– Não é de todo ruim, e é meio sexy beber seu sabor. – pisquei e ele gemeu.

– Você não quer... – ele começou descendo as mãos por meu estomago e neguei.

– Edward se você me tocar lá, eu vou montar em você e fodê-lo, então mantenha suas mãos para si mesmo.

– Oh... hmmm ok. – ri e beijei seu peito.

– Vamos dormir, eu tenho aula amanhã.

– Certo, deixe me colocar uma camisa... – ele começou a levantar, mas o parei.

– Não, eu gosto assim. – sussurrei me aconchegando mais contra ele e o senti suspirar e me abraçar.

– Eu gosto também. – ele sussurrou e se esticou um pouco pra apagar a luz e o quarto ficou na penumbra, beijei seu peito novamente e senti seus lábios em meu cabelo.

– Boa noite Edward.

– Boa noite Bella.

Sussurramos baixinho e suspirei aproveitando o calor do corpo de Edward e adormeci rapidamente.

[...]

– Bella você está me ouvindo? – Seth falou estalando os dedos na minha frente e pisquei confusa.

– O que? – ele bufou.

– Porra mulher, já está assim é ignorando seu macho. – dei um soco nele e os moleques na mesa do almoço começaram a rir.

– Vai te catar Seth, eu sou muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho.

– Mas eu faço duas viagens.

– Você precisaria de três meu filho, e sei que não tem gasolina suficiente pra isso.

– Mas minha caçamba é grande. – moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e gargalhei acompanhado dos outros.

– Deixa de ser besta. O que você quer?

– Sabe se você tem planos pra depois da escola, e posso saber no que pensa tanto que nem me ouviu perguntando? – senti minhas bochechas corarem com o que enchia minha mente.

Pois minha mente estava cheia de Edward, dormir com ele era a gloria, mas acordar com ele e com sua ereção matinal, me senti úmida ao lembrar como o ajudei a abaixar seu pau.

– Nada que te interesse. E eu não sei se tenho planos, depende do que quer fazer...

– Vamos a uma lanchonete. – falou sugestivamente e entendi tudo, Claire ia.

– Entendi, mas eu num posso ficar muito, tenho um compromisso as quatro.

– Sem problemas.

Os rapazes voltaram a falar, e peguei meu celular e liguei para meus pais avisando que almoçaria com meus amigos, minha mãe disse que cuidava do jardim para mim que agradeci e tentei voltar a prestar atenção aos garotos que estavam bem animados com a tal lanchonete.

Parece que era o point da garotada, pois a maioria se reunia lá algumas vezes a tarde. Quando o almoço acabou Seth e eu fomos até nossa sala, ele estava realmente animado em ir para a lanchonete, e confiante que dessa vez falaria com Claire, e eu esperava que falasse mesmo, pois suas lamurias estavam começando a me deprimir.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente, e quando vi já estava na tal lanchonete que chama Point by shake, nomezinho super original esse.

Me sentei em uma mesa com Seth já que havíamos chegado primeiro, já que o moleque dirigia como se estivesse sendo perseguido por cachorros assassinos, e esperei enquanto Seth foi pegar um hambúrguer e um milk-shake pra mim.

– Hey você é a Bella certo? – estava prendendo o cabelo quando Claire se sentou na minha frente, olhei para ela de boca aberta por um segundo, ela continuava me olhando e esperando eu falar, com certeza achando que sou retardada.

– Hmmm sim, Bella, essa sou eu. – olhei em volta procurando Seth, mas a mesa ficava longe do balcão onde ele foi comprar nossos lanches.

– Prazer sou Claire.

– Prazer. – ficamos em silêncio e ela parecia querer perguntar algo, eu fiquei a encarando curiosa com o motivo dela estar aqui, e ela corou e sorriu sem graça.

– Er você se importa de eu ficar aqui? É que é costume todo mundo sempre ir sentando sabe, e como sei que Jake vem pra cá, a não ser que você quer ficar sozinha com Seth, você quer? Vocês estão tipo namorando?

– Ow, respira ai garota. – ela corou mais e riu.

– Desculpe, eu só...

– Eu entendi, você gosta de Seth. – ficou meio obvio depois da sua diarreia verbal e olhar acusatório, ela corou mais ainda.

– Não, não... – ela olhou para os lados. – Ok sim, mas não conte a ninguém. – sorri.

– Não se preocupe, segredo está seguro comigo.

– Obrigada, eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

– Claro.

– Você e Seth... bem estão juntos? – ri alto.

– Deus não. Adoro o Seth, mas como um irmão.

– Sério?

– Sim, Seth e eu não temos nada haver.

– Claire. – ouvimos um guincho e nos viramos dando de cara com Seth que segurava uma bandeja e nos encarava com a boca meio aberta.

– Oi Seth, hmmm tomei seu lugar? – ela corou e ele piscou varias vezes e olhou para o banco de dois lugares que Claire ocupava e depois para mim.

– Que nada Claire, vocês dividem. – pisquei pra ela que sorriu e deslizou mais para o canto, meio automaticamente ele colocou a bandeja na mesa e sentou ao lado dela.

Os dois ficaram tensos e retos evitando olhar um para o outro, respirei fundo e puxei a bandeja da frente de Seth e comecei a cavar meu lanche.

– Você não vai comer? – ele olhou pra bandeja e assentiu pegando seu lanche e batata oferecendo pra Claire que aceitou a batata, e os dois ficavam se olhando como dois bobocas e comendo juntos.

Ow que lindo!

Quando terminei me levantei avisando que ia ao banheiro e os dois me ignoraram, rolei os olhos e fui. Lavei as mãos e usei o banheiro e voltei para a mesa, mas parei ao ver os dois cochichando, e Seth colocando o cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

Parece que Claire teve que sentir que poderia perder Seth pra agir, acabei ajudando Seth sem perceber, comecei a pensar como faria para voltar pra casa, eu não iria atrapalhar os dois, seria melhor ligar pro meu pai, comecei a cavar em minha bolsa por meu celular quando senti alguém do meu lado.

– Eles formam um lindo casal. – olhei para James que sorriu, segui seu olhar e ele olhava Seth e Claire.

– É fazem mesmo.

– Então, eu já estava indo, e notei que Seth está ocupado, eu posso te levar. – o olhei meio desconfiada, e ele sorriu.

– Ok, vou avisar meus pais que já estou chegando e falar pro Seth. – ele assentiu.

– Tá te espero lá fora. – assim que ele saiu liguei pros meus pais dizendo que já estava indo pra casa, vai que esse James é um psico e tá pensando em fazer coisas erradas comigo, melhor avisar meio mundo que estava saindo com ele.

Antes de sair beijei Seth na bochecha e avisei que estava saindo com James, ele pareceu não gostar muito da ideia, mas garantir que estava tudo bem. Não queria atrapalhar os dois, então podia aguentar um cara idiota como James por vinte minutos.

Sai pra fora e o vi recostado em um carro muito bonito prata, ele acenou e fui até ele. James abriu a porta pra mim e agradeci entrando e colocando o cinto, ele foi para seu lugar e sorriu.

– Então você mora com o Masen, certo?

– Isso. – ele assentiu e começou a dirigir, ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, tentei ficar encarando a estrada, mas sentia olhos de James em mim, me virei para ele, que sorriu.

– Tudo bem?

– Sim, obrigada por me trazer.

– Sempre que precisar é só pedir Bella.

– Valeu. – voltamos a ficar em silêncio até ele pigarrear chamando minha atenção.

– Então Bella, você já viu o Masen? – arquei a sobrancelha claramente confusa com sua pergunta, ele sorriu e forcei um sorriso, acho que era normal todos terem curiosidade sobre Edward, eu só precisava dizer o que sempre disse, que nunca virá o Sr. Masen.

– Não, ele não sai de casa.

– Mas você mora lá, nunca viu ele?

– Nunca. Ele é meio recluso sabe. – sorri, mal sabia ele que eu tinha visto o Sr. Masen, e visto até demais.

– Que bizarro, o homem deve ser repugnante. – murmurou e o olhei curiosamente.

– Por que diz isso?

– Eu achei umas revistas antigas da minha mãe, diziam que depois do acidente dele, ele estava irreconhecível, e a noiva uma modelo muito bonita o chutou, o cara é milionário, e pra modelo sair fora, deve ser por que deve ser horrível olhar pra ele.

– Hmmm, pode ser. – murmurei, e comecei a pensar nessa noiva de Edward, já estava na hora dele me falar sobre ela.

– Sabe qualquer revista pagaria uma nota por uma foto de como Masen está agora. – olhei em choque para James.

– Você não quer... – ele riu.

– Hey eu só comentei.

– Bem foi um comentário grosseiro, nem eu e muito menos meus pais fariam algo assim com o Sr. Masen.

– Claro.

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio e senti nojo da imprensa, querer fotos de Edward, para exibir em algum jornal. Com certeza essas mesmas revistas achavam que ele devia estar deformado e só por isso queriam uma foto dele.

– Chegamos. – James anunciou me tirando de meus pensamentos, e olhei pra fora, o carro estava parado na porta de casa.

– Valeu James. – abri a porta saindo do carro, queria distancia de James, já o achava um idiota, mas agora ele me dava nojo.

– Espera. – ele saiu do carro dando a volta e ficando próximo demais pro meu gosto me prendendo entre ele e o carro.

– O que foi?

– Sabe estava pensando, a gente podia sair um dia?

– Oh... – ele sorriu, e pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e colocou atrás da minha orelha, seu toque não me fez nada, não era como o de Edward que me deixava arrepiada.

– Não vai dar James. – o sorriso dele sumiu.

– Por quê? Eu achava que você estava com Seth, mas hoje eu o vi com a Claire... – rolei os olhos e empurrei seu peito, para que ele se afastasse, mas ele nem se moveu.

– Sinto James, mas Seth e eu não temos nada haver, somos amigos.

– Bem, então o que te impede? Vamos só um encontro, aposto que você vai gostar. – ele colocou uma mão em meu pescoço e estremeci.

– Nada, eu não quero sair com você James. – o empurrei mais forte e ele grunhiu se afastando.

– Já entendi Bella, você é dessas que gostam de se fazer de difícil. – me virei pra ele irritada.

– James vê se acorda, não é só por que uma garota não te quer, não quer dizer que ela gosta de joguinhos. Para de se achar garoto. – ele veio em minha direção meio irritado e empinei o queixo.

– Isabella? – ambos nos viramos, e meu pai me olhava meio receoso, sorri ao vê-lo.

– Hey pai. James já está de saída. – James forçou um sorriso e acenou para meu pai e foi embora pisando duro.

Rolei os olhos e fui até meu pai que arqueou uma sobrancelha, bufei e o abracei pela cintura.

– Dia difícil filha?

– Companhia difícil. Dia estava ótimo, até aceitar a carona desse idiota. – ele riu.

– Qual o problema dele?

– Ele se acha demais.

– Conheço o tipo. E Seth? Achei que ele era seu namoradinho.

– Pai, Seth é como um irmão, que nojo. E foi por isso que eu aceitei a carona do Don Juan, eu não quis atrapalhar Seth e sua paquera. – movi as sobrancelhas e ele riu.

– Fez bem, mas me ligue na próxima, eu vou te buscar.

– Eu ia ligar, quando James ofereceu a carona, sabe eu não esperava que ele fosse tão idiota.

Me lembrei das suas palavras sobre Edward e queria socar o idiota.

– Então com fome?

– Não, eu comi com Seth na lanchonete.

– No Point by Shake?

– É, conhece lá?

– Eu levo sua mãe as vezes, sabe pra namorar, e eles fazem um milk-shake incrível.

– Legal. Eu tenho dever e estou cansada vou dormir um pouco até a hora do jantar. – ele assentiu e beijou minha testa.

– Vai lá querida, eu preciso ir limpar a piscina.

Me despedi dele e fui para dentro, encontrei minha mãe no caminho e dei um cumprimento rápido e passei a conversa de sempre e corri para meu quarto. Queria tomar um banho antes de ir ver Edward.

Depois de um banho, peguei outro dos meus vestidinhos soltos, e dispensei sutiã e calcinha novamente, sorri maliciosamente ao sair do quarto e sorrateiramente fui para o andar de cima.

Não fazia ideia de onde Edward estaria hoje, no quarto ou biblioteca?

Olhei entre as portas e entrei na biblioteca, ela não estava escura como das outras vezes, mas Edward não estava aqui, em compensação havia muitos livros caídos no chão e uma certa bagunça na escrivaninha que tinha na outra extremidade da biblioteca.

Será que havia acontecido algo com Edward?

Ele poderia estar doente, desesperada sai da biblioteca a fechando e fui para seu quarto, abri a porta de uma vez, mas ele não estava aqui também. Onde ele poderia estar?

Ele estaria na piscina com meu pai?

Indecisa se ia ou voltava, entrei no quarto e fechei a porta e fui para a cama, suspirei sentindo o cheiro de Edward, e me aconcheguei melhor contra os lençóis. Só esperava que onde fosse que Edward havia se enfiado ele voltasse logo.

[...]

Abri os olhos e bocejei, merda havia dormido, olhei em volta e ainda estava no quarto de Edward e ele não estava aqui, grunhindo me sentei e quase gritei com o susto, Edward estava sentado na poltrona perto da porta me encarando.

– Porra Edward, quase me mata de susto.

– Não foi minha intenção, perdoe-me. – falou seriamente e sorri.

– Está perdoado, mas tem que deitar comigo.

– Já está na hora de você ir Isabella. – franzi o cenho com suas palavras.

– Edward...

– Isabella, já é tarde logo seus pais vão procurar por você. – confusa me levantei da cama indo até ele. Vi seus olhos evitarem os meus e meu corpo, algo havia acontecido.

– O que está errado?

– Nada está errado, está tudo como deve ser. – bufei e sentei em seu colo, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele finalmente me olhou, havia magoa e dor nos seus olhos, e eu podia sentir que era por minha culpa.

– Sim há algo errado, eu fiz algo para magoá-lo, me diga o que? – toquei sua bochecha e ele engoliu em seco.

– Eu... você não tem que fingir Isabella, você viu como eu era e decidiu que sair com alguém mais normal é muito melhor. – mas que porra ele ta falando.

– Mas que porra você esta falando? – resmunguei meus pensamentos e ele me encarou irritado.

– Eu te vi, com o rapaz, não precisa dizer nada eu entendi, pode ir.

– Você quer dizer James?

– James. – ele baixou os olhos resmungando o nome como se fosse um palavrão e ri.

– Oh meu deus, você está com ciúmes.

_Eu não esperava que ele se sentisse assim._


	8. 7- Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**7-Eu não esperava conhecê-la assim.**

_– Eu te vi, com o rapaz, não precisa dizer nada eu entendi, pode ir._

_– Você quer dizer James?_

_– James. – ele baixou os olhos resmungando o nome como se fosse um palavrão e ri._

_– Oh meu deus, você está com ciúmes. _– ele voltou a me encarar.

– Ciúmes do que? De algo que nunca foi meu. – rolei os olhos e segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos.

– Vamos esclarecer duas coisinhas, Sr. Masen.

– Bella...

– Shiii, eu estou falando. – ele assentiu e sorri. – Primeira, eu nunca te trairia assim, não depois de você me deixar ver você, de você confiar em mim. Segundo eu nunca ficaria com um cara nojento e idiota como James, e terceiro, no momento em que eu deixei você me beijar e me tocar eu sou sua.

– Isso são três coisas. – ele sussurrou, mas sorria.

– Bem, três então.

– Você tem certeza? – rolei os olhos novamente.

– Edward o que eu tenho que fazer pra provar que eu quero estar com você? – ele suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

– Eu só... você é tão linda Bella, tão cheia de vida, tão jovem, e só estranho acreditar que você prefira ficar com um velho do que com um jovem como você.

– Edward, eu gosto de você, e sei que um dia você vai sair daqui e vai me levar com você, e sem contar que homens mais velhos são muito mais sexys. – movi a sobrancelha e ele riu.

– Você é um anjo.

– Estou mais pra diabinha.

– Pior que está mesmo. – o belisquei e ele riu e beijou meus lábios, suspirei me apertando contra ele. E senti suas mãos entrando por meu vestido e acariciando minha pele.

Suspirei me esfregando nele e ganhei um gemido que me fez úmida e quente imediatamente, suas mãos foram pra entre minhas pernas e ele rosnou.

– Sem calcinha de novo? – murmurou contra meus lábios e ri.

– E sem sutiã também.

– Merda eu sou um idiota. – grunhiu e afastei a boca da dele.

– Por quê?

– Por que se não estivesse me escondendo de você, teríamos aproveitado a tarde toda na cama. – o encarei com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ele deu um pequeno sorriso. – O que? Eu ainda sou homem Bella.

– Meu homem. – mordisquei seus lábios e ele suspirou.

– Minha mulher.

– Só sua. – ele gemeu e se afastou.

– Você precisa mesmo ir Bella.

– Tá bom. Mas eu posso voltar mais tarde.

– Para dormir?

– Eu não me oporia se você quisesse fazer mais coisas, mas podemos dormir também. – ele riu e dei um beijo rápido nele e saltei do seu colo.

– Você volta mais tarde, não é?

– Claro que sim. – pisquei e sai do quarto o mais sorrateiramente possível.

Cheguei a sala e já ia para meu quarto quando dei de cara com minha mãe, ela arregalou os olhos ao me ver.

– Bella não deve andar pela casa assim. – olhei meu vestido e ele era praticamente uma camisolinha de tão curto.

– Ah qual é mãe, como se alguém fosse me ver.

– E o Sr. Masen? – contive a vontade de rir.

– Claro mãe, o Sr. Masen que nunca sai lá de cima, vai por acaso sair hoje. – ela bufou.

– Podia acontecer ué. – ah se ela soubesse que o Sr. Masen me viu com muito menos roupa que isso.

– Tudo bem mãe eu vou me trocar. – ela assentiu e corri para meu quarto.

Edward com ciúmes de mim, quem diria que ele era ciumento, de repente lembrei da bagunça na biblioteca, meu pobre Edward, deve ter se sentido tão traído quando me viu com James.

James idiota, só de pensar em trocar meu Edward por aquele ser me dava ânsia de vomito. Meu Edward era muito melhor que ele e muito mais lindo, e um homem de verdade.

Vesti uma calça de flanela e uma regata e voltei pra sala, minha mãe já estava na cozinha fazendo o jantar, e aproveitei para fuçar a casa de Edward. Ele havia dito que era a casa favorita da mãe dele, talvez tivesse algumas fotos antiga dele e de seus pais.

Mas para minha decepção não havia fotos nem nada do tipo, na biblioteca também não se lembrava de ter visto fotos. Edward deve ter escondido tudo, talvez para não ficar relembrando como ele era.

Desisti de procurar algo de interessante, pois estava na cara que não seria ali. Voltei para a cozinha e passei o resto do tempo com minha mãe e meu pai.

[...]

– Então, como eram seus tios? – perguntei deitada na cama de Edward, estava nua deitada de bruços e ele ao meu lado acariciando minhas costas. Seus dedos pararam e arquei uma sobrancelha a olhando.

– Esme e Carlisle são ótimos.

– E? – ele deu de ombros.

– Eu não sei, eu não os vejo muito, Esme tenta me ver às vezes, mas eu não deixo ela entrar.

– E seu primo?

– Jasper veio há alguns anos atrás, mas... ele me olhava de um jeito, sabe como se estar na minha presença o fizesse mal, e eu só pedi para que ele não viesse mais. – segurei sua nuca e o puxei para um beijo, ele gemeu contra meus lábios e suspirei contra sua boca, ele se afastou e sorri para ele.

– Não se atreva a me mandar ir embora. – ele sorriu e acariciou minha bochecha.

– Nem que eu quisesse eu poderia Bella, você tem se tornado vital para mim. Só em pensar que você pode me deixar... – coloquei a mão sobre sua boca o impedindo de continuar.

– Eu não vou deixá-lo.

– Eu acredito. – sussurrou contra minha mão, e a beijou em seguida, rindo retirei a mão, e fui pra cima dele entrelaçando nossas pernas.

– Ótimo, me fale mais de você.

– De mim?

– É, antes sabe, como você era? – suas orelhas avermelharam e ele me olhou timidamente.

– Você não gostaria de mim antes.

– Por quê?

– Eu era... bem um pouco idiota eu suponho. – ri do seu jeito de falar.

– Você supõe? – Edward rolou os olhos.

– Eu, só pensava em ganhar dinheiro, em festas, farras, sexo.

– Não vejo mal nenhum em pensar em sexo. – movi as sobrancelhas e ele riu.

– Bem é quando isso rege a sua vida. – assenti, mas franzi o cenho.

– Mas e sua noiva? – Edward ficou rígido de repente.

– O... o que?

– Merda. – tentei tocá-lo, mas ele segurou minha mão.

– Como sabe sobre ela?

– Edward, desculpe, minha mãe comentou sobre ela, eu sinto, não vamos mais falar dela. Desculpe. – me apressei em explicar e ele respirou fundo e levou minha mão aos lábios e beijou.

– Perdoe-me Bella, eu só... eu não quero falar nela. – coloquei minha outra mão em seu rosto.

– Hey eu entendo, podemos falar de qualquer outra coisa.

– Certo, me conte alguma coisa.

– Que coisa?

– Qualquer coisa! – mordi o lábio e sorri.

– Não conte a ninguém em, mas eu odeio beterraba. – ele riu.

– Eu odeio quiabo, mas por algum motivo sua mãe acha que eu amo. – gargalhei.

– Sério?

– Sim, ela insiste em fazer frango com quiabo.

– E o que você faz quando ela trás?

– Eu elogio, mas assim que ela saiu eu jogo na privada.

– Oh Deus, imagino a cara dela se soubesse. – seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Não conte a ela.

– Eu prometo. – ele suspirou aliviado e bocejou.

– Vamos dormir?

– Claro. – Edward apagou as luzes e me aconcheguei contra ele, deitando a cabeça em seu peito nu, ele beijou minha testa e começou a acariciar meus cabelos, ronronei passando minha mão por seu peito nu.

– Isabella? – ele chamou quando minha mão já estava em sua calça e fiquei brincando com a beirada do tecido.

– Sim Edward?

– Você não ia dormir? – eu ri baixinho e beijei seu peito.

– Eu estou dormindo. – ele riu.

– Você é sonâmbula agora?

– Talvez eu seja.

– Sonâmbula tarada é. – gargalhei dessa vez e ele nos virou na cama ficando sobre mim.

Agarrei seus ombros largos passando minhas mãos por sua pele até chegar a nuca e agarrar o cabelo ali, ele gemeu e abaixou até sua boca tocar na minha. Assim que tinha chegado ao quarto eu havia agarrado Edward, e ele havia me feito vir rapidamente com sua boca e seus dedos.

Mas era só sentir seu corpo forte colado ao meu que eu já o queria de novo, me sentia molhada e pronta para tê-lo dentro de mim, mesmo que ele estivesse fugindo de mim.

Afastei a boca da dele ofegante e seus lábios deslizaram para meu pescoço, sua boca passeando por minha pele entre lambidas e beijos.

– Edward... – arfei, e desci minhas mãos por suas costas arranhando sua pele, até chegar a sua calça e coloquei a mão dentro, Edward gemeu quando moeu seu pau mais difícil contra mim.

Agarrei sua bunda a apertando e ele grunhiu enquanto mordiscava os bicos dos meus seios.

– Você é tão linda. – ele gemeu e fui com a mão até seu pau e o acariciei.

– Me fode Edward... – ele rosnou e ergueu o rosto me encarando, seus olhos brilhando na escuridão.

– Isabella... – ele abriu minhas pernas e acariciou meu clitóris e penetrou dois dedos dentro de mim.

– Você tem camisinha? – Edward parou de me tocar e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Camisinha?

– É sabe preservativo. – ele mordeu o lábio.

– Não tenho essas coisas Bella.

– Merda nem eu. – ele gemeu e se jogou para o lado, quase gritei de frustração.

O que faríamos agora? Merda eu quase consegui senti-lo dentro de mim, quase...

Sorrindo subi em cima dele e comecei a beijar seu pescoço e passando as mãos por seu peito e braços, suas mãos vieram para minha cintura e ele a acariciou.

– Bella... – suas mãos subiram pelo meu corpo até meus seios e os apertou e beliscou os mamilos me fazendo gemer.

– Vamos continuar Edward, você não precisa gozar dentro. – esfreguei minha boceta molhada em seu estomago e podia sentir ele duro contra minha bunda.

– Isabella, eu não toco em uma mulher a mais de dez anos, eu duvido que quando estivesse dentro de você eu pudesse me controlar. – grunhi e me deitei sobre ele o encarando.

– Ok, mas precisamos de camisinhas, como pode não ter nenhuma? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Isabella, eu não saio de casa onde eu compraria? Só se eu pedisse a sua mãe para me comprar algumas. – comecei a rir.

– Deus seria hilário, você pedindo para ela quando fosse as compras trazer uma caixa de preservativos. – ele riu e nos virou na cama e acariciou minha coxa.

– Sim, seria muito embaraçoso. – rimos e acariciei seus cabelos.

– Tudo bem eu arrumo algumas amanhã.

– Onde?

– Sei lá em uma farmácia, ou peço a Seth pra comprar algumas pra mim. – ele ficou sério.

– Seth é o rapaz que te leva à escola?

– É, Seth é legal, não precisa se preocupar com ele.

– Eu sei.

–Sabe é? – ele sorriu.

– Eu sei, eu vi na primeira vez que ele te pegou, você estavam brincando, sabe como irmãos.

– É exatamente como me sinto sobre Seth, ele é ótimo, e está namorando, eu espero né, se não vou dar uns cascudos nele amanhã. – Edward sorriu e suspirei, o homem ficava lindo quando sorria.

– Melhor dormirmos Bella.

– Eu durmo, mas com uma condição! – ele suspirou.

– Qual?

– Tire o resto da calça. – ele ficou tenso por um momento e retirou a calça, sorri e evitei olhar sua perna, não queria ficar encarando suas cicatrizes o deixando constrangido, mesmo eu amando até suas cicatrizes.

– Agora durma. – ele sussurrou e me colei a ele, e puxei a coberta sobre nós.

– Boa noite Edward. – ele afastou o cabelo do meu rosto e escovou os lábios contra minha testa.

– Boa noite linda. – sorri feliz e me apertei com seu corpo nu, e adormeci rapidamente.

[...]

– Então como foi? – perguntei a Seth quando entrei no carro e ri ao ver seu sorriso comedor de merda.

– Foi ótimo, Claire é...

– Sua namorada, eu espero. – ele riu.

– Ela e eu estamos ficando. – rolei os olhos.

– Seja homem Seth e mostre algum respeito pela menina e a peça em namoro. – ele riu.

– Ok, eu vou falar com ela.

– Bom. Hey posso te pedir uma coisa?

– O que quiser.

– Me arranja algumas camisinhas. – Seth freou bruscamente quase me de fazendo bater a cara contra o vidro. – Porra Seth quer me matar é?!

– Você quer camisinhas?

– É, qual o problema?

– O filho da puta não pode comprar suas próprias camisinhas e pede a você? E porra Bella, como pode ficar com aquele pedaço de lixo.

– Hey, calma, do que você está falando?

– De James.

– O que James tem haver com isso?

– Não é pra usar com ele?

– Ew, que nojo Seth. Eu nunca me rebaixaria ficando com aquele nojento.

– Mas então...

– Nem pergunte, pois minha vida sexual não é da sua conta. – ele corou, e foi tão forte que foi fácil ver mesmo sob sua pele escura.

– Her, vida sexual? Bella você não tem uma vida sexual.

– Como é que é?

– Bella você só tem 16.

– Mas por que todo mundo acha que eu sou a porra de uma criança?!

– Por que você é. – sem me conter dei um soco em seu braço e ele gemeu esfregando o local.

– Sou nada, pra sua informação eu tenho praticamente 17 e nem sou mais virgem. – a boca de Seth abriu e fechou, parecia um peixe morrendo.

– Bella... – rolei os olhos.

– Vamos chegar atrasados Seth. – ele piscou e olhou pra estrada dirigindo, ficamos em silêncio por um minuto quando ele finalmente falou.

– Certo, desculpe, eu falei merda.

– Sim falou, e como eu disse minha vida sexual não é da sua conta. Mas eu realmente quero as camisinhas se puder me arranjar.

– Eu arranjo. – ele assentiu freneticamente e mordeu o lábio me olhando curiosamente. – Então quem é o cara de sorte? – ri maliciosamente.

– Eu sinto Seth, mas não posso te dizer. – ele bufou.

– Poxa Bella, eu vou te ajudar e você não vai me contar nada?

– Nadinha. – sorri e ele acabou rindo.

– Você é terrível menina.

– Já me disseram isso. – pisquei e rimos mais.

Felizmente Seth deixou o assunto morrer e nos concentramos mais na sua vida do que na minha. Eu não estava pronta pra contar sobre Edward, e eu duvidava que ele quisesse. Afinal além do fato dele ser um recluso, nosso relacionamento era fodidamente complicado, mesmo que fosse uma merda admitir eu só tinha 16, quase 17, mas pessoas maldosas veriam a nossa relação como algo pervertido.

O que não tinha nada haver, por que meu Edward, nunca seria assim. Ele era um homem sexy e sedutor quando ele queria, mas ele ainda era um homem triste e solitário, perdido em sua dor, e nunca machucaria uma mosca sequer.

Mas como explicar isso a alguém, qualquer um acharia que ele me seduziu e se aproveitou de mim, o que era completamente o oposto.

Chegamos a escola, Seth achou Claire e fomos até ela. A garota era legal e foi fácil fazer amizade com ela. Felizmente ela não tinha ciúmes de mim com Seth, o que era um alivio, pois eu realmente gostava dele, como um irmão, e sabia como algumas garotas podiam ser cadelas completas e incitarem os namorados a deixarem as amigas por oura insegurança.

Mas Claire não era assim, ela era linda e muito segura de si. O que foi ótimo, e ela não estava interessada no Sr. Masen, o que foi melhor ainda, com ela eu realmente podia ter uma conversa de verdade.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente, entre aulas e almoço eu fiquei mais amiga de Claire e podia ver que ela era louca por Seth, e só esperava que ele agisse logo e a pedisse em namoro.

Na hora de ir, ela estava no carro com a gente e começamos a planejar uma ida ao cinema ou algo assim, eu gostei da ideia, mas fui contra fazer isso a noite, eu não queria perder minhas noites com Edward, pude ver que ambos estranharam minha determinação em sair a tarde, mas nada disseram.

Mas foi fácil ver pelo espelho que Seth sabia que eu queria estar com meu namorado misterioso.

Ao chegarmos a minha casa me despedi de Claire e ia sair quando Seth me chamou e me entregou um saquinho, ri e beijei sua bochecha e me despedi dele.

– Valeu Seth. – ele assentiu um pouco vermelho e Claire nos deu um olhar estranho, ri mais me despedindo novamente.

Essa noite Edward não me escaparia, ele teria que foder comigo. Eu estava quase zumbindo de antecipação, queria tanto Edward, e dessa vez nada ficaria no caminho.

Assim que me virei pra casa franzi o cenho ao ver um carro estranho na frente da casa, era um carro bonito todo preto e brilhante.

Será que tínhamos visita?

Entrei em casa curiosa, olhando pra todos os lados, achei minha mãe na cozinha e a beijei a cumprimentando.

– Querida, como foi seu dia?

– Normal. Hey de quem é o carro ai na frente? – ela olhou para os lados e baixou a voz.

– A dona Esme Cullen está aqui.

– Esme? – não era...

– A tia de Edward.

Puta merda.

Sua tia estava aqui? E ele a recebeu?

– Achei que ele não recebesse visitas. – sussurrei e ela assentiu.

– Ele não recebe. A sra. Cullen vem as vezes a cada mês, e ele nunca a recebe, mas hoje quando ela veio ele pareceu feliz em vê-la.

– Nossa. – sussurrei e ela assentiu.

– Eu lhe disse Bella, ele está voltando.

– É o que parece. – sussurrei e dei uma desculpa qualquer dizendo estar sem fome e fui para meu quarto.

Me troquei e fui cuidar do jardim, enquanto regava as plantas meus olhos ficavam na janela da biblioteca, mas as cortinas estavam fechadas, então ele não devia estar lá.

Eu nunca fui uma pessoa paciente, e só Deus sabia como eu me segurava para não estuprar Edward. E estar aqui sem saber o que acontecia lá estava me corroendo. Acabei enrolando mais do que devia no jardim na esperança, de que a Sra. Cullen fosse embora e eu pudesse subir, mas a mulher não ia.

Quando não pude mais enrolar, entrei e fiz um lanche qualquer por insistência da minha mãe, e dei a desculpa de sempre de cochilar e estudar e me tranquei em meu quarto.

Já ia tomar um banho quando vi um papel sobre minha cama, curiosa fui até lá e peguei o papel e o abri e li a pequena nota.

**_"Venha ao meu quarto quando terminar o jardim."_**

**_E. M._**

Sorri e corri a tomar um banho e me vesti como sempre, mas ao invés de ir sem calcinha, eu coloquei uma pequena calcinha branca e dentro coloquei duas camisinhas. Ri das minhas loucuras e escapei para cima.

Passei em frente à biblioteca e ignorei a vontade de entrar lá, podia ver sombras através da porta, ele estava lá com sua tia. Respirando fundo, eu fui para seu quarto, e entrei e fechei a porta e me joguei em sua cama, pensei em tirar minhas roupas e esperar por ele, mas não queria causar um enfarte em Edward.

Em vez disso só retirei minha calcinha e coloquei os preservativos sobre a cômoda e relaxei em sua cama. Estava começando a ficar nervosa, quando a porta se abriu e sorri.

– Edward até que enfim... – parei de falar quando uma senhora com cabelo caramelo e olhos verdes me olhou com olhos arregalados.

– Mas o que...

– Merda! – Edward rosnou e corei.

_Eu não esperava conhecê-la assim._


	9. 8 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_8 - Eu não esperava me sentir assim tão rápido._**

_– Edward até que enfim... – parei de falar quando uma senhora com cabelo caramelo e olhos verdes me olhou com olhos arregalados._

_– Mas o que..._

_– Merda! – Edward rosnou e corei._

Olhei para Edward que não sabia o que fazer olhando entre mim e a mulher que imagino ser sua tia. Ela olhava de mim para Edward parecendo não saber o que fazer também, e resolveu fixar sua atenção nele.

– Edward o que está acontecendo aqui?

– Er... – ele me olhou em pânico e saltei da cama, forçando um sorriso para ela.

– Oi, sou Isabella. – estiquei a mão para a tia de Edward que franziu o cenho por um momento, ignorando minha mão se voltou para Edward.

– Isabella? Como Isabella Swan, a filha de Charlie e Renée? Oh Edward o que você fez? – ela olhou tristemente para ele e bufei, meu Edward não seria acusado por minhas ações, me coloquei na frente dele enfrentando de frente a mulher.

– Edward não fez nada, eu vim por que quis. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, e me encarou com curiosidade.

– Entendo, Edward podemos falar em particular? – já que ela ia me ignorar a ignorei também, me voltei para Edward, ele parecia muito aflito e toquei sua bochecha chamando sua atenção.

– Hey, você não deve nada a ninguém, lembre-se que eu estou aqui por que quero. – seus olhos encararam os meus e ele soltou o ar assentindo em seguida.

– Eu sei. – sorri e queria beijá-lo, mas a tia de Edward talvez tivesse um ataque, felizmente ela não havia notado as camisinhas e minha calcinha caída sobre a cama.

– Bom, eu estarei aqui te esperando. – ele assentiu e para minha surpresa me beijou rapidamente nos lábios, com certeza foi surpresa para a tia dele que ofegou atrás de nós, a ignorei, meu Edward estava começando a acreditar em nós.

– Vamos a biblioteca tia. – falou baixo, mas com firmeza enquanto se afastou de mim, e saiu do quarto, ela o seguiu sem falar comigo, mulher sem educação.

Fechei a porta e voltei para a cama, vesti minha calcinha e escondi as camisinhas na gaveta da mesinha ao lado da cama.

Deus como foi constrangedor.

De repente incerteza começou a me tomar, será que ela diria aos meus pais? Ou pior convenceria Edward de que eu não sirvo para ele?

Saltei da cama e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro mastigando minha unha, e se ela falasse algo que fizesse Edward voltar a ser o cara inseguro de antes? Eu tive tanto trabalho para convencê-lo que ele era especial e que me importava com ele, ela podia com algumas palavras por tudo a perder.

Não eu não podia deixar. E não iria a deixar vir e dizer que meu relacionamento com Edward era errado, que ele não servia pra mim. Decidida a ir a biblioteca e dizer umas poucas e boas aquela destruidoras de casais, comecei a sair do quarto, quando a porta se abriu, parei abruptamente com Edward me encarando.

– Você já ia? – ele sussurrou e corei.

– Não realmente, eu ia até a biblioteca.

– De verdade? Por quê?

– Bem, imaginei que sua tia estivesse o convencendo que eu não servia pra você. – ele sorriu.

– E você iria provar pra ela o contrario? – dei de ombros.

– Talvez. – Edward riu e esticou a mão para mim, me apressei em pegá-la, apertando sua mão na minha.

– Não se preocupe Bella, Esme não fará nada contra nós.

– Não? – minha boca devia estar escancarada, pois ele riu.

– Não. Mas ela quer conhecê-la na verdade.

– Oh... ok.

– Ok?

– Sim, eu posso conhecê-la. – ele sorriu e apertou levemente minha mão antes de me puxar para fora. Caminhamos juntos para a biblioteca em silêncio, na verdade estava um pouco receosa do que iria encontrar lá dentro.

Ao entrarmos, Esme como Edward a chamou estava sentada no sofá, o mesmo em que havia atacado Edward na primeira vez, ela sorriu um sorriso muito verdadeiro quando nos viu entrando.

– Ah ai está você. Desculpe pela grosseria de agora a pouco eu acho que fui pega de surpresa, sou Esme Cullen, é um prazer Isabella. – ela estendeu a mão para mim e hesitante por um momento, com certeza confusa com seu entusiasmo, mas ela continuou sorrindo e a peguei dando um aperto firme. Se ela estava disposta a dar uma chance, eu daria também.

– Oi. Pode me chamar de Bella.

– Bella, claro, Edward falou que prefere Bella. – olhei pra ele que sorriu docemente e foi se sentar no sofá, Esme tomou um lugar também, olhei para o sofá, decidindo o que fazer.

Eu podia ficar espremida entre os dois, ou muito mais confortável no colo de Edward, como se eu fosse escolher o sofá. Sorrindo sentei no colo dele, imediatamente seus braços me rodearam, suspirei abraçando seu pescoço e olhei Esme que nos olhava com a boca aberta, ela pigarreou por um momento e sorriu.

– Então... – ela mastigou o lábio e brinquei com o cabelo de Edward, ele suspirou fechando os olhos e beijei sua testa. – Como isso começou? – ela falou finalmente e dei de ombros.

– Só começou, Edward precisava de alguém, e eu preciso dele. – sussurrei e ele abriu os olhos me encarando.

– Eu preciso de você. – falou seriamente e sorri.

– Eu sei. Mas antes você só precisava de alguém, que o aceitasse como você é. – ele engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos novamente, voltei a brincar com seu cabelo e me voltei para Esme, ela sorria nos olhando.

– Você tem feito muito bem a Edward.

– É ele faz bem pra mim também. – ela assentiu e suspirou.

– Eu imagino que essa coisa entre vocês é um segredo? – assenti com uma careta.

– Sim, e poderia não contar aos meus pais?

– Não quer que seus pais saibam?

– Não, eu quero, mas não acho que eles estão preparados para isso. Eu vivi muito tempo longe deles, e pra eles eu ainda sou a garotinha que eles deixaram, eu cresci, e eles perderam, vai chocá-los um pouco saber de tudo agora. – ela assentiu.

– Eu entendo. E não se preocupe, não contarei nada. – Esme sorriu. – Eu preciso ir agora Edward. – ele abriu os olhos e sorriu para ela.

– Ok, obrigada por vir tia. – ela sorriu e havia lagrimas em seus olhos.

– Obrigada por me deixar vê-lo. – sai do colo de Edward quando ela se levantou indo abraçá-la, ela tocou seu rosto com carinho. – Você está tão bonito, cada vez que te vejo fica mais bonito. – ele rolou os olhos, mas sorria.

– A senhora está linda também. – ela riu.

– Carlisle gostaria de vir também. Você se importa? – ele me olhou nervosamente e sorri assentindo, Edward respirou fundo e assentiu.

– Eu gostaria de vê-lo. – Esme sorriu mais se isso era possível e lhe deu um abraço apertado.

– Ele vira então, talvez possamos jantar todos juntos.

– Seria bom.

– Bom. – ela se virou pra mim ao soltá-lo e me abraçou também me pegando de surpresa. – Obrigada. – sussurrou e dei de ombros.

– Sem problemas.

– Eu já vou. Eu ligarei avisando quando viermos. – prometeu e saiu da biblioteca, Edward voltou a sentar no sofá e me apressei em sentar em seu colo, ele me abraçou e deitei a cabeça em seu pescoço.

– Foi tudo bem.

– Sim, por um momento eu temi que ela dissesse algo que te afastasse de mim. – confessei e ele bufou.

– Ela tentou, mas eu falei que eu só deixei que ela entrasse hoje foi graças a você. – ergui o rosto para olhá-lo.

– Você disse?

– É a verdade, se você pode me ver bonito, sem se assustar, acho que Esme pode aguentar passar algumas horas comigo. – rolei os olhos e o belisquei.

– Você é lindo, pare de ser bobo. – ele riu e me beijou, seus lábios lentamente brincando com os meus, quando nos afastamos, ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

– Então, por que me enviou a nota? – ele franziu o cenho por um segundo e depois deu de ombros.

– Eu achei que Esme já teria ido, ela chegou pouco depois que você saiu para a escola, não imaginei que ficaria tanto tempo.

– Ah, e depois mandar outra me dizendo para não vir não dava né. – resmunguei com um sorriso e ele riu.

– Não, ela praticamente grudou em mim amanhã toda. – ri e sai de seu colo, peguei sua mão o levantando e puxando para fora.

– Bem, agora você é só meu, e eu lhe trouxe um presentinho.

– Sério?

– Sim, sim, você vai amá-lo. – sorri maliciosamente e ele riu enquanto eu o puxava para seu quarto, ao entrarmos, tranquei a porta o empurrando para a cama, ele me olhou com cautela.

– Bella...

– Deite na cama Edward. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas deitou na cama. Sorrindo, retirei minha calcinha e joguei na sua cara chocada.

Rindo fui até ele enquanto me livrava do meu vestido e o deixei cair no chão, sentando em seu estomago. Edward engoliu em seco encarando meu corpo, suas mãos vieram para minha cintura, passeando por minha pele e subindo até meus seios.

– É... é esse o presente? – ri e me arrastei pelo seu corpo sentando em seu peito.

– Não bobinho. – deitando sobre ele, comecei a pegar a camisinha e gemi quando ele sugou meu mamilo. – Edward... – guinchei e ele riu.

– O que? Estavam bem na minha cara, pedindo por minha boca. – ri eu adorava ver Edward se soltando, e sendo o pervertido que ele era antes de tudo acontecer. Por que um homem desse nunca seria santo, isso era um fato. Sentei novamente e balancei a camisinha na frente do seu rosto.

– Quer abrir seu presente agora? – ele gemeu e assentiu, sorrindo abertamente comecei a rasgar a embalagem, quando ouve uma batida na porta.

Mas que merda!

– Sr. Masen? – ouvimos a voz da minha mãe e ambos gememos.

– Um momento Renée. – sai apressadamente do seu colo, ele ainda estava vestido, então catei minhas roupas e olhei pra ele que pegou minha mão e me empurrou para o banheiro fechando a porta em seguida.

Coloquei meu vestido e praguejei ao notar que minha calcinha havia ficado no quarto. Ouvi a porta se abrindo e em seguida a vozes abafadas, encostei a orelha na porta, mas não dava pra ouvir nada.

Que porta grossa. Quis chutar a porta, mas isso chamaria atenção para mim, então só olhei feio pra ela.

Poucos minutos depois, que pra mim pareceram horas, a mesma se abriu e Edward me olhou sorrindo.

– Sua mãe tem um time excelente.

– Nem me diga. – ri vendo que o quarto estava vazio e a porta fechada, pulei nele, Edward riu e me apertou contra ele, cruzei as pernas em volta do seu quadril e mordisquei seu queixo.

– Então podemos continuar de onde paramos?

– Não.

– Mas... – céus eu quero chorar.

– Desculpe pequena, mas já está tarde. – grunhi e sai do seu colo.

– À noite o senhor não me escapa. – prometi e ele riu, comecei a sair do quarto quando ele me chamou novamente.

– Bella a sua calcinha. – ele a tirou do seu bolso e ri.

– Pode ficar com ela. – pisquei e sai do quarto rindo com a sua cara de espanto.

[...]

– Eu quase não acreditei quando ele a mandou subir, sabe quantas vezes ela veio e ele a mandou embora sem nem sequer um oi?! – minha mãe praticamente borbulhava de alegria, enquanto relatava a visita de Esme, meu pai riu e rolou os olhos.

– Eu sei Renée.

– Não Charlie isso é grande, Edward finalmente está voltando. – seus olhos brilhavam e olhei confusa para meu pai que com certeza entendeu o meu olhar chocado em minha mãe.

Eu sabia que ela gostava de Edward, mas isso já era estranho. Será que dona Renée tinha uma paixonite pelo chefe?

– Sem você aqui Bella, sua mãe meio que jogou seu amor maternal no Sr. Masen, ela só está feliz por ele, nós o vimos no seu pior, acredite.

Oh isso era bem a cara da minha mãe, sorri assentindo e ela suspirou.

– Sim, fisioterapia, a dor que ele tinha nas pernas, sua aversão a si mesmo. – ela suspirou novamente, mas sorriu em seguida. – Mas isso é passado agora, ele está finalmente melhorando.

– Que bom, o Sr. Masen parece ser uma ótima pessoa e merece isso. – ambos assentiram e voltamos a comer.

Eles começaram a falar sobre assuntos do dia a dia, e minha mente zoneou para o andar de cima. Eu gostaria de fazer as refeições com Edward, odiava que ele ficasse lá em cima sozinho, talvez fosse à hora dele descer e andar em sua própria casa.

Meus pais nunca se importaram com suas cicatrizes e ele sabia que eu menos ainda, então por que continuar se escondendo? Eu gostaria que ele saísse de casa também, mas um passo de cada vez, primeiro tinha que fazê-lo descer do segundo andar.

Quando o jantar acabou eu estava quase zumbindo de antecipação, finalmente eu estaria transando com Edward. Dei boa noite mais cedo para meus pais e corri para meu quarto, tomei um banho longo ficando bem cheirosa, comecei a cavar entre minhas coisas alguma coisa sexy, mas fora meus vestidinhos, eu não tinha nada para atiçar Edward, dando de ombros, escolhi um vestido branquinho com flores rosa dispensando a calcinha, e sutiã.

Os minutos seguintes até ter certeza que meus pais estavam dormindo pareceram se arrastar, mas quando eles finalmente dormiram, eu praticamente voei para o andar de cima, assim que cheguei, mal abri a porta e eu já estava nos braços de Edward, e sua boca estava na minha.

Parece que eu não era a única ansiosa.

Agarrei seu rosto devorando seus lábios com vontade, ele gemeu contra minha boca, e empurrou a porta a fechando me prensando contra ela. Gemi entrelaçando as pernas em seu quadril, sem parar de beijá-lo comecei a arrancar sua camisa, ele afastou a boca da minha para me ajudar, e assim que estávamos livres da roupa inútil, passei as mãos por seu peito.

Ele voltou a me beijar com sofreguidão, sua língua em toda a minha boca, me fazendo cada fez mais excitada, me esfreguei contra ele, gemendo ao sentir seu pau já duro cutucando entre minhas pernas. Afastei minha boca da dele respirando com dificuldade.

– Vamos pra cama.

– Ok. – tomou uma respiração e em seguida sua boca estava na minha novamente, grunhi arranhando suas costas, ele gemeu em minha boca, e o som reverberou por todo meu corpo.

Edward me colocou na cama, sentei tirando meu vestido e sorri quando ele gemeu vendo meu corpo, comecei a ajudá-lo a tirar sua calça e ele riu da minha afobação, mas não me impediu.

– Oh merda. – guinchei ao ver seu lindo pau saltar para fora, parece que eu não era a única dispensando as roupas intimas, graças a Deus.

Edward terminou de tirar as calças e subiu na cama, me arrastei mais para o meu deitando, e ele se deitou sobre mim, gemi quando seu corpo nu pressionou contra o meu, minha boceta estava em chamas, e chamando por ele, peguei seu pau o massageando e ele gemeu alto.

– Bella... eu...

– Shiii, me deixa te tocar Edward.

– Sim... – ele gemeu novamente mais alto, quando acariciei a ponta que babava de tesão.

– Ah... – o empurrei na cama sentando em suas coxas e continuei acariciando ele. – Seu pau é lindo. – sussurrei me abaixando e lambendo a ponta, ele ofegou jogando a cabeça para trás, sorri chupando a cabeça e pressionando minha língua na fenda.

– Porra...

– Você todo é lindo. – gemi afastando a boca dele, passando minhas mãos por seu corpo maravilhoso. – Pegue uma camisinha pra mim.

Ele rapidamente abriu a gaveta pegando uma camisinha e me entregou, sua mão tremeu um pouco, e ri do seu nervosismo. Abaixei a cabeça o levando na boca novamente, até seu pau babar mais por mim, em seguida abri a camisinha e a deslizei pelo seu cumprimento impressionante.

– Ah... – Edward ofegou, sorrindo me ergui agarrando seu pau o colocando em minha entrada, Edward fechou os olhos com força quando comecei a me abaixar, seu pau deslizando para dentro de mim.

Edward era muito grande e tive que parar um momento para me acostumar, soltei seu pau espalmando seu peito e forcei para baixo até ele entrar todo em mim, nós dois gritamos quando estávamos unidos.

– Oh meu... – ofeguei e rebolei um pouco, Edward rosnou e agarrou meus quadris me parando.

– Espere... espere um momento. – assenti fechando os olhos, mordendo meus lábios, caralho, eu nunca havia me sentido tão cheia.

Seu pau estava tão fundo que devia estar no meu útero, minha boceta latejava em sua volta, e se suas mãos não estivessem em mim, eu estaria pulando mais que pipoca.

Ri com o pensamento, meu corpo tremeu e seu pau se moveu dentro de mim, Edward grunhiu, suas mãos deslizaram da minha cintura indo até minha bunda a apertando, ofeguei, minhas mãos ainda estavam em seu peito, as movi para seus mamilos e os belisquei.

– Caralho... – ele apertou minha bunda em seguida me erguendo e me puxando para baixo em seguida.

– Edward... – grunhi e ele meio gemeu, meio riu.

– O que Bella, não era isso que queria? – voltou a sair quase todo de mim, e entrando em seguida, dessa vez com mais força.

– Oh merda... sim... – belisquei seu mamilo forte e ele grunhiu e meteu em mim com mais força.

Ambos gememos. Caralho o homem era um Deus do sexo. Sem sair de dentro de mim, Edward nos virou na cama e agarrou meus braços colocando sobre a minha cabeça, arregalei os olhos e ele riu enquanto deslizava seu pau para fora e em seguida metia com força.

– Oh sim...

– Era isso que queria Isabella? – ele voltou a meter rebolando em seguida e arfei.

– Sim... sim...

– Bom, pois eu vou dar exatamente o que você quer Isabella. – rosnou e começou a meter com força.

– Vou te foder como você quer.

– Oh sim, por favor... – implorei cruzando as pernas em seu quadril e o empurrando mais para dentro de mim, seu pau entrando e saindo em investidas longas e fortes. O quarto estava cheio dos nossos gemidos e o som da pele batendo contra pele.

Edward juntou minhas mãos agarrando meus pulsos com uma só mão, enquanto descia a outra pelo meu corpo, suspirei quando ele agarrou meu seio e esfregou o mamilo o beliscando em seguida, sua mão voltou a descer, chegando dessa vez entre nossos corpos, seus dedos tocando meu clitóris que pulsava por ele.

– Ahhh... merda... – lamuriei sentindo meu orgasmo se construindo, ele rosnou descendo a boca para meu pescoço e chupando minha pele.

Gritei quando ele beliscou meu clitóris e meu corpo inteiro pulsou dando choques de prazer e gozei em todo seu pau. Edward enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço, gemendo meu nome enquanto seu corpo se agitava sobre o meu, seu pau pulsando e inchando dentro de mim, enquanto ele preenchia a camisinha com seu gozo.

Sua mão largou meus pulsos e ele passou os braços em volta de mim me abraçando com força, o rosto ainda enterrado em meu pescoço, assim como seu pau enquanto ele respirava com força. O abracei pelos ombros dando beijos onde eu podia alcançar dele.

Edward levantou o rosto depois de alguns minutos em silêncio e sorriu para mim, o sorriso mais lindo que já vi e senti meu coração se apertar, minha respiração falhou.

– Obrigada. – ele murmurou e toquei seu rosto negando.

– Obrigada você.

Ele riu deslizando para fora de mim e me soltou, estremeci um pouco acho que andaria torto amanhã.

– Eu te machuquei? – Edward me olhou ansiosamente e neguei.

– Estou bem, só fui muito bem fodida. – ele sorriu e saiu da cama indo em direção ao banheiro que me escondi mais cedo, deitei de barriga pra baixo olhando sua bunda.

Era uma bela bunda, quase não a toquei, teria que me lembrar disso na próxima.

Edward voltou em seguida ainda nu, fiquei admirando seu corpo incrível, não acreditando que ele se sentia mal pelas cicatrizes, elas nem eram tão graves assim, havia claro duas grandes, no peito e na coxa, mas nada que faria alguém passar mal, elas faziam parte dele e eu amava cada parte dele.

Franzi o cenho quando me dei conta disso. Eu amava cada parte dele. Suas cicatrizes, seu senso de humor, sua gentileza e principalmente seu coração, eu amava ele todo.

Eu amo Edward.

_Eu não esperava me sentir assim tão rápido._


	10. 9 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_ 9 - Eu não esperava que ele sentisse minha falta._**

_Edward voltou em seguida ainda nu, fiquei admirando seu corpo incrível, não acreditando que ele se sentia mal pelas cicatrizes, elas nem eram tão graves assim, havia claro duas grandes, no peito e na coxa, mas nada que faria alguém passar mal, elas faziam parte dele e eu amava cada parte dele._

_Franzi o cenho quando me dei conta disso. Eu amava cada parte dele. Suas cicatrizes, seu senso de humor, sua gentileza e principalmente seu coração, eu amava ele todo._

_Eu amo Edward._

Eu ainda não acreditava que me sentia assim. Não eu acreditava sim, era fácil amar Edward, ele era lindo, por dentro e por fora. Não sabia como ele era antes, mas eu sabia o homem que ele era agora, e eu amava cada parte dele.

– Algo errado? – ele me olhou preocupado e me apressei em negar, eu amava Edward, mas e se ele não me amasse.

Meu coração se apertou com a possibilidade de ele me afastar. Edward ainda tinha muitas neuras e meu amor podia ou ajeitar tudo ou foder com tudo de vez. Não era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam, somente ajudá-lo a sair de si mesmo, e quem sabe um dia ele viesse a me amar.

– Bella o que há. – Edward perguntou novamente se deitando ao meu lado colocando a mão em minha bochecha delicadamente. – Eu te machuquei... eu perdoe-me Bella... – neguei rapidamente me inclinando para ele e beijei seus lábios.

– Estou bem, eu juro, eu só, ainda não acredito que finalmente transamos. – Edward riu e me puxou contra ele afastando meu cabelo do rosto com tanta ternura que suspirei como uma adolescente apaixonada, o que eu sou.

– Eu não acredito também. Mas eu gostei muito. – ri corando um pouco e dei uma bitoca nele.

– Eu também, foi bom, muito bom. Deus foi fodidamente incrível. – Edward riu mais.

– Nisso eu sei que sou bom. – rolei os olhos e sai do seu abraço deitando de barriga pra baixo novamente.

– Seu ego é enorme em. – ele deu de ombros e continuou de lado me olhando, uma mão em baixo do rosto e a outra em minhas costas, subindo e descendo me causando arrepios que faziam minha boceta pulsar.

– Eu acho que sim, eu tinha um ego enorme eu suponho. – ri ainda o olhando.

Ficamos em silêncio mais um pouco, sua mão já estava em minha bunda e esfreguei as pernas gemendo baixinho. O homem tinha o dom de me deixar excitada o tempo todo.

– Edward, posso perguntar uma coisa? – murmurei fechando os olhos aproveitando seu toque, ele sorriu.

– O que quiser.

– Me fala sobre seu antigo você. – ele parou sua mão e abri os olhos o encarando.

– O... o que quer saber? – dei de ombros.

– Sei lá. Como você era?

– Eu lhe disse. – resmungou e neguei.

– Não você foi vago dizendo que eu não gostaria de você. Mas eu sei que eu gostaria. – ele riu e relaxou um pouco.

– Eu era um viciado em trabalho... – começou e o interrompi.

– Você ainda tem os seus ternos? – ele franziu o cenho, mas assentiu.

– Sim, por quê?

– Pra gente brincar de chefe mandão e secretaria safada. – movi as sobrancelhas o fazendo gargalhar e dar um apertão em minha bunda.

– Você não tem jeito. – dei de ombros.

– Continue. Você era um viciado em trabalho, mas... e sua vida pessoal, você tinha uma né? – ele suspirou.

– Eu gostava de me divertir as vezes, é claro, e eu sempre tive facilidade com as mulheres, e me aproveitava disso. Eu sempre gostei de sexo e ficava com uma mulher diferente, até... – ele se calou se afastando de mim e suspirei.

– Até sua noiva? – ele ficou em silêncio por tempo, que acreditei que não ia falar nada como, sempre, mas me surpreendi quando ele suspirou voltando a falar.

– Bem sim, ela não caiu na minha fácil, e deve ter sido isso que me atraiu tanto nela. Eu tive que batalhar para tê-la em minha cama, e quando eu finalmente a tive eu sempre queria mais e mais dela.

– Você a amava?

– Eu achava que sim. – sussurrou e arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Por que não acha mais?

– Eu só percebi que o que eu sentia por ela era paixão, luxuria, aquilo não devia ser amor. Aquilo não era amor, não podia ser. – sussurrou mais para si mesmo, e engoli a vontade de chorar com a minha próxima pergunta.

– Se ela te quisesse de volta, você voltaria? – sussurrei meu maior medo, e ele negou veementemente.

– Nunca. – sorri aliviada e ele sorriu volta, e mudei de assunto, não queria mais falar da ex dele. Ela era passado, e é lá que ela deve ficar.

– E seu primo? – perguntei, me concentrando na sua família, era um melhor lugar pra concentrar minhas perguntas sobre ele.

– Jasper? – assenti e seu sorriso se tornou maior. – Você adoraria Jasper, ele é mais novo que eu, muito mais divertido e com certeza muito mais bonito também. – piscou e neguei.

– Isso eu duvido. – ele riu. – Então vocês se davam bem?

– Sim, ele é ótimo, como um irmão mais novo.

– Legal. Você sente falta dele, sente falta da sua vida antiga?

– De Jasper sim, da vida antiga as vezes, mas eu não me encaixaria mais naquele mundo, eu não sou mais aquele Edward, eu mudei, por dentro e por fora. – estiquei a mão tocando a cicatriz em seu rosto e sorri.

– Eu gosto desse novo Edward, mas sei que adoraria o antigo também.

– Pode ser, mas nunca saberemos.

– É. Posso perguntar outra coisa, não fazer um pedido?

– Qualquer coisa. – ri.

– Desça pra jantar com a gente amanhã.

– Oh... – ele mordeu o lábio e tirei a mão do seu rosto.

– Tudo bem se não quiser...

– Eu acho que posso fazer isso. – murmurou e sorri.

– Sério?

– Sim. Eu gostaria de comer com você, hoje eu pensava nisso.

– Eu também.

– É? – assenti.

– Sim, eu gostaria... – mordi o lábio, e ele me olhou ansiosamente.

– O que?

– Gostaria de sair com você.

– Sair? – sua respiração ficou mais rápida e dei de ombros.

– É, ir ao cinema, andar de mãos dadas, sei lá como... hmmm namorados sabe.

– Oh... é isso que somos? – ele sorriu e corei.

– Eu acho que sim... eu pensei... – Edward tocou meu rosto e me calei.

– Você é muito mais pra mim Bella, o que você significa para mim... eu não posso por em palavras, mas namorados vai funcionar por enquanto. – sussurrou me fazendo sorrir como uma pateta.

– Ok. Então será que você está pronto para outra? – ele riu e me puxou ficando sobre mim.

– Só tem um jeito de saber. – sussurrou antes de colar seus lábios nos meus, e toda conversa foi esquecida.

[...]

– Tudo bem Bella? – Seth perguntou enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores e assenti.

– Tudo ótimo. Por quê? – ele me olhou estranho.

– Sei lá, você tava andando meio estranho de manhã, e está meio aérea. – corei violentamente, lógico que eu estava andando meio estranho, Edward me fodeu e muito bem a noite toda.

– Não é nada, só algumas coisas na minha cabeça.

– Ok. Então, Claire quer ia ao cinema, quer ir?

– E ficar de vela? – ele riu.

– Hey você é nosso cupido, nunca ficaria de vela.

– Ta claro. Mas hoje não dá, tenho um compromisso importante.

– Sei... – rolou os olhos e o soquei rindo.

– Vai te catar Seth.

– Prefiro que a Claire me cate. – moveu as sobrancelhas e ri.

Seguimos para a sala para o resto das aulas. O dia passou rápido e logo Seth estava me levando para casa.

Eu estava ansiosa na verdade. Meu relacionamento com Edward tinha mudado completamente, a intimidade entre nós era maior, e agora eu podia agarrá-lo sempre que eu quisesse. E duvidava que ele fosse me parar.

Me despedi de Seth quando ele estacionou em frente a minha casa, Claire tinha ido pra casa com Jake, e eles iam se encontrar mais tarde para o cinema.

Entrei em casa correndo, ansiosa para fazer minhas tarefas e ir atacar Edward, mas estanquei ao ver minha mãe toda arrumada.

– Vai sair?

– Nós vamos.

– Nós quem? – ela riu.

– Ora eu e você. Fazer compras não lembra?

– Er... – gente quando ela falou isso que não lembro?

– Aiai, onde anda essa sua cabeçinha Bella, eu lhe disse ontem durante o jantar.

Ah agora ta explicado, ontem eu estava mais preocupada em entrar nas calças de Edward do que qualquer outra coisa a minha volta.

– Desculpe mãe, eu me esqueci completamente.

– Tudo bem, vá se trocar, e comer, e iremos em seguida.

– Certo, onde vamos mesmo? – ela rolou os olhos.

– Compras Bella, você precisa de roupas.

– Ah é preciso mesmo.

– Ótimo, se arrume e coma algo para irmos. Eu avisarei o Sr. Masen que sairemos pelo dia.

– Ok. – sussurrei, queria eu mesma avisar Edward e quem sabe, roubar um ou dois beijinhos dele... a quem eu quero enganar se eu subisse lá não sairia mais.

Melhor mesmo ela avisar.

Entrei em meu quarto deixando minha mochila no chão mesmo, e fui me aprontar, quando eu chegasse tomava um banho, troquei minha calça por uma saia jeans que batia em minhas coxas, e uma babylook rosa apertada e uma sapatilha rosa também. Prendi o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e passei pela cozinha pegando uma maça e indo para fora.

– Estou pronta. – murmurei dando uma mordida em seguida e ela fez cara feia ao me ver comendo só a maça.

– Certo. Vamos então.

Fomos em direção ao carro do meu pai e minha mãe entrou do lado do motorista e eu no passageiro, enquanto ela se ocupava em ligar o carro olhei para a janela da biblioteca e vi a cortina se movendo, sorri e acenei, para minha surpresa e imensa alegria ele acenou de volta.

Ainda fiquei olhando para a janela até o carro se afastar da casa, sorrindo como uma idiota me foquei na estrada relaxando contra o banco, mamãe ligou o radio e cantarolou com a musica qualquer que tocava.

– Então como estão as coisas? – perguntou depois de alguns minutos, e me virei para encará-la.

– Legais.

– Nenhum namoradinho? – corei com o pensamento. Eu duvidava que Edward se classificaria como um namoradinho.

– Sei lá, talvez. – murmurei e ela me olhou com curiosidade.

– Sei, e eu vou conhecê-lo?

– Não.

– Bella! – ela bufou.

– Mãe, eu acabei de conhecer o cara, não quero jogar coisas demais em cima dele, deixa a gente ficar firme e eu sentir que esse relacionamento vai pra frente, você será a primeira a saber. – ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados e em seguida riu voltando a olhar para a estrada. – O que?

– Eu só não tinha percebido como você cresceu. Eu ainda vejo minha menininha de 10 anos.

– Mãe eu não tenho 10 há muito tempo.

– Eu sei, eu só lamento que perdi tanta coisa. Sabe sua primeira menstruação, seu primeiro beijo, seu primeiro namoradinho.

– A primeira vez. – murmurei e ela freou o carro bruscamente, graças a deus estava de cinto. – Mãe! – guinchei e ela me encarou de olhos arregalados.

– Você não é mais virgem? – corei um pouco.

– Er...

– Oh meu Deus... eu...

– Mãe ta tudo bem, não é grande coisa.

– Claro que é. E eu perdi isso. – ela suspirou e voltou a dirigir.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, minha avó havia me dado um belo sermão quando pegou Riley com a mão dentro da minha saia atrás da igreja e todo o discurso sobre gravidez e doenças que eram transmitidas pelo sexo. Para uma senhora ela era muito bem informada, fato.

Tanto que me deu uma caixa de camisinha no dia seguinte, caixa essa que gastei uma boa parte com Riley em sua casa quando seus pais não estavam. Ela queria me levar a uma ginecologista quando eu fizesse 17, mas eu me mudei antes que realmente fizéssemos isso. Sentia falta da vovó, iria ligar para ela quando chegasse, desde que cheguei liguei poucas vezes para ela.

– Então com quem foi? – mamãe perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

– Riley Bears.

– Oh eu lembro dos Bears, são gente boa.

– Sei lá, eu transei com o Riley mãe, não com os pais dele. – ela engasgou e ri.

Acho que minha mãe não estava acostumada a ter uma adolescente hormonal em volta.

– Ah sim, claro. E você o amava?

– Deus, não. Ele é bonito, e legal, o que serviu no momento. – ela me encarou em choque.

– Isabella?

– O que? Mãe eu sou mulher eu tenho necessidades sabe.

– Mas... mas...

– Papai foi seu primeiro? – ela corou vermelho brilhante.

– Er... não.

– Viu. As vezes a gente só faz o que tem que fazer.

– E quando foi?

– Logo depois que fiz quinze. Na verdade eu achava que você já sabia.

– Por que eu saberia disso?

– Ah vovó me pegou com Riley uma vez. – dei de ombros e ela acabou rindo.

– Não, minha sogra nunca me contou isso. – ri.

– Acho que ela pensou que não havia necessidade.

– Mas eu teria gostado de saber.

– Eu sei mãe, mas não é algo que se fale pelo telefone.

– Eu sei, eu sinto não ter estado lá pra você.

– Está bem, vovó foi legal, falou comigo, me deu até uma caixa de camisinhas.

– Oh meu Deus. – ela guinchou e comecei a rir.

– Você preferia que eu fizesse sem?

– Não... er, ela devia ter te levado ao ginecologista.

– Ela ia, estávamos esperando eu fazer 17, e você sabe como era tudo longe em Forks, teria que ir a Port. Angeles ou Tacoma pra isso.

– Sim certo. Talvez podemos ir hoje.

– Sério, seria bom.

– Bom. Eu vou ligar pra minha medica enquanto fazemos compras, quem sabe ela não tem um horário pra hoje.

– Por mim tudo bem.

– Ok.

Voltamos a conversar, e dessa vez ela pediu para falar mais sobre o que ela perdeu. Então eu contei, sobre Riley, e Tyler, sobre a escola, e meus avós. Sobre quando eu aprendi a nadar e a pescar com vovô, que nadava pelada a noite. Algumas coisas chocaram ela, eu podia ver, mas ela tentou ver que eu não era mais criança a algum tempo.

E foi bom ver que ela enxergava que eu tinha crescido. Talvez até ela aceitasse eu e Edward.

Quando finalmente chegamos a cidade, sentia que minha mãe era minha melhor amiga, exceto Edward, falamos sobre tudo.

Ela me levou até uma grande galeria, e pegou o celular indo ligar para sua medica, enquanto eu olhava algumas roupas. Acabei escolhendo alguma saias e vestidos novos para atentar Edward, quando ela voltou já com a consulta marcada para mais tarde.

Procuramos por mais algumas lojas, e comprei algumas sapatilhas e tênis, eu ficava ótima com saltos, mas preferia a sapatilha que era mais confortável, pegamos alguns jeans e babylooks que eu gostava, e passamos em frente a uma loja de roupa intima e arrastei minha mãe para dentro.

Ela ficou meio chocada quando me viu pegar um corpete vermelho sangue com preto bem decotado, Edward ia babar me vendo com isso.

– Bella... – ela guinchou e ri.

– Posso levar mãe?

– Er... – ela corou e assentiu. – Vou dar uma olhada por ai. – fugiu pra longe e rolei os olhos.

Fui dar uma olhada em volta e acabei pegando algumas calcinhas fio dental, e sutiãs com abertura na frente, alem de mais um corpete branco com rosa. Edward ia ter um treco.

Rindo fui procurar minha mãe e a achei olhando um conjunto azul muito provocante.

– Você tem que comprar, papai vai surtar.

– Bella. – ela olhou em volta vermelha.

– Qual é mãe, você é mulher, tem necessidades não é?

– Eu... eu acho que sim.

– Ótimo, vamos levar esse pra você. – tirei da mão dela e fomos para o caixa, mandei a moça colocar em uma sacola separada.

Assim que acabamos fomos para o carro guardar as coisas e ir comer algo até a hora da minha consulta. Eu estava ansiosa por isso, queria pedir uma receita para anticoncepcional, estava mais do que ansiosa para me livrar das camisinhas e fazer ao natural com Edward.

[...]

Quando saímos da ginecologista mais tarde, mamãe não estava muito feliz, ela estava um pouco chateada que eu não a deixei entrar comigo, e a medica não quis dar detalhes da consulta.

Mas eu não queria que minha mãe soubesse que eu estava transando e muito menos com o seu chefe. A doutora Carmen, foi muito legal, me passou um anticoncepcional, e fez um discurso parecido com o da minha avó sobre se proteger. Nada que eu não tinha ouvido antes.

Paramos em uma farmácia no caminho de casa e comprei o anticoncepcional, e já iria começar a tomar hoje.

Já estávamos no nosso caminho para casa, e ela ainda estava emburrada.

– Qual é mãe, eu sou adulta, não preciso que você entre e fique segurando minha mão. – ela me olhou e bufou.

– Não era por isso que queria entrar. Eu só quero fazer parte da sua vida Bella.

– Mãe você faz, mas tem coisas que eu prefiro fazer sozinha.

– Eu sei, eu sinto que quis me impor, é só... você cresceu rápido demais.

– É, eu cresci, obrigada por não me tratar como criança.

– Não, você já é mulher eu entendo isso.

– Legal.

Ficamos em silêncio durante o resto da viagem, eu fiquei brincando com o radio do carro, e falávamos de vez em quando, mas nada interessante só ocupando o tempo.

Ao chegarmos, peguei minhas compras e disse que ia dormir, acabamos comendo tarde e eu estava sem fome. Como saímos, papai tinha feito um lanche para si, e a comida de Edward, mamãe tinha deixado pronta para meu pai levar.

Parece que não seria hoje que iríamos comer todos juntos. Dei um oi para meu pai e fugi para meu quarto dizendo que estava muito cansada, tomei minha pílula, e fui tomar banho, mas mudei de ideia. Ia tomar banho hoje com Edward.

Animada, peguei um dos meus vestidos novos, e escapuli para o andar de cima. Felizmente não encontrei meus pais no caminho, ao chegar ao andar de cima, sorri abertamente ao ver a porta do quarto de Edward e entrei direto sem bater, vi seu jantar intocado na mesa ao lado da porta e ele deitado com os braços sobre o rosto, fechei a porta e ele me encarou.

– Você devia comer.

– Estou sem fome.

– Senti sua falta.

– Eu senti muito a sua também. – sussurrou, deixando minha roupa no chão mesmo fui até ele sentando em seu estomago, minha saia subiu para cima e suas mãos estavam imediatamente em minhas coxas.

– Bom, o dia foi chato sem você. – ele assentiu em acordo e me deitei sobre ele escovando meus lábios contra os seus.

– O meu também, eu... eu queria ter ido com você. – suspirei.

_Eu não esperava que ele sentisse minha falta._


	11. 10 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**10 - Eu não esperava, que ele fosse realmente fazer isso.**

_– Bom, o dia foi chato sem você. – ele assentiu em acordo e me deitei sobre ele escovando meus lábios contra os seus._

_– O meu também, eu... eu queria ter ido com você. – suspirei._

– Eu gostaria que tivesse ido. – ele sorriu tristemente, e ficamos em silêncio nos encarando.

– Você já jantou? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

– Eu comi na rua com minha mãe. Na verdade eu gostaria de um banho.

– Um banho?

– Sim você me acompanha? – ele riu abertamente.

– Me sinto muito sujo na verdade.

– Bom, pois eu adoraria esfregar suas costas, e mais algumas partes.

– Merda, eu quero lavar você toda.

– Então o que você está esperando?

Ele riu sentando me levando com ele e me agarrou no colo correndo para seu banheiro. Decididamente nosso relacionamento mudou. E mudou para muito melhor.

Assim que entramos banheiro, ele me colocou sentada sobre o gabinete da pia, o abracei com minhas pernas, Edward sorriu e retirou minha blusinha e soltou meu sutiã os jogando no chão, o ajudei com sua camiseta, assim que seu peito estava nu, minhas mãos estavam nele, acariciando e arranhando sua pele.

– Bella... – ele gemeu passando os braços em volta de mim, subi minhas mãos até seu pescoço e as infiltrando em seu cabelo, meus dedos se enrolando nos fios.

– Hmmmm... – cantarolei quando sua boca escovou contra minha garganta, suas mãos foram imediatamente para minha saia, ergui o quadril para ajudá-lo a me livrar dela.

Ele empurrou minha saia e a calcinha para fora do meu corpo, gemi quando minha bunda tocou o material frio do mármore, ele riu apertando minha bunda e puxei seu cabelo um pouco.

– O que foi?

– Vamos logo para o banho. – gemi puxando seu cabelo novamente, ele rosnou afastando o corpo do meu e retirou sua calça, meus olhos foram diretamente para seu pau que já estava duro.

Eu o queria na minha boca.

Esfreguei as pernas me sentindo melada imediatamente, e saltei da pia do banheiro caindo de joelhos na sua frente e agarrando seu pau, Edward gemeu alto jogando a cabeça para trás, sorri antes de beijar a pontinha sugando em seguida.

– Porra... – ele grunhiu agarrando meu cabelo o enrolando em seu punho e puxou um pouco para que eu o olhasse, sorri e lambi os lábios em seguida sem deixar de olhá-lo, voltei a chupar a cabeça do seu pau gostoso.

– Bella...

– Hmmm tão gostoso... – gemi o levando um pouco mais na boca e enfiei a mão entre minhas pernas tocando meu clitóris inchado.

Edward arfou e puxou meu cabelo me fazendo largar seu pau.

– Você está se tocando?

– Sim... – gemi metendo dois dedos dentro de mim, ele grunhiu e me fez levantar me pegando pela cintura me sentou novamente na pia do banheiro e abriu minhas pernas.

– Deus você está pingando. – gemeu enfiando o rosto entre minhas pernas e lambendo toda minha boceta.

Gritei alto agarrando seu cabelo e rebolando contra sua boca, ele sugou meu clitóris, passou sua língua por toda minha entrada e voltando a chupar meu botão inchado. Edward meteu dois dedos em mim, e meu corpo inteiro pulsou, ele gemeu torcendo seus dedos dentro de mim, e me fazendo vir imediatamente em sua mão.

– Edward... – guinchei e ele continuou lambendo e chupando cada gota do meu gozo.

Quando ele levantou o rosto lambendo os lábios e sorriu preguiçosamente, quase vim novamente, o puxei para mim o abraçando com pernas e braços, tomei seus lábios em um beijo ardente, sentindo o gosto do meu prazer em sua língua, isso era muito excitante.

A língua de Edward quase devorava a minha enquanto ele tocava cada parte do meu corpo que podia alcançar, passei minhas mãos por seu corpo arranhando suas costas sexy, e descendo para sua bunda que apertei com gosto, ele gemeu contra minha boca e esfregou seu pau contra meu estomago.

– Edward... me fode... – grunhi largando sua bunda e metendo a mão entre nossos corpos e agarrei seu pau duro e quente, o levando a minha boceta, quase entrei em combustão gozando novamente quando minha boceta sugou a pontinha pra dentro.

– Porra... – ele rosnou mordiscando meu lábio inferior.

– Vem Edward...

– Camisinha...

– Você não goza dentro.

– Isso é impossível Bella. – riu ofegando e se afastou.

Choraminguei querendo sentir ele novamente, Edward sorriu e correu para fora do banheiro, porra ainda bem que ia começar com o anticoncepcional. Sentindo minha boceta latejar, meti dois dedos dentro e com a outra mão apertei meu seio.

– Merda... – abri os olhos que nem percebi que tinha fechado, olhei para Edward que não sabia se olhava para meus dedos em minha boceta ou para meus seios.

– Vem Edward... quero você... – ofeguei quando levei meus dedos molhados ao meu clitóris o esfregando, ele gemeu e veio imediatamente para mim tirando meus dedos da minha boceta e os chupando.

Oh merda que foi quente.

Ele sorriu e agarrou minha perna a enroscando em seu quadril e meteu seu pau em mim de uma vez, gritei alto abraçando seus ombros, cravando minhas unhas em sua pele. Edward arfou saindo todo de mim e metendo novamente com força.

– Simmmm... – gemi arqueando todo meu corpo contra o dele o sentindo ir cada vez mais funda a cada arremetida do seu pau enorme, ele me preenchia tão completamente que com certeza eu estaria andando torto novamente amanhã.

Edward buscou minha boca tomando meus gemidos em beijos famintos, enquanto seu pau continuava entrando com força em mim, fundo e forte e eu não queria mais nada. Arranhei suas costas, mordi seus lábios, o marcando como meu, ele fazia o mesmo chupando meus seios ou me dando apertões que com certeza estariam em minha pele por alguns dias.

Quando senti meu orgasmo vindo novamente, Edward sentiu também, pois seu pau começou a se mover mais forte, acho que ouvi algum crack e não duvidava nada que tivéssemos quebrado a pia do banheiro.

Edward colocou a mão entre nossos corpos e esfregou meu clitóris vigorosamente, meu corpo inteiro convulsionou e vim em todo seu pau, ele gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás e veio também me abraçando com força.

O abracei também dando beijos em seu pescoço e ombro, e seus braços me apertaram mais forte, meu coração bateu freneticamente e as palavras que pipocavam em meu coração coçavam em minha língua para que eu as dissesse.

Eu te amo.

Pensei, mas não poderia dizer, se Edward não sentisse o mesmo e me afastasse?

Não, eu esperaria ele me amar também. Só esperava que não demorasse muito.

– Bella? – Edward chamou me encarando e sorri segurando seu rosto bonito, beijei sua cicatriz sexy e sorri.

– Acho que agora precisamos mesmo daquele banho. – Edward riu e sem sair de dentro de mim me levantou me levando para o chuveiro.

[...]

Gemi baixinho com seus beijos subindo desde meu bumbum e por minhas costas, suas mãos grandes roçando na lateral do meu corpo.

– Você é tão linda. – Edward sussurrou mordiscando meu ombro e apertou minha bunda, ri e virei o rosto para olhá-lo.

– Você é lindo também. – ele negou deitando ao meu lado, mas mantendo a mão em minha bunda, a movendo preguiçosamente por minhas costas e voltando ao meu bumbum.

– Não sou, não como você. – rolei os olhos.

– Você acha que eu minto pra você?

– Não.

– Então acredite, você é lindo, todo lindo. – Edward riu.

– Claro como quiser. – bufei me sentando e ele se virou ficando de barriga pra cima e aproveitei e sentei em seu estomago.

Passei as mãos por seu peito largo e forte, descendo para seu estomago cheio de tanquinho, Edward gemeu agarrando minha bunda novamente.

O homem devia ter uma tara por bunda só pode.

– Você é delicioso Edward, tão forte e sexy. Adoro seu peito, largo, e seus ombros, seu rosto... – falei passando as mãos por cada parte que falava, me deitei sobre ele beijando sua mandíbula sexy, seu queixo, suas bochechas e olhos. – Você é perfeito. – sussurrei sorrindo quando me afastei, ele sorriu passando as mãos por minhas costas.

– Eu me sinto bonito quando estou com você. – ri e beijei sua boca gostosa chupando seu lábio inferior entre os meus.

– Você é bonito.

– Obrigada. E você é também Bella, a mulher mais linda que já vi, linda e sexy. – sorri brilhantemente, por ele ter me chamado de mulher.

– Eu sei. – Edward riu e nos virou na cama ficando sobre mim, seu pau duro novamente esfregando entre minhas pernas.

– Você é terrível menina.

– Preciso mostrar que eu não sou menina? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu.

– Não. Mas eu gostaria de provar se sua boceta esta melada pra mim.

– Merda sim.

Eu devo ter aberto a caixa de pandora, cadê o meu Edward tímido e retraído?

Senti seus dedos em minha boceta e arquei contra ele.

Inferno, quem liga, eu amava esse Edward também.

[...]

Entrei na cozinha andando torto, estava um pouco assada e dolorida, notei minha mãe me olhando esquisito e fiquei vermelha. Será que ela nos ouviu ontem? Nós não fomos muito quietos.

– Bella você tá bem? – ela perguntou quando sentei resmungando.

– Hmmm, sim.

– Tem certeza?

– Er... – ela ficou me encarando e eu pensando em um motivo para estar andando como se tivesse sido fodida a noite toda, o que eu fui, mas precisava de um motivo que não matasse minha mãe do coração.

– Bella?

– Cai da cama. – falei a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça e ela me olhou preocupada.

– Caiu?

– Sim, de bunda. – ela riu e começou a servir o café.

– Tem que tomar mais cuidado querida.

– Eu sei, eu acho que tive um sonho ruim. – dei de ombros e ela riu e sentou começando a comer, pouco depois papai se juntou a nós se servindo, ele deu um grande bocejo antes de tomar seu café, minha mãe tocou sua mão preocupada.

– Tudo bem Charlie?

– Não dormi muito bem.

– Bella também não, também teve um pesadelo?

– Quem dera, ouvi uns barulhos estranhos vindo do segundo andar.

Puta merda!

Engasguei com meu leite, cuspindo um monte na mesa, os dois me olharam preocupados.

– Bella?

– Estou bem. – peguei alguns papeis limpando a sujeira que fiz.

Merda! Preciso me controlar quando estou com Edward.

Assim que eles perceberam que eu estava bem, e já limpado a mesa, voltaram a falar, e fiquei prestando a atenção no que falavam.

– Que barulhos ouviu Charlie? – mamãe perguntou enquanto comia e as orelhas do meu pai ficaram vermelhas.

– Bem, pareciam gemidos. – mamãe pareceu preocupada.

– Será que ele passou mal? Talvez estivesse com dor... – ela começou e ele negou.

– Não, não pareciam gemidos de dor.

– Não? E que tipo pareciam? – meu pai me olhou de esguelha e suas orelhas ficaram mais vermelha ainda.

– Bem, se eu não conhecesse o Sr. Masen, acreditaria que ele estava com uma mulher.

Puta merda novamente!

Cuspi metade do meu leite na mesa e os dois me olharam em choque.

– Bella tem certeza que está bem?

– Sim, sim. – limpei a boca e comecei a limpar a mesa de novo.

Ambos pareceram duvidar muito, mas sorri antes de voltar a me concentrar na limpeza da mesa.

– Charlie tenho certeza que o Sr. Masen só devia estar vendo TV um pouco alto.

– Que TV Renée? – ele não tinha TV? Eu estava tão preocupada em estuprar Edward que nem havia notado que ele não tinha TV. O que mais não notei.

– Ele não tem TV? – acabei falando meus pensamentos e os dois negaram.

– Não, quando Edward sofreu o acidente ele estava muito irritado com todos, e os jornais falavam mais da vida particular dele do que sobre noticias.

– Oh, pobrezinho. – sussurrei e ela assentiu.

– Foi um começo difícil.

– Muito, na época éramos bem mais empregados na casa, mas depois Edward mandou todos embora exceto nós.

– Por quê?

– Por que nenhum deles respeitavam sua privacidade. – resmungou meu pai e os olhei confusa.

– Como assim? – ambos se entreolharam, e mamãe pegou minha mão.

– Ouve um dos empregados que tirou fotos de Edward.

– Para vender? – perguntei me lembrando do idiota do James.

– Sim, por que acha isso?

– Um idiota me deu carona para casa esses dias, e comentou se alguém conseguisse uma foto do Sr. Masen, daria para vender por um bom dinheiro. – resmunguei e os dois bufaram.

– Sim filha algumas pessoas realmente pensam assim. – assenti e ficamos em silêncio durante o resto do café da manhã.

– Então planos para o fim de semana? – papai perguntou de repente e o olhei confusa.

– Fim de semana? – os dois riram.

– É hoje é sexta.

– Vai sair com o namoradinho? – minha mãe piscou e ri.

– Não sei talvez.

– Namoradinho? – meu pai pareceu bravo e levou um beliscão de mamãe.

– Charlie deixa a menina.

– Quero conhecer esse moleque. – ri imaginando meu pai dando um sermão em Edward.

– Deixa as coisas ficarem sérias pai, no momento só estamos ficando. – murmurei odiando mentir e ele bufou.

– Sei...

Ouvimos uma buzina, e me levantei de um pulo, antes que ele exigisse conhecer o meu "namoradinho".

– Seth chegou, tchau mãe, tchau pai. – beijei suas bochechas e praticamente voei pra fora só parando para pegar minha mochila.

A ultima coisa que queria era mentir para eles, mas como contar que o amor da minha vida era o chefe deles. Embora eu odiasse admitir, para o mundo eu era criança, e não duvidava nada que me afastassem de Edward por causa disso.

Suspirando entrei no carro de Seth que me olhou preocupado, mas não disse nada, quando entrei no carro com um oi meio xoxo. Ele dirigiu por algum tempo, e fiquei focada na estrada que passava voando por nós, já estava me acostumando com jeito doente de dirigir.

Quando o carro parou comecei a sair, mas ele agarrou minha mão me parando, me virei para ele que ficou me encarando se dizer nada.

– O que? – resmunguei depois de minutos de silêncio.

– O que há de errado?

– Por que acha que tem algo errado? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e soltou meu braço e começou a falar apontando os dedos.

– Você está calada. Está triste. Não reclamou de como eu dirigi. Preciso falar mais? – sorri um pouco dando de ombros.

– Só fiquei chateada com algumas coisas ai.

– O cara que você esta ficando te machucou?

– Ed... ele não fez nada. – me apressei em me corrigir e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Sei... e esse Eduardo é legal com você? – ri da sua tentativa de descobrir o nome dele.

– Ele é ótimo, e o nome dele não é Eduardo. – ele bufou.

– Certo, o Edmundo parece ser um cara ótimo. – gargalhei.

– Edmundo?

– Cheguei perto?

– Passou longe, muito longe. – ri mais saindo do carro e ele me acompanhou colocando o braço sobre meu ombro.

– Ok, ok, o Edgar, gosta de cinema?

– Edgar?

– Ele gosta ou não?

– Não sei, precisaria perguntar.

– Bem pergunte ao Edevan, que se ele quiser pode ir ao cinema comigo e minha namorada Claire. – estava gargalhando com o ultimo nome ridículo que deu a Edward, quando notei o que ele disse.

– Caramba não creio, você pediu ela?

– Sim. – sorriu todo orgulhoso e o abracei.

– Isso é ótimo Seth. Cadê a Claire? – perguntei só agora notando que ela não veio com a gente.

– Ela tinha medico hoje e não pode vir.

– Ata, então vamos pra aula que depois você vai me contar em detalhes como foi com Claire.

– Bella, por favor, eu sou homem. Homens não ficam contando detalhes sobre essas coisas. – arquei uma sobrancelha.

– Claro, claro. Você pagou mico né?

– O que? Claro que não.

– Bem amanhã eu saberei quando perguntar para Claire. – seus olhos se arregalaram e ele pigarreou.

– Pode perguntar, ela prometeu não dizer nada. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele praguejou.

– Vamos Seth, não deve ter sido tão mal.

Mas pela sua carinha triste acho que foi.

O puxei para a sala já que já tinha dado o segundo sinal, enquanto tentava arrancar a verdade dele, o que foi um pouco difícil, só quando na hora do almoço ele me confessou que depois de pedi-la em namoro, eles foram até o tal lugar que os casais vão pra namorar e um policial pegou eles, exatamente quando ele estava com as mãos no peito dela.

Ri por mais de uma hora, só parando quando ele ameaçou nunca mais me contar nada e me tirar do cargo de melhor amiga.

Quando as aulas acabaram eu estava ansiosa para ficar com Edward, quem sabe fazermos planos para o fim de semana, agora que estávamos mais próximos, a piscina de Edward parecia muito tentadora.

Seth me levou pra casa, e foi embora rapidamente, pois ia passar a tarde com Claire, ele tentou me convidar para fazermos algo no fim de semana, mas eu não sabia dos planos que faria com Edward, então disse que ligava.

Assim que entrei em casa, dei um jeito de fazer minhas tarefas na velocidade da luz, o mesmo para comida, e usei a desculpa de sempre, correndo para meu quarto dizendo que ia passar a tarde estudando. Mal entrei no meu quarto tirei as roupas na velocidade da luz as jogando sobre a cama e vestindo um dos meus vestidinhos de sempre, e já ia tirar a calcinha quando bateram na porta.

Grunhi indo até a porta e encontrei minha mãe sorridente.

– Oi mãe.

– Filha você tem muita lição? – minta, minta, minta...

– Não. – eu já havia feito a lição na escola pra poder passar a tarde com Edward, mas sabia que se ela veio falar comigo é por que ela precisava de mim.

– Podia me ajudar com algumas coisas?

– Claro o que há? – sai do quarto a seguindo, ela fez uma careta para meu vestido curto, mas não falou nada.

– Os Cullen vem aqui amanhã, e eu queria deixar a casa em ordem.

– Oh, serio?

– Sim, a sra. Cullen ligou hoje avisando que viriam jantar amanhã.

– Oh que legal.

Merda!

Ela sorriu animada e forcei um sorriso e a fui ajudar. Passei o dia todo tirando pó, limpando a prataria. Quando finalmente acabamos já era quase hora do jantar. Irritada por ter perdido a tarde toda com Edward fui tomar um banho e queria dispensar o jantar, mas o trabalho do dia me deixou muito cansada.

Tomei um banho rápido e vesti um pijama mesmo, sai do quarto indo para a cozinha. Pelo menos teríamos a noite toda juntos.

Mal entrei na cozinha vi minha mãe carregando uma bandeja indo para o andar de cima, me sentei na mesa bocejando e ouvi barulho de pratos caindo, e levantei correndo para ver o que havia acontecido.

Cheguei na sala e minha boca foi ao chão ao ver minha mãe de joelhos pegando cacos de vidro e Edward a ajudando.

– Me desculpe Sr. Masen, sinto muito. – ela resmungava enquanto ele sorria e tentava ajudá-la.

– Renée, já disse que não foi nada.

– O que está acontecendo? – meu pai entrou na sala me tirando do meu estupor e olhou em choque para minha mãe e Edward. – Sr. Masen?

– Charlie, foi culpa minha, trombei com Renée.

– Foi totalmente culpa minha Renée.

– Está tudo bem Sr. Masen? – Edward sorriu e olhou de esguelha pra mim.

– Sim, na verdade estava pensando se está tudo bem se eu jantar com vocês está noite?

_Eu não esperava, que ele fosse realmente fazer isso._


	12. 11 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**11 - Eu não esperava, odiá-lo instantaneamente.**

_– Está tudo bem Sr. Masen? – Edward sorriu e olhou de esguelha pra mim._

_– Sim, na verdade estava pensando se está tudo bem se eu jantar com vocês está noite?_

_Oh meu Deus!_

Quase não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. E eu não era a única, meus pais estavam tão chocadas com a pergunta de Edward quanto eu. Depois do que pareceu alguns minutos de silêncio, dei uma cotovelada no meu pai que pareceu acordar para a vida.

– Sim, claro, será muito bom tê-lo conosco Sr. Masen.

– Ótimo, mas me chame de Edward. – meu pai riu.

– Sim desculpe, acho que só... hmmm...

– Está tudo bem Charlie. – ele terminou de ajudar minha mãe e ela se levantou com o rosto um pouco vermelho.

– Mil desculpas Edward.

– Renée já disse que a culpa foi minha, eu a peguei de surpresa. – ela sorriu.

– Sim, foi realmente uma surpresa. Ah essa é a nossa filha Isabella.

– Prazer Isabella. – levei alguns segundos para perceber que ele estava falando comigo.

– Her, prazer Sr. Masen, mas me chame de Bella. – sussurrei e ele sorriu.

– Então me chame de Edward, Bella. – ficamos nos encarando, por que ele não me contou que viria hoje? Porra eu nem me arrumei um pouquinho, eu tinha que me preparar para algo assim, ouvi alguém pigarreando e corei vermelho brilhante ao pegar meus pais nos encarando.

– Charlie acompanhe Edward até a mesa, Bella me ajuda a terminar aqui.

– Hmmm, ok. Venha Edward vou pegar uma cerveja pra você. – Edward sorriu seguindo meu pai, e fui ajudar a minha mãe, mal me abaixei ela agarrou meu pulso me puxando para baixo, me encarando e sussurrou.

– O que foi aquilo?

– Aquilo o que?

– Vocês se olhando. – minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e desviei os olhos.

– Ele é bonito, mãe, eu só fiquei surpresa em vê-lo aqui.

– Sei... mas e por que ele ficou a olhando?

– Sei lá mãe, vai ver ele me achou bonita. – movi as sobrancelhas e ela acabou rindo.

– Você é terrível Bella. Ainda é uma menina. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ela rolou os olhos. – Ok, não uma menina, mas Edward é muito velho pra você.

– Nem tanto. – resmunguei e ela ficou me encarando.

– Isabella...

– Então vamos comer, estou faminta.

Ela assentiu, mas não pareceu muito convencida, teria que evitar ficar olhando para Edward ou ela perceberia logo que eu estava louca por ele. Merda eu nem havia pensado que ao descer para o primeiro andar, teríamos que disfarçar o que sentíamos. Estava muito mais preocupada em ajudá-lo a sair da sua torre, que não pensei em mais nada.

Merda!

Mamãe foi buscar um pano pra terminar de limpar a bagunça, enquanto fui lavar minhas mãos e voltei para a cozinha, me surpreendi ao ver meu pai e Edward já sentado bebendo cerveja e rindo.

Ambos olharam pra mim quando entrei e corei, mas que inferno, eu ia corar o tempo todo agora?

– Bella venha sentar, Edward aqui estava ansioso para conhecê-la. – se possível corei mais, isso não ia dar certo.

– Er... ok... – me sentei de frente para Edward, ele sorriu, seu sorriso torto, que parecia um sorrisos secreto, como se soubesse de um segredo que ninguém mais sabia. E ele realmente tinha um segredo, queria poder disfarçar como ele.

– Então Bella, gostando da cidade?

– Sim, é ótimo aqui.

– E a escola?

– Legal, fiz alguns bons amigos já.

– Que bom.

– É. – meu pai olhava entre nós, mas parecia não perceber nada, já minha mãe assim que entrou na cozinha me olhou com desconfiança.

– Pronto já arrumei tudo lá, vamos jantar. – me levantei e fui ajudá-la a servir a comida.

Todos estávamos um pouco tensos por ter o Sr. Masen comendo com a gente, principalmente meus pais, mas conforme o jantar passava eles começaram a se soltar, principalmente meu pai, ambos conversavam animadamente.

Tentei me focar no meu prato, mas era difícil, meus olhos sempre acabavam em Edward, era tão lindo vê-lo entre as pessoas novamente, falando, rindo, vivendo. Isso só me fazia mais apaixonada por ele.

Desviei meus olhos do seu rosto pela enésima vez e peguei minha mãe me olhando, abaixei os olhos encarando meu prato. Merda eu tinha que parar de ficar encarando Edward.

O resto do jantar consegui manter meus olhos no meu prato, em vez de em Edward, não foi com facilidade, mas consegui. Quando o jantar finalmente acabou, fingi estar com sono com um enorme bocejo, e todos me olharam.

– Er... estou acabada, vou me deitar.

– Vá sim querida. – beijei a bochecha de meu pai e em seguida minha mãe.

– Boa noite filha. – ela ainda me dava aquela olhar desconfiado e me apressei em desviar, me voltando para Edward.

– Boa noite mamãe. Boa noite Edward. – ele sorriu abertamente pra mim e corei novamente, dei um aceno e corri para meu quarto.

Puta merda! Minha mãe sabe.

Entrei em meu quarto fechando a porta e caindo na cama. Isso não é bom. Ela vai ter um treco, ela vai me separar de Edward. Ela vai...

Ou talvez ela não saiba, afinal ela teria dito algo se ela soubesse não é? Sim ela teria dito algo, não ficaria em silêncio, ou ficaria?

Quase morri do coração quando ouvi uma batida na porta, me sentei de um pulo, olhando com medo para a porta.

– Que... quem é? – sussurrei e se meu coração estava acelerado antes, agora quase saia pela boca.

– Sou eu Bella. – reconheci a voz de mamãe, e tentei forçar um sorriso.

– Pode entrar. – falei e ela abriu a porta e sorriu ao entrar.

– Já ia dormir querida?

– Sim, eu ia. Quer alguma coisa?

– Podemos falar um minuto?

– Acho que sim. – ela se sentou ao meu lado na cama e tocou em minha mão com carinho.

– Filha a algo que você queira me contar?

– Não que eu saiba. – ela suspirou.

– Isabella, eu não sou boba, eu sei o que está acontecendo.

– Sa... sabe?

– Sim, e eu acho melhor isso acabar aqui.

– O que? Mas...

– Bella querida, eu sei que é impossível controlar isso, mas você deve.

Merda! Ela realmente sabia. Mas como ela podia me pedir para controlar, eu amo Edward.

– Mãe eu não posso controlar isso.

– Mas você tem, antes que fique pior.

– Pode ficar pior? – sério? O que podia ser pior?

– Claro que pode.

– E se já estiver pior. – sussurrei preocupada e ela negou.

– Impossível Bella, não com um dia.

– Um dia?

Mais que merda ela está falando?

– Sim filha, essa paixonite tem que acabar aqui.

– Paixonite?

– Claro, eu percebi seus olhares para o Sr. Masen. Mas nunca daria certo Bella.

Oh é disso que ela está falando.

– Você acha que eu tenho uma paixonite pelo Sr. Masen?

– Eu vi que tem Bella, você cora como uma louca toda vez que ele sorri pra você. – corei novamente com suas palavras.

– Mãe, eu...

– Escuta, eu sei que o Sr. Masen, é lindo, mas querida, ele é um homem, e você uma adolescente. Ele finalmente está retornando a sua vida de antes, e na sua antiga vida antiga, Edward andava com as mais belas mulheres, mulheres lindíssimas.

– Tá me chamando de feia? – ela riu.

Isso é um sim?

– Claro que não querida. Mas você é uma menina, - abri a boca pra xingar, mas ela continuou. – Ok, não uma menina, mas uma jovem, e não quero ver você sofrendo quando ver Edward com mulheres da idade dele, e não dar atenção a você.

Ah agora tudo fazia sentido.

– Então você só está preocupada que eu sofra se ele não se interessasse por mim?

– Exatamente.

– Mas e se ele se interessasse? – ela riu.

– Bella, ele não vai.

– Mas e se acontecesse, você aceitaria numa boa?

– Oh... eu não sei, ele é tão mais velho...

– Mas aceitaria?

– Acho que sim, se ele realmente gostasse de você. Mas não vai acontecer... – ela ia começar de novo, e agitei as mãos para que ela parasse.

– Eu entendi mãe, e não se preocupe não tenho nenhuma paixonite pelo Sr. Masen, eu só acho ele lindo. Só isso.

Lindo é pouco, o homem é um Deus grego, e paixonite não chega nem perto do que sinto por ele, mas ela não precisava saber disso, não ainda.

– Oh, ok. Se é só isso? – me olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorri.

– É só isso. Eu só estava admirando, afinal não sou cega e o homem é lindo.

– Isso ele é. – ela riu, e se levantou. – Eu já vou indo querida. Tenha uma boa noite de sono. – ela beijou minha testa e se foi.

Assim que ela saiu respirei aliviada, essa foi por pouco. Eu sabia que não ia conseguir passar por essa noite sem levantar uma pequena suspeita, pelo menos ela só acha que eu tenho uma paixonite por Edward, e não imagina o que fazermos em seu quarto.

Esperei uma meia hora, e sai do quarto me certificando que a porta estava trancada. Corri para o quarto de cima, ansiosa por ver Edward, e claro lhe dar uns cascudos por não me contar que viria hoje.

Assim que cheguei ao andar de cima notei a porta da biblioteca aberta, olhei para dentro me surpreendendo ao ver Edward sentado em uma poltrona de costas para a porta, olhando para a janela.

Entrei fechando a porta delicadamente, indo até ele, abracei pelo ombros.

– Está tudo bem? – ele segurou minha mão levando aos lábios.

– Está sim.

– Você me surpreendeu hoje. – o soltei indo para frente e sentando em seu colo, ele me abraçou pela cintura deitando a cabeça em meu peito.

– Me surpreendi também, eu hesitei descer varias vezes.

– Mas você desceu.

– É eu desci. – ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos, senti seus lábios se escovando contra minha clavícula. – Foi muito difícil não te olhar, não te beijar, não poder te tocar.

– Eu queria ter me segurado como você. – ele levantou a cabeça me encarando.

– O que houve?

– Minha mãe acha que eu tenho uma paixonite por você. – ele riu.

– Ela não está muito longe da verdade. – desviei os olhos dos dele.

– Pois é, foi meio difícil convencê-la, mas consegui.

– Isso é bom, não acho que ela está pronta para assumirmos um compromisso. – voltei a olhá-lo.

– Você assumiria um compromisso comigo? – Edward sorriu passando a mão gentilmente por meu rosto.

– Você acha que não? – dei de ombros.

– Sei lá, minha mãe disse, que na sua vida antiga, você só saia com mulheres lindíssimas, e que eu não teria a mínima chance com você. – ele fez uma careta.

– Bella o homem que eu era antigamente, não tem nada haver com o que está com você agora.

– Sério?

– Sim, eu mudei, sou um homem diferente. Eu era superficial, só pensando em mim mesmo e no que eu queria. Eu não sou mais aquele homem.

– Eu não entendo uma coisa?

– O que?

– Não fique chateado, mas eu não entendo como a sua ex noiva se encaixa nessa sua vida? – ele deixou de me tocar ficando em silêncio.

O silêncio permaneceu por alguns minutos e imaginei que ele não falaria nada, já me preparava para falar algo, quando ele suspirou e voltou a falar.

– Ela era como eu. Uma mulher egoísta, que só pensava em si mesma, em sexo, dinheiro, poder. Eu realmente acreditei que a amava, e que ela me amava. Que pertencíamos juntos, ela era o que eu gostava em mulheres sabe, para um homem promiscuo como eu era, ela era a mulher perfeita. Não entendo por que me surpreendi tanto quando ela me desprezou, acho que tive a ilusão que ela realmente gostava de mim.

– Eu sinto Edward. – ele negou.

– Sabe, agora, depois de todos esses anos refletindo, pensando, eu finalmente entendo que o acidente foi uma coisa boa, ele abriu meus olhos para as coisas verdadeiras. Amizade, família, amor. Coisas que nunca dei valor antes, mas que só descobri quando eu realmente precisei. Apesar do meu mau humor, e da minha auto aversão, eu sempre tive meus tios e Jasper, e sempre tive seus pais.

– Eles todos te amam.

– Eu sei, e sei que não mereço o amor deles, mas sou grato que eu tenho isso. Seus pais te contaram dos antigos empregados da casa. – me senti irritada novamente, e triste ao mesmo tempo, só de lembrar como eles trataram Edward.

– Sim. – ele assentiu.

– Eu estava fazendo fisioterapia, na piscina só de sunga com meu fisioterapeuta e pegamos um empregado tirando fotos. Seu pai o pegou, eu nunca me senti tão exposto e traído. Mais até do que quando ela me deixou.

– Foi ai que demitiu todos?

– Sim, lembro de ter ficado tão furioso e mandei revistar o quarto de todos os funcionários. E o motorista que havia tirado as fotos não era o único, haviam outras, fotos de mim pela casa, comendo, andando pelo jardim, me trocando.

– Puta merda! – ele riu.

– Sim, haviam muitas fotos, havia tanta traição entre as únicas pessoas que tinham acesso a minha vida. Foi nessa hora que mandei todos embora, os expulseis daqui, seus pais foram os únicos que me pediram para ficar, eram um dos poucos que confiavam, pois eles trabalharam para meus pais. Então os aceitei, mas me isolei no segundo andar, é o único lugar onde eu parecia ter paz, ninguém me incomodava, ou me prejudicaria enquanto eu estivesse sozinho.

– Edward... – toquei seu rosto e ele pegou minha mão a beijando.

– Até agora, você é a luz da minha vida Bella. – sorri bobamente.

– Eu sou?

– Você é. Você, Bella é o motivo para que eu queira viver de novo. – meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, isso era amor?

– Eu sinto o mesmo por você.

– Sente? – assenti, e beijei seus lábios antes que disséssemos algo mais, não precisávamos dizer mais nada, pois eu sabia que era importante para Edward, como ele é pra mim, e no momento só isso me bastava.

Quando ele quebrou o beijo, me segurou firmemente ficando de pé.

– Venha Bella, vamos para a cama. – sorri assentindo e deitei a cabeça em seus ombros.

Eu queria ouvir essas palavras por toda a minha vida, mas por agora estava bom.

[...]

– Hummm... – gemi baixinho ao sentir o delicioso calor que subia pelo meu corpo, era muito, muito bom.

O calor parecia estar em toda parte, meu rosto, pescoço, seios, estomago, boceta... abri os olhos e gemi um pouco alto ao ver Edward sorrindo enquanto acariciava meu corpo, uma mão em meu seio provocando o mamilo duro, e a outra entre minhas coxas.

– Edward...

– Shiii... se abre pra mim linda. – sussurrou e gemi abrindo mais as pernas, ele sorriu maliciosamente, e meteu a cara entre minhas pernas.

– Porra... – tampei a boca, para abafar meus gemidos, ultima coisa que queria, era que meus pais invadisse o quarto de Edward e me pegassem com as pernas arreganhadas e Edward com a cabeça entre elas.

Ia cortar completamente o clima.

Tentei me controlar, mas sua língua fazia loucuras lá embaixo, girando, chupando, lambendo, uma verdadeira loucura, minha outra mão foi para o cabelo de Edward e o agarrei enquanto arqueava mais para seu toque.

Ele gemeu, chupando mais forte meu clitóris, metendo dois dedos dentro de mim em seguida, quase vi estrelas quando ele os entortou dentro de mim.

Puta Merda!

Isso era incrível.

Minha boceta pulsava e meu corpo inteiro tremia, senti minhas coxas tremendo, meu corpo inteiro estava pegando fogo. Ele mordiscou meu clitóris e quando Edward acrescentou um terceiro dedo eu vim com força, mordendo minha mão para conter meu grito de prazer.

Deixei meus braços caírem molemente ao lado da cama, a língua de Edward ainda trabalhava lá embaixo, provando meu gosto, e me fazendo gemer, minha boceta dava pequenos choquinhos de prazer.

Edward parou de me lamber, subindo beijos pelo meu corpo, parando em meus seios onde ele chupou e provocou meus mamilos por alguns minutos, até eu começar a me contorcer de novo.

Quando ele finalmente largou meus seios e veio beijar minha boca, eu já estava excitada de novo, me esfregando como uma louca em sua coxa que estava entre suas pernas, Edward riu contra meus lábios.

– Edward...

– Calma amor... – ele sussurrou pegando uma camisinha na gaveta da cama e se ajoelhando entre minhas pernas, abriu o pacote com os dentes e deslizou a camisinha por seu cumprimento.

E que cumprimento.

Ofeguei, quando ele voltou a deitar sobre mim, agarrando minha perna e a colocando em seu ombro. Edward sorriu e deslizou lentamente para dentro de mim, meu corpo se arqueou de prazer, o agarrei pelos ombros ficando minhas unhas em sua pele.

– Porra... – Edward gemeu, quando seu pau me preencheu completamente, movi meu corpo, querendo que ele me fodesse, ele grunhiu agarrando minha cintura e começou a meter com força.

Mordi os lábios para não gritar feito uma louca, pois sei que faria se ele continuasse me fodendo assim. Ele beijou meus lábios, chupando meu lábio inferior entre os seus, e comecei a gemer baixinho, sussurrando e choramingando seu nome, ele grunhiu descendo os beijos para meu pescoço, chupando e lambendo a minha pele, sua boca subiu até minha orelha e mordiscou o lóbulo antes de sussurrar em meu ouvido com sua voz rouca e sexy.

– Se toque Bella, toque seus peitos bonitos pra mim, amor.

– Oh merda... – grunhi, se ele ficasse me chamando de amor, eu viria em um segundo.

Soltei seus ombros agarrando meus seios e beliscando meus mamilos, meu corpo inteiro pulsou e me arquei mais a ele, Edward gemeu ainda chupando a pele do meu pescoço, enquanto metia com força agora.

Seu pau entrando e saindo com força, me preenchendo completamente.

– Ah Bella... venha pra mim amor...

– Sim... – gritei já sentindo meu orgasmo próximo, Edward colocou a mão entre nossos corpos e começou a provocar meu clitóris, senti minha boceta começar a morder o pau de Edward o fazendo gemer e seus movimentos ficaram mais e mais urgentes.

Tentando ajudá-lo, levei a mão entre nós e agarrei suas bolas, Edward enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço para abafar seu grito, quando ele veio, vim logo em seguida mordendo os lábios com força, e deu pra sentir o gosto do sangue.

Merda me cortei.

Lambi meu lábio sentindo o gosto esquisito de sangue, meu corpo vibrava e sorri bobamente.

– Me acorde assim sempre. – senti Edward tremendo sobre mim e quando o olhei ele sorria.

– Vai ser um prazer.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim, e me espreguicei dando um grande bocejo, vi Edward se levantar e ir ao banheiro para se livrar do preservativo, olhei para fora e já estava claro, precisava descer, girei na cama para olhar o relógio que ficava na mesinha ao lado da cama, e já passava das nove.

Merda ia ser complicado para descer.

Edward voltou usando uma cueca e fiz um bico.

– Ah você se vestiu. – ele riu deitando na cama ao meu lado e acariciando meu corpo.

– Desculpe linda, mas se eu continuasse nu, a atacaria.

– E isso é ruim por quê? – Edward riu e deu um tapa na minha bunda a massageando depois, eu ia xingar pelo tapa, mas porra me senti molhada e muito mais quando ele massageou em seguida.

– Por que meus tios vêm aqui hoje, esqueceu? – gemi me sentando.

– Que saco, queria passar o sábado todo com você.

– Eu sei Bella, eu queria também. Mas Esme estava tão animada que não pude dizer não.

– Ok. – me inclinei dando um selinho nele, ele tentou aprofundar o beijo e saltei da cama sorrindo. – Na ni na não.

Edward riu caindo na cama.

– Venha pra cá quando puder, quero que você conheça Carlisle.

– Eu venho. – comecei a pegar minhas roupas e me vestir. – Seu primo vem também?

– Não sei, Esme não disse nada. Mas eu duvido que venha. – assenti, me lembrava de Edward falando que seu primo estava estranho na ultima vez que se viram como se estivesse incomodado com a aparência de Edward.

Tentei mudar de assunto, sabia que isso o chateava.

– Bem eu já vou, mas amanhã o senhor é todinho meu. – ele sorriu, terminei de me vestir e fui dar um beijo de despedida nele, mas ao tocar seus lábios, ele me puxou para a cama me fazendo rir alto, e ficou sobre mim.

– Eu sou sempre seu.

– Bom mesmo. – o abracei pelo pescoço, enquanto seus lábios se moldavam perfeitamente contra os meus, gemi passando as mãos por seu cabelo e ele grunhiu levando sua mão para dentro da minha camiseta.

Ele mal chegou ao meu seio ouve uma batida na porta e nós dois grunhimos, ouvimos minha mãe chamando, e empurrei Edward de cima de mim, e corri para o banheiro, não sem antes jogar uma calça pra ele. Nem pensar que ele ia atender a porta só de cueca, só se ele quisesse enfartar a minha mãe.

Assim que fechei a porta ouvi ruídos e algumas palavras, mas o som era abafado, não dava pra entender nada, fui pra pia lavar o rosto e peguei uma escova de dente de Edward, e aproveitei para limpar o rosto.

Poucos minutos depois a porta se abriu, e Edward sorriu ao me ver lavando o rosto, ele entrou no banheiro, me abraçando por trás e beijando minha bochecha.

– Meus tios já chegaram.

– Então eu já vou.

– Venha mais tarde, ok?

– Eu vou vir. – me virei para ele e dei mais um beijinho antes de fugir para fora do quarto.

Sorrateiramente sai do quarto e desci para o primeiro andar, felizmente não vi ninguém no caminho, suspirando aliviada fui para a cozinha e dei um encontrão em alguém que vinha na outra direção.

– Ouch... – resmunguei quando mãos grandes me seguraram no lugar, olhei para o homem que me segurava. – Desculpe...

– A culpa foi minha.

– Ok... – mordi o lábio enquanto olhava entre seu rosto e suas mãos, esperando ele me soltar, e o cara riu, ele era muito bonito eu tinha que admitir, alto, com cabelos liso de um castanho dourado um pouco cumprido, olhos azuis e um bonito rosto.

– Então aonde ia gracinha?

Gracinha?

Devo ter feito uma careta, pois ele sorriu abertamente e me soltou tocando meu rosto.

– Então qual o seu nome, gracinha?

– Bella. – ele riu. qual era a desse cara?

– Como Isabella Swan?

– Sim.

– Ah você é a ninfetinha do meu primo.

Puta Merda! Esse é Jasper Cullen?

Já não ia com a cara dele, agora então.

_Não esperava, odiá-lo instantaneamente._


	13. 12 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**12 - Não esperava um dia saberia seu nome, ainda mais hoje.**

_– Bella. – ele riu. Qual era a desse cara?_

_– Como Isabella Swan?_

_– Sim._

_– Ah você é a ninfeta do meu primo._

_Puta Merda! Esse é Jasper Cullen?_

– Como é que é? – ele riu novamente, e me afastei.

– Calma, não fique brava, só estava brincando. – ele piscou e bufei.

– Não vi graça nenhuma.

– Nervosinha você. Estava com Edward? – sorriu maliciosamente me olhando de cima a baixo.

Qual é a desse cara?

Arquei uma sobrancelha, ele continuou sorrindo.

Senti meu sangue ferver, esse cara me lembrava de idiotas como James, só gostavam de provocar as pessoas. E eu sabia muito bem como lidar com idiotas. Sorri abertamente por fim tocando em seu peito.

– Na verdade sim. Edward gosta de me dar bom dias especiais, se é que você me entende. – sorri mais ainda quando sua boca ficou aberta. – Se você me da licença eu vou me preparar para o dia.

Sem esperar por sua resposta sai da sala, e consegui me esgueirar até meu quarto. Assim que entrei tranquei a porta me jogando na cama.

Havia algo errado com o primo de Edward. Eu duvidava que ele somente estava brincando. Podia sentir que tinha alguma coisa lá, era só uma intuição, mas desde que Edward disse que ele agiu estranho quando veio visitá-lo eu tive a sensação de que Jasper não era uma pessoa legal. E esse nosso primeiro encontro é a prova de que esse homem não presta.

Talvez fosse melhor não ir vê-los mais tarde, duvidava que eu me controlasse se Jasper agisse como um idiota, ou pior se fingisse de bonzinho.

Ouvi uma batida na porta, devia ser minha mãe, grunhindo me levantei, destranquei a porta, sorrindo ao ver meu pai.

– Bom dia querida.

– Hey papai. Algo errado?

– Não, eu queria saber se quer sair conosco?

– Sair?

– Sim, os Cullen vão passar o dia com o Sr. Masen, e ele nos deu o dia de folga. Vou levar sua mãe a cidade para um passeio.

– Ah legal. Mas não é melhor só vocês dois?

– Bem sim, mas não queremos deixar você para trás. – sorri o abraçando.

– Não seja bobo papai, eu posso ligar para Seth e passar o dia com ele e Claire.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim, sim. – o soltei. – Vá se divertir, vejo vocês mais tarde.

– Talvez amanhã.

– Amanhã? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele riu.

– Já que não vai conosco, vou levá-la para passar a noite em um hotel.

– Oh, muito bem papai. – pisquei e ele riu bagunçando seu cabelo.

– Espertinha. Venha tomar café conosco, antes de irmos.

– Só vou me trocar. – ele deu uma rápida olhada em minhas roupas, ainda usava as de ontem a noite, então não havia como ele desconfiar, mesmo assim ele me deu um olhar estranho.

– Ok. – ele beijou minha testa e se foi.

Assim que ele saiu me apressei em tomar um banho rápido, e vesti um dos meus vestidinhos novos. Era rosa claro, de alças finas e ia até metade das minhas coxas. Calcei sapatilhas brancas, e deixei meus cabelos soltos.

Sai do quarto encontrando meus pais na cozinha, desejei bom dia indo me servir de café e sentando ao lado deles.

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia querida. Não quer ir mesmo conosco?

– Não mamãe, você e o papai precisam de uns momentos sozinhos. Eu já tenho planos com Seth. – ela sorriu alegremente olhando para meu pai.

– Está bem. – começamos a comer, e me lembrei de Edward.

– O Sr. Masen, não vai se juntar a nós?

– Não. Ele está com os tios e o primo.

– Não gosto daquele garoto. – meu pai resmungou e o olhei confusa.

– Por quê? – será que assim como eu, ele podia notar que havia algo de errado com Jasper.

– Seu pai está sendo bobo Bella, Jasper nunca fez nada.

– Fez o que?

– Eu sei o que eu ouvi Renée.

– Ouviu o que?

– Nada Bella.

– Ah não, agora quero saber.

– Charlie. – mamãe grunhiu, o fazendo bufar.

– Eu o ouvi falando com a alguém no celular. Claramente falando mal de Edward com alguém.

– Sério?

– Sim, ele dizia, que não precisava se preocupar, Edward estava inútil e ia passar o resto da vida mofando aqui.

– Filho da puta!

– Bella, não fale assim de Esme.

– Oh desculpa. – esqueci completamente que ele era filho dela. Esme era uma pessoa tão legal.

– Tudo bem. Mas não fique falando essas coisas.

– Sim senhora. Vocês contaram a Edward? – ambos se olharam.

– Não, - foi papai quem disse. – O que poderíamos dizer Bella? Ele é primo do Sr. Masen, somos somente os empregados. Sem contar que ele não machucou Edward, ele só disse algumas coisas ruins sobre ele. Isso pode não ser nada.

– Verdade. Mas Edward está melhorando agora, e se Jasper fizer algo pra ele? – os dois me olharam atentamente, e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, os dois riram.

– Você gosta de Edward? – papai perguntou e comecei a engasgar como uma louca. Bebi meu do suco que estava na minha frente e quando estava mais recuperada o encarei.

– O que?

– Tudo bem se gostar filha, nós gostamos também. – mamãe assentiu e corei mais anda.

– Ah sim, eu gosto, ele é muito legal, não que eu conheça ele pessoalmente, mas sei que ele é legal, por que vocês falam que ele legal, e ele parece um cara legal. Quer dizer ele é legal... – caralho alguém me interrompa antes que eu fale legal de novo.

– Já entendemos Bella. – papai disse com uma risada e agradeci, mentalmente por me interromperem.

Tratei de enfiar um monte de comida na boca antes que falasse mais merda. Não voltamos ao assunto de Jasper, o que agradeci internamente por isso. Na verdade tentei me focar no passeio deles, e tirar a atenção de mim.

Embora minha mente estava fervilhando com o que meu pai tinha falado. Com quem será que Jasper estava falando? Ele parecia ser falso como eu suspeitava. Agora a questão era se eu devia dizer a Edward.

Quando terminamos de comer, eu ainda não tinha certeza do que fazer. Contar a Edward seria o certo, mas eu não queria causar um conflito entre a única família que ele tinha.

Mas eu poderia esconder isso dele?

Meus pais saíram pouco depois, e voltei para meu quarto. Escovei os dentes, enquanto tentava me decidir o que fazer. Ouvi uma batida na porta, e lavei a boca rapidamente indo até a porta, ao abri-la me surpreendi ao ver Esme me olhando toda sorridente.

– Bella, que bom que está aqui. Eu gostaria de convidá-la para se juntar a nós.

– Oh... eu... – gaguejei confusa, ela sorriu mais.

– Por favor, querida. Edward ficara triste se não estiver conosco, mesmo que ele não diga.

– Eu não quero atrapalhar seu momento em família. – ela rolou os olhos pegando minhas mãos.

– Querida não seja boba. Não será o mesmo sem você. Edward não estaria com a gente se não fosse por você. – acabei sorrindo com suas palavras.

– Você tem certeza?

– Sim, sim. Além disso, quero que conheça Carlisle e Jasper.

– Jasper, sabe sobre mim? – me fingi de tonta e a vi corar.

– Bem, sim. mas foi minha culpa, eu estava tão animada sobre Edward, que quando contava a Carlisle ele ouviu. Mas não se preocupe Bella, ele não contara a ninguém. – forcei um sorriso ao assentir.

– Certo.

– Então você vem?

– Eu... – comecei a negar, não havia uma chance no inferno que eu poderia ficar perto do primo de Edward e me comportar, mas antes que eu terminasse ouvimos passos e Edward surgiu atrás de Esme.

– Tia o que faz aqui... – ele parou de falar a me ver e sorriu abertamente. – Bella, achei que tinha saído com Charlie e Renée.

– Oi, não eu quis dar um momento sozinho pra eles. – ele sorriu e sorri de volta como uma boba apaixonada que é o que sou.

– Bem... – Esme começou chamando nossa atenção e corei. Merda isso ia começar de novo. – Edward, eu vim convencer Bella a passar o dia conosco.

Edward me olhou esperançosamente, e gemi. Se ele me pedisse eu nunca poderia dizer não.

– Você vem não é?

– Edward...

– Por favor? – ele me olhou com aqueles olhos lindos, e só pude assentir. Sorriso de Edward era tão grande que poderia rachar seu rosto. Mas só me fez suspirar.

– Maravilha. Venha Bella tem que conhecer meus outros meninos. – ela começou a me puxar e havia até esquecido que eu ainda segurava suas mãos.

Esme me arrastou para sala e podia ouvir Edward nos seguindo. Assim que entramos os dois homens sentados se levantaram para nos receber. Reconheci Jasper que sorriu a me ver, mas o ignorei e me foquei no Cullen mais velho.

Carlisle Cullen era muito bonito, alto com ombros largos, cabelo loiro pálido e olhos incrivelmente azuis, além de um rosto lindo. Ah se ele não fosse casado e eu não amasse meu Edward. Ri dos meus pensamentos , e o vi sorrir pra mim.

– Carlisle, Jasper, esta é Bella.

– Bella, é um prazer conhecê-la. – Carlisle se aproximou e pegou minhas mãos que Esme finalmente havia soltado, dando um aperto gentil.

– É um prazer também Sr. Cullen.

– Me chame de Carlisle. Uma mocinha bonita como você me chamando de senhor, me fará sentir um velho. – ri.

– Ok Carlisle.

– Qualquer um que ela chamar de senhor se sentira um velho perto dela. – Jasper falou se aproximando para me cumprimentar, arquei uma sobrancelha para ele que sorriu abertamente.

– Prazer Bella. – empinei o queixo.

– Oi. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas o ignorei e fui até Edward e o abracei pela cintura, ele estava muito bonito usando uma camisa de botão escuro e calça jeans.

Ele me deu um olhar estranho, olhando entre mim e Jasper, mas sorriu quando enterrei o rosto em seu peito e me abraçou de volta.

– Então, eu estava pensando em fazer lasanha Edward. – Esme falou interrompendo o silêncio que se instalou na sala, parece que Edward não foi o único que percebeu que eu não fui com a cara do seu primo.

– Ah você precisa experimentar a lasanha de Esme, Bella. – olhei pra ele sorrindo.

– Eu adoro lasanha.

– Ótimo, por que vocês não conversam um pouco enquanto eu vou começar a preparar as coisas. – ela saiu em direção a cozinha, e Edward me puxou para uma poltrona, se sentando e me colocando em seu colo.

Dei uma risadinha e o abracei pelo pescoço beijando sua cicatriz sexy. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri mais dando outro beijinho e sussurrei para ele.

_– Como estamos saidinhos hoje_. – ele riu me apertando mais contra seu peito.

– É esse vestidinho que você usa, tenho que mostrar a todos que você pertence a mim, já que você tem uma quedinha por caras mais velhos. – minhas bochechas ficaram muito vermelhas e bati em seu peito.

– Edward! – guinchei e ele riu alto.

– É brincadeira amor, eu sei que você só tem olhos pra mim.

– Oh, bom. Eu tenho mesmo. Embora seu tio da um caldo em. – movi as sobrancelhas sugestivamente o fazendo gargalhar.

– Posso saber qual a piada? – Jasper perguntou interrompendo nosso momento, e com muita força de vontade contive a vontade de mandá-lo ir se foder.

– Bella estava me dizendo que o achou muito charmoso tio. – Carlisle arregalou os olhos antes de rir.

– Bem que Esme disse que ela é fogo puro em. – piscou pra mim.

– Com certeza ela é. – Edward concordou beijando meu pescoço me fazendo corar enquanto ria.

– Só estou dizendo a verdade. – dei de ombros os fazendo rir.

Logo os homens começaram um papo chato sobre a companhia de Edward. Jasper contava como iam os negócios, e Edward assentia dando opinião quando precisava. Cansada desse papo chato de advogados, que fiquei sabendo agora que Edward era formado nisso, dei um beijo em seus lábios, avisando que ia ajudar Esme.

Ele assentiu e me soltou para que saísse de seu colo, acenei para os outros e fui em direção a cozinha. Achei Esme já montando a lasanha, fui até a geladeira pegando a jarra de suco e me servindo de um copo, ela olhou pra mim sorrindo.

– Eles começaram a falar de negócios? – assenti e ela riu. – Sempre que eles se juntam falam disso, é um porre. – quase engasguei com o suco e ela riu.

– Sim um saco. Então você quer alguma ajuda?

– Claro querida. Assim você pode me falar um pouco de você.

– Não há muito que falar. Eu vivi a maior parte da minha vida na fazenda que meus avós tinham nessa pequena cidade chamada Forks. Meus pais sempre trabalharam em tempo integral para Edward, então era melhor pra mim viver por lá.

– Entendo. E por que voltou agora? – comecei a ajudá-la enquanto montávamos a lasanha.

– Bem, eu vou fazer 17, e logo começa as inscrições para faculdade, meus pais e avós acharam que eu teria oportunidades melhores se eu estudasse em uma escola daqui.

– Você tem alguma preferência?

– Acho que a faculdade aqui de Palo Alto mesmo, não quero ficar longe dos meus pais, ainda mais agora que voltamos a ser uma família. E muito menos de Edward.

– Edward ficaria arrasado se você o deixasse, ele ama você sabe. – arregalei os olhos.

– Ama? – ela riu.

– Bem é meio obvio, mas se ele não te disse, talvez espera o momento certo. – sorri como uma idiota e ela riu. – E você Bella?

– Eu o que?

– Ama Edward? – corei vermelho brilhante.

– Bem sim. como poderia não amar? – ela sorriu assentindo, mas seu sorriso sumiu.

– Outras não amaram, não como ele merece. – assenti sabendo muito bem de quem ela falava.

A vadia que o deixou sofrendo quando ele mais precisava de apoio.

– Bem, eu não o deixarei, não até ele me pedir para ir.

– Eu nunca pediria algo assim. – Edward falou entrando na cozinha e sorri ao vê-lo, felizmente ele não ouviu minha declaração. Eu espero que não, larguei o que estava fazendo e o abracei, ele me apertou contra ele esfregado seu nariz contra o meu.

– É bom não pedir mesmo, você sabe que eu sou persistente e daria um jeito de você mudar de ideia. – ele riu.

– E como eu sei Isabella. – puxei sua cabeça para baixo para beijá-lo melhor, o que ele veio de muito bom grado, gemendo quando nossos lábios se encontraram.

Grunhi contra sua boca enroscando minha língua na dele, o homem beijava bem demais, ouvimos um pigarro e nos soltamos ao ver Esme nos encarando sorridente.

– Crianças por favor, vão fazer isso em outro lugar. – rindo agarrei a mão de Edward.

– Nós já voltamos.

Nem esperei resposta dela e o levei ao meu quarto, assim que entramos fechei a porta a trancando e o empurrei contra a cama saltando em cima dele. Ele gemeu quando agarrou minha bunda me erguendo e nos virando para que eu estivesse contra a porta.

Sua boca tomou a minha com urgência, enquanto agarrava seus cabelos o puxando cada vez mais para mim. Edward grunhiu se esfregando em mim, e gemi ao sentir seu pau duro pressionado contra meu estomago. Afastei meus lábios dos dele ofegante.

– Me foda aqui.

– Merda Bella. – ele gemeu e ri.

– Vamos Edward, eu sempre quis ser fodida por você em meu quarto.

– Porra... – ele colocou a cabeça em meu pescoço dando beijos e lambidas.

– Por favor, me fode. – gemi passando as mãos em suas costas.

– Eu não tenho camisinha comigo, e não a nenhuma chance que eu possa ir ao meu quarto pegar uma e deixar Esme me ver excitado. – comecei a rir.

– Eu tenho camisinhas aqui.

– Graças a Deus. – ri mais e o soltei, ele me colocou no chão e corri até minha mesa de cabeceira e peguei um pacote, rapidamente me desfiz da minha calcinha o jogando pra ele que a pegou no ar e cheirou gemendo.

– Você gosta do meu cheiro é?

– Deus sim, principalmente da sua excitação. – rindo fui até ele e piscando me ajoelhei e abri sua calça e puxei seu pau pra fora. Edward gemeu batendo a cabeça contra a porta.

Rindo agarrei a base do seu pau e o levei a boca dando uma longa sugada, ele gemeu alto agarrando meu cabelo, para que eu o olhasse.

– Bella quero te foder agora.

– Na cama? – gemi ao ver seu olhar de luxuria e ele negou.

– Contra a porta, coloque a maldita camisinha. – rosnou, caralho isso era quente.

Me apressei em colocar a camisinha dando um beijinho na ponta do seu pau quando terminei. Edward rosnou me levantando e me empurrou contra a porta, meu peito pressionado contra a madeira.

Arfei quando ele agarrou meus quadris me fazendo empinar minha bunda. Pensei em protestar, mas se ele mandando em mim era excitante, ele agindo assim era mais ainda, meu gozo escorria por minhas pernas.

Edward empurrou meu vestido pra cima deixando minha bunda nua e passou sua mão grande, me empinei mais para ele gemendo baixinho.

– Inferno, adoro a sua bundinha empinada. – gemi empinando mais para ele, Edward acariciou minha bunda, descendo sua mão até minha entrada, vi estrelas quando ele meteu dois dedos em mim.

– Ohhh...

– Porra você está ensopada.

– Edward... me fode. – pedi novamente e seu corpo colou ao meu, seu pau roçando entre minhas coxas. A cabeça dele encostou em meu pescoço onde ele mordeu minha garganta.

– Quer meu pau?

– Sim.

– Então você vai ter amor. – sussurrou agarrando meu quadril enquanto enterrava seu pau em mim.

Fechei os olhos gemendo alto, porra nessa posição ele parecia ir muito mais fundo. Eu com certeza eu sairia daqui andando torto, mas imensamente feliz.

– Ah... você é tão apertada.. – ele gemeu contra meu pescoço, seu pau entrando e saindo lentamente, me fazendo ferver a cada impulso.

– Deus Edward... – engasguei quando ele rebolou contra mim.

– Você gosta assim?

– Deus sim.

– Ou quer mais forte? – gemi quando ele saiu e entrou com força.

– Porra... mais forte. – ele riu e agarrando meus quadris começou a me foder forte.

Suas investidas fortes e rápidas estavam me levando ao céu. Minha boceta estava em chamas assim como meu corpo. Já sentia seu pau pulsar dentro de mim, e logo ele viria, querendo vir com ele, levei a mão para minha boceta e comecei a esfregar meu clitóris. Gemi alto e Edward grunhiu.

– Merda, você está se tocando?

– Sim...

– Não pare. – mandou enquanto metia mais forte e mais rápido.

Meu corpo inteiro convulsionou, e minha boceta começou a dar choques quando vim, apertando o pau de Edward enquanto ele gozava junto comigo.

Seu corpo se pressionou mais contra o meu enquanto ele rodeava seus braços em volta de mim, encostei-me em seu peito suspirando baixinho. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutinhos até a nossa respiração voltar ao normal.

– Bella, tudo bem? – Edward foi o primeiro a falar e gemi.

– Super bem. – ele riu saindo de mim, e me virou para ele me prendendo entre a porta e seu corpo, melhor lugar do mundo em minha opinião.

– Fui muito rude? – rolei os olhos e passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e pulei nele, ele riu segurando minha bunda para me manter no lugar.

– Você foi fodidamente gostoso.

– Fui é?

– Porra sim. Quando quiser mandar em mim, e me foder contra moveis e portas saiba que estou super de acordo. – ele sorriu.

– Você é incrível. – beijou meus lábios lentamente, me fazendo gemer, agarrei seus cabelos e já me esfregava nele de novo.

Quem sabe não conseguíamos batizar minha cama, talvez meu banheiro, ou minha penteadeira?!

– Bella temos que voltar. – ainda com os lábios nos meus.

– Não. – resmunguei sem deixar de beijá-lo, e ele riu.

– Sim nós temos. Mas prometo te compensar depois. – afastei a boca da dele sorrindo.

– Mesmo? Com o que?

– O que quiser.

– Qualquer coisa?

– Qualquer coisa. – ele riu com certeza imaginando que eu falaria alguma besteira.

– Ok, amanhã, nós dois vamos tomar banho de piscina, sozinhos e nus.

– Hmmm, eu gosto de como você pensa. – ri e tirei minhas pernas dele e com sua ajuda voltei para o chão.

– Aposto que gosta. Venha vamos voltar.

– Não tá esquecendo de nada não? – olhei para ele e depois para mim e ri.

Edward ainda estava com o pau pra fora e eu sem calcinha.

Ele riu também e nos apressamos em nós vestir.

Me limpei e vesti outra calcinha, enquanto Edward fazia o mesmo se livrando da camisinha e ajeitando as calças. Quando saímos do quarto eu definitivamente estava andando um pouco torto, o que fez Edward rir muito, mas ele me abraçou por trás andando assim comigo, o que impossibilitou eu ficar brava com ele.

Por mim podíamos andar grudadinhos o tempo todo.

Ao chegarmos na cozinha não achamos Esme, então seguimos para sala onde a achamos acompanhado dos outros.

– Ah ai estão vocês. – Esme sorriu se levantando. – Almoço está pronto.

– Ótimo estou faminto Esme.

– Eu também estaria se estivesse no seu lugar primo. – Jasper sorriu maliciosamente para nós, e meu sorriso sumiu imediatamente, Edward ficou tenso atrás de mim.

– Jasper, não seja grosseiro. – Esme repreendeu e o vi bufar.

– Só estava brincando mãe. Edward nunca se importou quando eu brincava com Alice. – se antes Edward estava tenso, agora ele parecia congelado.

– Alice? – o nome saiu dos meus lábios antes que percebesse e Edward me soltou.

– Jasper. – Esme guinchou, e Carlisle parecia irritado, me virei para Edward e seu rosto estava pálido.

– Acho melhor vocês irem. – sussurrou antes de se virar e começar a sair.

– Edward, por favor... – Esme tentou tocá-lo, mas ele se afastou.

– AGORA! – ele rosnou saindo da sala sem olhar pra ninguém. Encarei os outros muito confusa e depois para onde Edward havia ido.

– Quem é Alice? – perguntei ainda olhando para onde Edward havia sumido, mas imaginava.

– É a vadia que acabou com a vida de Edward. – Esme rosnou, e a olhei um pouco chocada.

Alice. Esse era o nome dela.

_Não esperava um dia saberia seu nome, ainda mais hoje._


	14. 13 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_13 - Eu não esperava que pudesse ser tão feliz._**

_– Quem é Alice? – perguntei ainda olhando para onde Edward havia sumido, mas imaginava._

_– É a vadia que acabou com a vida de Edward. – Esme rosnou, e a olhei um pouco chocada._

_Alice. Esse era o nome dela._

– Oh essa Alice. – sussurrei e me voltei para Esme. – Acho melhor vocês irem embora.

– Bella, talvez... – neguei a interrompendo.

– Não. Vocês devem ir.

– E quem é você para dizer o que devemos fazer? – Jasper falou se levantando, e o encarei com a mão na cintura.

– Idiota você foi o único a lembrar Edward sobre a vadia.

– Escuta aqui menina...

– Não Jasper. Bella tem razão, você sabe como Edward se sente sobre Alice. – Carlisle se levantou agarrando o braço de Jasper, ele olhou para seu pai, e o empurrou se afastando.

– Parem de tratar Edward como se ele fosse um bebê. Ele é um homem adulto pelo amor de Deus!

– Jasper! – Esme guinchou e ele a ignorou.

– O que? já está na hora de Edward parar de agir como criança, e ser homem. Ele não tem mais 13 anos mãe. Ele é adulto e já está na hora de tratá-lo como tal.

– Jasper já chega. – Carlisle o olhou irritado, mas ele não deu atenção e se voltou para mim.

– Não pense menininha, que só por que você se abre como uma vadia para Edward que ele vai casar e viver feliz para sempre com você. Vadias como você já estiveram na cama dele antes, e ele as descartou, não dou um mês para você seguir o mesmo caminho. – dei um passo para trás com suas palavras, Edward não faria isso.

Faria?

Neguei, ele falava do antigo Edward, o novo Edward nunca faria algo assim, eu sabia que não.

– Jasper Cullen, já chega! – Carlisle voltou a agarrar seu braço e começou a empurrá-lo para fora enquanto ele continuava a falar merda, Esme olhou tristemente para mim.

– Eu sinto tanto Bella...

– Vocês realmente deveriam ir embora.

– Nós vamos. Mas eu gostaria que soubesse que Edward nunca a deixaria assim. Esse Edward que Jasper fala é o antigo ele.

– Eu sei.

– Sabe?

– Sei, Edward me disse como ele era antes. Mas ele não é mais daquele jeito.

– Isso é bom, eu realmente sinto muito por Jasper. Eu não sei o que deu nele.

Eu sabia muito bem.

O cara parecia odiar Edward. Mas me mantive calada, Esme era boa e não merecia o filho que tinha, mas era o único que tinha, e ela devia saber os defeitos dele melhor do que ninguém.

– Certo. Eu tenho que ir ver Edward.

– Sim vá, ele precisa de você. Diga... diga que eu ligarei outro dia.

– Claro.

Sem esperar sua resposta corri para cima, ia direto para seu quarto, mas novamente o encontrei na biblioteca, imagino que era seu cômodo favorito da casa. Entrei fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Edward estava sentado na poltrona de frente para a janela observando, imagino, seus tios partirem. Será que ele ouviu o que Jasper disse? Caminhei até ele e fiquei na sua frente bloqueando sua vista, ele ergueu o rosto para me encarar, e suas mãos vieram imediatamente a minha cintura e me puxou para seu colo, sentei sobre ele com uma perna de cada lado e o abracei apertado.

Edward enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço e senti a umidade, ele chorava? Tentei me afastar para olhá-lo, mas seu aperto era de morte, o abracei com mais força.

– Shiii... – sussurrei acariciando seu cabelo da nuca, odiava ver meu homem forte e sexy desse jeito. Tão triste e deprimido.

Maldito Jasper Cullen.

Qual era o problema daquele cara?

Será ciúmes?

Ou algo mais profundo?

Como Edward podia não ter visto isso? O idiota devia fingir muito bem na presença de Edward, era o único motivo para Edward não conhecer tanto ódio. Por que Jasper tinha que odiar Edward para dizer tais coisas.

– Você vai me deixar? – a voz de Edward me tirou dos meus pensamentos, e o olhei, ele tirou o rosto do meu pescoço e me encarava com seus olhos vermelhos e tão cheios de dor e tristeza.

– O que? – perguntei segurando seu rosto.

– Você vai me deixar?

– De onde tirou essa loucura?

– Alice fez.

– Alice é uma puta. – ele sorriu um pouco.

– Ela era. – ri e o abracei apertado.

– Eu nunca te deixarei Edward. Nós pertencemos juntos, eu sei disso. – ele me afastou para me encarar.

– Você realmente acredita nisso?

– Claro que sim. Eu não me vejo mais vivendo sem você. – sua mão tocou meu rosto delicadamente.

– Não me vejo sem você também Bella.

– Isso é bom. – ele sorriu e voltou a enterrar o rosto em meu pescoço.

– Eu sinto muito. – sussurrou baixinho, e quase não ouvi.

– Pelo que? – ele voltou a me olhar.

– Por deixá-la sozinha, quando Jasper disse o nome dela.

– Hey, eu entendo, ela te magoou, ela não deve ser mencionada. Sim?!

– Sim. – ele sorriu um pouquinho. – Tia Esme já foi?

– Já, todos foram. – ele suspirou jogando a cabeça para trás. Eu devia dizer a ele, não devia? Comecei a mastigar o lábio enquanto decidia se devia dizer a verdade sobre seu primo, senti os dedos de Edward em meu queixo, impedindo que eu mordesse os lábios.

– O que há de errado?

– Eu quero lhe contar uma coisa, mas tenho medo que fique chateado comigo.

– Isso é impossível Bella.

– Bom que pensa assim, mas ainda acho que vai ficar irritado.

– Prometo não me chatear.

– Ok. De manhã quando sai do seu quarto, eu encontrei seu primo.

– Jasper fez algo a você? Eu notei que você não pareceu muito feliz em conhecê-lo.

– Sim, eu não estava mesmo. Ele me chamou de ninfeta, e foi muito inconveniente. – Edward ficou tenso.

– O que mais?

– Por que acha que tem mais?

– Eu posso ver em seus olhos que tem mais.

– Sim tem. Meu pai, ele disse hoje quando tomávamos café que não gostava de Jasper.

– Por quê?

– Ah alguns anos, quando você sofreu o acidente e se trancou aqui, ele ouviu Jasper falando no telefone com alguém. E ele foi muito maldoso sobre você.

– Foi?

– Sim, eu sinto muito Edward, meu pai queria contar, mas ele achava que você nunca acreditaria nele.

– Eu teria acreditado. Jasper estava estranho quando veio me visitar, como... como se só tivesse vindo para ter certeza que eu era um caso perdido.

– Você não é nada disso. E você está se recuperando já. – ele sorriu.

– Graças a você. – sorri, mas meu sorriso sumiu, ao me lembrar das ultimas palavras de Jasper.

– Ele disse algumas grosserias quando você subiu.

– Jasper?

– Sim.

– O que ele disse?

– Disse, que todos te tratam como um bebê. Que você já é adulto, e disse... – evitei seus olhos, e ele pegou meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo.

– O que ele disse Bella?

– Que eu sou uma vadia, e logo você me trocaria por outra. – Edward rosnou, e suas mãos em minhas costas estavam em punho.

– Ele disse isso?

– Hmmm, sim.

– Bella se levante um momento.

– Edward... – comecei, mas o seu olhar determinado, me fez levantar, ele se levantou também indo até o telefone discando furiosamente.

Me sentei na poltrona e o ouvi gritar o nome de Carlisle quando atenderam.

Edward andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto latia ordens e insultos. Tentei acompanhar a conversa, mas só conseguia entender umas coisas aqui ou ali.

– Eu quero ele fora da minha empresa... Não me importa Carlisle... Ele devia ter pensado nisso antes de ofender a minha mulher... Ou ele sai e você assume, ou eu contrato outro ou eu mesmo vou gerenciar essa merda.

Minha boca se escancarou com a última parte. Ele pretendia voltar? Ele gritou mais um pouco e bateu o telefone quando desligou, seus olhos encararam os meus, havia raiva lá, mas rapidamente mudaram para tristeza.

– Eu sinto muito Bella.

– Edward... – ele rapidamente se aproximou de mim se ajoelhando em minha frente, suas mãos pegaram as minhas, e ele as beijou.

– Eu realmente lamento amor, eu sabia que Jasper era ciumento, mas ele não tinha o direito de te tratar assim.

– Está tudo bem.

– Não, eu sinto ter fugido quando ele disse o nome dela. Eu... ainda é difícil falar dela.

– Você a amava?

– Nunca Bella, eu pensei que sim, mas hoje eu sei que aquilo não era amor.

– Você sabe?

– Sim, eu posso ver a diferença agora.

– Como pode saber? – ele sorriu tirando uma das suas mãos das minhas e tocou meu rosto.

– Por que o que eu sinto por você é amor Bella, e não é nada comparado com o que eu já senti por ela. – meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

– Vo... você me ama?

– Como não amaria? Você me fez acordar para o mundo Bella, me fez querer viver novamente. Me faz querer existir somente para você.

– Só pra você saber eu te amo também. – ele sorriu, seu lindo sorriso que sempre me fazia suspirar.

– Bom, eu não poderia viver se você não me amasse também. – rindo me joguei em seus braços e caímos no chão, comigo por cima dele.

Beijei todo o seu rosto o fazendo rir, suas mãos foram para minha bunda e me esfreguei contra ele, arrancando um gemido dele.

– Bella... – grunhiu e me sentei sobre seu estomago, suas mãos foram para minhas coxas.

– Então que tal termos o nosso dia na piscina, já que todos foram embora? – ele sorriu abertamente.

– Isso seria muito bom. – dei um gritinho saindo de cima dele e correndo para fora do quarto, o ouvi rindo enquanto me seguia.

Fui até o fim do corredor indo para a escada que levava ao porão, antes que abrisse a porta os braços de Edward estavam a minha volta. Eu gargalhei quando ele me pegou me jogando nos ombros, e dando um tapa em minha bunda.

– Nada de fugir mocinha.

– Edward... – gritei, mas ele ignorou enquanto descia as escadas, me carregando.

Ao chegarmos ao porão ele me colocou no chão, rindo comecei a tirar meu vestido e joguei em seu rosto, retirei a calcinha, e corri para a piscina me jogando na água. Quando emergi Edward estava somente de cueca me encarando, lambi os lábios enquanto olhava para ele com desejo.

– Vem cá, vem. – chamei com o dedo e ele sorriu retirando a cueca e mergulhou, nadei até ele, e fiquei na sua frente quando ele subiu.

Passei meus braços e pernas em volta do seu corpo, me esfregando contra ele, Edward gemeu, sua mão apertando minha bunda com força.

Passei as mãos por suas costas arranhando levemente sua pele, Edward grunhiu enterrando a cabeça em meu pescoço, seus lábios escovaram contra minha garganta e me esfreguei nele com mais intensidade.

– Edward.

– Diga amor.

– Quero você.

– Sou seu amor. – ele nadou comigo até a beirada da piscina me encostando-se à parede e me prensando contra a borda.

Uma de suas mãos entrou entre minhas pernas, sentindo a minha umidade, suspirei apertando seus ombros com força, sua boca veio para minha em um beijo ardente, sua língua entrando e saindo da minha boca, chupando minha língua com avidez.

Seus dedos eram urgentes em mim, penetrando minha entrada, pegando a umidade lá e indo para meu clitóris. Afastei a boca da dele, gemendo seu nome, meu corpo tremia em seus braços e eu logo viria.

Levei minha mão para seu pau, Edward gemeu alto quando agarrei seu cumprimento o apertando.

– Bella...

– Me foda Edward. – comecei a guiar seu pau para minha boceta e o esfreguei contra meu clitóris, ambos gememos.

– Camisinha. – ele gemeu e quase gritei.

– Porra... está no seu quarto?

– Sim. – grunhi ainda segurando seu pau em minha entrada.

– Você acha que pode se controlar?

– Bella... – ele gemeu.

– Vamos Edward você goza fora. – ele grunhiu agarrando minha mão que estava sobre seu pau e a afastou a levando sobre minha cabeça, com sua outra mão levou seu pau para dentro de mim em um impulso rápido, me pegando de surpresa.

– Oh meu...

– Porra... – ele gemeu largando minha mão e voltou a agarrar minha bunda enquanto entrava e saia de mim com força.

Gemi alto rebolando com força contra ele. Suas mãos apertaram minha bunda com força a cada estocada. Nossos gemidos eram altos, e dei graças a Deus que meus pais estavam fora.

– Merda isso é bom... – ele gemeu e entendi perfeitamente, seu pau em mim sem a camisinha, pele com pele, é absolutamente fantástico.

– Edward... estou quase... – gemi já sentindo minha boceta se contrair e o prazer percorrendo meu corpo.

– Eu também porra...

Edward gemeu alto largando minha bunda e levando seus dedos ao meu clitóris, assim que ele o esfregou eu me perdi, gritei gozando com força em seu pau, Edward grunhiu gemendo e saiu de dentro de mim.

Sua mão foi para seu pau e ele se tocou olhando para meus peitos e veio com força. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e o agarrei o abraçando enquanto devorava seus lábios. Ele gemeu em minha boca, me abraçando cada vez mais apertado.

Quando respirar se fez necessário, me afastei dele e sorri ofegante, Edward riu e nadou comigo para fora da piscina e nos deitamos em uma das espreguiçadeiras comigo por cima dele.

Suas mãos corriam calmamente por minhas costas, subindo e descendo, as vezes parando em minha bunda e dando um pequeno apertão que me fez sorrir. Beijei a cicatriz em seu peito, e cruzei os braços o encarando.

– Não vejo a hora de sentir você gozando em mim. – ele gemeu apertando minha bunda.

– Você me mata dizendo coisas assim. – sorri e mordisquei seu peito.

– Só estou dizendo a verdade. – ele riu.

– E quando isso vai acontecer?

– Em alguns dias.

– Dias?

– É eu comecei a tomar a pílula.

– Sério? – ri da sua alegria.

– Seriíssimo. – seu sorriso se tornou malicioso quando sua mão escorregou por entre minhas pernas tocando meu clitóris, me senti úmida e quente imediatamente.

– Hmmm, mal posso esperar pra gozar nessa sua boecetinha deliciosamente apertadinha.

– Edward... – gemi me esfregando nele e ele escorregou dois dedos dentro de mim, me fazendo arfar.

– Caralho, você fica molhada tão rápido.

– Você me deixa assim. – grunhi quando ele curvou seus dedos dentro de mim.

– Sim, só eu consigo te fazer gozar, não é amor?

– Sim... sim... – gemi quando seus dedos começaram a girar e seu polegar a esfregar meu clitóris.

Arfei sentindo meu prazer se aproximando, minha boceta pulsou enquanto seu toque se tornava, mais e mais urgente. Sua boca tomou a minha, engolindo meu grito de prazer quando vim, em toda sua mão.

Minha boceta dava pequenos choquinhos e meu corpo formigava deliciosamente, Edward mordiscou meus lábios, suas mãos acariciando minha entrada lentamente.

– Isso foi incrível.

– Eu sei. – ri e mordi seu ombro, ele sorriu me abraçando apertado.

Suspirei deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

– Eu te amo. – sussurrei e um sorriso imenso se espalhou em meu rosto com sua resposta.

– Também te amo, meu amor.

Bocejei, e senti os braços dele mais firme em minha volta e relaxei adormecendo rapidamente. O dia tinha sido exaustivo, mas o final estava sendo perfeito. E esperava que continuasse assim.

_Eu não esperava que pudesse ser tão feliz._


	15. 14 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_14 - Eu não esperava isso, mas eu amei._**

_Suspirei deitando a cabeça em seu peito._

_– Eu te amo. – sussurrei e um sorriso imenso se espalhou em meu rosto com sua resposta._

_– Também te amo, meu amor._

_Bocejei, e senti os braços dele mais firme em minha volta e relaxei adormecendo rapidamente. O dia tinha sido exaustivo, mas o final estava sendo perfeito. E esperava que continuasse assim._

Abri os olhos de repente e olhei em volta, reconheci o quarto de Edward e sorri me lembrando do que fizemos mais cedo. O dia tinha sido tenso demais, mas o resto dele havia sido perfeito.

Bocejei rolando na cama e notei que estava só. Cadê Edward? Quis levantar e procurá-lo, mas estava com preguiça, ele viria até mim eventualmente.

Agarrei o travesseiro dele que tinha seu cheiro e gemi o abraçando apertado, fechei os olhos, quando ouvi barulhos de passos, mas continuei deitadinha.

– Não quero saber Carlisle, ele não tinha o direito... – ouvi Edward, ele parecia irritado.

– Não, e não. Não me importa que ele é meu primo, ele não pensou nisso antes de ofender a mulher que eu amo. – Edward grunhiu. – Uma porra que ele não sabia, você e Esme sabiam, era muito obvio.

Abri os olhos e o vi andando de lá pra cá, ele grunhia e acenava. Ele usava somente uma calça de moletom e quase babei em seu corpo, ok eu babei um pouquinho.

– Eu entendo Carlisle, eu vou resolver isso na segunda... – ele parou e olhou pra cama e sorriu. – Sim eu irei ai. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele fez o mesmo.

Ri e voltei a fechar os olhos, senti a cama afundando e sua mão em meu corpo, suspirei e me virei para encará-lo largando o travesseiro, sua mão foi imediatamente para meu seio, e suspirei quando ele esfregou meu mamilo.

– Já disse que vou Carlisle. Estarei ai a partir da uma... até logo. – ele desligou o telefone e o jogou na cama e deitou sobre mim me beijando.

– Hmmmm... – gemi o abraçando pelos ombros, ele riu contra meus lábios, se afastou me dando beijos em todo meu rosto.

– Olá dorminhoca. – ri.

– Dormi tanto assim?

– Já é de noite.

– Merda! Meus pais ligaram?

– Sim, eu disse que você passou o dia fora, que chegou e já foi dormir. Perguntei se queriam que acordasse você, mas eles disseram que não, mas avisá-la de manhã que só voltam à tarde. – ri mais.

– Alguém vai se divertir hoje à noite. – Edward riu descendo a mão entre minhas pernas.

– Alguém vai se divertir aqui também.

– Oh... – arquei meu corpo quando seus dedos entraram em contato com meu clitóris.

– Será que já está molhadinha?

– Edward... – seus dedos escorregaram para minha entrada e gemi alto quando dois dedos seus entraram em mim.

– Muito molhadinha.

– Merda! – sua boca veio para meu pescoço, lambendo e chupando enquanto seus dedos faziam loucuras na minha boceta.

Seus lábios desceram para meus seios e ele tomou um mamilo na boca, chupando e lambendo o bico. Sua outra mão foi para o outro seio, e ficou girando meu mamilo entre os dedos, meu corpo pulsava e queimava, e não demorei muito em vir em sua mão.

– Mas já amor? – eu corei rindo.

– Desculpe não aguentei muito. – mordi o lábio e ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios lentamente, sua língua brincando com a minha.

Agarrei seu cabelo entrelaçando meus dedos nos fios, Edward grunhiu chupando minha língua e esfregando sua ereção muito dura em mim. Tirei uma das mãos do seu cabelo e desci pelo seu corpo a colocando dentro da calça, gemi ao pegar em seu pau quente. Edward rosnou afastando a boca da minha e sorri enquanto apertava seu pau e o acariciava lentamente.

– Bella...

– Sim? – olhei inocentemente o que o fez gemer.

– Porra vai me fazer vir.

– Eu quero que você venha. – ele grunhiu.

– Não em minhas calças. – subi a mão até a cabeça do seu pau e esfreguei pegando o gozo ali e espalhando na cabeça.

– Onde quer vir Edward? Na minha boca ou na minha boceta? – seu pau pulou em minha mão e ri. Desci para suas bolas e as massageei.

– Merda...

– Me diga Edward...

– Porra... sua boca. – sorrindo tirei as mãos da sua calça o empurrando na cama e me apressei em livrá-lo da calça, assim que ela estava fora montei nele, minha mão estava de volta nele, e minha boca fazia companhia.

Edward gritou quando suguei a cabeça e comecei a dar chupadas em todo seu pau. Desci meus lábios por seu cumprimento até chegar as suas bolas e as chupei, sugando uma de cada vez, sem deixar de massagear seu pau.

– Merda vou vir... – ele grunhiu e sorrindo voltei a chupar seu pau o ordenhando para que viesse em minha boca.

Continuei massageando suas bolas enquanto o sugava, seus quadris já tinham vontade própria indo e vindo em minha boca, como se fosse uma boceta e ele não conseguia parar de foder.

Eu estava excitada de novo.

Edward gritou agarrando meu cabelo quando veio e o engoli sentindo os jatos da sua porra em minha boca, relaxei a garganta para engolir me deliciando com seu sabor.

Quando ele terminou largou meu cabelo caindo na cama e sorri dando um beijo em seu pau e o limpei. Lambi meus lábios e sorri ao ver que ele me observava parecendo muito satisfeito.

Pisquei pra ele e me levantei, eu precisava de um banho, entrei no banheiro e lavei a boca na pia, e fui para o chuveiro, comecei a testar a temperatura e senti o corpo de Edward atrás de mim, seus braços me rodearam e relaxei contra seu peito.

– Quer companhia?

– Sempre. – ele sorriu passando a mão por meu corpo subindo até meus seios e os apertando e descendo em seguida até minha boceta e me penetrando com dois dedos.

– Hmmm, você está molhada. – ri.

– Estou sempre molhada pra você. – ele rosnou mordendo meu pescoço.

– Sua safadinha... – ele se esfregou contra mim e suspirei ao senti-lo duro novamente.

– Oh... – Edward riu.

– O que? Surpresa que eu a quero de novo?

– Um pouco. Mas adorando. – ele riu e chupou meu pescoço.

– E aquele banho? – me virei pra ele pegando a sua mão e o puxando para o Box.

– Venha, quero que me foda no chuveiro. – Edward gemeu, e me agarrou me empurrando para de baixo da água.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem.

[...]

Edward vestiu sua cueca boxer preta e eu só queria arrancá-la com os dentes e montar nele de novo, mas ele me proibiu, aquele chato.

– Não me olhe assim.

– Assim como?

– Como se eu a tivesse colocado de castigo. – bufei.

– E não colocou?

– Bella, amor, vamos você tem que comer.

– Mas eu quero você.

– E vai me ter a noite toda e amanhã também. – piscou e meu humor melhorou infinitamente.

– Ok. – ele riu e me puxou para fora da cama, me abraçando, sua mão espalmou minha bunda e ele gemeu.

– Porra, você está sem calcinha? – sorri.

– Você me mandou vestir sua camiseta, não disse nada de calcinha, - mordi o lábio e ele gemeu.

– Menina perversa. – me deu uma palmada e ri o empurrando e correndo para baixo.

Ele grunhiu me seguindo.

Chegamos à cozinha e suspiramos tristemente quando vimos à lasanha de Esme. Ela estava tão animada para esse almoço. Maldito Jasper!

Abracei Edward pela cintura beijando seu braço, ele me olhou e sorriu.

– Você sempre pode convidá-la novamente Edward.

– Duvido, eu demiti Jasper, acredito que ela não vai querer mais vir aqui. – ele realmente parecia tão triste, peguei sua mão e o levei até a mesa onde nós fazíamos as refeições na maioria das vezes e o empurrei em uma cadeira e montei nele. Segurei seu rosto para que me encarasse.

– Hey escute aqui Edward Masen, não importa o que aconteça, sua tia nunca vai deixar de te amar e se importar com você. Ela conhece muito bem o filho que tem, e sabe que a demissão dele foi por sua própria culpa.

– Você acha?

– Eu sei que sim. Agora vamos parar de rabugice e comece a me alimentar, para que possamos voltar lá pra cima e você comece a me foder como prometido. – seu pau cresceu de baixo de mim e sorri.

Ele gemeu.

– Porra Bella.

– Eu não fiz nada. – sorri abertamente, e ele grunhiu me beijando em seguida.

Com certeza o jantar estava esquecido.

[...]

Sorri abertamente para meus pais quando eles chegaram domingo a tarde, minha mãe parecia muito feliz, e meu pai muito envergonhado. Mas feliz por ter passado um tempo sozinho com mamãe.

Os abracei e passei algum tempo com eles. Achei melhor não contar como havia sido a visita dos Cullen, já que pra todos os efeitos, eu nem estava em casa no dia. Então me concentrei no fim de semana deles, e quando perguntaram do meu só falei que fiquei com Seth e Claire.

Na hora de dormir escapuli para o quarto de Edward, mas estávamos tão cansados de transarmos o dia todo que só dormimos.

De manhã sai antes de ele acordar, e fui me preparar para a escola, quando entrei na cozinha encontrei mamãe cantarolando e a abracei.

– Bom dia mãe.

– Bom dia amor.

Me sentei me servindo de café e pão e comi rapidamente, logo Seth estaria ai.

– Vai fazer algo hoje Bella? – mamãe perguntou se sentando comigo e a olhei dando de ombros.

– Seth e eu não planejamos nada, mas acho que não.

– Ok, se for nos ligue.

– Claro. – terminei de comer quando ouvi a buzina, dei um beijo nela e corri para fora, Seth acenou alegremente.

– Hey Bellarina.

– Oi Sethrino. – seu nariz torceu.

– Sério?

– Você que começou. – ele rolou os olhos. Entrei no carro, e ele começou a dirigir.

– E ai como foi o fim de semana?

– Foi bom. – ele sorriu.

– Eu aposto que foi, você e o Edmilson fizeram muitas loucuras. – ri e o ignorei. – Vamos lá Bella, me de algo pra trabalhar aqui.

– Seth pare de ser um fofoqueiro, não vou te falar quem é meu namorado.

– Você é uma péssima melhor amiga.

– Tá como se você vivesse sem mim. – ele me mostrou a língua e o belisquei o fazendo rir. – E ai como foi com Claire? – suas bochechas coraram tão forte que foi possível ver sobre da sua pele morena.

– Her... legal, maneiro, foi bom? – comecei a rir.

– Puta merda, vocês transaram.

– O que? – ele guinchou, mas podia o ver tentando evitar o seu sorriso comedor de merda.

– Não finja, eu posso ver.

– Tá, mas não diga a ela que eu te disse.

– Por que, foi ruim?

– Não, foi bom. Na terceira vez. – ele corou violentamente e não pude deixar de rir. – Hey cadê a sua solidariedade?

– Desculpe Seth, mas não fique assim, a primeira vez é sempre uma merda.

– A sua foi?

– Lógico, o moleque não conseguia acertar minha vagina nem que sua vida dependesse disso. – ele começou a gargalhar.

– Sério?

– Oh sim, e o idiota além de me machucar gozou e dormiu. Cara eu nunca fiquei tão revoltada.

– Que merda Bells.

– Eu sei. Lógico que chutei a bunda do idiota na mesma noite.

– Ele ficou muito chateado?

– Claro, levar um chute na bunda de uma menina nunca faz bem para o orgulho.

– Você realmente o chutou na bunda?

– O que você queria? Depois de dormir, ele acorda e diz que foi muito bom, mas não quer nada serio comigo.

– Que idiota.

– Né, o mane achava que estava podendo. Duvido que ele continuou pensando assim depois de levar um chute.

– Espero que o Edvanson esteja te dando um tratamento melhor. – dessa vez eu corei e ele riu alto. – Com certeza está.

Finalmente chegamos na escola e sai do carro, ele veio para meu lado e me abraçou pelo ombro.

– E ai quando eu vou conhecer o "namorado misterioso"?

– Eu gostaria que você o conhecesse, mas é meio complicado. – ele parou de andar.

– Ele é casado?

– O que? Não.

– Então o que tem de complicado?

– Ele é muito mais velho que eu.

– Isso é complicado. O quanto mais velho?

– Ele poderia ser meu pai. – ele arregalou os olhos.

– É o seu pai?

– Ew que nojo Seth. – ele deu de ombros.

– O que? Você sabe como essa juventude está perdida. – dei um tapa em seu estomago e voltei a andar.

– Vai te catar Seth. Ele não é meu parente, é gostoso e um cara legal. Mas é mais velho que eu. E isso vai ser complicado.

– Seus pais?

– É, duvido que eles aceitariam.

– Mas não é só um namorico? – neguei.

– Não eu amo ele de verdade, e ele a mim.

– Que lindo. – ele sorriu e ri.

– Cara você é muito gay. – ele bufou e engrossou a voz.

– Que isso menina. Preciso trazer a Claire aqui pra provar a minha masculinidade?

– Deus não, dispenso. Falando nisso cadê sua mulher?

– Ela teve que vir com o chato do Jake hoje, mas a gente se vê no almoço.

Assenti e fomos para a sala.

Minha mente em Edward, e toda a nossa situação. Será que meus pais seriam tão contra Edward e eu? Eles o adoravam, mas talvez não gostassem de ver sua filhinha saindo com um homem tão mais velho. Mesmo esse sendo Edward.

O dia passou rapidamente, Seth me acompanhava as aulas fazendo piadas do meu primeiro cara e eu zoando ele da sua perda de virgindade. Estava muito divertido, na hora do almoço Claire me sequestrou para ter um papo de menina e me contou da sua primeira vez com Seth.

Na verdade não era a primeira vez dela, só dele. E foi complicado no começo, mas ela o ensinou o que gostava e eles estavam dispostos a aprender juntos, então acabou sendo bom. Fiquei feliz por eles.

Na hora da saída estava provocando Seth sobre seu grito de gay na sala de biologia quando caiu um liquido suspeito nele, lógico que era só água, mas até alguém explicar pra ele, ele já havia dado um escândalo.

– Bella podia ter sido acido!

– Mas não era.

– E eu gritei como um macho.

– Tá, deixa eu colocar o vídeo no youtube e ai a gente vê o que as pessoas pensam. – ele ofegou quando comecei a pegar meu celular.

– Você não fez?

– Lógico que eu fiz. – Claire somente ria de nós.

– Me da esse celular Bella.

– Nunca.

– Puta Merda, que homem gostoso. – Claire guinchou chamando nossa atenção e olhamos para ela.

– Porra Claire eu estou bem aqui. – comecei a rir.

–Cadê quero ver também.

– Bella, vou contar pro Edalintom que você tá babando em outros caras. – rindo o ignorei e olhei pra onde Claire estava babando.

Puta Merda!

– Ai meu Deus!

– Eu sei, ele é um tesão. – ele é, e ele é o meu namorado.

Em toda sua gloria de terno e óculos escuros estava meu Edward. O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

– Quem é esse cara? – Seth bufou e sem perceber falei.

– Edalintom.

– Edalintom não é seu não namorado?

– O que? Não.

– Espera... – ele olhou entre mim e Edward que agora estava sorrindo ao me ver. – Aquele é o namorado misterioso?

– Sim.

– Porra.

– O que ele faz aqui?

– Espera um minuto ai, aquele cara é seu namorado? – Claire parecia em choque e grunhi.

– Sim, eu... eu tenho que ir. Seth... – me virei pra ele, e o vi rolar os olhos.

– Se seus pais ligarem você esta comigo.

– Você é o melhor. Só por isso não vou mais colocar o vídeo na internet. – ele estreitou os olhos e dei um beijo em sua bochecha e outro em Claire que ainda parecia em choque.

Amanhã eu explicava pra ela.

Corri para onde Edward estava encostado em um carro muito lindo todo preto com vidros escuros, ele sorriu mais, e ficou ereto. Parei em frente a ele.

– Oi. – ele riu.

– Oi pequena.

– Eu... o que faz aqui?

– Eu tive que sair e resolvi vir fazer uma surpresa.

– Oh... legal. – cara ele estava aqui, fora daquela casa, eu mal podia acreditar.

– Então eu não ganho um beijo de oi? – ri e corando me aproximei mais dele e fui abraçada e tirada do chão.

Ow!

Seus lábios esmagaram nos meus e gemi agarrando seu cabelo, minha mochila foi ao chão, mas quem se importava?! Quando sua mão chegou na minha bunda e ele deu um apertão me fazendo gemer, eu não me importei menos ainda, e comecei a me esfregar nele.

Edward riu e afastou a boca da minha me dando um selinho e me colocando no chão.

– Tudo bem amor?

– Sim. – suspirei e ele riu o vi se abaixar e pegar minha mochila e abrir a porta do carro pra mim.

– Entre Bella.

– Vai me levar pra casa?

– Não. Vamos entre. – entrei e me entregou minha mochila, fechou a porta e foi para o lado do motorista.

Fiquei olhando pra ele meio em choque.

Ele realmente estava aqui, ele saiu. E veio me ver, com certeza eu estava dando o maior sorriso comedor de merda do mundo.

Quando ele entrou, ele sorriu e pegou meu queixo me dando mais um beijo.

– Eu te amo. – suspirei mordiscando seus lábios.

– Também te amo. – ele se afastou sorrindo e ligando o carro. Fiquei olhando pra ele como uma idiota e ele riu.

– O que?

– Não que eu esteja reclamando, por que eu não estou, você está um tesão de terno. – Edward riu alto.

– Obrigada eu acho. – sorri. – Então por que o sorriso?

– Há é que estou meio surpresa, por quê está vestido assim, e por que veio me ver, por que saiu de casa?

– Calma amor. Uma cosia de cada vez. Eu estou de terno por que tive que ir a empresa.

– Você realmente foi?

– Sim, Carlisle não quer assumir os negócios por causa de Jasper, ou eu faço ou arranjo alguém. Eu precisei ir.

– Deve ter causado uma comoção quando chegou lá em. – ele riu.

– Na verdade sim. Foi uma bagunça.

– E está tudo bem?

– Sim, tudo em ordem. Mas eu vou ter que ir lá mais vezes do que eu queria.

– Oh... – isso significava que não nos veríamos com tanta frequência.

– Mas só de manhã, minhas tarde e noites são suas. – ele se apressou em dizer e sorri.

– Sério?

– Sério.

– Bom, mas por que veio me buscar? – seu sorriso era gigantesco.

– Por que nós estamos tendo um encontro.

Puta Merda!

_Eu não esperava isso, mas eu amei._


	16. 15 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_15 - Eu não esperava que voltar acabasse sendo tão fácil._**

**Pov. Edward**

Respirei fundo, uma, duas, três vezes.

Vamos Edward você pode fazer isso. Não é tão difícil.

Me olhei no espelho e empurrei meu cabelo para trás, desci a mão tocando minha cicatriz e acabei rindo.

Como Bella disse, eu parecia um pirata. Ri mais.

Só minha menina para me fazer rir de algo que me incomodou por tanto tempo. Mas já era tempo de deixar o passado para trás.

Todo ele, inclusive Alice.

Ela era uma sombra em minha vida, mas já estava na hora de deixar o sol entrar e apagar qualquer vestígio de Alice que houvesse em mim.

Houve uma batida na porta, e me virei murmurando um "entre", enquanto terminava de ajeitar a gravata.

– Sr. Masen... Oh Meu... – sorrindo me virei para Renée que me olhava com a boca aberta.

– Bom dia Renée.

– Sr. Masen... er... – me virei totalmente vendo que ela carregava uma bandeja e a ajudei tirando de sua mão, felizmente ela não deixou cair dessa vez.

– Está tudo bem Renée? Obrigada pelo café.

– Sim... er... o senhor vai sair?

– Sim. Estou bem? – coloquei a bandeja sobre a mesa ao lado da cama e fiz um gesto para meu terno.

– Sim, sim... onde vai?

– Na empresa. Eu demiti Jasper.

– Nossa. Por quê? Quer dizer se o senhor não quiser dizer... – se apressou em falar e neguei.

– Está tudo bem Renée. Eu percebi que ele não era quem eu pensava. – suas bochechas se avermelharam um pouco, e vi muito de Bella nela. Com certeza ela devia estar pensando no que Bella me disse que Charlie ouviu.

– Hmmm, isso é bom, não é bom ter pessoas que não confia a sua volta.

– Exatamente. Infelizmente eu terei que ir a empresa até achar um substituto, Carlisle não quer assumir a presidência.

– Mas se você vai voltar por que não assume logo de uma vez? – falou corando novamente.

Sorri, embora os Swan estivessem comigo a tanto tempo, eles não se intrometiam na minha vida, eles sempre respeitaram meu espaço, assim como eu respeitei o deles. Mas eu sempre os considerei como minha família. Peguei a mão de Renée.

– Você acha que eu deveria voltar? – ela piscou um pouco confusa, mas sorriu em seguida colocando sua outra mão sobre a minha.

– Eu acho Edward. Eu sei que você passou por muita coisa, mas já faz tanto tempo, é hora de retomar sua vida.

– Você e Charlie sempre foram muito bons pra mim Renée. – ela riu.

– Você confiou em nós, e nos manteve aqui por todo esse tempo, devemos muito a você. – neguei.

– Eu devo a vocês. Deixaram sua vida para trás por mim, eu sempre serei grato por isso. – ela começou a negar, mas a parei. – Não se preocupe com isso agora Renée. Então, como estou, será que vão reparar? – ela olhou para minha cicatriz e bufou.

– Edward não seja bobo, você está ótimo, a cicatriz dá até um charme. – ri.

– Obrigada Renée.

– Mas eu tenho algo para ajudar, tome seu café eu já volto. – ela saiu correndo do quarto e me sentei na beirada da cama tomando o café que ela trouxe.

Olhei para os lençóis bagunçados e sorri. Minha doce e espevitada Bella, desde que ela chegou à mansão eu não conseguia tirar os meus olhos dela.

Ainda lembro quando a vi chegar com Charlie, seu sorriso, sua alegria pelo reencontro com os pais. Me senti mal por afastar seus pais dela, então queria que ela fosse feliz aqui. Convenci Renée a decorar um quarto para ela, e comprar tudo que ela pudesse precisar. Era pouco por tê-la afastado dos seus pais por tanto tempo, mas era o mínimo que podia fazer no momento.

Claro que eu queria fazer mais, mas o que mais poderia fazer. No final das contas eu era somente o chefe de Renée e Charlie, então me mantive quieto no meu pequeno mundo escuro onde eu pertencia.

Mas o destino parecia ter outros planos para mim, e a escuridão não durou muito. Pois agora quando eu sentava na minha cadeira e observava o jardim, havia muito mais para ver, havia Bella. E conforme os dias passavam, eu ficava, mais e mais ansioso para vê-la, com seu sorriso bonito e cabelos bagunçados, claro seus pequenos shorts e blusinhas apertadas, eu sou definitivamente um velho tarado. A menina tinha idade para ser minha filha, mas eu não podia evitar desejá-la.

E quando ela entrou em minha biblioteca meu pânico só aumentou, e se eu a agarrasse, a machucasse? Eu era um homem afinal, e há anos não estava com uma mulher. Mas Bella ignorou todos os meus pedidos e avisos para se afastar, ela me fez desejá-la mais, me fez confiar novamente, derrubou todos os muros que construí em volta de mim, fez eu me apaixonar por ela, e agora eu não conseguia me imaginar longe dela.

– Aqui. – Renée entrou no quarto trazendo óculos escuros e sorri abertamente.

– Ótima ideia.

– Coloque, deixe-me ver como fica. – assenti colocando os óculos e fui me olhar no espelho, cobria boa parte da cicatriz, e só se ficassem me encarando muito veriam as minhas marcas.

– Ficou bom.

– Muito bom. – me virei para ela.

– Obrigada Renée. Peça a Charlie para separar um carro para mim.

– Vai dirigir?

– Sim. Eu preciso renovar a minha carta. Pedirei para alguém na empresa ver isso. Mas acho que não tem problema eu dirigir até a cidade.

– Vai à sede daqui mesmo?

– Sim, ela é a principal, você sabe como minha mãe gostava dessa casa. Então meu pai fez a sede principal em Palo Alto.

– Sempre achei que a sede principal fosse na Califórnia.

– É o que a maioria pensa.

– Então seu tio e primo ficam em Palo Alto?

– Na maior parte do tempo sim, mas a sede da Califórnia é importante também.

– Oh, então vai ter que ir a Califórnia?

– Eventualmente sim. Mas vou resolver os assuntos mais urgentes primeiro.

– Estou muito feliz por você Edward.

– Obrigada Renée.

– Eu vou descer e falar com Charlie para que ele prepare o carro.

– Obrigada. – ela assentiu e me deixou sozinho.

Esperava conseguir arrumar minha carteira ainda hoje, pois gostaria de levar Bella para passear comigo, talvez levá-la a um encontro, ainda não havíamos tido um, mas adoraria dar isso a ela.

Terminei de me arrumar e separar alguns documentos, assim que estava pronto desci indo direto para fora, onde Charlie já me esperava com um dos meus carros, fazia algum tempo que eu não dirigia.

Trocamos algumas palavras e ele me entregou as chaves, me despedi e entrei no carro. Segurei o volante com força olhando para frente.

Era isso, finalmente eu estava seguindo em frente.

Felizmente dirigir é como andar de bicicleta, nunca se esquece, assim que coloquei o carro em movimento foi como respirar, fluiu fácil, e parecia que nunca fiquei longe de um carro. Eu sempre fui um excelente motorista, e meu acidente sempre foi um borrão de confusão, mas graças aos céus eu não peguei nenhum trauma de dirigir.

Levei um pouco menos de uma hora para chegar a empresa, foi com familiaridade que dirigi pelo centro de Palo Alto, até a empresa que estava há anos na minha família. Estacionei o carro no estacionamento ao ar livre, e sai levando minha pasta, olhei para o imenso prédio espelhado com um sorriso nostálgico. Apesar de tudo, era bom voltar aqui. Entrei olhando tudo em volta, Carlisle havia me dito sobre as modernidades que haviam feito, deixando o prédio mais sofisticado e moderno, estava muito bonito realmente. Eu só via fotos que ele me mandava por fax, mas nunca realmente prestei atenção a elas.

Passei reto na frente do balcão de informações, indo direto ao elevador privativo, o único que somente eu usava. Devia ter até teia de aranhas. Sorri com meu pensamento, e quando olhei em volta notei que várias pessoas me encaravam.

Merda!

Digitei minha senha, as portas se abriram e entrei apressadamente, ao me virar para fechar as portas que me olhava com curiosidade antes, agora estava com a boca aberta. Deviam saber já quem eu era.

Apertei o botão do último andar, que era a sala presidencial, o bom do elevador privativo, é que não havia paradas, ia direto, então cheguei rapidamente, e antes da fofoca chegar até aqui. Mas na descida com certeza eu teria uma boa plateia.

Assim que as portas se abriram, sorri reconhecendo a sala do meu pai, o bom do elevador privativo é que ele abria direto na sala do presidente. Havia só mais duas salas nesse andar, a do vice-presidente e da secretária encarregada dos assuntos do presidente. Havia mais de uma é claro, mas a que ficava aqui era a que tinha acesso direto ao CEO. Entrei mais na sala, e reconheci Srta. Hale sentada na sua mesa, através da parede de vidro que separava a minha sala da dela. Dei uma batida no vidro e a vi levantar a cabeça e arregalar os olhos. Seus grandes olhos azuis estavam do tamanho de pratos, ri.

– Olá Rosalie.

– Sr. Masen?

– Em pessoa.

Ela se levantou, entrando na sala, e me encarando ainda estupefata. Rosalie era uma linda mulher, longo cabelo loiro, alta, com marcantes olhos azuis, tinha um pouco mais de 40, mas ainda estava deslumbrante. E foi minha secretária desde que entrei no lugar do meu pai. Na verdade ela já estava na empresa antes de mim, e sempre a vi como uma boa amiga e me ajudou muito no começo.

– O que faz aqui?

– Não soube de Jasper? – ela fez uma careta.

– Sim, mas... realmente não esperava vê-lo aqui. Imaginei que Carlisle assumiria.

– Ele não quer. – esfreguei a nuca. – Então eu tive que vir, e preciso arranjar alguém pra cuidar de tudo.

– Você já tem alguém em mente?

– Na verdade sim.

– Quem?

– Você. – ela engasgou.

– O que?

– Vamos lá Rosalie, todos sabem que você pode tomar conta de tudo se deixar. – ela sorriu presunçosamente.

– Você que está dizendo. – rolei os olhos e retirei os óculos, ela ficou me encarando, e contive a vontade de colocar os óculos novamente.

– O que?

– Estou tentando enxergar sua cicatriz. – rolei os olhos e ela riu. – Sério Edward, pensei que era pior, para você recusar o convite para o meu casamento. – grunhi, ela nunca me deixaria esquecer.

– Eu lhe envie um grande presente Rosalie.

– Era para você ser o padrinho.

– Eu sei. Eu só... – ela suspirou e me puxou para um abraço.

– Senti sua falta Edward. – me afastei a encarando.

– Sério? – ela riu.

– Ok, talvez não tanto.

– Ora, ora, olha quem voltou dos mortos e já está perseguindo minha esposa. Tcsi, tcsi, tcsi, muito feio Masen. – rindo soltei Rosalie e fui abraçar Emmett.

– Emmett.

– Caralho homem, eu mal acreditei quando as secretárias começaram a cacarejar sobre Edward Masen estar no prédio.

Fiz uma careta e ele riu e foi beijar Rosalie.

– A fofoca já correu o prédio todo?

– Oh sim, agora que o povo aprendeu a twittar, está tensa a coisa. – ri, não fazendo ideia do que ele estava falando, mas devia ser alguma coisa haver com internet, teria que pedir a Bella para me ensinar essas coisas.

– Hmmm, eu espero não ter problemas na hora que sair.

– Daremos um jeito se houver afobação. Agora me diga, o que faz aqui?

– Vim promover sua mulher. – ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

– Sério?

– Sim, não vejo ninguém mais qualificada que Rosalie para assumir a presidência.

– Isso é verdade. Mas e Jasper, realmente demitiu o merdinha? – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele deu de ombros.

– Sim, ele falou algumas coisas que não gostei.

– Tipo? – olhei entre os dois, eu sabia que podia confiar em ambos, mas meu relacionamento com Bella era complicado, e não sabia se ela ficaria bem comigo contando para todos sobre nós.

– O que ele fez? Há cada boato cabeludo sobre ele.

– Que ele roubou a empresa. O que seria impossível, já que quem cuida das finanças sou eu.

– Bom, para nós, pois se ele fosse responsável, a empresa já teria afundado.

– E por que não soube disso?

– Seu tio costuma consertar as merdas que Jasper faz Edward. Mas ele é bom no que faz, que é mandar. Mas é muito arrogante, e prepotente. Eu tive que me segurar muito para não assassiná-lo com meu salto. – olhei para seus pés e estremeci, era um salto muito grande.

– Seria uma morte bem dolorosa.

– Eu sei meu bem, eu só não fiz em consideração a Esme.

– Ela não faz ideia do filho que tem. – murmurou Emmett e Rosalie bufou.

– Ela faz, mas é tudo que ela tem, então ela fecha os olhos. – Rosalie se virou pra mim. – Então o que ele fez?

– Hmmm... ele ofendeu minha namorada. – ela fez uma careta.

– Pelo amor de tudo que é sagrado, eu enfio meu salto na sua bunda Edward Masen, se você estiver com Alice. – dessa vez eu fiz uma careta.

– Que inferno Rosalie, claro que não.

– Graças a Deus. Então quem é a garota de sorte?

– Sabia que tinha que ser mulher, único motivo pra um homem acordar pra vida. Eu disse baby que devíamos ter levado uma prostituta para alegrar nosso Eddie. – Rosalie deu um tapa em Emmett que riu.

– Fica quieto Emmett. Vamos Edward me diga, quem é ela, e onde a conheceu já que vive enfurnado naquela casa.

– Ela...

– Puta merda! É a Renée não é?!

– Emmett, ela é casada!

– E? – ele ganhou outro tapa de Rosalie.

– Não é Renée, na verdade, é bem... é a filha dela. – os dois ficaram de boa aberta.

– Filha? Não sabia que eles tinham uma filha.

– Ela morava com os avós até algum tempo atrás.

– Entendo, e como Charlie e Renée estão lhe dando com você namorando a filha deles?

– Eles meio que não sabem. – Emmett riu.

– Isso ai cara, escondido é mais gostoso. – dessa vez ele escapou antes de levar um tapa.

– Emmett!

– O que, não lembra Rosie, o sexo nas salas de conferências escuras. – ele moveu as sobrancelhas e ela gemeu cobrindo o rosto.

– Por favor, eu não quero saber das fugas pervertidas de vocês.

– Que seja, então quando vai contar aos pais dela?

– Em breve, é só que é meio complicado.

– Por quê? – senti minhas orelhas esquentando.

– Ela meio que é menor de idade.

– Menor de idade quanto?

– 16.

– Porra, isso ai Edward pegando as ninfetinhas. – dessa vez ele ganhou um beliscão. – Inferno Rosie.

– Emmett, você está me tirando a paciência. E você Edward, 16? Honestamente?

– Eu... não é como se eu tivesse começado, foi ela. E merda! A menina me tira o juízo.

– Rosie você não pode julgar o Eddie aqui, já que você também gosta de uma criança. – ele moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente a fazendo bufar.

– Sim Emmett, você é uma eterna criança. – ele sorriu, acabei rindo, Emmett era 10 anos mais novos que Rosalie, mas ele não se importava nenhum pouco.

Na verdade ele teve muito trabalho para convencê-la a lhe dar uma chance. Já que na época ele tinha 20, e ela o considera um crianção, não que ele amadureceu com a idade, ele somente ficou mais alto e forte. Emmett sempre pareceu como um daquele halterofilista, alto e musculoso.

– Enfim, nós ainda estamos esperando para contar.

– Você vai ter um grande problema, Eddie.

– Eu sei, mas eu amo ela.

– Ow, espera ai, ama?

– Claro que sim Rosalie.

– Então isso é sério?

– Muito sério, eu vou me casar com essa menina. – eu tive certeza disso no dia em que estive dentro dela pela primeira vez.

Eu sabia que ela era a única pra mim, eu só esperava que ela sentisse o mesmo. Mas Bella só tinha 16, ela podia crescer e não querer ficar com um velho, só o pensamento de perdê-la me apertava o coração. Senti a mão de Emmett no meu braço e ele sorriu pra mim.

– Vai dar tudo certo Eddie. Olhe pra mim e minha Rosie. – Rosalie sorriu para ele.

– É, vai sim. Quero que vocês a conheçam.

– Não vejo a hora Eddie, qual o nome dela?

– Isabella, mas ela prefere Bella.

– Ah já gostei dela. – Rosalie rolou os olhos, Emmett gostava de dar apelidos para todos, ela e eu desistimos de fazer eles no chamar pelos nossos nomes, e aceitamos o Eddie e Rosie por bem.

– Agora eu preciso de uma ajuda. Claro, antes vou anunciar que Rosalie é a nova presidente.

– Que ajuda?

– Eu preciso renovar minha carta. E mês que vem eu quero fazer uma viagem rápida de fim de semana para a Califórnia, vou levar Bella comigo.

– Sobre a carta resolvemos pela internet. Já a viagem, você vai ter que ver com os seus sogros. – ele moveu as sobrancelhas e ganhou outro tapa de Rosalie.

– Obrigada Rosie.

– De nada Eddie. – ela riu e ele bufou.

– Cara é só você aparecer que eu fico apanhando, apanhei mais hoje do que em um ano.

– Dá pra ver quem manda na sua casa Emmett. – ele deu uma olhada em Rosalie e sorriu maliciosamente.

– Sorte dela que eu gosto de mulher mandona. – ela o ignorou e se voltou para mim.

– Então sobre a presidência, você vai aceitar Rosalie? – ela sorriu.

– Claro, vai ser uma honra saber que confia em mim assim.

– Claro que confio Rosalie. Sei como você sempre trabalhou e fez seu nome na empresa, eu devia ter dado antes pra você o cargo, mas achei que Jasper era a pessoa certa.

– Estou feliz que você viu a razão. – ela piscou e Emmett riu.

– Essa é minha mulher. Agora vamos resolver o seu problema da carta.

Agradeci enquanto fomos para minha sala, e Emmett começou a ver no computador como resolver meu problema. Rosalie se juntou a mim para me mostrar como a empresa estava indo, e ligamos para o advogado da empresa, para ajeitar a papelada para que Rosalie assumisse a sede de Palo Alto.

Eu pensei em voltar à empresa, mas eu preferia passar meu tempo com Bella. Então usaria as manhãs enquanto ela estava na escola, para estar no trabalho e o resto do meu tempo seria dela.

_Eu não esperava que voltar acabasse sendo tão fácil._


	17. 16 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**16 - Eu não esperava que a noite acabasse assim.**

_Agradeci enquanto fomos para minha sala, e Emmett começou a ver no computador como resolver meu problema. Rosalie se juntou a mim para me mostrar como a empresa estava indo, e ligamos para o advogado da empresa para ajeitar a papelada para que Rosalie assumisse a sede de Palo Alto._

_Eu pensei em voltar à empresa, mas eu preferia passar meu tempo com Bella. Então, usaria as manhãs enquanto ela estava na escola para estar no trabalho, e o resto do meu tempo seria dela._

Olhei meu relógio e sorri, se eu saísse agora eu poderia passar na escola de Bella, quem sabe podíamos sair ter um encontro, sim, isso seria bom. Bella merecia ter um encontro, nosso relacionamento parecia ser só sexual às vezes, mas eu queria mostrar a ela que era mais, muito mais.

Apressei Emmett e Rosalie, prometendo voltar amanhã, hoje eu queria terminar o dia com minha Bella.

[...]

Estacionei o carro em frente à escola de Bella com um suspiro de alívio, deu tempo. Havia forçado um pouco o carro, mas eu só queria que desse tempo para que eu a visse. Havia sentido sua falta como um louco.

Ouvi o sinal que imaginei ser do fim da aula, sai e me encostei ao carro. O dia havia sido muito produtivo. O advogado da empresa já havia dado inicio a papelada, e até o final da semana Rosalie seria a presidente oficialmente. Emmett me ajudou com a carta conseguindo uma autorização para que eu pudesse conduzir, até que eu pudesse renová-la permanentemente.

Meus maiores problemas haviam sido resolvidos e eu estava para encontrar com Bella, e se ela aceitasse iria levá-la a um encontro.

Comecei a notar que muitos dos alunos estavam de olho em mim, principalmente do sexo feminino. Comecei há ficar um pouco desconfortável com tanta atenção, felizmente eu estava de óculos, e não seria reconhecido, eu espero. Na empresa com a ajuda de Rosalie e Emmett havia conseguido sair sem causar muito tumulto, mas não era algo que pudesse evitar para sempre, ainda mais se eu voltasse para a empresa.

Mas isso era algo que iria me preocupar quando precisasse.

O riso de Bella chamou minha atenção e me endireitei ao vê-la rindo e brincando com o rapaz que lhe dava carona. Havia uma garota com eles que me notou primeiro, quando Bella finalmente percebeu que era eu, ela parecia muito chocada.

Seus amigos sussurram algo e ela falou apressadamente sem tirar os olhos de mim. Comecei a sorrir conforme ela se aproximava, ela se virou para o amigo por um momento dizendo algo e em seguida o beijou, eu queria ser ciumento, mas seu relacionamento com o garoto era muito fraternal.

Em seguida ela se afastou deles e correu para mim, assim que estava bem perto sorri, ficando ereto.

– Oi. – ela sussurrou.

– Oi pequena. – Bella parecia um pouco em choque, o que me fez rir.

– Eu... o que faz aqui?

– Eu tive que sair e resolvi vir fazer uma surpresa.

– Oh... legal. – ela parecia tão surpresa com minhas palavras, mas imensamente feliz também.

– Então, eu não ganho um beijo de oi? – suas bochechas coraram adoravelmente, e sorri com isso, Bella era sempre decidida e nada tímida, mas nesses raros momentos ela ficava deslumbrante, sem me conter, a puxei para mim quando ela se aproximou a erguendo do chão e beijando seus lábios com urgência.

Quando suas mãozinhas chegaram ao meu cabelo o puxando com força, eu estava perdido. Mal me lembrava de onde estava, a abracei e apertei-a contra mim, minha mão deslizou para sua bunda e seus gemidos foram direto para meu pau. E ela se esfregando em mim descaradamente também não estava ajudando.

Lutando contra o desejo de virá-la, prensar ela contra o carro e a foder com força, eu me afastei rindo e dei mais um beijinho nela, antes de ajudá-la em seus pés.

– Tudo bem amor?

– Sim. – sorri e olhei no chão reparando na mochila dela ali, a peguei e apressadamente abri a porta do carro para Bella.

– Entre Bella.

– Vai me levar para casa? – havia um pouco de tristeza em sua voz e sorri.

– Não. Vamos, entre. – ela obedeceu, e entreguei sua mochila e fechei a porta indo para o lado do motorista.

Quando terminei de afivelar meu cinto, peguei Bella me encarando e sorri pegando seu queixo e lhe dei outro beijo, eu poderia beijá-la para sempre.

– Eu te amo. – sussurrei, eu nunca cansava de dizer para ela.

– Também te amo. – ela sussurrou de volta, e ouvir era melhor ainda. Me afastei ligando o carro e saindo do estacionamento.

Peguei Bella me encarando e ri.

– O que?

– Não que eu esteja reclamando, porque eu não estou, você está um tesão de terno. – Bella era uma figura, sempre dizendo as coisas mais absurdas.

– Obrigado, eu acho. – ela sorriu, mas sabia que ela estava curiosa. – Então por que o sorriso?

– Ah, é que eu to meio surpresa, por que está vestido assim, por que veio me ver, e por que saiu de casa? – nossa, a curiosidade a devia estar matando.

– Calma amor. Uma coisa de cada vez. Eu estou de terno porque tive que ir a empresa.

– Você realmente foi?

– Sim, Carlisle não quer assumir os negócios por causa de Jasper, ou eu faço ou arranjo alguém. Eu precisei ir. – eu iria contar todas as minhas decisões a Bella mais tarde. Agora era pra ser um momento só nosso.

– Deve ter causado uma comoção quando chegou lá, em. – ela riu.

– Na verdade sim. Foi uma bagunça. – só esperava que amanhã estivesse mais calmo.

– E está tudo bem?

– Sim, tudo em ordem. Mas eu vou ter que ir lá mais vezes do que eu queria. – pelo menos com Rosalie comandando eu ainda teria muito tempo para minha menina.

– Oh... – Bella pareceu um pouco triste, com certeza achando que eu voltaria a ser o louco por trabalho que eu lhe disse que era. Mas aquele Edward não existia mais, eu era um novo homem, e minhas decisões agora sempre incluiriam Bella.

– Mas só de manhã, minhas tardes e noites são suas. – disse rapidamente e seu sorriso era tudo que precisava para me fazer feliz e saber que tomei a decisão certa.

– Sério?

– Sério.

– Bom, mas por que veio me buscar? – ela perguntou mais alegre e meu sorriso devia estar rasgando meu rosto.

– Porque nós teremos um encontro.

Bella me olhou com os olhos arregalados, mas em seguida seu sorriso era maior que o meu se possível.

– Sério? – repetiu parecendo atordoada.

– Sim... bem se você quiser... – comecei hesitante, mas ela se apressou em me interromper.

– Sim, sim, eu quero. Mas eu estou bem... – ela começou a se ajeitar.

– Você está perfeita. – suas bochechas adquiriram seu tom lindo de rosa.

– Mas você está todo sexy e chique, e eu...

– Bella não se preocupe, iremos somente ao cinema, ou algo assim. Faremos algo que você goste. Eu só quero sair com minha menina e ficar um pouco a sós.

– Oh, isso é muito bom.

– Bom. – concordei e dirigi pela cidade. – Então, o que vai ser?

– Estou com fome, podemos comer e depois ver um filme?

– Claro.

Dirigi para um pequeno restaurante que já havia ido com meus pais, nem achava que o lugar existisse mais, mas ainda estava lá. Era mais um ponto para os jovens, Bella sorriu quando estacionei.

– Já veio aqui?

– Sim, uma vez com Seth, foi quando ele ficou com Claire a primeira vez e eu... – ela parou de falar fazendo uma careta, e franzi o cenho.

– O que?

– Nada não.

Pensei em perguntar, mas ela parecia não querer tocar no assunto, então não forcei. O lugar era mais uma lanchonete do que um restaurante. Então, rapidamente comecei a tirar a gravata e o terno ficando só de camisa, notei Bella me olhando e sorri.

– Bem melhor né? – ela tirou seu cinto e rastejou até meu colo, retirou meus óculos o colocando sobre o painel do carro, e começou a abrir alguns botões da minha camisa, arquei uma sobrancelha, mas ela sorriu maliciosamente, e quando estava satisfeita foi até meu braço e arrumou a manga dobrando até o cotovelo, depois foi para o outro braço.

– Agora sim, tá muito sexy. – beijei seus lábios, e ela suspirou contra minha boca, suas mãos enrolando em meu cabelo, e sua língua brincando com a minha.

Desci minhas mãos por seu corpo até sua bunda a apertando, Bella gemeu rebolando em meu colo, eu queria estar em meu quarto com ela.

– Deus... – gemi quando ela afastou a boca da minha, dando beijos em meu pescoço. Ela chupou minha pele dando lambidas em seguida.

– Adoro seu gosto. – sussurrou e grunhi apertando sua bunda mais forte.

– E eu o seu, amor.

– Hmmm, isso é bom, adoro suas mãos. – ri.

– São suas.

– Adoro seu pau. – ela se esfregou novamente nele, e eu já estava duro.

– Ele é seu também.

– Então me dê ele. – ela mordiscou minha garganta e a afastei.

– Como?

– Seu pau, eu quero, agora. – pontuou cada palavra com um beijo e rosnei.

– Bella... – ela deu uma rápida olhada, e felizmente estávamos no estacionamento dos fundos, graças a Deus as janelas do carro eram escuras.

– Vamos, não tem ninguém. – ela pressionou sua bunda contra meu pau e grunhi.

– Porra...

– Não tenho camisinha. – ela riu e sem sair de cima de mim se esticou para sua mochila e cavou dentro até achar o que estava procurando, com um sorriso vitorioso me mostrou uma camisinha e ri.

– Prontinho.

– Você é terrível menina.

– E você adora isso.

– Eu amo isso. – ela me beijou com urgência, mas dessa vez sua mão ia para minha calça onde ela começou a abrir.

Suspirei quando sua mão entrou em minha calça agarrando meu pau, ela o acariciou algumas vezes e eu estava ficando mais e mais duro. Subi minhas mãos por suas coxas, graças aos céus ela estava de saia.

Acariciei o interior das suas coxas, e seu gemido fez meu pau tremer, afastei sua calcinha levando minha mão entre suas pernas e a senti molhada pra mim, sua boceta pegando fogo.

Bella afastou a boca da minha gemendo, e começou a colocar a camisinha em mim, obervei enquanto ela massageava meu pau no processo, e quando acabou eu a ergui, e ela levou meu pau para sua boceta.

Ambos gememos quando seu calor apertado rodeou meu pau, tão deliciosamente bom, levei minhas mãos para sua bunda novamente, ela gemeu rebolando sobre mim, e meu pau latejou dentro dela.

Porra, essa menina acabava comigo. A ajudei a se mover sobre mim, enquanto beijava sua boca, seus gemidos eram engolidos por meus lábios, assim como os meus pelos dela.

Continuei empurrando meu pau dentro dela, com cada vez mais força, eu estava perto de vir, afastei minha boca da dela, e abri sua blusa liberando seus seios, e gemi com a visão. Os seios dela eram pura perfeição, pequenos com bicos rosados. Levei seu mamilo em minha boca o chupando, e enquanto esfregava o outro Bella grunhia e gemia se movendo sobre mim com urgência.

Sua boceta já mastigava meu pau o sugando, mudei meus lábios para o outro seio e levei a mão entre nossos corpos esfregando seu clitóris inchado, ela gritou agarrando meus ombros com força quando veio em todo meu pau.

Eu vim em seguida empurrando meu pau profundamente dentro dela, quando paramos de nos mover nos encaramos sorrindo ofegantes.

– Isso não se faz amor. – ela riu.

– Você adorou. – inferno, eu amei, mas mesmo assim, e se alguém nos visse?

– Eu realmente adorei. – dei um beijo rápido nela e a ajudei a sair de cima de mim, ela nos limpou com sua calcinha, e nos ajeitamos do jeito que deu.

Coloquei meus óculos novamente e sai do carro pegando sua mão.

– Venha, vamos para nosso encontro. – ela riu e saiu do carro comigo, entramos na lanchonete e escolhemos uma mesa mais no fundo para comer.

Pedimos e conversamos. Contei a Bella minhas decisões e ela adorou, e estava louca para conhecer Rosalie e Emmett. Ela gostou mais ainda ao saber que eles eram como nós, ele mais jovem que Rosalie.

Acho que era uma amostra que a diferença de idade não atrapalha o amor.

Depois de comer fomos ao cinema, e como eu não conhecia nada Bella escolheu por nós. Não que tivéssemos visto alguma coisa. Passamos a maior parte do filme aos beijos, com Bella no meu colo.

Quando resolvemos ir pra casa já estava escuro, mas havia sido um dia perfeito. O único problema era como colocar Bella em casa sem parecer que chegamos juntos.

– Podemos dizer que Seth me deixou no portão e eu peguei carona com você até aqui.

– Pode ser. Eu odeio isso. – ela bufou.

– Nem me diga, mas eu não quero que meus pais criem um caso por nós, ou que nos afastem.

– Acha que eles fariam isso?

– Eu não sei, mas esse é meu medo. Mesmo que eu não goste de admitir, para a maioria eu sou uma "criança". – ela fez aspas e ri.

– Verdade, mas você não tem nada de criança.

– Mas como fazer o resto entender. Porque se meus pais aceitarem, eu não me importo com o que ninguém mais diz.

– Nem eu. – ficamos em silêncio e pensei em duas coisas que eu queria fazer com ela.

– Bella.

– Sim?

– Eu terei que ir até a outra sede aqui na Califórnia e passar um fim de semana.

– Oh, ok, quando você vai? – perguntou tristemente e ri.

– Bem, ai é que está. Eu gostaria de levar você comigo. – sua boca se abriu e fechou várias vezes.

– Sério?

– Sim.

– Oh Meu Deus, sim, sim, sim. – ela começou a pular no assento e ri.

– Ótimo, agora nosso problema é como vou sequestrá-la por um fim de semana inteiro. – ela mordeu o lábio, com certeza matutando algo naquela cabecinha louca dela. – Outra coisa que eu queria te pedir.

– O que?

– Que tal na sexta você ir à empresa comigo.

– Ah eu vou amar, assim posso conhecer Emmett e Rosalie.

– Sim, eles estão loucos para te conhecer também. – ela deu um gritinho animado me fazendo rir, quando chegamos estacionei o carro na frente da casa e saímos.

Peguei a mochila de Bella e entreguei a ela quando a porta se abriu de repente, nos fazendo pular.

– Isabella, você está em apuros mocinha. – nos encaramos em pânico, e em seguida olhamos Renée, ela me notou com Bella e corou.

– Oh Sr. Masen.

– Er...

– Mamãe o que há? – Bella chamou e Renée se voltou pra ela irritada novamente.

– Por que não ligou avisando que ia chegar tarde?

– Merda!

– A boca.

– Desculpa mãe. Eu me distrai com Seth e Claire. – Renée suspirou.

– Ok, está perdoada dessa vez... – ela parou pra pensar e olhou para mim. – Você veio com o Sr. Masen?

– Er...

– Hmmm...

– Renée, o que faz aí fora? – Charlie apareceu e olhou entre nós. – O que está acontecendo?

– Bella estava com Edward.

– Como? – os olhos de Charlie pareciam que iam sair das órbitas, talvez fosse melhor não contar mesmo.

– Eles chegaram juntos agora.

– Oh isso. – ele riu aliviado e Renée se voltou para ele.

– O que você pensou?

– Ah sabe, que eles estavam juntos, juntos. – ela franziu o cenho, e começou a abrir a boca, mas achei melhor falar algo antes eles percebessem que eu estava mais do que "junto" com sua filha.

– Eu encontrei Bella e o amigo no caminho e ofereci carona para ela. – ambos me olharam e Charlie assentiu satisfeito, já Renée parecia desconfiada.

– Obrigado Sr. Masen.

– Me chame de Edward, Charlie. – ele riu.

– Claro, claro. Venham Renée já fez o jantar. – olhei para Bella que olhava para sua mãe, na verdade as duas se encaravam muito.

– Então vamos entrar. – falei e todos assentiram e entraram, comecei a ir para cima, murmurando que ia tomar um banho e descer em seguida.

Bella disse o mesmo, e ambos corremos para nossos quartos. Será que Renée havia notado algo? Esperava que não.

Não que eu tivesse medo, mas assim como Bella, eu temia que eles nos afastassem, e não poderia viver longe da minha menina. Ela já era parte de mim.

Tomei um banho rápido e me vesti, descendo para comer, assim que desci notei que havia algo errado, Charlie parecia bem, mas Bella e Renée estavam muito quietas, me vi olhando para elas mais de uma vez. Felizmente Charlie estava alheio ao que quer que fosse que acontecia.

Assim que acabou o jantar, enrolei um pouco conversando com Charlie, mas assim que deu fugi para meu quarto, eu precisava falar com Bella. Desconfiava que Renée tivesse descoberto sobre nós. Bem, tinha que ser algo assim, pois ela parecia muito tensa.

Deitei na minha cama esperando pelo que pareceram horas, mas foi somente uma. Eu já estava ficando agoniado com a demora de Bella quando ouvi uma batida na porta e fiquei aliviado ao saber que ela estava aqui, levantei de um pulo e abri a porta sorrindo, mas parei ao dar de cara com Renée.

– Edward, podemos conversar?

– Oh... er... claro. – ela sorriu entrando mais no quarto e encostei a porta.

– Algo errado? – ela me olhou bem decidida.

– Sim, eu o conheço há anos, e quero que me diga a verdade.

– Ok, o que há?

– Você está interessado na minha filha?

– O que?

– Não minta Edward Masen, eu sei que algo está acontecendo, e quero saber o que... – Renée não acabou de falar, pois Bella entrou no quarto com um dos seus mini vestidinhos.

– Cheguei, gostoso.

Tampei o rosto com as mãos. Ela tinha que chegar assim?

– Oh Meu Deus!

– Mãe?

_Eu não esperava que a noite acabasse assim._


	18. 17 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**17 - Eu não esperava que ele notasse.**

**Pov. Bella**

_– Cheguei gostoso._

_– Oh Meu Deus!_

_– Mãe?_

Merda, merda, merda.

Eu acabei de chamar Edward de gostoso na frente da minha mãe.

Oh meu Deus.

Olhei para Edward que tinha as mãos sobre o rosto e minha mãe que olhava freneticamente entre nós.

E hoje havia sido um dia tão perfeito. Depois da maravilhosa surpresa de Edward ter saído de casa, e ainda me levado a um encontro, o sexo fenomenal no carro, isso tinha que acontecer?

Oh merda.

– Bella, eu... você... Edward... vocês... – ela começou a balbuciar, ouvimos um suspiro e ambas viramos para Edward que encarava minha mãe seriamente.

– Renée, por favor, me deixe explicar? – de repente minha mãe não estava mais confusa, ela parecia muito brava, ela encarou Edward.

– Explicar o que? Que você anda seduzindo minha menininha?

– Eu... – ele gaguejou, e me apressei em defender meu Edward, se tinha uma culpada de sedução aqui era eu, fiquei na frente dele encarando minha mãe.

– Não, fui eu quem seduziu Edward.

– Bella você quer que eu acredite que você seduziu Edward?

– E foi isso mesmo. Você já olhou pra ele? – fiz um gesto para a gostosura de Edward e minha mãe corou.

– Bella!

– O que? Olha como ele é gostoso.

– Isabella! – dessa vez Edward quem guinchou. E o olhei.

– Você é. Como eu poderia ficar longe?

– Bella, eu... eu nem sei o que dizer. – suspirei e me aproximei dela.

– Olha mãe, eu sei que isso é meio doido, mas Edward e eu nos gostamos.

– Mas ele tem idade pra ser seu pai. – ela guinchou e bufei.

– Mãe, ele é mais velho, mas isso não é grande coisa.

– Não?

– Claro que não. Ele tem 38 e daí, isso não muda o que eu sinto por ele. – ela olhou para Edward.

– Edward, ela só tem 16.

– Quase 17. – me apressei em objetar, todo mundo esquece que já to quase fazendo 17.

– Isabella, você ainda é uma criança.

– Uma pinoia, eu sou uma mulher, eu conversei com você sobre isso. – resmunguei lembrando aquela nossa conversa quando fomos ao shopping, ela pareceu ter lembrado também, pois arregalou os olhos.

– Oh meu Deus, Edward tirou sua virgindade? – ela parecia horrorizada.

– Claro que não. Eu te disse que foi quando morava com meus avós. – ela pareceu se lembrar e suspirou aliviada.

– Certo, certo, mas ele ainda é tão mais velho.

– Mãe! – resmunguei e ela suspirou, e se voltou para Edward.

– Edward ela só tem 16. – repetiu, e antes que eu reclamasse ele falou.

– Eu sei Renée, e foi um pouco estranho aceitar meus sentimentos por Bella, a diferença de idade é realmente grande, mas não muda o que sinto por ela.

– E o que você sente?

– Eu amo ela.

– Ama?

– Sim, ela me ajudou a voltar a viver. – mamãe suspirou olhando entre nós.

– Ah, foi por isso que começou a mudança. – ela murmurou e Edward sorriu, fui para ele sorrindo e o abracei pela cintura.

– Mãe você não pode ver como somos perfeitos juntos? – mamãe sorriu nos olhando, mas balançou a cabeça negando.

– Não, não, isso não está certo, vocês dois... eu... você ainda é uma criança.

– Mãe!

– Chega Bella, eu preciso pensar.

– Renée, por favor, eu amo Bella.

– Edward eu sei que você passou por muita coisa, e estou feliz que Bella tem te ajudado, mas ela é a minha menininha, eu nem sei o que pensar, ou fazer... eu... – ele assentiu tristemente.

– Eu entendo Renée.

Como é que é o negócio?

O soltei e peguei seu rosto o fazendo me encarar.

– O que? Não entende não. Você esqueceu tudo que me disse?

– Bella, eu amo você, mas não quero atrapalhar sua família. Família é muito importante. – ele pareceu tão triste que o abracei.

– Hey, você não tá atrapalhando nada. – olhei feio pra minha mãe que parecia triste.

– Bella, vamos deitar amanhã conversamos melhor sobre isso.

– O que? Não, eu... – me voltei para Edward, quando ele tocou meu rosto para chamar minha atenção.

– Sua mãe está certa Bella, é melhor você ir. – estreitei os olhos pra ele.

– Eu não vou deixar você me afastar Edward Masen. – me soltei dele e sai do quarto.

Merda!

Minha mãe tinha que descobrir e estragar tudo.

Caralho!

Entrei em meu quarto batendo a porta e me jogando na cama, não acredito nisso. Ele que pense que vai conseguir se livrar de mim. E minha mãe, ela não vê que a gente se ama? Saco, viu.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e ignorei, joguei o travesseiro sobre minha cabeça, não queria falar com minha mãe. Ouvi o barulho da porta abrindo e fechando e o colchão afundando e a mão nas minhas costas, continuei ignorando, até a mão começar a descer parando na minha bunda...

Por que minha mãe tá tocando na minha bunda?

Ergui um pouquinho o travesseiro e sorri ao ver Edward, na verdade tava até aliviada, porque seria estranho se fosse a minha mãe tocando na minha bunda né. Ele sorriu e sua mão subiu para minhas costas e desceu para minha bunda novamente.

– Oi. – ele suspirou.

– Oi.

– Achei que não estávamos mais juntos. – resmunguei, e ele suspirou tristemente, se deitando ao meu lado.

– Bella, você sabe que eu te amo. Eu só... eu não quero que tenha problemas com sua mãe.

– Edward eu sabia que ia ser difícil, porra você tem 38 e eu quase 17. – ele riu.

– Quando você faz esses 17 anos, afinal? – sorri e o empurrei até que ele estivesse deitado de costas e montei nele.

– Em breve, mas isso importa? – suas mãos vieram para a barra do meu vestido começando a levantá-lo, ergui os braços, ele puxou o vestido e o jogou em algum canto do quarto, e gemeu ao me ver nua.

– Inferno, não, eu não me importo com nada, só com você. – sorri me deitando sobre ele e beijando seus lábios, ele gemeu contra minha boca, passando suas mãos por minhas costas nuas.

Suas mãos desceram para minha bunda a apertando, gemi me esfregando nele, uma de suas mãos foi para o meio das minhas pernas acariciando minha boceta, gemi um

pouco alto, ele parou de me tocar, e murmurei um "desculpe", ele riu e nos virou na cama, ficando sobre mim.

– Quietinha amor, ou eu vou ter que ir.

– Não, não, eu vou ficar quietinha. Prometo. – sussurrei o fazendo rir, ele se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas tirando sua camiseta, suspirei olhando seu peito, e passei minhas unhas o fazendo gemer.

Ele saiu da cama se livrando da calça e cueca e voltando para cama, gemi com a visão do seu pau já ereto. Abri minhas pernas e ele se encaixou entre elas, o abracei pelos ombros o puxando para mim, ele gemeu quando seu pau encaixou entre minhas coxas.

O puxei para que seus lábios chegassem aos meus, e chupei seu lábio inferior entre os meus, Edward gemeu, levando sua mão a minha entrada e deslizando dois dedos para dentro de mim, me arquei contra ele gemendo baixo. Abracei seu pescoço e o beijei, nossas línguas se encontraram, se enroscando, seus dedos saíram de dentro de mim, indo para meu clitóris e o esfregando.

– Edward… - sussurrei afastando nossos lábios.

– Sim... – ele sussurrou roucamente.

– Me faça sua.

– Camisinha. – grunhi e o empurrei na cama, ele riu caindo ao meu lado, peguei uma das minhas últimas camisinhas e montei nele.

Rasguei a embalagem e deslizei pelo seu membro, Edward gemeu quando eu o massageei, e sem soltá-lo, o guiei para minha entrada. Ambos gememos quando ele deslizou para dentro de mim.

Espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito, e me movi lentamente sobre ele, suas mãos foram para meus seios os segurando, seu polegar esfregando meu mamilo.

– Ahhh…

– Isso amor... – ele gemeu beliscando meus mamilos, e arquei contra seu corpo rebolando.

Sua mão desceu dos meus seios, indo à minha bunda, e ajudando a me mover sobre ele, aumentando a velocidade, seu pau entrando e saindo de mim, rápido e forte.

Escorreguei minha mão para meu clitóris e o esfreguei, eu não demoraria muito para vir, seu pau já pulsava dentro de mim, com certeza estava próximo.

Edward se sentou me abraçando, seu pau pareceu entrar mais profundamente em mim, nos movemos juntos, meus seios esfregando em seu peito, suas mãos ainda agarrando minha bunda, ajudando nos impulsos.

Procurei sua boca beijando seus lábios, para que ele engolisse meus gemidos, assim como eu engolia os dele, seu pau pulsou dentro de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que minha boceta se contraiu, nossos corpos tremeram quando viemos juntos.

Edward afastou a boca da minha caindo para trás e me levando junto, sorri beijando seu peito. Ele me abraçou apertado sussurrando palavras de amor, e suspirei alegremente, eu podia sentir que nada ia nos separar.

[...]

– Oh meu Deus! – abri os olhos de repente ao ouvir um grito agudo, pisquei confusa, olhando em volta, senti os braços de Edward me apertando e sorri sonolenta, olhando novamente em volta, gelei ao ver minha mãe olhando pra mim.

– Merda! – gritei tentando me cobrir.

– Isabella... o que... – ela guinchou e antes que abrisse a boca, ouvi a voz do meu pai.

– Renée o que houve? – mamãe arregalou os olhos e fechou a porta ficando pra fora.

Ouvi-a falando algo, mas não dava pra entender o que era. Me apressei em acordar Edward, ele resmungou me apertando mais em seus braços.

– Vamos Edward.

– O que há?

– Meus pais. – seus olhos abriram de repente e ele olhou em volta.

– Onde?

– Do outro lado da porta, precisamos nos vestir.

– Merda! Eles nos viram? – ele levantou caçando suas calças freneticamente.

– Só minha mãe. Meu pai quase nos pegou. – ele vestiu a calça, enquanto eu caçava meu vestido.

Quando eu passei ele pela cabeça a porta se abriu e mamãe olhou cautelosamente, e suspirou aliviada.

– Bom, vocês estão vestidos.

– Mãe eu...

– Renée, eu... – ambos começamos, mas ela ergueu a mão e nos calamos.

– Nem adianta vocês começarem, eu sei muito bem o que eu vi.

– Mamãe, eu não vou me desculpar, você sabe o que nós sentimos.

– Sim, sim, eu sei e já percebi que não adianta falar nada. Mas vocês já estão assim? – ela fez um gesto para cama e sorrimos sem graça.

– Papai viu algo?

– Não, eu disse que peguei você pelada e ele correu pra fora. – comecei a rir, mas parei com seu olhar irritado.

– Desculpe.

– Tá, tá, mas o que eu faço com vocês?

– Dá os parabéns?

– Isabella.

– O que? Você não está feliz? Edward está saindo da sua perpétua solidão, e eu estou namorando um cara legal, o que mais uma mãe pode querer. – sorri, e olhei pra Edward, que me olhava meio chocado, dei uma cotovelada nele, e ele sorriu também. Mamãe tampou o rosto com as mãos resmungando algo.

– Renée, eu realmente sinto muito. Eu sei que é uma situação complicada, mas eu realmente amo Bella. Sei que a diferença de idade pode ser muita, mas não muda o que sentimos, eu gostaria muito de ter a sua benção, mas se não der, saiba que eu lutarei pra provar que sou digno da sua filha.

– Oh que lindo Edward. – o abracei pela cintura beijando seu peito. Mamãe riu.

– Pelo jeito eu sou voto vencido, mas e quanto ao seu pai?

– Você vai contar pra ele?

– Eu? Você tá doida, você que vai.

– Hein?

– Eu não vou dizer ao seu pai que a menininha dele, está saindo com um homem mais velho. Ainda mais que esse homem mais velho é Edward.

– Eu vou falar com ele. – Edward disse e ambas olhamos pra ele.

– Você tá doido, e se meu pai pirar e te matar?

– Ele não faria isso Bella. Faria? – eu e ele olhamos para minha mãe que negou, mas não parecia muito certa.

– É melhor eu falar com ele.

– Você tem certeza?

– Seja quem for que for falar com ele, é melhor ver isso depois, Bella você tem aula hoje. – olhei para o relógio ao lado da minha cama e praguejei.

– Merda! – Edward grunhiu.

– Eu preciso ir pra empresa.

– Resolveu voltar mesmo?

– Mais ou menos. Rosalie vai ser a nova presidente, mas eu ainda irei no período da manhã.

– Isso é ótimo Edward, estou feliz por você.

– Obrigada Renée. – sorri os olhando.

– Isso tudo é lindo, e estamos bem, mas todo mundo pra fora que eu preciso me trocar. – ambos se entreolharam e assentiram.

– Ok.

– Claro Bella. – Edward me abraçou me dando um beijo rápido, se despediu de mamãe e saiu do quarto, assim que ele se foi, me vi sozinha com minha mãe e sorri.

– Oi mamãe.

– Isabella Marie Swan, não pense que vai escapar dessa, viu.

– O que? Você não tava toda feliz comigo e Edward?

– E quando eu disse isso?

– Eu supôs, já que não nos proibiu nem nada.

– Bella, Edward tem quase a minha idade, do que eu iria proibir um homem daquele tamanho. E você senhorita, duvido muito que se eu dissesse algo você obedeceria. – suspirei e peguei sua mão a puxando para sentar na cama comigo.

– Olha mãe, eu sei que sou nova, infelizmente eu ainda tenho só 16, mas eu sei o que eu quero. E eu quero Edward, e por um milagre ele me quer também, então eu vou lutar por ele, mesmo que você e o papai sejam contra, nada vai mudar o que eu sinto, o que nós sentimos.

– Eu sei, eu vejo. Eu só... você ainda é minha menininha.

– Eu sempre vou ser mãe, mas eu já sou uma mulher. E Edward é muito importante pra mim.

– Você realmente o ama?

– Sim, com todo meu coração. – ela suspirou.

– Eu estou feliz por vocês querida. Edward passou por muita coisa, e é bom o ver acordando pra vida, ainda estou um pouco chocada que foi você quem fez isso, mas estou feliz também. E apesar de tudo é bom ver você namorando alguém em quem eu posso confiar, e eu confio em Edward. Mas não esperava que vocês já estivessem... – ela fez outro gesto pra cama e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

– Ah isso, eu... você sabe que eu não sou mais virgem, e eu sou mulher sabe, eu sinto desejo, tesão como todo mundo.

– Isabella.

– O que? Você não tem?

– Bem... hmmm...

– Esquece, eu não quero saber. Mas eu me senti atraída por Edward desde a primeira vez que o vi, e foi difícil provar isso pra ele, você sabe como ele era retraído. Mas eu consegui, com alguma dificuldade, mas consegui. E não quero me afastar dele agora.

– Não se preocupe Bella, eu vou ajudar vocês. – dei um gritinho e a abracei.

– Obrigada mamãe.

– Eu faria qualquer coisa por você querida.

– Você é a melhor.

– Claro, agora vá se vestir. – assenti e corri para meu banheiro.

Com mamãe do nosso lado seria muito mais fácil. Agora meu pai seria um problema, tinha certeza que ele não aceitaria tão fácil meu relacionamento com Edward. Me apressei em me vestir e fazer minha higiene matinal.

Quando estava pronta, corri para a cozinha e achei meu pai e mamãe tomando café, dei bom dia aos dois, me servindo de um copo de suco. Mal terminei de beber e ouvi a buzina do carro de Seth.

– Seth chegou.

– Mas você nem comeu. – peguei uma maça e beijei mamãe e papai.

– Não estou com muita fome. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Sai correndo para fora, e entrei no carro de Seth, ele ficou me encarando e sorri.

– O que?

– Quero algumas explicações mocinha. – rolei os olhos.

– Dirige idiota. – ele começou a dirigir.

– Você não vai me contar nadinha?

– O que há para contar, você viu Edward e daí? – assim que acabei de falar tampei a boca e o carro parou bruscamente, quase atravessei a janela.

– Porra Seth, quer me matar é?

– Edward?

– Er...

– Como Edward Masen?

– Puuf, claro que não, que absurdo. Eu namorando Edward Masen? Você é hilário Seth. – ele estreitou os olhos pra mim e sorri amarelo.

– Sei... – ele voltou a dirigir e fiquei olhando pra fora do carro, para o teto do carro, para os bancos do carro, exceto para ele.

Quando o carro parou em frente à escola, já ia sair quando a mão de Seth agarrou meu braço me fazendo olhá-lo.

– Você está namorando Edward Masen?

– Seth, não seja absurdo.

– Bella. – ele me olhou firmemente e já estava começando a fraquejar, quando uma batida na janela nos fez saltar, olhamos para fora e Claire acenava alegremente para nós.

– Depois falamos. – sussurrei para Seth, ele assentiu, e sai do carro.

Cumprimentamos Claire que ficou me encarando com um sorrisinho, olhei em volta, e de novo pra ela.

– O que?

– Vamos me conte, aquele deus da gostosura é realmente seu namorado? – minhas bochechas esquentaram.

– Ah isso.

– É Bella, conte para nós. – olhei feio pra ele e o soquei. Ele riu.

– Sim aquele é meu namorado... Ed. – sussurrei só um apelido, e Seth arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Ed?

– Sim, só Ed. – grunhi e ele riu.

– Certo.

– Mas me diga Bella, onde você conheceu aquele homem? Por que aquele é um homem né, não um moleque.

– Hey... – Seth resmungou e ri.

– O que?

– Tá me chamando de moleque? – ela corou.

– Não Seth, você é homem, mas tipo aquele lá é... tipo... é...

– Você tá dizendo que eu sou um moleque?

– Não, não...

Os dois começaram a discutir e aproveitei para escapulir. A última coisa que eu queria era ter que explicar sobre Edward, mas sabia que na saída eu não escaparia dele, talvez Edward pudesse vir me buscar. Sim, seria bom se ele viesse, assim fugiria das perguntas de Seth.

Passei o resto dia fugindo de Seth e Claire, os dois já estavam de bem, mas ainda estavam insistindo em saber sobre meu namorado.

Quando as aulas finalmente acabaram, consegui fugir de Seth dizendo que ia ao banheiro, mas sabia que no carro ele iria me pegar. Quando sai do banheiro fui para o estacionamento, indo para o carro de Seth, mas fui parada por James.

– Olá Bella. – bufei, ele ainda me incomodava pelo outro dia, e as coisas maldosas que disse do meu Edward.

– O que quer? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Agora entendi porque não quis sair comigo no outro dia.

– Do que tá falando?

– Você anda se esfregando com aquele cara que veio buscá-la ontem.

– Hey, eu não me esfrego com ninguém.

– Não precisa se fazer de santinha, sei muito bem o tipo de garota que você é. – meus olhos se arregalaram.

– O que?

– Vamos lá Bella, eu aposto que sou muito melhor que aquele velho. – ele piscou me abraçando pela cintura.

– Você endoidou? – ele riu e começou a me abraçar enquanto eu o empurrava.

– Não se faça de tímida, nós sabemos que você não é.

– Pare...

– Hey, largue ela. – alguém gritou e ambos olhamos para ver quem era.

– Edward. – sorri e empurrei James mais forte o fazendo cambalear para trás.

– Bella, você está bem?

– Sim. – ele olhou feio para James que olhava curiosamente para Edward. Olhei para Edward e gemi ao notar que ele estava sem óculos, será que James o reconheceu?

– Você é Edward Masen?

Merda!

_Eu não esperava que ele notasse._


	19. 18 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**18 - Eu não esperava que ele mudasse de ideia tão rápido.**

_– Hey, largue ela. – alguém gritou e ambos olhamos para ver quem era._

_– Edward. – sorri e empurrei James mais forte o fazendo cambalear para trás._

_– Bella você está bem?_

_– Sim. – ele olhou feio para James que olhava curiosamente para Edward. Olhei para Edward e gemi ao notar que ele estava sem óculos, será que James reconheceu ele?_

_– Você é Edward Masen?_

_Merda!_

– Que absurdo James. – ri nervosamente e ele estreitou os olhos pra mim.

– Eu sou Masen sim, e se não parar de incomodar Isabella, eu falarei com a diretoria. – enfrentou James e gemi, ele tinha que falar, em vez de irritado James riu.

– Você está abrindo as pernas para o chefe dos seus pais? – ele riu, e antes que eu ou mesmo James previsse ele estava no chão com o lábio sangrando.

– Edward! – guinchei ao ver seu punho no ar enquanto ele olhava com ódio para James.

– Escute bem seu moleque, se eu souber que andou perseguindo Isabella, você vai ganhar muito mais que um soco. – James estreitou os olhos mais assentiu. – Vamos Isabella, seus pais me pediram para vir buscá-la. – ele falou seriamente e assenti peguei minhas coisas que estavam no chão e nem percebi e segui Edward para o carro.

Quase não havia percebido a multidão que havia se formado a nossa volta, todos nos olhavam cochichando, será que mais alguém reconheceu Edward?

Tentei ignorar todos e continuei seguindo Edward para o carro, assim que chegamos ele abriu a porta do passageiro pra mim, e pulei para dentro, ele fechou a porta sem falar, imagino que esteja chateado. Só esperava que não fosse comigo. Ainda em silêncio, ele foi para seu lado e ligou o carro, saindo rapidamente do estacionamento da escola, ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, e eu já estava devorando meu lábio de nervoso.

– Ele te machucou? – ele perguntou de repente, olhei pra ele e ele me encarava seriamente.

– Não, só foi um idiota.

– Certo, é a primeira vez não é? Ele... ele nunca a incomodou antes não é?

– Bem, só uma vez... – comecei e ele grunhiu.

– Quando?

– Er... aquele dia que você sumiu, por que achou que eu não te queria. – ele pareceu pensar e rosnou.

– Aquele pedaço de lixo... – ele grunhiu mais alguns palavrões.

– Edward está tudo bem.

– Não, não está. E se eu não estivesse ali, ele poderia ter te machucado.

– Claro que não, estávamos na escola, era só eu gritar, mas eu não demoraria a chutar suas bolas. – ele riu, e notei que o carro estava parando em um acostamento.

Assim que estávamos parados eu estava no colo dele e sua cabeça enterrada em meu pescoço.

– Você está mesmo bem amor? – sorri passando minhas mãos em seus cabelos.

– Estou bem Edward, de verdade. E você? – ele ergueu o rosto, e parecia triste.

– Sabe quando eu te vi com ele eu... meu primeiro pensamento foi que você percebeu que eu sou velho demais, e você preferia alguém da sua idade.

– Edward... – comecei, mas ele negou.

– Sim eu pensei. Mas eu me lembrei daquele dia, aquele que eu o vi com ele e achei a mesma coisa, e no final era paranoia da minha cabeça. Eu sei que você me ama, e não faria algo assim.

– Isso mesmo, eu amo você e só se eu fosse louca te trocaria. – ele riu e beijei seus lábios, eu podia beijar seus lábios para sempre e sempre.

Já estava me esfregando nele, quando Edward me parou me dando mais um beijo e me colocando de volta no meu lugar.

– Se comporte. – bufei, e ele riu.

– Estou comportada. Agora o que veio fazer na escola?

– Te buscar.

– Outro encontro? – ele sorriu brilhantemente.

– Eu gostaria de ir ao cinema novamente. – dei um gritinho animado o fazendo rir.

Edward estava cada vez se soltando mais, acho que ele nem se importava de esconder suas cicatrizes, e isso era muito bom.

[...]

Ao chegarmos em casa, não encontramos ninguém, o que foi bom, ou teríamos que dar explicações. Entramos direto e nos despedimos até a hora do jantar, eu precisava de um banho mesmo.

Queria tomar um com o Edward, mas estávamos dando muita sorte para o azar. Já fomos pegos por mamãe, duvidava que ser pego por papai acabaria tão bem, como foi com a mãe.

Entrei no meu quarto tomando um banho rápido, e vesti um pijama confortável, calça de flanela e uma blusinha preta. Sai do quarto, a procura dos meus pais e os achei na cozinha, me juntei a eles e ajudei mamãe a preparar o jantar.

Estávamos quase terminando quando Edward entrou na cozinha.

– Boa noite.

– Edward, como vai?

– Bem Charlie e você?

– Bem, bem. – todos os cumprimentamos e voltamos aos nossos afazeres, papai começou a conversar com Edward que falava sobre a empresa e que foi uma boa decisão colocar Rosalie no comando.

Eu só ouvia quietinha na minha, não precisava chamar a atenção para mim, então fingia que a conversa nem me interessava, embora estivesse flutuando em cada palavra que saia da boca de Edward.

Ele estava tão animado com a volta à empresa e sair de casa, era bom vê-lo alegre e vivendo novamente. E sentia orgulho de mim, por saber que eu o ajudei a sair de sua bolha.

Mamãe e eu servimos o jantar e todos nos sentamos para comer. Durante a refeição levei mais de um cutucão de minha mãe, por que eu não parava de babar em Edward, e sempre corava quando era pega.

Edward se mantinha firme a conversa com meu pai, mas as vezes me olhava também. Caralho isso não ia dar certo, estava começando seriamente a pensar em jantar no meu quarto.

– Então Edward, não teve mais noticias do seu primo? – Edward negou.

– Carlisle disse que ele foi pra Califórnia, mas não tem ligado nem falado com nenhum deles.

– É triste como aquele menino se perdeu.

– Sim é. Mas é bom sabermos logo como ele é. Ter sido enganado por tanto tempo por ele, ainda me incomoda. – meu pai se moveu desconfortável, e deu um grande suspiro antes de falar.

– Eu me sinto um pouco culpado agora Edward.

– Por quê?

– Eu... quando você sofreu o acidente, eu ouvi uma conversa estranha entre seu primo e alguém, ele parecia feliz com o seu estado. Lamento que não lhe contei antes.

– Não se preocupe com isso Charlie, você sabe como eu estava naquela época, eu duvido que teria dado atenção a qualquer coisa. – meu pai sorriu.

– Pode ser, mas que bom que você saiu da sua tristeza, e tem muita gente que gosta de você. – Edward sorriu, e nossos olhares se encontraram.

– Eu sei, esse foi um dos motivos que me levaram a recomeçar. – nos encaramos por alguns segundos que mais pareciam horas, levei outro cutucão de minha mãe e corei abaixando a cabeça.

Ouvi uma cadeira se arrastando, e meu pai estava em pé de repente olhando um pouco nervoso, entre mim e Edward, olhei desesperadamente para Edward que olhou para mim preocupado.

– Edward podemos falar em particular?

– Hmmm, claro Charlie. – papai assentiu e saiu da sala de jantar e Edward se levantou o seguindo, olhei em pânico para minha mãe.

– O que foi isso?

– Eu não sei.

– Ele percebeu? – ela bufou.

– Quem não perceberia? Você não para de babar nele. – gemi cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, eu devia mesmo ter jantado no meu quarto. Senti as mãos de mamãe nas minhas costas e a olhei.

– E se ele me deixar?

– Querida ele te ama.

– Eu sei, mas... Edward acha a família muito importante, e se ele achar que precisa se afastar de mim? – choraminguei e ela me abraçou.

– Não se preocupe querida, eu vou ajudar com seu pai.

– Obrigada mamãe. – ela suspirou e beijou meu cabelo.

Ficamos assim por algum tempo, e a demora já estava me matando, e se meu pai tinha matado Edward. Oh meu Deus, ele tinha matado Edward e estava tentando se livrar do corpo.

– Bella o que há? – mamãe perguntou notando minha agitação.

– Acho que algo ruim aconteceu. Eles estão demorando muito.

– Bella, não seja absurda, eles podem estar falando sobre negócios.

– Você acha? – perguntei esperançosamente, e ela evitou meus olhos.

Belo modo de me acalmar.

– Eu não sei Bella, mas tenho certeza que está tudo bem. – assenti.

– Certo.

– Ótimo, agora me ajude a limpar a mesa. – me levantei e a ajudei a levar os pratos e travessas pra pia.

Lavamos a louça e secamos juntas, estava guardando o ultimo dos pratos quando meu pai e Edward voltaram. Olhei freneticamente para Edward procurando algum ferimento e ouvi meu pai bufar.

– Jesus Bella, até parece que eu espanquei o homem. – corei vermelho brilhante.

– Eu estou bem Bella, nós só conversamos. – Edward falou sorrindo e estreitei os olhos.

– Falaram sobre o que?

– Também quero saber. – mamãe perguntou e meu pai suspirou.

– Edward me pediu autorização para namorar Bella. – minha boca estava no chão.

Ele fez o que?

– Ele fez o que? – minha mãe guinchou, repetindo meus pensamentos.

– Sério Renée, só um idiota não vê que eles se gostam. – meu pai rolou os olhos e olhei para minha mãe que estava tão em choque quanto eu.

Ouvi Edward rindo e o olhei confusa, ele sorriu abertamente e sem tirar os olhos dele perguntei o que mais me interessava.

– E... e você deu? – meu pai pigarreou.

– Edward e eu tivemos uma longa conversa. Sei que não é o ideal, afinal ele é meu chefe e também bem mais velho que você Bella, mas eu posso ver os olhares que vocês trocam, quem sou eu pra barrar o amor? – sorri abertamente dando um gritinho e corri até meu pai o abraçando.

– Você é o melhor. – ele riu ao me abraçar.

– Bem, eu só quero que seja feliz querida. – sorri dando um beijo em sua bochecha e me afastei dele e abracei Edward.

Ele suspirou me abraçando apertado.

– Está feliz pequena?

– Muito.

– Agora vamos as regras. – meu pai começou e o olhei com os olhos arregalados.

– Regras? – Edward pigarreou.

– Seu pai e eu conversamos, e concordamos com as regras. – arquei uma sobrancelha para meu namorado que sorriu.

– Certo e quais essas regras?

– Edward vai levá-la e buscá-la na escola, ele quis assim. E se saírem a noite em dia de escola, vocês tem que voltar as dez, fim de semana, até meia noite em casa.

Minha boca devia estar no chão.

– Eu não sou um pai antiquado, e não vou ficar vigiando vocês, mas só não me façam avô tão cedo.

– Pai! – gritei.

– Charlie! – mamãe guinchou e ele riu.

– O que? Eu sei que os jovens são mais saidinhos hoje em dia. Seu pai me avisou quando Bella veio pra cá, Renée. Eu sei que nossa filha não é nenhuma santa.

Oh meu Deus, alguém me mate.

– Meu pai falou com você? – mamãe perguntou meio em choque, acredite ela não era a única.

– Sim, ele achava que eu devia saber que a nossa filha andou aprontando muito em Forks.

– OMG! – gemi tampando o rosto e ouvi Edward rindo e o olhei feio.

– O que? Você que andou aprontando em Forks. – dei um beliscão nele.

– Quer saber, eu vou passar um tempo com meu namorado. – sai puxando Edward pra fora da cozinha.

– Só não vá dormir tarde Isabella, amanhã vocês saem cedo.

– Tá bom. – resmunguei subindo para o segundo andar com Edward todo alegrinho atrás de mim.

Sério! Parecia que estava em um episodio de Além da imaginação, que loucura estava acontecendo aqui? Eu esperando ter que defender Edward, e meu pai todo amiguinho e ajudando ele comigo.

– Você está bem Bella? – ele perguntou quando chegamos ao seu quarto e me puxou para a cama e deitei em seu peito.

– Só um pouco chocada.

– Devia estar feliz.

– Eu estou, mas só que eu não esperava que ele aceitasse fácil assim.

– Não foi tão fácil. Ele estava um pouco chateado que eu estava interessado em você, e me pediu honestidade, e eu lhe disse que eu amava você. Isso o amoleceu um pouco.

– Meu pai é...

– Ótimo.

– É, eu esperava que ele fosse te matar, já me preparava pra te defender e ele está quase me jogando pra você. – ele riu e me beijou.

– Nós tivemos uma conversa séria, e eu jurei que iria cuidar de você, e que minhas intenções são reais.

– Você é incrível. Não acredito que ele deixou.

– Nem eu.

– E essas regras? – ele riu.

– São só para mostrar que eu aceito os termos dele, se isso for me deixar ficar com você. – suspirei deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

– Agora não precisamos mais nos esconder.

– Não.

– Isso é ótimo, podemos ser como um casal normal, passear, namorar.

– Sim. E falando em passear, eu quero que viage comigo.

– Onde?

– Na sede que fica na Califórnia, em L.A., eu preciso resolver algumas coisas, agora com a nova presidente a alguma papelada a arrumar e eu tenho que estar presente.

– Eu vou adorar ir.

– Sério?

– Claro, podemos ficar em um hotel?

– Na verdade eu tenho uma casa lá a beira da praia.

– Ah isso é perfeito. Preciso comprar biquínis novos...

– Nada disso. Infelizmente a praia não é particular, e eu não quero você matando do coração os marmanjos que passam pela praia. – ri ficando sobre ele.

– Seu bobo, o único homem que eu quero matar é você.

– Eu sei, mas eu prefiro que você use seus biquínis provocantes só para mim. – fiz beicinho e ele agarrou minha bunda me puxando para baixo e sugando meu lábio entre os seus.

Gemi rebolando mais sobre ele que gemeu apertando minha bunda com força. Já estava planejando molestar Edward, e com certeza com sua ajuda, pois suas mãos já estavam subindo para meus seios, quando ouvi meu pai chamando e gemi.

Que merda.

– Melhor você descer.

– Tá, eu volto depois. – ele sorriu me dando mais um beijinho.

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também. – relutante sai da cama e desci, não encontrei meus pais na sala, nem na cozinha, e já estava pensando em voltar lá pra cima, mas pensei melhor, eu preciso trancar a porta, e vai que eles vão conferir que se estou na cama.

Melhor ir pro quarto.

Entrei no meu quarto e quase morri do coração ao ver meu pai na minha cama sentado.

– Que susto pai. – ele sorriu e bateu com a mão do seu lado.

– Desculpe querida. Venha sente-se aqui para que possamos conversar.

– Co-conversar? – ele assentiu sério e gemi.

Será que ele havia mudado de ideia?

_Eu não esperava que ele mudasse de ideia tão rápido._


	20. 19 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**19 - Eu não esperava que eles estivessem juntos.**

_Entrei no meu quarto e quase morri do coração ao ver meu pai na minha cama sentado._

_– Que susto pai. – ele sorriu e bateu com a mão do seu lado._

_– Desculpe querida. Venha sente-se aqui para que possamos conversar._

_– Co-conversar? – ele assentiu sério e gemi._

_Será que ele havia mudado de ideia?_

Continuei parada no lugar um pouco nervosa, papai suspirou voltando ao dar um tapinha no colchão ao seu lado.

– Venha querida sente aqui. – assenti e hesitante fui até seu lado, assim que sentei comecei a encarar minhas mãos.

O ouvi suspirar e o olhei de canto, eu tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos por Edward e eu iria lutar por ele, mas eu odiaria que meu pai estivesse contra nós. Embora eu tenha ficado meio em choque com sua aceitação tão fácil, eu estava realmente feliz com o seu apoio.

– Hey olhe pra mim. – ele pegou meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo. – O que há querida?

– Nada. – murmurei, eu estava começando a me sentir ansiosa, e se ele voltasse atrás? A vos de meu pai interrompeu meus pensamentos.

– Eu não vou voltar atrás. – arregalei um pouco os olhos e ele sorriu, acabei sorrindo também. Parece que ele podia me ler muito bem.

– Não?

– Não. Eu só quero conversar com você.

– Tudo bem.

– Bom. Agora me diga, você realmente gosta de Edward? – minhas bochechas aqueceram.

– Sim, muito. – ele suspirou.

– Eu vou ser honesto com você Isabella. Eu preferia um rapaz da sua idade. Mas os rapazes de hoje em dia não respeitam as mulheres. Edward me contou sobre hoje, e estou feliz que ele estava lá. Como disse preferia alguém mais da sua idade, mas se vocês realmente se gostam eu não vou me intrometer. Sei como são os jovens, se eu fosse contra, só iria incitá-los a ficarem mais juntos.

– Foi por isso que aceitou nosso namoro?

– Não, não. Eu falei sério eu vou apoiar vocês, eu posso ver como ele olha pra você. Eu sei que ele vai cuidar de você. – sorri e o abracei.

– Obrigada pai. É muito importante pra mim o seu apoio.

– Eu sei querida. E é muito importante pra mim a sua felicidade.

– Eu sei papai.

– Agora me conte o que aconteceu na escola hoje. – fiz uma careta e me deitei na cama, ele sorriu se deitando ao meu lado.

– Foi aquele garoto idiota, que me deu carona no outro dia.

– Ele não te machucou não é?

– Não, Edward chegou antes que ele fizesse algo. Ele só foi grosseiro.

– Entendo. Se acontecer novamente você deve ir até a diretoria, você sabe...

– Eu irei pai. Mas Edward o assustou, duvido que ele faça algo.

– Mesmo assim, garotos assim podem se tornar um problema. Fique de olho.

– Eu vou papai. – ele sorriu.

– Agora sobre esse namoro. Eu sei que Edward é mais velho, mas você ainda é de menor, então vamos ter regras mocinha. Trate de respeitar os horários, você ainda estuda, e se for sair com Edward avise sua mãe.

– Eu vou me comportar pai. – rolei os olhos e ele riu.

– Eu sei meu bem, sei que você é muito madura pra sua idade. Mas você ainda é nossa menina, e não cresça antes da hora. Se divirta com seu namorado, mas seja responsável. Eu sou muito novo pra ser avô. – ri e o abracei.

– Não se preocupe com isso pai. Eu sei me cuidar.

– Eu espero. Agora deixe-me ir dormir, e a senhorita tem aula amanhã.

Ele me deu um beijo de boa noite e se despediu. Assim que ele saiu, muito mais leve sabendo que ele realmente apoiava nosso namoro, esperei mais uns 10 minutos e escapuli para o segundo andar de cima, assim que cheguei ao quarto de Edward o encontrei deitado, sorrindo pulei na cama o assustando.

– Bella. – ele riu me abraçando. – Você demorou.

– Papai estava no quarto. – ele me olhou nervosamente e ri dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios. – Não se preocupe, ele só queria saber sobre James e reforçar as "regras de namoro". – rolei os olhos o fazendo rir.

– Eu não me incomodo com as regras se posso ter você. – sorri brilhantemente, Edward era muito perfeito.

– Nem eu. – comecei a beijá-lo com ardor, e suas mãos já estavam passeando por meu corpo, suspirei contra sua boca, Edward nos virou na cama ficando sobre mim e gemi agarrando seu cabelo. Ele afastou a boca da minha sorrindo.

– Eu te amo. – suspirei e ainda agarrando seu cabelo o puxei pra mim o beijando mais, ele grunhiu esfregando seu corpo no meu me fazendo úmida pra ele, mas do que eu já estava.

– Te amo. – sussurrei contra sua boca o fazendo gemer e me beijar com mais força.

Suas mãos foram para meus seios beliscando meus mamilos, enrosquei minhas pernas em volta do seu quadril gemendo e me esfregando nele, era fácil sentir o contorno do seu pau através de nossas roupas.

– Edward... – ofeguei afastando a boca da dele, para respirar, ele me encarou ofegante e se ajoelhando entre minhas pernas retirou sua camiseta, gemi olhando seu peito perfeito.

Por que pra mim sua cicatriz era insignificante, ele era todo perfeito. Me sentei e com sua ajuda me livrei das minhas roupas, e logo nos livramos das deles, voltamos a deitar com ele ainda sobre mim.

Seus lábios foram para meu pescoço que ele lambeu e chupou me fazendo se arquear contra ele. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu corpo subindo até as minhas e agarrando meus pulsos e colocando meus braços sobre minha cabeça. Ele desceu os lábios até os meus seios e sugou um mamilo na boca, gemi me arqueando contra ele.

Ele soprou o bico e o mordiscou, minha boceta estava em chamas, Edward passou a provocar o outro mamilo, e eu já estava gemendo e me contorcendo embaixo dele.

– Edward, por favor... – grunhi e o ouvi rir, ele deslizou pelo meu corpo subindo até nossos olhos estarem conectados.

– Você é perfeita. – sussurrou me beijando com paixão, gemi me arqueando contra ele, seu pau se esfregou contra minha entrada e cruzei minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, ele deslizou um pouco para dentro de mim, sem nada entre nós sua carne quente contra a minha, ele parou de me beijar me olhando questionador e sorri.

– Por favor, preciso de você. – ele sorriu voltando a me beijar e deixou seu pau me preencher, ambos gememos alto, sorte que estávamos ainda nos beijando e engolimos nossos gritos de prazer.

Seu pau quente e latejando dentro de mim, sem nenhuma camisinha, só a carne pulsante era uma sensação incrível, Edward devia sentir o mesmo, pois ficou parado dentro de mim por alguns minutos.

Rebolei contra ele querendo alguma fricção, ele abriu os olhos e sorriu, sorri de volta voltando a rebolar o fazendo gemer. Minhas mãos ainda estava sobre minha cabeça, e ele entrelaçou nossos dedos quando começou a se mover, bem lentamente, tirando todo seu pau deixando só a pontinha sendo sugada pela minha boceta, ele gemeu e enterrou com força. Mordi os lábios para não gritar, quando ele começou a repetir os movimentos, minhas mãos apertaram a suas com força e meus olhos estavam no dele, enquanto nos movíamos juntos.

– Edward... – gemi já sentindo meu orgasmo vindo, ele gemeu investindo profundamente dentro de mim, já podia sentir meu corpo tremendo, e o pulsar da minha boceta em volta do seu pau.

– Bella... – ele grunhiu, aumentando a velocidade das investidas, meu corpo inteiro vibrou quando vim com força, a boca dele tomou a minha engolindo meu gemido.

Eu ainda sentia seu pau duro dentro de mim, quente e latejando. Edward nos virou me deixando sobre ele e sentou me abraçando, suspirei ao sentir nossas peles conectadas, as mãos dele deslizaram por meu corpo, descendo por minhas costas até minha bunda, gemi um pouco alto quando ele se moveu dentro da minha carne sensível.

– Oh sim...

– Deus, é perfeito estar dentro de você.

– Hummm... – gemi agarrando seus ombros, ele parecia estar tão fundo nessa posição... não ele estava muito fundo, deliciosamente enterrado em mim.

Nos movemos lentamente, sentindo nossos corpos se conectando de uma maneira perfeita. Não demorou muito para que o orgasmo viesse novamente, e dessa vez eu podia sentir seu pau latejando dentro de mim, nosso ritmo aumentou, e as investidas eram mais rápidas e desesperadas, assim como nossos beijos.

Meu gozo veio forte quando o sentir se derramar dentro de mim. Ficamos abraçados ofegantes por alguns minutos, sorri sentindo os braços de Edward se apertando em volta de mim, e beijei seu ombro nu.

Ele sussurrou seu amor mais algumas vezes e me puxou para deitarmos abraçados, suspirei em contentamento agarrada a ele, encostando a cabeça em seu peito onde sua cicatriz ficava, dei um beijo nela adormecendo em seguida.

**Pov. Edward**

Sorri olhando minha linda menina adormecida sobre meu peito, mais precisamente sobre a minha cicatriz, uma parte de mim que eu jurava que causaria repulsa em qualquer mulher, mas não na minha menina. Ela podia ver através de cada cicatriz ou corte, ela via minha alma, e me amava.

Acariciei seu bonito cabelo escuro, sua pele de porcelana, seus lábios rosados, eu podia olhar para ela para sempre e ainda encontraria coisas para admirar nela. Suspirei ao olhar para ela novamente me lembrando da minha conversa com Charlie. Embora eu fosse só alguns anos mais novo que ele, eu ainda o via como alguém mais sábio que eu, alguém em quem eu podia confiar e pedir conselhos. Eu o respeito muito, e se ele fosse contra meu amor por Bella, seria muito difícil ir contra ele. Eu iria claro, mas ainda sim seria triste ter que lutar contra Charlie.

Ainda sentia o frio na barriga de quando ele notou minha troca de olhares com Bella e me pediu para conversar a sós. Estava um pouco relutante em segui-lo, Bella e Renée me assustaram um pouco, pois ambas acreditavam que Charlie seria veemente contra nosso relacionamento.

_Segui Charlie para o segundo andar, e entramos em minha biblioteca, eu me sentei no sofá como um garoto nervoso na sala do diretor, enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro parecendo um pouco chateado. Respirei fundo tomando coragem, pelo amor de Deus, eu sou um homem de 38 anos, e não um adolescente._

_– Charlie... – comecei a falar, mas ele ergueu a mão me parando._

_– Edward, você sabe do profundo respeito que sempre tive pelos seus pais e por você. Trabalho para sua família a maior parte da minha vida. Então por favor, seja honesto comigo. Você está interessado em minha filha?_

_Minha boca se abriu e fechou algumas vezes e senti meu rosto esquentar, caralho não lembrava quando foi a ultima vez que corei, respirando fundo me endireitando._

_– Bem... Hmmm... Eu... – merda isso não estava saindo direito. Charlie ficou me encarando e assenti rapidamente. Ele suspirou assentindo também._

_– Eu percebi seus olhares para minha menina._

_– Charlie eu sei que pode parecer estranho a diferença de idade, e tudo mais, mas eu realmente gosto de Bella, e eu gostaria da sua permissão para namorar ela. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri timidamente_

_– Então suponho que esse sentimento é recíproco?_

_– Sim._

_– E vocês pretendiam me contar?_

_– Claro, iríamos contar em breve. Mas Bella estava receosa da sua reação._

_– Certo e o quanto avançado está esse relacionamento? – senti meu rosto esquentar novamente, essa conversa é mais difícil do que pensei._

_– Bastante, eu... eu amo ela. – murmurei e vi seus olhos se arregalarem._

_– A ama?_

_– Muito. Eu... você sabe como eu estava Charlie, como eu perdi a fé em mim mesmo, como eu não podia confiar em ninguém... – toquei a cicatriz em meu peito com um pequeno sorriso. – Bella mudou isso, ela me mostrou que as minhas cicatrizes não importam, que eu ainda sou o mesmo homem, ela me ensinou a confiar de novo. – ele sorriu um pouco._

_– Minha menina é muito especial._

_– Ela é. Ela é muito importante para mim Charlie, eu realmente gostaria de sua benção para continuar com ela._

_– E se eu não der? – engoli em seco, ele me afastaria dela?_

_– Eu lutaria para provar que eu sou merecedor do amor dela. – ele suspirou._

_– Eu imaginei que diria algo como isso._

_– Charlie, eu sei que não sou o que você esperava para sua menina. Mas eu realmente amo ela, e Bella a mim... – ele me interrompeu._

_– Ela te ama? – sorri._

_– Sim. Nos amamos._

_– Eu não sei o que pensar Edward. Eu não esperava ter que me preocupar com namorados até ela estar com 18. – ri, Charlie não conhecia a filha que tinha. Ele bufou. – Claro, eu sabia do que Bella aprontou em Forks._

_– Como? – ele suspirou._

_– Pai de Renée falou comigo quando Bella veio para cá. Ele me contou que Bella não é nenhuma santa, ela... – dessa vez Charlie corou e escondi uma risada. – Bem, você entende. Eu sei a filha que tenho, e a amo, mas já imagina que um momento assim chegaria. Mas esperava que fosse com um garoto da idade dela, talvez Seth ou o rapaz do outro dia. – rosnei e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha._

_– Algo errado?_

_– Eu fui buscar Bella na escola e aquele rapaz que a trouxe um dia a estava incomodando. – Charlie rosnou._

_– Ele a machucou?_

_– Não, mas... – senti minha cara esquentar de novo e ele riu._

_– O que?_

_– Eu soquei o rapaz. – Charlie riu mais._

_– Com certeza ele mereceu. – sorrimos em acordo._

_– Sim._

_– Agora vamos falar sobre as regras._

_– Regras? – ele bufou._

_– Não é só por que você é um homem adulto que vai poder fazer tudo o que quiser com a minha menina. Ele ainda estuda, então nada de chegar em casa depois da meia noite na semana. – acabei rindo e concordando._

_Estava meio atônito, mas imensamente feliz, por ter o apoio de Charlie._

Bella se mexeu em meus braços e sorri beijando sua boca bonita, ela sorriu me abraçando apertado e sorri.

– Te amo Bella. – ela ronronou como um gatinho e ri fechando os olhos. A vida não podia estar mais perfeita.

[...]

O resto da semana passou rapidamente e acabei caindo em uma rotina, as manhãs ia a empresa e voltava a tempo de buscar Bella na escola. Ela ainda preferia ir com seu amigo Seth, eu ainda não havia conhecido o amigo de Bella pessoalmente, mas estava ansioso por isso. Mas isso ficaria para a próxima semana, nesse fim de semana eu queria levar Bella a Califórnia, em L.A., já havíamos pedido a seus pais, e ela estava realmente ansiosa para a viagem.

As tarde e noites eram todas de Bella. Passávamos todo o tempo possível juntos. Nos conhecendo melhor, aprendendo sobre nós, nos amando. Até sair de casa com Bella eu saia, e era muito bom. Eu sentia falta de sair, mais do que imaginava.

Quando sexta finalmente chegou, Bella e eu estávamos embarcando em um dos meus jatinho particulares. Ela estava muito animada com a viagem e não poderia deixar de ser contagiado pela sua animação.

Felizmente o voo foi rápido e sem complicações, e na noite de sexta feira já estávamos em L.A., um carro esperava por nos no aeroporto e nos levou diretamente para meu apartamento na cidade. Eu havia ligado antes para alguém limpar e abrir as janelas o lugar estava fechado a anos.

Assim que chegamos ajudei Bella a sair do carro e ela estava realmente animada. Sorri todo o caminho até o apartamento, assim que entramos Bella começou a olhar em todos os cômodos. O apartamento ficava na cobertura, de dois andares, com a parede da sala principal toda de vidro assim como a do quarto principal. Além claro de um escritório, uma cozinha completa, e mais alguns cômodos extras que nunca cheguei a decorar.

– Esse lugar é incrível Edward. – Bella gritou descendo as escadas, o motorista deixou nossas malas na entrada e agradeci lhe dando uma gorjeta, assim que ele saiu retirei meus óculos.

Bella chegou até mim, pulando em mim me abraçando pelo pescoço, ri dando um beijo estalado em sua boca, ela sorriu me soltando.

– Podemos sair?

– Mas acabamos de chegar!

– Por favor, Edward, eu gostaria de ir a uma boate, ou jantar, ou andar na praia ou... qualquer coisa. – ri.

– Ok, vamos.

– Sim. – deu um gritinho me abraçando e pegou sua mala e correu para cima.

Ri da sua empolgação e me sentei no sofá da sala olhando pra fora. Onde eu a levaria? Peguei meu celular e disquei o numero de Emmett.

_– Aloou?_

– Emmett?

_– Eddie meu velho, como está?_

– Bem Emmett. E você?

_– Estaria melhor se Rosie parasse de trabalhar e viesse me fazer um carinho._ – ouvi alguém gritando ao fundo e ele rindo em seguida.

– O que você aprontou?

_– Por que eu tenho que ter aprontado alguma coisa?_ – ficamos em silêncio e ele bufou. – _Ok, eu aprontei, mas eu tenho direitos de marido_. – ouvi outro barulho ao fundo e Emmett gemendo, com certeza Rosalie jogou algo nele. Ri e ele grunhiu.

– Está vivo ai?

_– Sim, sim. Então o que posso fazer por você?_

– Eu queria uma indicação.

_– Indicação?_

– Sim, eu gostaria de saber uma boate ou restaurante para levar Bella.

_– Já chegaram?_

– Sim e ela quer passear. – ele riu.

_– Eu sei um bom. Eu vou ligar pra você e reservar uma mesa para agora as oito._

– Obrigada Emmett.

Ele me passou os detalhes, e nos despedimos. Poucos minutos depois Bella desceu usando uma calça jeans apertada e uma blusa vermelha muito bonita, e saltos.

– Como estou? – ela sorriu dando uma voltinha, seus cabelos estavam em uma bagunça de cachos muito bonita.

– Absolutamente linda. – a abracei beijando seus lábios e agarrando sua bunda, ela riu me afastando.

– Vamos logo, você pode tentar entrar em minhas calcinhas mais tarde. – sorri beijando sua testa.

Chamei um taxi para nos levar já que havia dispensado o motorista pela noite. O taxi nos levou rapidamente para um restaurante bem badalado. De acordo com Emmett era um ótimo restaurante com famosos e Bella iria amar.

Assim que chegamos ajudei Bella a sair do carro, e caminhamos para dentro. O lugar parecia ser bem sofisticado e muito bonito. Fazia tanto tempo que estive em L.A. que não lembrava de mais nada da cidade.

– Ow que lugar bonito. – ela cochichou pra mim enquanto entravamos e íamos até o atendente.

– Bem vindos.

– Reserva em nome de Edward Masen. – a jovem alta e loira assentiu nos guiando para dentro.

Ela nos guiou até uma mesa para dois, o lugar era muito bonito mesmo, um ambiente bem sofisticado e intimo. Com mesas para casais, com velas e flores sobre as mesas. Ajudei Bella a se sentar, e me sentei, a jovem nos entregou o menu e saiu dizendo que logo nosso garçom viria.

Olhei em volta e fiquei feliz por não estar muito cheio, senti Bella tocando minha mão e sorri.

– Obrigada por me trazer.

– É um prazer, amor. – ela sorriu.

– Esse lugar é lindo.

– Sim, quem diria que Emmett tem bom gosto? – ela riu.

Ri olhando em volta e estaquei ao reconhecer a mulher sentada a algumas mesas, seu cabelo escuro ainda era o mesmo, assim como o rosto e a beleza, ela riu de algo que o homem que estava com ela disse, e meu sangue gelou quando reconheci o homem com ela. Ela riu novamente e se inclinou o beijando.

Meus olhos ficaram gigantes.

Jasper e Alice?

_Eu não esperava que eles estivessem juntos._


	21. 20 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_20 - Eu não esperava que ir as compras acabasse assim._**

**Pov. Edward**

_Ri olhando em volta e estaquei ao reconhecer a mulher sentada a algumas mesas, seu cabelo escuro ainda era o mesmo, assim como o rosto e a beleza, ela riu de algo que o homem que estava com ela disse, e meu sangue gelou quando reconheci o homem com ela. Ela riu novamente e se inclinou o beijando._

_Meus olhos ficaram gigantes._

_Jasper e Alice?_

– Edward o que foi? – Bella perguntou tocando minha mão, com certeza notando meu choque, pisquei me voltando para ela e forcei um sorriso.

– Nada. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Certeza?

– Sim, só... não é nada amor. Você está se divertindo? – mudei de assunto abruptamente, ela piscou confusa, e assentiu ainda me olhando desconfiada.

– Sim, estou. – sorri novamente mais verdadeiro e ela sorriu de volta.

Olhei de esguelha para a mesa e eles ainda estavam rindo e trocando beijos. Inferno, Alice e Jasper? Há quanto tempo isso vinha acontecendo? Não pude deixar de pensar que talvez sempre aconteceu, será que Jasper foi capaz de tal traição? Eu sabia da sua amargura contra mim, mas isso?

Inferno!

Passei a mão pelo cabelo respirando fundo e senti o movimento da mesa em seguida Bella estava no meu colo, sorri para ela quando ela me abraçou apertado. Minha menina sempre sabia fazer eu me sentir bem.

– O que está acontecendo Edward? – eu poderia mentir e não estragar nosso jantar, mas eu tinha que ser honesto com ela.

– Jasper está aqui. – ela gemeu e pegou meu rosto me fazendo olhá-la.

– Ele nos viu?

– Não.

– Quer ir?

– Ele está com Alice. – seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Como assim com Alice?

– Ali jantando com Alice. – repeti e ela me voltou e se virou com certeza pegando outro beijo, pois ofegou.

– Mas que merda é essa?

– Eles parecem ser um casal. – sussurrei e ela se voltou pra mim.

– Aquela é sua ex?

– Sim.

– Mas...

– Eu sei. – murmurei com certeza entendendo sua confusão.

Há quanto tempo eu fui traído pelos dois?

– Acho melhor nós irmos... – começou e neguei.

– Não, nós não somos os errados aqui, são eles. E eu te devo um jantar romântico. – sorri um pouquinho e seu rosto se iluminou.

– Você é o melhor. – deu um gritinho antes de esmagar seus lábios contra os meus, ri contra sua boca, mas em seguida estava gemendo quando sua língua deslizou por meus lábios.

Minhas mãos apertavam sua cintura a puxando mais para mim, ela riu gemeu contra meus lábios, suas mãos já se enfiando em meu cabelo, me fazendo esquecer qualquer um a nossa volta. Esquecia até onde estávamos quando os lábios delas estavam nos meus.

– Com licença. – ambos nos afastamos e olhamos nosso garçom que parecia constrangido por atrapalhar, sorri educadamente, enquanto Bella corava, ela tentou sair do meu colo, mas a mantive ali, eu precisava dela ali.

– Desculpe-nos.

– Sem problemas senhor, vocês já estão prontos para pedir?

– Bella? – ela mordeu o lábio.

– Hmmm... – ri e beijei seu pescoço.

– O que você recomenda? – ele sorriu e começou a listar os pratos, acabamos por escolher bifes grelhado e uma salada Cesar, pedi que trouxesse um vinho também.

Assim que ele saiu, Bella se virou pra mim com o rosto ainda um pouco vermelho.

– Não vai me soltar não? – fiz um bico.

– Por mim você ficava aqui a noite toda. – ela riu.

– Eu ficaria também, mas vai ser complicado para comer. – assenti e hesitante a soltei, ela riu baixinho e voltou para seu lugar. Ela sorriu pegando minha mão.

Não demorou muito o garçom trouxe nosso pedido e começamos a comer enquanto conversávamos, as vezes achava que pela pouca idade de Bella ela não tinha muito assunto, mas a menina falava sobre tudo.

Descobri que ela amava ler e leu muito dos livros que eu gostava a incentivaria a usar mais minha biblioteca. Ela também tinha um bom gosto para musica e era engraçada, e se ela já era assim tão jovem, ela seria uma loucura quando fosse mais madura.

– Eu tenho que levá-la a um concerto. – murmurei depois dela confessar que nunca fora a um show ou concerto.

– Sério?

– Claro, vamos ver se tem algum rolando enquanto estamos por aqui, se não viremos na próxima vez. – ela saltou na sua cadeira animadamente.

– Oh será perfeito Edward.

– Edward? – ambos viramos quando meu nome foi chamado e gelei ao ver Alice me olhando com olhos arregalados.

– Olá. – murmurei, havia me esquecido completamente dela e Jasper, olhei em volta, mas ela estava sozinha.

– É realmente você? O que faz aqui?

– Jantando. – murmurei e ela sorriu maliciosamente.

– Com essa menina? – ouvi Bella bufar e olhei feio para Alice.

– Alice! – ela riu.

– O que? Quantos anos têm essa menina uns 15? – Bella levantou de repente com as mãos na cintura encarando Alice.

– Escuta aqui vadia, não está vendo que está atrapalhando o meu encontro? – Alice riu.

– Encontro? Não sabia das suas preferências por ninfetas Edward? – Alice debochou e tanto para minha surpresa quanto para Alice ela levou um tapa de Bella.

Alice encarou Bella atônita com a mão no rosto, sua expressão mudando rapidamente para fúria, me apressei em levantar e ficar na de frente de Bella encarando Alice.

– Melhor você ir Alice. – ela estreitou os olhos para Bella, mas quando me olhou ela sorria, como ela sorria quando estávamos juntos e tocou no meu peito.

Estremeci com seu toque, mas de nojo. Ela deve ter pensando outra coisa por que sorriu mais.

– Você está muito bonito Edward, bem charmoso. – sussurrou sedutoramente e me afastei dela levando Bella que estava atrás de mim comigo.

– Você enlouqueceu? – ela riu.

– O que? Eu sei reconhecer quando erro, e eu errei em dizer aquelas coisas. – piscou pra mim e senti a bile subindo por minha garganta.

Essa mulher era fodidamente perturbada.

– Você é louca. – ela riu.

– Você não se importava como eu era a alguns anos.

– Realmente não me importava. Mas agora eu sei como você é, falsa e vazia. – ela guinchou.

– O que?

– Exatamente o que ouviu puta. – Bella gritou atrás de mim, e quase ri do olhar indignado de Alice.

– Vai deixar essa menininha me ofender?

– Ela não ofendeu só disse a verdade. – ela rosnou vindo para cima de mim e agarrei seu pulso antes que me tocasse.

– Me solte. – tentou se soltar, mas apertei um pouco mais seu pulso.

– Escute bem Alice, eu não sou mais o idiota que você costumava manipular, eu sei que tipo de pessoa você é agora, e para seu bem fique bem longe de mim. – a soltei e ela cambaleou para trás.

– Alice? – Jasper apareceu imagino que vinha do banheiro e olhou confuso entre nós. – Merda! – grunhiu e se apressou em agarrar Alice.

– Me solte Jasper.

– Não, vamos partir agora. – ele me encarou por um momento, havia ódio e ressentimento em seus olhos, mas não havia nada que eu poderia fazer, não quando ele ofendeu minha Bella, e agora estava com Alice e só Deus sabe há quanto tempo.

– Jazz... – ela ainda guinchou, mas ele já arrastava para fora do restaurante, senti os braços de Bella em volta de mim e me virei para ela.

– Sinto muito amor. – ela sorriu.

– Não está bravo comigo?

– Por que eu estaria?

– Por que eu bati na vadia? – sorri.

– Fez algo que sempre tive vontade. – pisquei e ela riu.

– Ah já que é assim, podemos pedir sobremesa? – assenti e quando voltamos para nosso lugar notei que muitos casais nos olhavam, os ignorei e me concentrei em minha menina bonita.

Quando o garçom voltou mostrou as sobremesas para Bella que escolheu uma fatia de bolo de chocolate coberto de chocolate, a fatia era enorme e resolvemos dividir, e o melhor ela voltou para o meu colo comendo comigo, e ainda me dando na boca.

Ao terminarmos paguei a conta e chamei um taxi para irmos para meu apartamento, assim que chegamos, peguei a mão de Bella e a levei para dentro, ela estava animada e nem parecia que o encontro desagradável de mais cedo aconteceu. Na verdade eu queria esquecer que os vi. Ainda me magoava a traição de Jasper.

Assim que entramos Bella largou minha mão e correu para cima, sorri e fui até sala, me servi de uma dose de uísque e sentei no sofá olhando para a vista, joguei a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos.

Hoje havia sido um dia e tanto, uma noite na verdade e o fim de semana estava só começando. Esfreguei o rosto tentando afastar o cansaço, Bella estava demorando, será que adormeceu?

Antes que abrisse os olhos senti sua mão em meu cabelo e gemi apreciando seu toque, ela sentou em meu colo retirando o copo da minha mão, abri os olhos e engasguei ao ver seus seios lindo nus, ela estava usando somente uma pequena calcinha branca de lacinhos rosas, tão inocente e provocante ao mesmo tempo.

– Você está bem?

– Agora estou. – ela deu uma risadinha e me abraçou pelos ombros, seus seios roçando meu peito, levei as mãos as suas costas subindo e descendo por sua pele, a senti estremecer contra mim e sorri.

– Você está tentadora. – ela riu.

– Era essa a intenção. – piscou e me deu um beijo rápido e me soltou e começou a abrir minha camisa, quando a abriu acariciou meu peito nu e se inclinou beijando minha cicatriz. Fechei os olhos gemendo, seu gesto era sexy e terno ao mesmo tempo.

– Amor?

– Hmmm... – murmurou lambendo o meu mamilo e gemi quando ela o mordiscou.

– Bella, o que... – ela sorriu e se afastou escorregando pormeu corpo e ficando de joelhos entre minhas pernas, grunhi quando ela abriu minhas calças pegando meu pau já duro e pulsando por ela e chupou a ponta.

Ofeguei jogando a cabeça para trás, aproveitando as sensações da sua língua quente e molhada na cabeça do meu pau, seus lábios deslizaram por meu cumprimento, chupando e lambendo todo o meu pau.

– Porra... – gemi abrindo os olhos e quase gozei com a visão dela chupando minhas bolas.

– Adoro seu sabor. – gemeu largando uma e indo chupar a outra.

– Você gosta sua pequena safada? – ela sorriu largando minhas bolas e voltando a lamber de baixo pra cima meu pau.

– Amo na verdade.

– Merda... então me chupa amor. – ela agarrou meu pau o acariciando e enfiou na boca o que conseguia, arfei sentindo o calor da sua boca a minha volta.

Meu pau pulsou loucamente e eu estava quase vindo em sua boca linda.

– Pare... – pedi ofegante e ala largou meu pau lambendo os lábios.

– O que foi?

– Levante-se. – mandei e ela obedeceu, fiz o mesmo e a virei agarrando sua cintura. – Segure no sofá.

Ela obedeceu virando e empinando a bunda empinada, acariciei sua carne macia e arranquei sua calcinha dando um puxão e ela suspirou quando o pedaço de pano caiu aos seus pés, sorrindo abri suas pernas e me ajoelhei enfiando a cara entre elas,

– Oh meu... – ela gritou quando lambi sua boceta encharcada, seu gosto quase me fez vir novamente.

Meu pau pulsava tão forte que doía, mas me contive e aproveite seu sabor, lambendo suas dobras molhadas, ela gritava e gemia a cada lambida minha, rebolando contra meu rosto. Suas pernas tremiam e sabia que ela viria logo.

Afastei a boca lambendo meus lábios e sem deixar ela se virar agarrei seus quadris e guiei meu pau na sua entrada, entrou lentamente e ela gozou imediatamente em todo meu pau. Ambos gememos alto, sua boceta apertava deliciosamente meu pau nessa posição.

Comecei a meter lentamente para aproveitar o calor da sua boceta e o seu aperto gostoso, meu pau estava a ponto de explodir, mas eu queria vir com ela, inclinei meu corpo contra lambendo seu pescoço e com uma mão fui ao seu clitóris o esfregando, Bella gritou quando o belisquei e a senti vir novamente.

Aumentei a velocidade das minhas estocadas, e vim com ela, gozando dentro da sua boceta, ela gritou e seu corpo amoleceu debaixo do meu, e a segurei para que não caísse. Me retirei de dentro dela e a peguei no colo, ela me encarou com o rosto corado e sorridente e me beijou, sorri e comecei a subir.

– Onde vamos?

– Tomar um banho. – ela sorriu.

– Oba sexo na banheira. – gemi.

– Amor, da um descanso, eu sou um homem velho. – pisquei a fazendo rir e me beijar.

– Ok, mas não prometo nada. – piscou também e ri enquanto a levava ao banheiro do andar de cima.

E com certeza eu acabaria me rendendo ao seu corpo molhado.

Merda já sentia meu pau ficando duro de novo, não conseguiria levantar amanhã.

[...]

Terminei de assinar mais alguns papeis com meu advogado Alec, era outro dos amigos dos velhos tempos, ele com sua irmã Jane cuidavam da filial de L.A.

– Terminou? – ele riu.

– Calma cara que impaciência é essa?

– Eu perdi o costume de ficar sentado sem nessas salas. – resmunguei lendo um dos contratos que ele me entregou sorrindo.

– Claro, claro, vou fingir que acredito que esse é o motivo da sua impaciência. – piscou e sorri.

– Ok, minha menina tem haver com minha impaciência. E Jane estar com ela não ajuda.

– Edward, não precisa se preocupar, Jane vai guardar os momentos embaraçosos para o futuro. – acabei rindo.

– E ela conhece muitos.

– Não mais que Emmett.

– Mas Rosalie consegue controlar a boca grande dele. – ele sorriu brilhantemente.

– Já Jane ninguém controla. – terminou por mim e suspirei.

– Sim, e aonde elas iam afinal?

– Jane só vai mostrar o lugar pra ela, relaxa. – sorriu se ajeitando na cadeira ao meu lado e assenti.

– Olá, olá rapazes. – Jane entrou na sala e suspirei aliviado ao ver Bella sorrindo ao lado de Jane.

– Ainda bem que chegou Jane, Edward aqui estava pra ter um infarto se demorasse mais. – Bella riu e veio direto para meu colo.

– Oi. – me deu um beijo e sorri.

– Oi linda.

– Oh vocês são tão fofos juntos. – Jane suspirou e Alec rolou os olhos.

Ri, eles eram gêmeos idênticos, ambos loiros com olhos azuis, Alec era um pouco mais alto que Jane, mas pouca coisa, ela era ata e muito bonita, assim como ele. Havia feito faculdade com os dois, e nos tornamos grandes amigos, e quando tive que assumir a empresa eles faziam parte da equipe que arranjei. Era difícil encontrar pessoas em quem confiar nesse negocio, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu com Jasper, mas neles eu sabia que podia, assim como Rosalie e Emmett.

– Obrigada. – brinquei e Jane bufou.

– Você ainda é um metido. – sorri.

– Eu era mais, estou mais comportado agora. – pisquei para Bella que deu uma risadinha.

– Então agora que você saiu do seu casulo, vai voltar a trabalhar?

– Eu não sei, eu tenho vocês aqui, e Emmett e Rosalie em Palo Alto, não acho que eu seja necessário.

– Mas é claro que é, você é o dono.

– Eu sei, mas eu não me sinto mais tão... disposto a viver para isso. Eu tenho dinheiro o suficiente para viver confortavelmente até meus últimos dias.

– E as empresas?

– Vou continuar com elas sabe, só não acho necessidade de eu ficar aqui o tempo todo, assinar papeis, ler contratos posso fazer de qualquer lugar. Quem sabe um dia meus filhos não se interessam pela empresa e a queiram, mas pra mim não interessa mais, não como antes.

Ambos concordaram, eles estavam por perto quando eu sofri o acidente e sabiam como eu era e como me afastei de tudo depois me trancando em casa. Mas felizmente eu estava fora da prisão que fiz para mim, e não prendia voltar a me trancar. Alice não tinha mais poder sobre mim, só Bella tinha agora.

E sabia que ela nunca me machucaria.

Conversamos mais um pouco, enquanto Alec continuava a me entregar contratos atrás de contratos. Jane começou a fazer planos com Bella para compras, e sorri ao ver as duas se dando bem, era bom para quando viéssemos de novo ela ter uma amiga.

– Você vai amar as lojas de lingerie. – Jane piscou e Bella riu abertamente.

– O que você acha Edward? – ela me olhou e sorri.

– Eu acho ótimo, você deve ir e se divertir um pouco, isso parece que vai demorar. – olhei a pilha que Alec estava trazendo e ela riu.

– Ok, então eu vou.

– Ótimo. – Jane aplaudiu animada. – Ainda bem que o meu chefe esta me dando à tarde de folga.

– Hey por que ela tem à tarde de folga e eu não? – Alec resmungou e ri.

– Alec, vamos fazer compras. Principalmente lingerie.

– Não vejo motivos para mim não ir. – piscou para Bella e dei um tapa na sua nuca.

– Respeito homem. – Bella e Jane riram.

– Toma idiota. – Jane zombou, e ele mostrou a língua pra ela.

– Vamos crianças se comportem. Aqui Bella. – lhe entreguei meu cartão e ela o olhou confusa.

– Pra que isso?

– Para você comprar ué.

– Edward! – ela me olhou brava e peguei seu queixo a fazendo me encarar e sussurrei.

– Amor, as lingerie são principalmente para mim ver, então eu quero pagar por elas, sem contar que sei que vou rasgar a maioria. – ela sorriu corando.

– Já que é assim. – ela pegou o cartão.

– Vamos, vamos Bella. Vai ser muito divertido. – ela riu animada com a empolgação de Jane, nem parece que a mulher tem 30, parece uma adolescente.

Bella me deu um beijo estalado e saiu do meu colo.

– Depois vamos para o apartamento de Edward, e jantamos juntos. – falou Jane e todos concordaram.

Ela me deu mais um beijo e saiu com Jane conversando animadamente sobre as compras assim que as portas fecharam, Alec voltou a me entregar os relatórios e contratos e gemi, isso ia demorar.

Passamos o resto da tarde no escritório e já passava das sete da noite quando terminamos, estava cansado de ficar sentado e com a mão doendo. Isso que dava negligenciar o trabalho por 13 anos.

Alec guardou todas as coisas e começamos a sair do escritório, o celular dele vibrou no bolso e ele franziu o cenho ao ver uma ligação.

– Quem é?

– Não reconheço o numero. – ele deu de ombros e atendeu mesmo assim. – Alô? – ele parou de andar franzindo ainda mais o cenho e me olhando com a boca aberta.

– O que?

– Bella e Jane foram presas.

_Eu não esperava que ir as compras acabasse assim._


	22. 21 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_21 - Eu não esperava acabar na cadeia, mas valeu à pena._**

**Pov. Bella**

Ri enquanto caminhava ao lado de Jane, ela era realmente muito divertida. A viagem toda me fazia rir, exceto pelo encontro desagradável com a vadia da ex de Edward.

Ainda não acreditava na cara de pau daquela vaca, deixou Edward e ainda vem dar em cima dele, sendo que está com o primo do mesmo. Isso era outra coisa que estava pipocando na minha mente, a quanto tempo eles estão juntos?

Sabia que devia estar pipocando na mente de Edward também. Mas não quis puxar o assunto, quanto mais Alice e Jasper sumisse da nossa mente melhor.

Honestamente eu me preocupei quando Edward ficou tenso durante o jantar e mostrou Alice e Jasper sentados a poucas mesas de nós, e aos beijos. Achei que ele ou iria lá tomar satisfações, ou voltaria a ficar deprimido, mas me surpreendi quando ele decidiu ignorá-los.

Me mostrou que ela já não significava nada pra ele, e só aumentou meu amor por Edward. Eu sabia que foi difícil quando ela o deixou, mas já fazia treze anos, e agora ele tinha a mim, e a vadia era passado.

Mas parece que ela não aceitou muito bem, azar o dela, perdeu feio ao dispensar Edward, e mesmo se quiser outra chance o que duvido que Edward de, eu não ia desistir do meu gostoso.

Nem pensar.

Mas o melhor momento da noite foi o tapa na vaca.

Sorri me lembrando do choque dela.

– Por que esse sorrisinho? – Jane perguntou já no elevador, ela havia me levado por um tour pela empresa toda, enquanto Edward se ocupava com alguns documentos.

– Só me lembrando de umas coisas. – murmurei e ela riu maliciosamente.

– Aposto que é safadeza, mas como um homem como Edward, quem não pensa. – piscou e comecei a rir, ela é ótima.

– Não sua tarada. Estava pensando no tapa que dei em Alice. – ela me encarou em choque.

– Vocês viram Alice? Mas o mais importante, você deu um tapa na vaca? – parece que eu não era a única que odiava a vadia.

– Sim. – ela começou a rir.

– Menina, definitivamente sou sua fã. – ri.

– Obrigada acho.

– Sério, eu sempre quis bater naquela puta de beira de estrada. Onde já se viu dar um pé em Edward quando ele mais precisava dela?!

– Eu imagino, tipo quando nos conhecemos ele parecia triste, e tão solitário. Mas quando ela o deixou ele deve ter estava aos pedaços.

– Acredite ele estava pior. Ele chegou a gritar com todos nós. Nos afastou da vida dele. Queríamos ter estado lá para ele, apoiar e ajudar, mas Edward nem nos deu a chance, ele se fechou em seu mundo, e não deixou ninguém entrar, até você. – sorriu e sorri abertamente.

– Eu fui um pouco persistente. Mas eu acho que ele queria deixar alguém entrar, ele só estava com medo da rejeição.

– Acho que sim. Mas me diga, 13 anos na seca, ele te pegou de jeito em. – piscou e corei furiosamente.

– Jane! – ela riu.

– O que? Vamos me de algo pra fofocar, eu trabalho com um monte de velhos chatos, e eles não gostam de fofocar, acredite eu já tentei. – comecei a rir.

Ela era muito divertida.

– Você é doida. E sim foi ótimo, andei torto. – ela se abanou.

– Oh sim, é disso que estou falando.

Continuamos conversando enquanto íamos até a sala de Alec, o irmão de Jane era tão divertido quanto ela, meio galanteador, mas nada que incomodasse, era um brincalhão.

Assim que entramos na sala os dois olharam para nós, Edward parecia aliviado em me ver e corri para seu colo enquanto Alec o provocava. Sorri dando um beijo nele.

– Oi.

– Oi linda. – ele sussurrou me fazendo suspirar contra ele.

– Oh vocês são tão fofos juntos. – Jane suspirou sonhadoramente me fazendo rir, já Alec rolou os olhos, mas podia vê-lo escondendo o riso.

– Obrigada. – falou Edward e sorri.

– Você ainda é um metido. – ela o provocou o fazendo sorrir.

– Eu era mais, estou mais comportado agora. – piscou pra mim me fazendo rir.

Eles começaram a falar sobre o trabalho e a empresa e fiquei admirando seu rosto bonito, sua cicatriz sexy, lembrei de ontem a noite, de como ele me pegou por trás e meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou, tínhamos que fazer aquilo mais vezes, muitas e muitas vezes.

O ouvi falando de filhos e sorri internamente, será que um dia teríamos filhos? Um dia casaríamos?

Eu podia me ver casada com Edward, mãe dos filhos dele, envelhecendo com ele. Ia ser perfeito.

Alec voltou a entregar alguns papeis para Edward ler, e Jane começou a falar de compras, sorri animada, seria divertido fazer compras em L.A, mas esqueci de trazer dinheiro.

– Você vai amar Bella. As lojas são de morrer. Felizmente eu não tenho muitas amigas para fazer compras, só os velhos, mas eles não querem ir comido, acredite eu já convidei. – confidenciou me fazendo rir.

– Eu adoraria Jane, mas... – antes que eu terminasse ela já estava falando de novo.

– Ótimo, há uma loja maravilhosa da victoria secret's no centro, umas lingerie provocantes de morrer.

– Parece incrível.

– E é, pena que eu não tenho um cara quente pra desfilar com elas. – murmurou tristemente, mas sorriu em seguida. – Mas isso não impede uma mulher de ser sexy, mesmo não tendo um cara pra apreciar. – piscou e assenti.

– O que você acha Edward? – Jane se voltou para ele, e nem sabia que ele estava prestando atenção em nós, ele sorriu.

– Eu acho ótimo, você deve ir e se divertir um pouco, isso parece que vai demorar. – ele olhou para a pilha de documentos que Alec estava trazendo e fiz uma careta.

– Ok, então eu vou. – murmurei, mas me lembrei que não tinha dinheiro, mas antes de falar, Jane já estava pulando animada.

– Ótimo. Ainda bem que o meu chefe esta me dando à tarde de folga.

– Hey por que ela tem à tarde de folga e eu não? – Alec resmungou e ri.

– Alec, vamos fazer compras. Principalmente lingerie. – Jane bufou e ele sorriu.

– Não vejo motivos para mim não ir. – piscou pra mim e ganhou um tapa de Edward.

– Respeito homem.

– Toma idiota. – Jane zombou e ele lhe mostrou a língua.

Pelo divertimento dos dois, isso devia acontecer muito.

– Vamos crianças se comportem. Aqui Bella. – Edward brincou e tirou um cartão da sua carteira e me entregou.

– Pra que isso? – olhei o cartão confusa e ele continuou a empurrá-lo para mim.

– Para você comprar ué.

– Edward! – o olhei irritada, não queria que ele gastasse seu dinheiro me comprando roupas, ele pegou meu queixo aproximando nosso rosto, quase colocando nosso lábios e sussurrou para mim.

– Amor, as lingerie são principalmente para mim ver, então eu quero pagar por elas, sem contar que sei que vou rasgar a maioria. – corei imaginando as coisas que podia comprar para provocar Edward até que ele rasgasse todas fora do meu corpo.

– Já que é assim. – murmurei roucamente pegando o cartão.

– Vamos, vamos Bella. Vai ser muito divertido. – chamou animada e ri, ela parecia uma adolescente, pior que eu.

Dei um beijo em Edward e sai do seu colo

– Depois vamos para o apartamento de Edward, e jantamos juntos. – Jane combinou com os rapazes e todos concordaram, dei um beijo em Edward e a deixei me arrastar para onde quer que fossem essas lojas.

Jane me guiou para a saída da empresa e chamou um taxi no elevador mesmo, e quando chegamos já esperava lá embaixo. Ela deu um endereço e fiquei olhando as ruas. Mal tive tempo de conhecer tudo, esperava que pudéssemos vir mais vezes.

– A próxima vez que vocês vierem, levarei você para conhecer os pontos turísticos. – Jane falou chamando minha atenção e sorri.

– Era justamente nisso que estava pensando.

– Imaginei. Hoje não deu, Edward não avisou que traria sua namorada, se não teria tirado o dia todo de folga e teríamos ido cedo.

– Na verdade eu não achava que viria. Sabe eu ainda tenho só 16, não achei que meus pais fosse concordar, mas eles estão sendo bem legais.

– Caralho 16. Ainda é difícil de acreditar, você não parece ser tão nova. – sorri.

– Minha avó sempre dizia que eu sou madura demais pra minha idade.

– Pois ela está certa. Você é bem madura, isso é bom.

– Acho que sim.

O taxi parou e ela pagou e me guiou para uma rua movimentada me puxando para varias lojas. Passamos por algumas de sapatos primeiro e me fez comprar três pares e comprou cinco pra ela.

Seguimos para uma loja de vestidos e comprei um, ela comprou sete.

Esperava que ela ganhasse um bom salário, por que a mulher gastava como uma louca.

Durante as compras conversamos muito e estava me sentindo melhor amiga dela. Esperava que pudéssemos continuar mantendo contato, mesmo morando longe.

Finalmente chegamos à loja de lingerie e Jane já chegou pegando tudo que via pela frente, ri da sua animação.

– Oh meu Deus, eu vou ficar um arraso nisso. – mostrou uma calcinha e sutiã de onça e ri.

– Com certeza.

– Precisamos achar um no seu numero. – ela começou a vasculhar e dei uma andada pela loja, pare em frente as calcinhas comportadas e inocentes, e sorri escolhemos algumas brancas e rosas.

Edward piraria me vendo com essas.

– O que você escolheu? – mostrei e ela riu.

– Não é muito inocente?

– Essa é a idéia. – pisquei e ela sorriu.

– Sua pervertida. – deu um tapa em minha bunda me fazendo saltar e rimos.

Voltamos a olhar pela loja, Jane foi experimentar um sutiã que levantava seus seios e dava volume, eu não acreditava que isso era possível, mas ela quis provar que funcionava e foi vesti-lo.

Enquanto esperava fiquei olhando os corpetes, sabia que Edward iria gostar desses, e eu ficava muito sexy, peguei um preto transparente e coloquei na frente do corpo.

– Isso não é roupa de criança. – uma voz sarcástica falou ao meu lado e me virei dando de cara com a puta da Alice.

– Acho que isso não é da sua conta. – ela riu.

– Vamos lá menina, nós duas sabemos que você não tem idade pra essas coisas. O que você e Edward brincam de casinha? – riu e contive a vontade de socá-la.

– Escuta aqui vadia, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com Edward, não é assunto seu. Mas já que você está tão interessada na minha vida sexual, saiba que ela anda muito bem. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Não sabia que Edward era um abusador de menores.

– Como é?

– Não se faça de boba menina, ta na cara que você mal saiu das fraldas, tem quanto? 15 anos?

– Tenho quase 17. – grunhi e ela riu.

– Oh 16 aninhos. Edward é seu primeiro namoradinho. – falou com voz infantil e minhas mãos já estavam em punhos.

– Por que você não vai foder seu namorado idiota e me deixa em paz? – me virei para ela e sua mão agarrou meu braço cravando as unhas longas em minha pele.

– Sua menininha ridícula, não ache que só por que você abre as pernas para Edward e lhe da um bom tempo, ele vai te amar, eu conheço Edward, e você não é o seu tipo. – a olhei irritada.

– O Edward que você conhecia não existe mais, e se eu sou ou não o tipo dele não é da sua conta. Agora larga meu braço antes que arranque sua mão fora.

– Como se eu tivesse medo de você. – riu e com a mão em punho dei um soco no nariz empinando dela.

Ela cambaleou para trás me olhando em choque.

– Você me socou?

– Eu te avisei. – comecei a me afastar quando meu cabelo foi puxado me fazendo gemer, olhei pra vadia, que me atacou pelas costas.

– Não me de as costas sua ninfeta. – estreitei os olhos.

– Do que me chamou?

– Ninfeta.

– AAAAh... – gritei pulando em cima dela, só vi seus olhos se arregalarem e em seguida estávamos no chão, comigo por cima dela a socando.

Ela me deu um soco nas costelas e cai pro lado e ela subiu em cima de mim tentando me acertar e tentava agarrar suas mãos.

– Eu não disse Bella, olha como meus peitos estão divinos! – ouvi a voz de Jane, mas ganhei um tapa na cara.

– Sua vaca.

– Ai meu deus... – Jane gritou e senti Alice ser tirada de cima de mim.

Me sentei e meus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Jane esganando Alice que esperneava, de repente dois seguranças chegaram e começaram a tentar separar as duas, mas levavam mais tapas do que separavam alguma coisa.

Chegou mais três seguranças e conseguiram separar elas, precisaram de três para conter Jane.

– Me solta... – ela gritava esperneando, e ao tentar conter ela um dos seguranças agarrou sua bunda, pra que, ela ficou indignada e os seguranças tiveram que segurar ela pra ela não bater no homem.

– CHEGA! Estão todas presas. – chegou um homem de terno que imaginei ser o gerente ou o dono, e finalmente Jane parou e olhou em choque para ele.

– O que? Você pirou, aquela vaca bateu na minha amiga, só estava ajudando.

– Não bati nada, ela começou. – Alice tentou se defender.

– Bateu sim, você começou com isso vadia.

Alice gritou tentando vir pra cima de mim, mas foi segurada pelos seguranças.

– Não quero saber, todas vão ser levadas. – ele olhou pros seguranças que nos guiaram para a saída da loja onde um carro de policia nos esperava.

Olhei em pânico para Jane e só agora notando que ela estava de saia e sutiã, e seus peitos estavam bonitos mesmos.

– Seus peitos ficaram ótimos. – ela sorriu e arrumou o sutiã.

– Eu sei, eu estou gostosa. – Alice fez um som de nojo e a ignoramos, o policial nos empurrou para dentro do carro, e fomos para a delegacia, felizmente sem algemas, acho que o policial estava muito mais interessado no sutiã de Jane do que em algemar alguém.

A viagem foi rápida e assim que chegamos, fomos empurradas para uma sala e forçadas a sentar. Felizmente Alice foi colocada em outra, ou estaríamos brigando de novo, Jane entrou no modo advogada e fez alguém lhe entregar um telefone e ligou para Alec.

– Está tocando. – me avisou e assenti, ela ficou em silêncio enquanto alguém falava. – Alec graças a Deus! escute ouve uma confusão, eu Bella e eu estamos presas. – ela afastou o telefone do ouvido com certeza alguém tinha gritado.

– Eu disse presas, venha me tirar daqui. – ficou ouvindo e assentiu e me passou o telefone o peguei hesitante.

– Alô?

_– Bella, minha linda você ta bem? O que aconteceu? Você ta machucada?_

– Calma Edward, estou bem, eu... eu sinto muito. – choraminguei e ele gemeu.

_– Não chore amor, eu estou indo te tirar daí ok._

– Ok. – funguei e ouvi a movimentação.

_– Você está bem não é?_

– To sim, eu só estou envergonhada.

_– Não fique, eu já estou chegando._

– Tudo bem, até depois. – desligamos e olhei para Jane.– Ele disse que já vem. – murmurei e ela me abraçou pelos ombros.

– Você está bem mesmo? Eu nem perguntei né. – sorri.

– Estou bem Jane, obrigada por me ajudar lá. – ela riu.

– Oh foi um prazer, eu fiz algo que sonhei durante anos. Meti a mão na cara daquela puta, espere até eu contar a Rosalie. – piscou e acabei rindo.

Um guarda veio pegar nosso depoimento, e acabou mais olhando pros peitos de Jane, ele era bonito, alto com ombros largos e cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Jane acabou mostrando mais do que devia e adorando as atenções, os ignorei enquanto flertavam descaradamente nem se incomodando com minha presença.

Não demorou muito e a porta se abriu e Edward e Alec entraram, assim que o vi corri para seus braços, ela me apertou contra seu peito com força.

– Oh Bella você está bem? – assenti o abraçando o mais apertado que podia, será que ele já sabia o motivo da prisão?

– Jane pelo amor de Deus, por que está pelada? – ouvi o guincho de Alec, que olhava Jane que mal tinha notado a presença deles, estava mais interessada no guarda gostosão.

– Alec, você veio rápido. – só eu tive a impressão que ela pareceu chateada?

– Nossa obrigada pelas boas vindas. – ele resmungou tirando seu casaco e indo até ela e colocando em volta dos ombros dela.

O policial pareceu tão triste por perder a visão dos peitos dela que quase ri.

– Já podemos ir? – perguntei para Edward que olhou pra mim, ele também tinha parado para ver Jane e Alec discutindo.

– Sim, Alec já resolveu tudo, falamos com o dono da loja e paguei os danos e ele retirou as queixas.

– Então você sabe o que aconteceu? – ele assentiu sorrindo.

Estranho ele não parecia chateado.

– Você não está chateado?

– Por que eu deveria?

– Bem, eu bati naquela vadia.

– Eu soube. – ele sorriu e ri.

– Você gostou é?

– Eu seria muito idiota se dissesse sim?

– Não, eu gostei de bater nela. Mas o melhor foi Jane a enforcando. – ele riu alto.

– Eu gostaria de ver isso.

– Ah nós vamos ver. – Alec falou sorridente e todos os olhamos.

– O que você fez? – Jane perguntou e ele riu.

– Eu convenci o dono da loja a me dar a fita de segurança.

– Ótimo, vou adorar rever a cena, melhor momento da minha vida quando esganei a puta. – rimos e começamos a sair, antes de ir Jane piscou pro guarda e sussurrou um "me liga".

Sorri enquanto saiamos da sala e íamos para fora, mas paramos ao ver Jasper entrando na delegacia irritado. Ele parou abruptamente ao nos ver.

– O que fazem aqui?

– Sua namoradinha não te contou por que foi presa? – Jane falou sarcasticamente e ele olhou entre nós e gemeu ao nos ver descabeladas e cheias de arranhões, com certeza imaginando que brigamos.

Parecíamos gatos escaldados.

– Edward pode manter essa menina sobre controle e longe da minha mulher? – rosnou e Edward deu um passo para frente.

– Então você mantenha sua mulher longe de mim e da minha vida.

– Como se ela quisesse estar perto de você. – Edward riu amargamente.

– Oh ela quer, mas diga a ela que tipos como o dela só me dão nojo. – Jasper agarrou Edward pela camisa e guardas apareceram o afastando de Edward.

Jasper empurrou os policiais e encarou Edward com ódio antes de ir para longe, imagino que pegar Alice. Edward passou o braço em volta de mim e me levou para fora da delegacia.

– Então ainda vamos jantar juntos? – Jane falou quando já estávamos na rua e assentimos. – Ótimo por que bater na vadia me deixou cheia de fome.

Acabamos rindo, e fomos comer.

_Eu não esperava acabar na cadeia, mas valeu à pena._


	23. 22 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**22 - Eu não esperava me dar tão bem com eles.**

– Então, quando vou conhecer o misterioso Edward Masen?

– Misterioso? – ri do seu tom, o fazendo bufar.

– Vamos lá Bella, você sabe que eu estou certo. Ele tem que ter algum mistério para viver trancado em casa como ele vivia.

– Não a mistério Seth. Edward... depois do acidente ele preferiu se afastar das pessoas, eu não vou te dizer o por que, por que não é minha historia, é de Edward. Mas ele se sentiu perdido e foi o que ele achou mais certo para ele na época.

– Entendo. Eu não soube muito do acidente, eu era criança na época e fofocas assim só interessava a minha mãe, eu estava mais interessado em chupar o dedo do que na vida de um cara que eu nem conhecia.

Ri dando um soco no seu braço.

– É sério, tipo quero dizer, eu não sei o que rolou com ele, e nem espero que você me diga, mas eu gostaria de conhecê-lo.

– Eu sei, eu quero que você o conheça também.

– Legal. E quando vai ser isso? – mordi o lábio.

Honestamente eu esperava apresentá-los hoje, mas Edward não havia vindo me buscar, por isso Seth me dava uma carona para casa.

Eu na verdade estava um pouco preocupada, desde que voltamos de L.A, Edward vinha me buscar todos os dias, depois de passar as manhãs na empresa, ele sempre aparecia na saída da escola. E esse seu sumiço estava me preocupando.

Tentei ligar no celular dele, celular esse que Jane o fez comprar quando estávamos em L.A, e ela queria voltar a amizade com Edward, e sem um celular isso é impossível, palavras dela.

Acredito que Alec queria isso também, mas ele é menos folgado que Jane, sorri ao lembrar dos irmãos, eles são uma figura, e foi muito bom passar o resto da nossa viagem com eles.

Principalmente Jane, esperava que continuássemos amigas mesmo com a distância.

– No que está pensando? – Seth chamou me tirando dos meus pensamentos e sorri.

– Na viagem que fiz com Edward.

– Ah você quase não me contou como foi. – resmungou e ri, acabei ficando mais com Claire essa semana, Seth teve treino em todos os seus horários vagos, e acabei por fofocar sobre minha viagem com ela.

– Eu sei, mas a culpa não é minha que esteve tão ocupado.

– Eu sei, treinador estava um saco essa semana. Mas o próximo jogo é importante. Hey você podia ir com Edward.

Torci o nariz, Edward em um jogo da escola? Não conseguia ver isso, mas eu podia falar com ele né, quem sabe não havia um fã obcecado em esportes dentro daquele homem lindo.

– Eu vou perguntar a ele. – ele sorriu.

– Então como foi à viagem?

Sorri e comecei a relatar a Seth sobre meu encontro com uma ex namorada de Edward que era uma tremenda vadia, e de como Jane a esganou, Seth riu o tempo todo. Lógico que eu tive que acompanhá-lo.

Ainda mais ao lembrar quando jantamos assistindo Jane saindo do provador apalpando os seios e em seguida pulando em Alice. Foi absolutamente hilário, Edward fez questão de Alec lhe arranjar uma copia para que ele pudesse dar a Emmett.

Jane foi contra, ela disse que Emmett já tinha material demais para zoá-la eternamente, e não precisava de mais, mas assim que ela não estava olhando Alec lhe deu o vídeo.

– Essa Jane parece ser incrível.

– Ela é, adorei conhecê-la. Pena que moramos longe.

– Bem, agora você vai ter um motivo para aproveitar as maravilhas da internet.

– Maravilhas?

– Sim, você pode usar o MSN, skape, facebook, twitter, o céu é o limite meu bem. – picou me fazendo rir.

– Você é muito gay. – ele estreitou os olhos pra mim e me deu um peteleco no nariz.

O encarei ofendida, mas fui ignorada quando ele abriu a porta do carro, olhei em volta e nem havia notado que estava em casa. Rolei os olhos e sai batendo a porta.

– Tchau Seth.

– Bye Bells, nos vemos amanhã.

Assim que ele saiu notei um carro que nunca tinha visto antes, era vermelho e muito bonito, era um conversível? Aff nunca ia entender carros, só sabia que era bonito e pra mim bastava.

Entrei em casa, ansiosa por tentar ligar para Edward novamente, quem sabe meus pais não sabiam dele, talvez ele tenha ficado preso em alguma reunião ou algo assim. Segui para a sala a procura de alguém e parei abruptadamente ao ver um casal estranho na sala.

A mulher era linda, com longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, o homem era alto e musculoso como um halterofilista. Seu cabelo escuro e olhos também. Ele notou minha presença e sorriu abertamente, acenei timidamente e todos notando seu sorriso se viraram para mim, meus pais pareciam um pouco nervosos quando me viram.

– Hmmm, oi gente.

– Bella, que bom que chegou.

– Filha como foi à aula?

– Bem, é aconteceu algo? – eles se entreolharam e forçaram um sorriso.

– Bella esses são amigos de Edward, Emmett e Rosalie.

– Oh... – sorri indo até eles. – Olá, Edward falou muito de vocês. – eles sorriram e o grandão me puxou para um abraço.

– Edward também falou muito de você. Sinto como se já fossemos amigos. – ri da sua animação, ele era como Jane.

Como irmãos perdidos ao nascer. Eu podia sentir isso pela sua energia alegre.

– Isso é bom Emmett.

– Puff, me chame de Emm, e essa é minha esposa Rosie.

– Rosalie. – ela corrigiu e ri.

– É um prazer Rosalie. – ela sorriu e parecia ser uma pessoa legal.

– Então, cadê Edward? – todos se entreolharam novamente, e o sorriso de Emmett sumiu.

Merda! Eu sabia que algo estava errado quando ele não foi me buscar. Olhei para meus pais que desviaram o olhar rapidamente e grunhi.

– Merda o que houve?

– Olha a boca Isabella. – papai brigou e gemi.

– Então me contem o que há?

– Bella, é Edward o carro dele bateu... – ela mal terminou de falar coloquei a mão no peito me sentindo zonza.

– Ele... ele morreu?

– Não, não. – Rosalie se apressou em dizer e olhou feio para minha mãe.

– Então o que? Ele está no hospital? Onde ele está? – comecei a andar em pânico, meu Edward estava machucado? Onde ele estava? Ele...

– Bella, Bella, olhe pra mim? – senti as mãos dos meu pai nos meus ombros e o encarei, ele secou as lagrimas dos meus olhos, merda quando eu comecei a chorar.

– Ele está bem pai?

– Sim querida, ele está lá em cima... – ele mal acabou de falar eu fugi do seu aperto e corri para cima, os ouvi me chamando, mas eu precisava ver meu Edward.

Corri para o segundo andar e fui direto ao quarto de Edward, mas ele não estava, então ele devia estar na biblioteca, corri até lá empurrando a porta com força me surpreendi com o escuro.

Porra o escuro de novo, isso não é bom.

Tateei pelo cômodo a procura do interruptor, assim que o achei acendi a luz e pisquei me acostumando com o clarão repentino, olhei em volta e suspirei de alivio ao ver Edward em uma cadeira perto da janela, meu alivio passou ao ver seu olhar perdido, era como se eu nem estivesse aqui.

Merda, merda, merda.

Cautelosamente caminhei até ele parando na sua frente, ele ergueu o rosto me encarando e seus olhos ficaram vazios. Inferno o que ele tinha?

Sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer, me sentei em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado, e o abracei, ele me olhou novamente franzindo a testa dessa vez e tocou meu rosto, sorri um pouquinho e ele fungou, uma lagrima escorrendo por seu rosto, e me abraçou apertado.

– Você está aqui.

– Edward claro que estou, onde mais estaria? – ele chorou me abraçando tão apertado que doía, seu rosto enterrado em meu peito, mas não me importei, se possível eu o abraçava tão forte quanto ele a mim.

Ele chorou por algum tempo e me partiu o coração ver ele tão quebrado. Será que ele estava machucado, com dor? Por que ele estava aqui e não em um hospital? E por que diabos ninguém me chamou?

Depois do que pareceu horas, ele levantou o rosto me encarando e limpei as lagrimas do seu rosto, ele sorriu.

– O que houve amor? Me conte. – ele suspirou.

– Quando o primeiro acidente aconteceu e Alice me deixou eu costumava sonhar. Sabe estávamos em casa, Alice, meus pais, todos bem e felizes e todos comigo. Mas o sonho sempre seguia pelo mesmo caminho eu batia o carro e todos me deixavam. E hoje quando o carro bateu eu... eu só...

Senti minhas próprias lagrimas, ele achava que eu era um sonho.

– Oh Edward, eu sou real, nós somos.

– Eu sei. Mas por um momento eu achei que fosse tudo um sonho. E quando cheguei só vi Charlie e Renée, e nenhum sinal de você... – ele soluçou e o abracei apertado, eu podia estar sufocando ele, mas não me importava, eu odiava que ele se sentiu assim.

Agora eu estava realmente irritada que ninguém me chamou.

Inferno, eu tinha que saber se algo assim acontecesse, Edward precisou de mim e eu não estava lá. Eu iria ter uma séria conversa com meus pais, há se ia.

– Bella? – ouvi Edward resmungar e ri ao perceber que realmente estava sufocando ele, o soltei sorrindo envergonhada e ele riu.

– Desculpe.

– Estou tão feliz que você está aqui.

– Eu sinto não ter vindo antes, ninguém me contou. – ele assentiu e me abraçou pela cintura novamente dessa vez mais delicado e encarando meu rosto.

– O que importa é que está aqui agora.

– Sim é só o que importa. Mas me conte o que houve? – ele suspirou novamente.

– Eu não faço idéia. Eu estava saindo da empresa mais cedo que o normal e os freios não funcionavam... inferno, eu não sei. Pelo menos não foi como na outra vez.

– Na outra vez?

– Sim, eu estava em alta velocidade e os airbaig não funcionaram quando eu bati, eu voei pelo vidro, foi como machuquei o rosto, estava bem pior... – murmurou tocando o rosto e afastei sua mão beijando o local, ele sorriu.

– Dessa vez os airbag funcionaram?

– Sim, eu nem me machuquei, eu só... eu desmaiei, mas acordei estava em casa. E o medico disse que eu estou bem, só preciso tomar um remédio para dor, isso se eu sentir alguma.

– Oh isso é bom. Mas e agora?

– Agora?

– Bem a policia vai investigar não é?

– Investigar o que?

– Edward os freios não param de funcionar do nada. – ele riu.

– Bella, isso é loucura, como se alguém quisesse me matar. – estreitei os olhos.

– Bem na minha opinião seu primeiro acidente é bem suspeito. – ele esfregou a nuca.

– A policia não achou nada na primeira vez. Mas o carro explodiu então não deu pra descobrir nada... – ele parou de falar me olhando nervosamente. – Você acha que foi proposital?

– Bem, eu só acho estranho freios não funcionarem nem airbags. Eu não sei Edward, mas você devia mandar investigar isso. – ele assentiu.

– Eu vou. Mas agora eu só estou feliz por estar com você.

– Eu também, quando mamãe disse que você bateu o carro, eu... – dessa vez era eu a chorar, ele me abraçou apertado afagando meu cabelo.

– Eu estou bem amor. Nada aconteceu. – assenti e funguei, ele sorriu secando minhas lagrimas como fiz com as suas.

– Eu... eu te amo tanto Edward.

– Eu sei amor, eu te amo também, eu não sei como viver mais sem você. – sorri segurando seu rosto e beijei sua boca, ele gemeu contra meus lábios me abraçando apertado. Sua língua invadindo minha boca me beijando com urgência.

Não demorou a necessidade de respirar chegou, mas ambos não queríamos nos afastar, e continuamos a nos beijar, eventualmente o ar se fez necessário e as bocas se separaram, mas os lábios dele estavam em minha pele.

Chupando a pele do meu pescoço, mordiscando, lambendo. Inferno isso é bom. Agarrei um punhado do seu cabelo puxando a cada lambida ou mordiscada que ele dava, meu corpo começou a se mover sobre o dele, e o senti endurecer em baixo de mim.

– Bella... – ele ofegou em minha pele, e afastei dele o suficiente para arrancar minha camisa, ele me ajudou com o sutiã, e em seguida sua boca estava em meus peitos, apertando um seio enquanto sua boca experimentava o outro.

Sua língua tremulou contra meu mamilo e o senti enrugando, ele espalhou beijos e lambidas por meus seios, sem nunca deixar de tocar, nunca deixando um seio sem seu toque de mãos ou boca.

Eu já rebolava violentamente em seu colo, quase o estuprando através das roupas, mas Edward não parecia se importar, felizmente eu estava de saia, e podia sentir o contorno do seu pau, e o atrito estava delicioso, mas eu queria senti-lo dentro de mim. Quando Edward começou a empurrar minha saia pra cima a amontoando em minha cintura aproveitei para livrá-lo da sua camisa e beijei seu peito, lambendo seus mamilos.

– Porra... – ele ofegou e finalmente achou seu caminho em minha calcinha, a afastando e sentindo minha boceta, ensopada, ele gemeu novamente deslizando dois dedos dentro de mim, e grunhi mordiscando seu mamilo.

– Aaaahh...

– Merda você está muito molhada.

– Me fode Edward...

– Aqui?

– Por favor, eu preciso...

– Porra eu também... – ele gemeu, e com minha ajuda nos livramos da sua calça, e o mais rápido que conseguimos, ele estava dentro de mim.

Seu pau glorioso enterrado profundamente em mim.

– Oh sim...

– Caralho... – ele grunhiu agarrando minha bunda e apertando, gemi agarrando seus ombros e rebolei sobre ele, ele arfou empurrando profundamente para dentro de mim, me fazendo ver estrelas.

Merda... isso é muito bom.

Seu pau estava pelando e a cada estocada parecia ir mais e mais fundo, queimando por toda minha entrada. Minha boceta estava pulsando a sua volta e eu viria em segundos, mas como agüentar mais quando ele me penetrava tão vigorosamente? Sua boca voltou para meus seios e gritei quando ele chupou meu mamilo sem deixar de me foder.

Merda meus pais e os amigos de Edward estavam lá embaixo, mas era difícil pensar com Edward me tomando assim.

Mordi os lábios para conter meus gritos, mas a cada estocada eu grunhia e gemia, Edward deve ter dito dó de mim, pois largou meus seios e me beijou. Deixei ele engolir meus gemidos e gritos. Assim como eu tomava os dele a cada beijo.

Meu corpo já tremia e minha boceta pulsava dando choques, eu estava próxima e Edward também, ele desceu a mão até meu clitóris o esfregando e foi meu fim, eu agarrei seu cabelo da nuca puxando com força enquanto o beijava quando vim. Graças a deus o beijava, pois eu gemi alto em sua boca, quando meu corpo tremeu com meu orgasmo. Edward me seguiu jorrando dentro de mim. Cai molemente em seus braços e senti sua respiração ofegante em meu pescoço.

– Será que eles nos ouviram? – sussurrei depois de um tempo e ele grunhiu.

– Merda! Esqueci completamente dos seus pais.

– E Emmett e Rosalie.

– Eles estão aqui?

– Acredito que eles que te trouxeram.

– Hmmm, eu estava tão aéreo que não me lembro de nada. – meu pobre Edward o abracei beijando seus cabelos.

O senti suspirar contra mim e ficamos em silêncio alguns minutinhos, nossos corpos precisavam se recuperar também. Quando finalmente ele levantou a cabeça para me encarar sorria um pouco e parecia bem melhor.

– Bem, então acho melhor descer e encontrar os outros.

– Ok, mas precisamos nos limpar. – ele riu.

– Sim precisamos.

Com um pouco de dificuldade nos levantamos e arrumamos as roupas, me limpei com a camisa de Edward e ele passou em seu quarto para pegar uma limpa, descemos em seguida de mãos dadas a procura dos outros, os encontramos na sala tomando um refresco, minha mãe havia sumido, mas papai estava com eles.

– Eddie. – Emmett gritou ao nos ver e sorri ao ver a careta de Edward.

– Emmett, não me chame assim, por favor. – Emmett o ignorou e o abraçou, o que acabou sendo um meio abraço, pois Edward se recusou a soltar minha mão.

– Eddie você me assustou pra caralho mais cedo em.

– Desculpe, eu só... – ele passou a mão livre pelo cabelo.

– Eu sei cara. Que bom que está de volta. – ele sorriu.

– Nos deu um susto Edward.

– Desculpe Charlie. – Edward sorriu e meu pai assentiu dando um tapinha em suas costas.

– Que bom que está bem. – Edward assentiu, e papai pediu licença, dizendo que ia ajudar mamãe. Rosalie se aproximou abraçando Edward também.

– Você está bem?

– Estou bem Rosalie. Eu só precisava da minha menina. – ele olhou para mim e sorrimos.

– Isso é bom. – ela sussurrou e vi que fungou, e secou uma lagrima rapidamente. Edward riu e a abraçou novamente beijando sua testa.

– Estou bem Rosie. – ela riu e o empurrou.

– Não me chame de Rosie.

– É Eddie, só eu posso chamá-la assim. – Emmett se intrometeu, e piscou pra mim me fazendo rir.

– Claro, claro. Então o que aconteceu com meu carro? – ambos se olharam antes de voltar para Edward.

– A policia vai fazer uma vistoria. Ele ainda está inteiro, mas o acidente é meio suspeito. – cutuquei Edward o olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ele bufou.

– Eu sei, eu sei. – ele esfregou o rosto e Rosalie me olhou.

– O que...?

– Eu disse a Edward, que esse acidente era suspeito.

– Sim é, assim como o primeiro. – assenti e ela sorriu para mim. – Sua garota é esperta, Edward. – ele bufou.

– Eu acho que vocês estão sendo paranóicas. Foi só um acidente.

– E se não foi Edward?

– Mas... quem iria querer me matar? – todos se olharam e aposto que a maioria só podia pensar em uma pessoa.

Pelo menos eu pensava em duas que adorariam se livrar de Edward.

Alice e Jasper, aquelas duas cobras.

Edward negou.

– Não, ele não faria isso. Eu acredito que ele pode ser invejoso, mas não um assassino.

– Que seja Edward, mas se eu fosse você tomava mais cuidado. – Edward negou novamente evitando os olhos de Rosalie e me encarou.

Toquei seu rosto, e forcei um sorriso.

Eu realmente acreditava que alguém queria machucar Edward, e com certeza seria Jasper ou Alice, possivelmente os dois, e eu não era a única a pensar assim, era fácil ver pelas expressões de Rosalie e Emmett que compreendiam que o primo de Edward não prestava.

Então eu teria que cuidar dele, e o fazer ver que ele estava em perigo, e isso eu não podia aceitar. Edward era importante demais para mim o perdê-lo.

Parece que seus amigos pensavam o mesmo, eu podia ver o olhar preocupado e determinado de ambos, e sorri.

_Eu não esperava me dar tão bem com eles._


	24. 23 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**23 - Eu não esperava estar certa, mas eu estava.**

_Então eu teria que cuidar dele, e o fazer ver que ele estava em perigo, e isso eu não podia aceitar. Edward era importante demais para mim o perdê-lo._

_Parece que seus amigos pensavam o mesmo, eu podia ver o olhar preocupado e determinado de ambos, e sorri._

Emmett e Rosalie acabaram ficando para o jantar. E uma coisa eu tive certeza, ele e Jane foram separados ao nascer. Eles eram muito parecidos, doidos e divertidos. Mesmo Rosalie que parecia ser mais séria, não conseguia esconder que adorava o jeito alegre do marido.

Depois de uma noite divertida considerando o dia bem tenso eles se foram, e na hora de dormir, eu fugi para o quarto de Edward, estávamos um pouco cansados de toda a emoção do dia e acabamos dormindo rapidamente, nos braços um do outro.

Na manhã seguinte fui para a escola com Seth. Ele estava animado com o jogo que viria em breve. Ele ainda queria que Edward e eu fossemos, mas honestamente esporte não era comigo, não entendia nada. Então esperava apresentar Edward hoje na hora da saída, para depois me livrar disso. Eu amava meu amigo, mas tudo tinha limite, e o meu era exercícios físicos, meus ou dos outros.

– Então você convidou Edward para o jogo? – Seth perguntou na saída enquanto caminhávamos para seu carro e neguei, Claire que estava indo conosco hoje começou a prestar muita atenção.

Acho que ela tem uma queda pelo meu homem, ia ficar de olho nela.

– Não. Ontem foi meio... estressante.

– O que houve?

– Edward bateu o carro. – resmunguei e ambos me olharam confusos, dei de ombros, não adiantava explicar.

– Ok, mas ele está bem? – Claire perguntou e Seth e eu a olhamos.

– Sim. – estreitei os olhos pra ela que sorriu envergonhada e olhou para o outro lado.

– Certo. Então vai convidá-lo hoje?

– Eu estava pensando em apresentá-los hoje, assim poderia evitar o jogo. – ele rolou os olhos.

– Qual é Bella, não vai ser tão ruim.

– Pra você que vai estar jogando. Pra mim que vou assistir, vai ser um saco.

– E desde quando me assistir arrasando é um saco? – fez uma pose com as mãos na cintura nos fazendo rir.

– Todas as vezes? – ele bufou e me deu um peteleco no nariz.

– Calada. Fala pra ela, Claire, eu sou impressionante jogando. – ela riu abraçando sua cintura.

– Claro que é amor.

– Viu? – o ignorei e parei ao ver Edward parado ao lado de um carro que não conhecia. Notei também o motorista no banco da frente, será que ele estava com receio de dirigir?

– Venham, quero que vocês conheçam Edward. – chamei meus amigos que haviam notado também meu namorado lindo de morrer, e sorriram me acompanhando.

Ao chegarmos até Edward, ele me abraçou beijando minha testa, olhei pra ele sorrindo.

– Olá amor.

– Oi. – sorri bobamente e ele riu piscando pra mim, corei um pouquinho, mas era impossível evitar. Pigarreei olhando para meus amigos, Seth olhava Edward com curiosidade, já Claire babava mesmo.

– Então gente esse é Edward Masen. Edward esses são Seth e Claire, meus amigos. – Edward sorriu e juro que ouvi Claire ofegar.

– É um prazer conhecê-los. Bella sempre fala de vocês. – Seth estreitou os olhos pra mim.

– O que ela fala? – ri.

– Que você é um viado, idiota. – Edward riu, e Seth bufou.

– Você é muito engraçadinha. – pisquei pra ele e olhei Claire, ela olhava Edward sonhadoramente.

Se eu não soubesse que ela realmente gostava de Seth, eu ficaria brava, mas não tinha como não olhar Edward e não babar nele. Ele é super gostoso. Senti Edward se movendo desconfortável com o olhar de Claire, com certeza pensando que ela o encarava por causa da cicatriz, pobrezinho, mal sabia que ela nem havia ligado para isso.

– Então vamos? – falei, e Edward assentiu apressadamente.

– Sim, o motorista é da empresa e ele tem que voltar. Foi um prazer conhecê-los.

– Foi mesmo cara. – eles apertaram as mãos e Claire acenou bobamente quando saímos.

Assim que estávamos dentro do carro, Edward parecia mais relaxado, toquei seu rosto chamando sua atenção.

– Tudo bem?

– Eu devia ter colocado os óculos.

– Óculos?

– Sim, a menina não parava de me olhar. – ele tocou a cicatriz e ri.

– Você é tão absurdo. – Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Absurdo?

– Muito. Claire não parava de te olhar, por que você é um tesão. – Edward riu.

– Quem é absurda agora?

– É sério. Primeira vez que você foi me buscar ela quase deu um chute em Seth, se ela pudesse ter uma chance com você. – ele piscou e sorriu envergonhado.

– Oh.

– Sim. Pare de achar que você não é lindo, por que você é. E é gostoso também. – Edward riu pegando meu queixo e dando um beijo rápido.

– Você é linda. – se ele achava quem era eu para negar.

– Então, motorista? – ele deu de ombros.

– Eu fiquei um pouco nervoso sobre dirigir esta manhã, e liguei para Rosalie pedindo para o motorista me buscar.

– E papai?

– Seu pai tinha coisas para fazer, ele teria que ficar preso comigo até a hora de eu ir. E, além disso, eu não conseguiria fazer isso, com ele aqui. – disse se inclinando e pressionando seus lábios contras os meus.

Gemi levando minhas mãos aos seus cabelos enrolando meus dedos nos fios, ele deslizou sua língua em minha boca gemendo no processo. Não sei como fui parar em seu colo, seu beijo estava muito mais intenso e devastador, sua língua fazendo misérias em minha boca. Quando respirar se fez necessário, relutantemente afastei minha boca da dele, ele sorriu me dando um selinho. Sorri ainda mexendo em seu cabelo.

– Tem razão, não seria nada legal fazer isso com meu pai no carro. – ele riu.

– Nada legal.

Ficamos abraçados trocando beijos pelo resto do caminho, se possível beijar Edward ficava cada vez melhor, sempre parecia melhor que o ultimo. Quando chegamos, Edward ajudou a sair do carro e se despediu do motorista que ele me apresentou como Laurent, e combinou dele vir buscar Edward amanhã.

Assim que ele partiu notei um carro na frente da casa, me era familiar, mas não lembrava quando o vi.

– Edward de quem é esse carro? – ele olhou o carro e gemeu.

– Esme.

A tia de Edward? Porra eu não a via desde aquele ultimo encontro, onde Jasper mostrou que não prestava.

– O que ela faz aqui? – ele deu de ombros e pegou minha mão me arrastando para dentro. Assim que entramos ouvimos vozes na cozinha e seguimos para lá, e paramos na porta vendo mamãe e Esme conversando alegremente.

– Olá. – cumprimentei e ambas nos olharam, mãe acenou para nós, e Esme sorriu abertamente vindo nos abraçar. Quando foi abraçar Edward ela segurou seu rosto.

– Você está bem?

– Sim. Por que não estaria?

– Uma funcionaria com quem eu faço compras me avisou do acidente.

– Oh... – Edward esfregou a nuca. – Estou bem tia.

– Que bom. Eu fiquei preocupada, mas... – ela desviou os olhos dos dele. – Não sabia se seria bem vinda, mas precisava ver como vocês estava. – ela tagarelou e Edward pegou a mão dela o fazendo encará-lo.

– Você é sempre bem vinda tia.

– Obrigada querido. – ela o abraçou novamente. – Estou feliz que esteja bem, me deu um susto menino. – ele rolou os olhos e me olhou piscando.

Com certeza ele ouviu essas palavras muito na sua infância.

– Estou bem tia, não se preocupe.

– Ok. Então eu posso ficar para o almoço? – Edward rolou os olhos novamente.

– É claro que pode tia. – ela sorriu.

– Eu vou me trocar. – avisei dando um beijo na bochecha de Edward, ele disse o mesmo e mamãe e Esme voltaram a conversar enquanto nós íamos para nossos quartos.

Me troquei rapidamente e sentei na cama por um momento, será que Esme era confiável? Sabia que família era importante para Edward, por isso ele não percebeu as reais intenções de Jasper, mas e os pais do sem vergonha? Será que eles seriam fieis a Edward ou a Jasper?

Eu esperava que a Edward, mas manteria um olho aberto em Esme. Ela era doce e parecia realmente amar Edward, mas, Edward achou que Alice e Jasper o amavam e olha no que deu. Ouvi uma batida na porta e murmurei um entre. Me surpreendi ao ver Esme sorrindo para mim.

– Olá Bella.

– Hmmm oi.

– Eu posso entrar?

– Claro. – ela sorriu mais e fechou a porta atrás de si. A convidei a sentar e ela escolheu a cadeira da minha escrivaninha, ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos, comecei a mastigar o lábio, o que ela queria?

– Então o que foi? – perguntei por fim, quando o silêncio começou a ser demais.

– Eu... eu soube do que aconteceu em L.A.

– Oh... ok.

– Eu realmente sinto muito Bella.

– Por quê? – ela passou a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente.

– Por Jasper. Ele... ele nem parece meu menino. Com essas atitudes, e andando com aquela mulher. Ele sabe o que ela fez a Edward, e ainda sim...

– Eu... – comecei, mas parei, não queria fazer acusações e nem criar discórdia na família de Edward, quer dizer mais do que já tinha né.

– Pode dizer?

– Você não vai gostar. – ela assentiu.

– Pode dizer. – repetiu e suspirei.

– Eu acho que eles sempre estiveram, juntos. -Ela ofegou, mas era algo que eu pensava. A conversa que meu pai ouviu fazia sentido agora, talvez fosse com ela que ele falava. Talvez, eles armaram para tirar Edward do caminho, não conseguiram matá-lo, mas conseguiram destruir sua vida.

– Jasper não faria isso. – sussurrou, acho que mais para si mesma e dei de ombros.

– Eu disse que não ia gostar. – ela assentiu e voltou a passar as mãos pelo cabelo.

– Posso... posso perguntar por que acha isso?

– Quando Edward sofreu o primeiro acidente, Jasper veio visitá-lo. Edward disse que Jasper o tratou diferente, Edward acreditou que ele devia estar muito mal com as cicatrizes e tudo mais, mas eu duvido que era isso. E depois, meu pai ouviu uma conversa de Jasper com alguém, ele parecia feliz que Edward estava... bem como ele estava.

– Oh... – assenti evitando seus olhos. Voltamos a ficar em silêncio e novamente estava começando a me incomodar, mas dessa vez foi ela a quebrar. – Sabe ele estava diferente, cheio de mistérios e segredos, e nunca esteve com uma mulher. Durante 13 anos, ele nunca saiu com ninguém, e agora aparece com ela, eu... talvez você tenha razão.

– Eu sinto muito.

– Eu também. Mas ele é meu filho e não posso... não posso fazer nada sobre isso.

– Você vai ficar contra Edward. – ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Por que acha isso?

– Bem você acabou de dizer, que ele é seu filho. – ela sorriu tristemente.

– Sim ele é. Mas quando minha irmã morreu e Edward foi morar conosco, ele virou meu filho também. E eu amo ele, e não deixarei ninguém machucá-lo, nem mesmo Jasper.

– Oh. – minha boca devia estar no chão, pois ela riu.

– Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar Bella, mas Edward é importante para mim, sempre que eu o olho eu vejo Elizabeth. Ele se parece tanto com minha irmã, ele é bonito como o pai dele, mas seu coração é como o de Elizabeth, e eu nunca poderia ficar parada vendo Elizabeth sofrer e o mesmo vale para Edward.

Sorri, eu realmente acreditava nela, Edward era especial, e eu queria confiar em Esme, ela parecia amá-lo e se ela o amava, quem era eu, para ficar no caminho? Eu só esperava que ela não decepcionasse Edward. Pois eu posso ser criança para todos, mas eu podia ser uma peste quando queria.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta e Edward colocou a cabeça para dentro, nos chamando para almoçar, assentimos e o acompanhamos para fora do quarto. No caminho ele pegou minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos.

– Tudo bem?

– Agora está.

As semanas seguintes passaram rapidamente. Havíamos caído em uma ótima rotina. Edward ainda se recusava a dirigir, eu entendia seu receio afinal dois acidentes deixavam qualquer um meio em pânico. Pelo menos ele conseguia entrar no carro, depois de tudo que ele passou temi que ele não conseguisse.

Na manhã de sábado acordei animada, meus pais ganharam o fim de semana de folga e planejaram ir até Palo Alto passar a noite. Então Edward e eu teríamos a casa só para nós. Meu pai me deu um olhar muito severo quando sorri de orelha a orelha quando eles disseram seus planos.

Mas foi mais forte do que eu, felizmente mamãe o distraiu, mas todos nós sabíamos o por que da minha alegria, mas preferimos não falar sobre isso.

Eles saíram bem cedo no sábado, e depois de um reforçado café da manhã, eu fui correndo vestir um biquíni. Edward prometeu que passaríamos o dia na piscina. Eu estava em êxtase, fazia tempo que não nadávamos, e agora que ele era um tarado, podíamos nadar nus.

Sim eu sou uma pervertida e não me envergonho disso.

Assim que sai do meu quarto usando meu minúsculo biquíni branco, encontrei Edward de bermuda me esperando na cozinha. Ele estava tão a vontade com seu corpo perto de mim que me deixava feliz. Nem parecia o mesmo, que evitava ficar sem camisa perto de mim.

– Deus Bella, assim você me mata. – lambeu os lábios encarando meu corpo e sorri pegando sua mão e o puxando para o porão.

– É essa a intenção. – ele riu dando um tapa em minha bunda, gritei correndo para baixo e o ouvi rindo enquanto me seguia.

Ao chegarmos ao porão ele conseguiu me pegar e ri quando ganhei um beijo e em seguida fui jogada na piscina. Filho da...

Emergi cuspindo água e o encarei feio, ele ria e espirrei água nele.

– Seu besta. – ele riu mais.

– Você pediu por isso amor. – piscou e nadei até a beirada e o chamei com o dedo, ele se agachou e sem ele perceber retirei minha calcinha e entreguei a ele.

Edward olhou para a calcinha com a boca aberta e ri nadando para longe dele, ele gemeu e mergulhou atrás de mim, assim que estava na minha frente me abraçou agarrando minha bunda.

– Você é terrível.

– Até parece que você não gosta.

– Eu amo isso. – piscou e me virei de costas pressionando minha bunda em seu pau muito duro.

– Vamos tirar a parte de cima. – ele gemeu e rapidamente se livrou do meu sutiã suas mãos foram diretamente para meus seios os acariciando e provocando os mamilos.

Gemi recostada nele, sua mão desceu pelo meu corpo chegando entre minhas pernas e acariciando minhas dobras, arfei abrindo mais as pernas e ele deslizou um dedo dentro de mim.

– Oh...

– Você está molhada pra mim, amor?

– Sempre... – ele deslizou seu dedo dentro e fora.

– Mais...

– Mais um ou dois?

– Dois... – grunhi e ele deslizou três dedos em mim, agarrei seu braço cravando minhas unhas, a boca de Edward foi para meu pescoço onde ele começou a chupar e lamber minha pele.

– Merda, sua boceta ta apertando meus dedos.

– Sim... – grunhi sentindo meu orgasmo perto, ele gemeu e retirou os dedos. – Edward... – choraminguei e ele riu.

– Calma amor, eu quero que você goze no meu pau.

– Porra... – arfei e o ouvi rir e se livrar da sua bermuda, ele me empurrou até a beirada da piscina, agarrei a borda e o senti empurrando seu pau para dentro de mim.

– Sim...

– Aaahhh... – gritamos quando seu pau entrou profundamente.

– Posso ficar assim pra sempre? – gemeu saindo lentamente e voltando mais lento ainda, quase me matando de prazer.

– Não seria um pouco estranho. – gemi e ele riu.

– Porra seria. Mas seria fodidamente bom.

– Isso seria. – ambos rimos.

Ele começou a aumentar as investidas indo rápido e forte, depois lento e demorado. Seus dedos encontraram meu clitóris e ele o beliscou me fazendo ver estrelas, meu corpo começou a tremer debaixo do seu, e seu pau começou a deslizar muito mais rápido dentro de mim. Eu gritei quando vim, rebolando e apertando seu pau, Edward não parou de meter, e eu só gemia e gritava apertando meus seios. Outro orgasmo começou a se formar e dessa vez viemos juntos.

Ficamos parados na água respirando com dificuldade por algum tempo, até Edward se afastar saindo de mim e me virando de frente. Sorri bobamente.

– Você vai me matar ainda menina.

– De prazer?

– Com certeza. – sorri e o abracei e nadamos juntos.

Passamos toda a manhã na piscina, trocando beijos e carinhos, e lógico fodendo. E muito. Quando o estomago começou a roncar, aceitamos que era hora de sair, pelo menos por algum tempo.

Edward me estendeu um roupão felpudo e pegou uma para si e subimos para encontrar algo para comer. Comecei a revirar os armários, ia fazer um sanduíche para nós. Edward estava pegando algumas coisas na geladeira, quando ouvimos um barulho, parecia um carro.

Edward olhou pela janela confuso.

– Quem é?

– Não reconheço o carro. – amarrei meu roupão firmemente e ambos fomos até a porta. Edward abriu a porta e o carro parou e dois homens saíram, um mais velho na casa dos 50 de cabelos grisalhos e um pouco gordinho, o outro era mais jovem talvez uns 30, ou menos, cabelos loiros e bonitos olhos verdes.

– Sr. Masen? – o mais velho falou e Edward assentiu.

– Sim. Sou Edward Masen.

– Prazer, eu sou o detetive Felix Brown e esse é meu parceiro Demetri Paxton.

– Olá. – o tal Demetri acenou.

– Detetive? Aconteceu algo?

– Bem, nós somos responsáveis pelo seu acidente.

– A batida de carro que ocorreu a algumas semanas.

– Oh, hmmm, foi um acidente. – ambos se olharam.

– Desculpe Sr. Masen, mas estivemos investigando e acreditamos que tanto esse acidente quanto o primeiro foram propositais.

_Eu não esperava estar certa, mas eu estava._


	25. 24 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**24 - Eu não esperava me zangar com ele.**

_– Detetive? Aconteceu algo?_

_– Bem, nós somos responsáveis pelo seu acidente._

_– A batida de carro que ocorreu a algumas semanas._

_– Oh, hmmm, foi um acidente. – ambos se olharam._

_– Desculpe Sr. Masen, mas estivemos investigando e acreditamos que tanto esse acidente quanto o primeiro foram propositais._

Oh Meu Deus! Eu sabia!

Eu sabia, aquele filho da puta de Jasper, tentou matar meu Edward, ah quando eu colocar minhas mãos naquele corno, miserável, filho de uma puta, com perdão a Esme, mas o filho dela não presta.

Senti a mão de Edward apertando a minha com força e me concentrei nele, ele me olhou e toquei seu rosto, só imaginava o que passava pela sua mente agora, ele devia estar muito assustado tadinho.

– Sr. Masen? – o policial mais velho chamou e deixei cair minha mão e ambos olhamos para ele.

– Vocês gostariam de entrar? – convidei e Edward deu passagem para ele, me levando consigo.

– Claro senhor. – os dois entraram e os guiamos até a sala os convidando para sentar, queria correr para meu quarto e vestir algo, mas não queria deixar Edward sozinho nesse momento.

– Então, foi mesmo proposital? – perguntei quando todos estávamos sentados e ambos assentiram.

– Sim, verificamos novamente o primeiro acidente e os freios estavam queimados, acreditamos que foi por causa da explosão, mas nesse segundo acidente, os freios estavam queimados novamente. O senhor teve muita sorte de não estar dirigindo rápido.

Apertei a mão de Edward com força, meu coração disparado, só de pensar o que aconteceria se ele tivesse dirigindo rápido, eu não sobreviveria sem ele.

– Bella, Bella, amor? – podia ouvir Edward me chamando, mas eu não conseguia me focar em nada, só no medo de perdê-lo. Sua mão tocou meu rosto e o encarei, ele afastou uma lagrima do meu rosto e funguei.- Hey o que há amor?

– Você podia ter morrido. – ele sorriu um pouco beijando meus lábios.

– Mas não morri, estou bem aqui, ok? – assenti, mas mesmo assim rastejei para o colo dele e enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço.

Seus braços me envolveram, me apertando contra ele, um dos policiais pigarreou, e o encaramos, mas sem nos soltar.

– Sr. Masen, sei que não é um assunto agradável, mas precisamos descobrir quem fez isso com o senhor. O senhor está bem agora, mas o assassino, pode estar chateado e tentar novamente.

Estremeci com a ideia, e os braços dele me apertou bem forte.

– Como... como posso ajudá-los?

– Precisamos saber se você tem inimigos, alguém que já lhe fez uma ameaça, ou você acredita que possa fazer algo assim? – Edward suspirou.

– Eu não sei, antes eu... bem eu era um playboy e um empresário, devia ter inimigos, ou alguém que não gostava como eu mandava na minha empresa, eu nunca recebi uma ameaça. E estava mais preocupado com meu trabalho e minha noiva, para realmente notar se alguém me odiasse.

– Noiva? - os dois olharam para mim confuso.

– É ex noiva na verdade. – resmunguei e o mais jovem sorriu.

– Senhorita não gosta da ex noiva do Sr. Masen? – o detetive loiro me olhou ansiosamente e bufei.

– Ela é uma vadia. – ambos se entreolharam.

– Bella... – Edward começou e o olhei irritada.

– Vai defender aquela puta, que além de te magoar, ainda esta com seu primo?

– Primo?

Os policiais pareciam mais confusos que cego em tiroteio, mas quem podia culpá-los, essa merda era confusa.

– Bella, por favor... – ele começou e neguei saindo do seu colo.

– Eu vou subir. – sai correndo da sala, sem me despedir dos policiais, mas eu não estava interessada em fazer sala.

Eu sabia que Edward nunca acusaria Jasper pelo que estava havendo, mas eu sabia que era culpa daquele corno miserável, e não duvidava nada que Alice estava com ele nessa. Com certeza eles queriam o dinheiro de Edward, assim como a impressa, devem ter tentado da primeira vez, e ficaram satisfeitos com ele trancado em casa, mas agora eu nunca deixaria Edward ficar trancado, e com certeza eles estavam tentando se livrar dele de novo.

Sem perceber acabei no quarto de Edward me jogando na cama. Por que Edward não entendia? Seu primo não presta, e depois de vê-lo com aquela cobra da Alice era obvio que eles eram farinha do mesmo saco.

Imaginei que Edward demoraria mais, com certeza ele teria que responder algumas perguntas dos detetives. Peguei o telefone e disquei o primeiro numero que me veio na cabeça.

Depois de dois toque a voz animada de Jane atendeu.

_– Fala mulher._ – sorri imediatamente.

– Oi Jane.

_– O que houve?_

– Por que acha que ouve algo?

_– Por favor, eu não nasci ontem. Você me ligando em uma tarde de sábado que você poderia estar montando Edward, com certeza a algo errado._

– Jane! – guinchei e ela riu.

_– Estou mentindo?_

– Ok, há algo errado.

_– Desembucha, por que eu tenho um encontro quente_. – podia imaginá-la movendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

– Com quem?

_– Aquele policial tesão do outro dia. Menina que homem._ – comecei a rir.

– Isso é bom Jane.

_– Agora bota pra fora._

– A policia está aqui.

_– Merda, prenderam o Edward por abuso de menores_? – eu podia ouvir a diversão em sua voz.

– Jane! – ela riu.

_– O que? seria hilário._

– Doida. É sobre os acidentes de Edward.

_– Oh isso. O que houve?_

– Foram proposital.

_– Aqueles cornos._

– Você acha que são eles?

_– Quem mais ia querer ver Edward pelas costas._

– Diga isso a Edward. – resmunguei e a ouvi suspirar.

_– Vamos lá Bella, nós sabemos que os dois são duas cobras. Mas Edward cresceu com Jasper, é difícil para ele._

– Eu sei Jane, mas tenho medo que se ele não disser nada, Jasper vai ficar livre e dar um jeito de machucar Edward.

_– Não deixaremos isso acontecer._

– Não?

_– Claro que não. Meu amigo acaba de voltar, não vou deixá-lo partir novamente._

– Você é a melhor Jane.

_– Como se isso fosse novidade._ – riu e acabei rindo também. Ouvi uma campainha ao fundo.

– Vai se divertir Jane eu ligo assim que tivermos novidades.

_– Ok, deixe me ir, preciso ver se o homem pode aguentar uma mulher como eu._

– Vai ser difícil.

_– E eu não sei?!_

Nos despedimos e voltei a me jogar na cama, falar com Jane acabou sendo bom. É bom saber que eu não sou a única que desconfia daqueles dois. Voltei a enterrar meu rosto no travesseiro, o problema era convencer Edward disso.

Ouvi o movimento da porta e a cama afundando, ele não me tocou por um tempo e olhei para ele.

– Bella, eu...

– Você contou?

– Contei o que?

– Sobre Jasper. – ele fez uma careta se levantando e puxando os cabelos.

– Porra Bella, ele é meu primo.

– Mas isso não o impede de ter inveja de você. – ele me encarou.

– Você realmente acha isso? – me levantei indo até ele e pegando seu rosto entre minhas mãos, seus bonitos olhos verdes me encararam, e havia tantas emoções lá.

– Olha Edward, eu sei o que ouvi e vi. Seu primo claramente tem inveja de você. E depois do primeiro acidente, você ficou trancado em casa, e ele teve tudo que era seu, tudo que ele queria. Dinheiro, a empresa, Alice. E agora você está voltando e ele está perdendo tudo de novo.

– Mas...

– O que Edward? Você sabe que eu tenho razão. Ele não é mais o primo que você cresceu, esse é um homem que quer o que é seu, e não se incomoda em tirar você do caminho pra pegar. – ele estremeceu.

– Eu disse aos detetives sobre Jasper e Alice. – ele sussurrou fechando os olhos e o abracei aliviada.

– Obrigada.

– Pelo que?

– Por dizer, eu temi que você não dissesse, ai Jasper teria mais oportunidades para vir atrás de você.

– Bella eles não vão prender Jasper. – em afastei dele.

– O que?

– Não há provas além da sua desconfiança.

– Jane também acha que eles são culpados. Aposto que Alec, Rosalie e Emmett também.

– Bem não importa agora. Eu disse a policia sua desconfiança, mas que duvidava que Jasper faria algo assim. E agora eles vão investigar.

– Ah isso é bom. – ele suspirou.

– Eu acho. – ele esfregou o rosto e o fiz me olhar.

– O que foi?

– Eu acho que estou um pouco assustado.

– Assustado?

– Alguém tentou me matar Bella, duas vezes. – assenti o puxei o abraçando, ele estava um pouco tremulo e o levei para a cama, abri seu roupão e me deitei ao seu lado afagando seus cabelos.

Ele enterrou o rosto em meu peito e ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Meu estomago roncou alto e corei quando Edward riu.

– Me esqueci de alimentar você não é? – piscou e acabei rindo.

– Sim, estou morrendo de fome. – ele sorriu.

– Venha, vamos almoçar e aproveitar nosso fim de semana.

– Ok.

Deixei ele me levar para baixo, e tentei não ficar pensando em besteiras. A policia ia manter um olho em Jasper e Alice, e Edward ficaria seguro.

**Algumas semanas depois.**

– Você já sabe o que quer de aniversario? – mamãe perguntou durante o jantar e Edward me olhou atentamente.

– Vai fazer aniversario?

– Sim, finalmente 17. Agora posso mandar tomar no cu quem me chamar de criança.

– Isabella. – papai repreendeu, mas seu bigode torceu.

– Então, - mamãe repetiu. – Presentes Bella.

– Ah sei lá. Só não quero outra Barbie. – bigode do meu pai torceu de novo, e mamãe bufou.

– Eu teria mandado de parar Barbies, se seus avós tivessem dito algo. – acabei rindo.

Minha mãe me mandava uma Barbie todo aniversario e dia das crianças e natal. Eu tinha uma coleção, eu as adorava, até eu completar 13 e querer outras coisas, mas quem disse que eles ligavam? Continuavam mandando as bonecas.

– Claro, claro. Mas eu não me importo com o que ganhe, fazer 17 já é um presente. – papai riu alto dessa vez.

– O que vai dizer agora, que você tem quase 18. – sorri para ele, papai me conhecia tão bem.

– Podemos fazer uma festa. – Edward falou e todos olharam para ele.

– Uma festa?

– Aqui?

– Sério? – ele riu.

– Claro, seria um bom presente, e a casa é bem espaçosa.

– Posso chamar Jane e Alec, e Seth, e...

– Pode chamar quem quiser Bella. Contanto que seus pais concordem é claro. – ele se apressou em dizer e olhei meus pais que ainda estavam com a boca aberta.

– Podemos? Por favor? – pisquei meus olhos com a melhor cara de cachorrinho pidão que pude, papai pigarreou.

– Se sua mãe concordar. – olhei mamãe que riu.

– Por mim tudo bem.

– AAh obrigada. – me levantei e corri a abraçá-los, em seguida sentei no colo de Edward dando um beijo estalado em sua boca. Edward ficou um pouco vermelhinho, e notei que meus pais o encaravam.

– Então quando é seu aniversario?

– 13 de setembro.

– Temos umas semanas, ainda da tempo de fazer uma grande festa.

– Mas não tão grande... – mamãe começou e Edward negou.

– Vamos Renée, Bella merece uma grande festa.

– Sim, por favor, mamãe?

– Charlie? – ele deu de ombros.

– Contando que não seja muito exagerado.

– Não vai ser.

Combinamos algumas das coisas que queríamos para a festa, ia ser na casa de Edward, e eu estava em êxtase, isso significava que ele estava abrindo a casa e sua vida para as pessoas. Além disso finalmente 17, sério eu não estava mentindo sobre ir mandar tomar no cu quem me chamasse de criança. Essa merda estava começando a me irritar.

Depois do jantar eu subi com Edward para namorar um pouquinho, resolvemos ficar na biblioteca com as portas fechadas, pois se ficássemos em seu quarto incomodaria meus pais.

– Isso vai ser incrível Edward, você é o melhor. – pulei nele assim que entramos e ele riu me abraçando pela cintura.

– Que bom que está feliz linda.

– Feliz? Estou em êxtase. Vai ser um arraso, espero que Jane possa vir.

– Claro que ela vira. Assim como todos os outros.

– Ótimo, não seria o mesmo sem ela.

– Ela vai adorar que você pensa assim.

Aposto que iria.

Edward caminhou comigo ainda agarrada a ele foi até sua poltrona perto da janela e sentou comigo em seu colo.

– Então você quer algo em especial?

– Algo?

– Presente.

– Ah, mas a festa já não é presente? – ele riu.

– Não, festa é festa. Eu ainda quero lhe dar um presente. – dei de ombros.

– Uma noite de sexo selvagem. – movi as sobrancelhas e ele riu.

– Isso eu te dou quando quiser.

– Hmmm... bom saber. – me inclinei contra ele começando a beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço, ele gemeu agarrando minha bunda.

Suas mãos entraram na minha roupa subindo até meus seios e os agarrando, arfei rebolando em seu colo, já podia sentir sua ereção crescendo de baixo de mim.

– Você quer o sexo selvagem agora? – ele grunhiu quando chupei seu pescoço, e ri.

– Sim, por favor. – desci meus lábios abrindo sua camisa e ele já agarrava meus seios.

– E seus pais?

– Esquece eles.

– Bella... – lambi seu peito chupando seu mamilo, suas mãos foram até minhas coxas entrando por minha saia acariciando meu sexo.

– Ahhh...

– Vamos para o quarto.

– Não aqui mesmo. – levei a mão entre nos apertando seu pau.

– Porra...

– Eles não vão nos ouvir... – consegui abrir seu zíper e coloquei a mão dentro da sua calça acariciando seu cumprimento.

– Merda... você consegue ficar quieta? – ri ofegante.

– Eu posso tentar. – ele assentiu e com um pouco de dificuldade, afastando minha calcinha consegui deslizar ele pra dentro de mim.

Rimos quando nos encaixamos, com todas as nossas roupas no lugar.

– Isso é confuso. – ele sussurrou agarrando minha bunda e deslizando para fora de mim e enterrando com força em seguida.

– Mas porra é bom.

– Sim muito bom. – assentimos ofegantes e começamos a nos mover juntos.

Ele juntou os lábios nos meus, suas mãos me ajudando a se mover sobre ele, seu pau afundando em mim deliciosamente. Sua língua enroscou com a minha, e gemi em sua boca, ele engolia meus gemidos assim como os seus.

Minha boceta já começava a pulsar e meu corpo a tremer sob o seu, Edward afastou os lábios dos meus, enterrando o rosto no meu pescoço, seu pau já pulsando dentro de mim, levei a mão entre nós e esfreguei meu clitóris, Edward ofegou e juntou sua mão a minha. Enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço mordendo seu ombro para abafar meu gemido quando vim com força em seu pau, Edward abafou seu gemido em minha pele também vindo junto comigo.

Ficamos abraçados algum tempo em silêncio, quando ergui o rosto acariciei seu cabelo beijando sua testa, Edward suspirou e sorriu me olhando.

– E quanto ao presente mesmo. – ri e o empurrei saindo dele, estremeci quando ele deslizou para fora de mim, e me olhei.

– Você é meu presente. – pisquei pra ele e comecei a sair, ele se apressou em se arrumar e veio atrás de mim.

– Onde vai?

– Me limpar ué.

– Espere por mim. – ele riu me empurrando para seu quarto.

[...]

– Então vocês vão não é?

– Claro. Comida e bebida de graça é comigo. – ri da animação de Seth.

– Posso levar meu irmão?

– Claro Claire. Se quiserem chamar mais alguém.

– Menos James. – resmungou Seth e assenti de acordo.

– Alias cadê James? Há algum tempo que eu não o vejo.

Era verdade desde o encontro com Edward, ou ele andava me evitando ou havia saído da escola. Pois não havia cruzado com ele nem nos corredores da escola.

– Ele anda mais na dele de uns tempos pra cá. Parece que irritado pelo soco que levou. – Seth riu e acabei rindo também.

– Quem não ficaria. O Masen acabou com James. – Seth provocou nos fazendo rir.

– Então Bella, seu aniversario vai ser na mansão?

– Sim. Edward ofereceu.

– E ele vai estar lá? – olhei para Seth que fez cara feia.

– Bem, sim ele é meu namorado não é?

– Ah é claro.

– Claire você esta querendo me trocar é? – ela riu.

– Não seja bobo Seth, claro que não é só...

– Edward é bom de se olhar. – murmurei, por que ele era.

– Isso. Mas eu amo você bobinho.

– Bom mesmo. – estufou o peito e ela riu o abraçando.

– Vamos pra aula.

Sorri os acompanhando.

[...]

Seth estacionou em frente de casa e o agradeci, Edward havia avisado que não podia me buscar, que ia demorar um pouco mais na empresa. Assim que cheguei a porta notei um carro, parecia familiar, mas não dei atenção, entrei em casa correndo, indo direto para a cozinha, estava faminta.

Parei ao notar mamãe tomando café com os policiais que viera, no outro dia. Eles se viraram para mim e sorriram.

– Querida já chegou.

– Oi mãe.

– Olá senhorita Swan. – o loiro sorriu e acenei.

– Olá, me chame de Bella.

– Bella, é bom ver você novamente.

– Bom ver vocês também, está tudo bem? – eles se entreolharam e já comecei a entrar em pânico. – É Edward, ele bateu o carro novamente?

– Não, não, ele está bem Bella.

– Oh, então por que eles estão aqui?

– Eles vieram fazer algumas perguntas?

– Oh, tipo?

– Por que você não senta conosco Bella?

– Ok. – me sentei e mamãe foi pegar um suco para mim.

– Os detetives estavam, só querendo saber sobre Edward, Bella.

– Por quê?

– Sabe como ele era antes do acidente, se desconfio de alguém, essas coisas.

– Ah, achei que não estavam mais trabalhando no caso.

– Por quê? – dessa vez eles perguntaram.

– Faz algumas semanas, e não recebemos noticias. – eles se entreolharam novamente.

– Nós temos falado com o Sr. Masen o tempo todo. – como é que é?

– Como é que é? – repeti meus pensamento irados.

– Bem, temos falado com o Sr. Masen, sempre o mantendo a par das investigações.

– Entendo.

Aquele sem vergonha, não me contou nada, a ele está em sérios problemas.

_Eu não esperava me zangar com ele._


	26. 25 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**25 - Eu não esperava querer matar o meu pai.**

_– Faz algumas semanas, e não recebemos noticias. – eles se entreolharam novamente._

_– Nós temos falado com o Sr. Masen o tempo todo. – como é que é?_

_– Como é que é? – repeti meus pensamento irados._

_– Bem, temos falado com o Sr. Masen, sempre o mantendo a par das investigações._

_– Entendo._

_Aquele sem vergonha, não me contou nada, a ele está em sérios problemas._

– Está tudo bem senhorita?

– Claro, claro. – murmurei secamente e comecei a ir em direção ao meu quarto. – Eu preciso ir me trocar se me der licença. – eles assentiram e sai rapidamente dali.

Assim que entrei no meu quarto joguei a mochila no chão e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, tentando entender o porquê dele mentir para mim.

Por que ele faria algo assim? Será que descobriram algo? Mas se fosse esse o caso, os policiais não estariam aqui fazendo perguntas e ainda investigando.

Então por que ele me escondeu isso?

Alguém bateu na porta e parei de andar murmurando um entre, mamãe colocou a cabeça para dentro.

– Tudo bem Bella?

– Hmmm, sim, o que foi mãe?

– Os detetives queriam falar com você antes de ir.

– Oh, algo errado?

– Não só fazer algumas perguntas.

– Ok, vou só me trocar.

– Sem problemas. – ela saiu e me apressei em tirar as roupas e vestir algo mais leve.

Assim que estava pronta sai do quarto indo para a cozinha, o que será que eles queriam me perguntar? O que será que eu devia dizer? Eu precisava de um advogado?

Entrei na cozinha e parei quando vi Edward cochichando com os policiais, estreitei os olhos pra ele, esquecendo completamente o que os policiais iam falar, Edward se virou pra mim sorrindo, mas o sorriso morreu ao ver minha expressão.

Ah sim amigo, hoje vai ter, e não é sexo não é porradaria mesmo.

– Hmmm, Bella...

– Então os senhores queria falar comigo? – forcei um sorriso para os policiais ignorando completamente Edward.

Ambos se entreolharam antes de assentir. Fiz sinal para que todos nos sentássemos a mesa, Edward sentou ao meu lado e os policiais de frente para nós, ignorei Edward me focando nos detetives.

– Bem o que é então?

– Na verdade queríamos saber como foi seu encontro com Sr. Jasper Cullen, e a Srta. Alice Brandon?

– Bem desagradável na verdade. Jasper me chamou de vadia e disse que Edward só me usava, e a vadia... quer dizer Alice foi ofensiva e deu a entender que Edward ainda gostava dela.

– Então ambos se recente tanto de você quanto do Sr. Masen. – o mais jovem murmurou e o mais velho concordou.

– Eu acho, mas não o suficiente para matar. – Edward se apressou em dizer, e o mais jovem Demetri acho negou.

– Sr. Masen, não imagina o quão pouco é necessário para matar.

– Mas ele é meu primo, parte da minha família.

– Eu entendo seu receio Sr. Masen, mas seu primo tem motivos para desejar sua morte. – olhei para Edward sorrindo presunçosamente e ele evitou meus olhos.

– Eu me recuso a acreditar nisso.

O mais velho suspirou se levantando e seu parceiro o acompanhou.

– Nós entendemos Sr. Masen, mas ainda iremos investigar o Sr. Cullen e a Srta. Brandon, no momento eles são os únicos suspeitos.

Edward assentiu se levantando também, eles apertaram as mãos e acenaram um adeus para mim, acenei de volta, Edward os acompanhou a porta e fui pro meu quarto, me jogando na cama. Era bom ele ter uma ótima explicação pra ter me escondido a conversa com os policiais. Ah ele vai estar em um grande problema se ele não tiver uma boa explicação.

Alguém bateu na porta e mandei entrar ainda deitada, a porta abriu e fechou e ergui a cabeça vendo Edward próximo a porta me olhando.

– Está tudo bem?

– Me diga você? – ele franziu o cenho esfregando a testa.

– Eu não entendo Bella... – irritada me levantei.

– Bem deixe-me explicar pra você, os detetives me disseram hoje que vocês tem mantido contato todo esse tempo.

– Oh... – ele mordeu o lábio evitando meus olhos.

– É, posso saber por que o senhor mentiu pra mim? – coloquei as mãos nos quadris. Ele suspirou andando para mais próximo de mim.

– Eu sinto Bella, não foi por mal, eu só... merda, eu não achei necessário, afinal eles não encontraram nada interessante sobre o caso.

– Tem certeza?

– Claro, o que você acha? – dei de ombros.

– Eu não sei, mas me magoou saber que não confia em mim.

– Claro que confio Bella. – ele tentou se aproximar, mas coloquei a mão em seu peito o parando.

– Não, não confiou, quero saber por que não me contou? – ele grunhiu passando as mãos pelo cabelo puxando um pouco os cabelos.

– Eu só não quero ficar falando sobre isso o tempo todo Bella. Já é ruim saber que meu primo que eu considerei um irmão por toda a minha vida pode estar planejando a minha morte como um vilão de um filme de quinta, eu não quero ficar voltando nesse assunto. Eu sei o que você pensa, não quero ter que discutir toda vez por que não concordamos.

Assenti entendendo seu ponto, eu sei muito bem que não iria ficar quieta se ele defendesse o nojento do primo dele, e talvez ele estava certo em não querer ficar voltando nesse assunto, mas ainda não gostei dele ter mentido para mim.

Senti sua mão indo para minha cintura e me afastei.

– Na ni na não. Eu entendo seu ponto, mas você ainda mentiu pra mim, o senhor está oficialmente de castigo. – a boca de Edward caiu aberta.

– Como?

– Isso mesmo Sr. Masen, castigo.

– Isabella, por favor...

– Nada disso, castigo. Agora se me da licença eu tenho lição de casa. – Edward abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes e suspirou tristemente assentindo.

– Eu realmente sinto muito que te magoei Bella.

– Ok. – ele abriu a boca, mas fechou novamente saindo no quarto, assim que ele se foi ri me jogando na cama.

Isso iria ensinar a ele a não me esconder mais nada. Olhei para o teto, esperando passar o tempo, eu não tinha lição de casa realmente, eu podia ler um livro, ou ver TV, mas não estava com vontade de nada disso, eu já sentia saudade de Edward. Esse castigo não estava dando certo, eu quero meu Edward.

Grunhindo me levantei indo para a cozinha, com todas essas coisas eu acabei nem almoçando, ao chegar lá encontrei mamãe cortando algum legume e fui preparar meu prato, quando me sentei a peguei me olhando.

– O que?

– Está tudo bem?

– Sim, por que? – ela deu de ombros.

– Edward passou por aqui tão triste, parecia que alguém chutou seu cachorro. – meu coração se apertou, eu devia ir vê-lo... não, nada de ser boazinha Bella.

– A culpa é dele.

– Como? – bufei brincando com a comida no meu prato.

– Ele está de castigo. – ela riu.

– Bella, Edward tem 38 anos, a idade de castigo passou há muito tempo.

– Não me importo, ele devia ter pensado nisso antes de mentir para mim. – resmunguei e ela se sentou ficando de frente para mim.

– Sobre o que ele mentiu?

– Sobre os policiais.

– O que têm eles?

– Bem no fim de semana, que vocês foram pra cidade e ficamos sozinho em casa eles vieram fazer uma visita e disseram que os dois acidentes foram propositais.

– Sim, eles disseram hoje. Mas sobre o que Edward mentiu?

– Ele tem conversado todo esse tempo e ele nunca falou comigo.

– Oh entendo. Mas ele fez por mal?

– Ele disse que só não queria ficar falando sobre isso. Tipo eu sei que foi o primo dele, mas Edward se recusa a acreditar nisso. E ele não quer que discutimos por causa disso.

– Ele está certo você sabe.

– Eu sei mãe. Mas como posso me entregar a alguém que não confia em mim?

– Eu não acho que seja isso Bella. Mas lembre-se é uma situação complicada, ele cresceu com Jasper, ele sempre foi o melhor amigo de Edward, um irmão. E agora tudo está desmoronando, eu sei que pra ele, você é um sopro de ar fresco, com você ele esquece das coisas ruins.

– Eu... – ela pegou minha mão dando um aperto gentil.

– Ele ama você querida, e é errado esconder as coisas, mas as vezes ele só quer esquecer.

– Esquecer?

– Sim.

– Hmmm, acho que posso entender isso. – ela sorriu.

– Sei que pode você é uma menina esperta. – rolei os olhos, ela se levantou e voltei a brincar com a comida.

Droga, como ia ficar irritada com Edward agora?

Empurrei o prato pra longe e me levantei, vi minha mãe sorrindo quando sai da cozinha, com certeza imaginando aonde eu ia.

Cheguei ao segundo andar a biblioteca estava aberta, e nem sinal de Edward, fui até seu quarto e nada dele também. Inferno onde ele estava? Passei pelo corredor olhando nas portas, mas a maioria dos quartos ou estava fechado ou vazio, ao chegar a porta que levava a piscina com certeza ele estava lá.

Desci a escada rapidamente chegando ao porão o encontrei nadando de um lado para o outro muito concentrado, porra como eu ia colocar ele de castigo quando ele está quase pelado na minha frente? Eu não sou tão forte assim, inferno.

Retirei minhas roupas ficando nua, e mergulhei fazendo barulho, ele parou de nadar e me encarou com os olhos arregalados.

– Bella... – sorrindo nadei até ele, ele engoliu em seco olhando para meus seios nus, e em seguida para meu rosto. – Isso faz parte do castigo? Pode olhar, mas não tocar.

Rindo nadei me aproximando mais e o abracei pelo pescoço, ele suspirou passando as mãos por minha cintura.

– Estou perdoado?

– Ainda pensando nisso. – ele fez uma careta, sorri me inclinando para ele e beijei seu pescoço lambendo a água da sua pele.

– Bella... – ele gemeu, suas mãos deslizando para minha bunda, suspirei me esfregando nele e senti seu pau crescendo e me queimando, mesmo através da sua sunga.

– Ficar de mal de você é muito chato. – resmunguei e ele riu roucamente me erguendo e envolvi minhas pernas em volta do seu quadril.

Ele nadou comigo até a escada da piscina me sentando nos degraus, com os pés me livrei de sua sunga e agarrei seu pau o puxando para mim.

– Bella... – grunhiu agarrando meus seios e esfregando meus mamilos com os polegares.

– Mas eu ainda vou pensar em um castigo pra você... oh... – gemi quando a ponta do seu pau roçou minha boceta que o sugou o fazendo deslizar para dentro de mim só a pontinha.

– Merda... eu sinto tanto Bella... – o abracei pelos ombros puxando seu corpo mais perto do meu com minhas pernas e seu pau afundou um pouco mais.

– AAAh...

– Fica cada vez melhor...

– O que?

– Estar dentro de você. –sussurrou terminando de deslizar todo o seu pau para dentro, assenti em acordo, ele dentro de mim sempre é maravilhoso.

Sua boca tomou a minha em um beijo ardente, gemi em sua boca sentindo o sabor da sua língua, suas mãos eram afoitas em meu corpo, tocando tudo que podia alcançar, meus quadris e seios, meu pescoço e cabelos.

Afastamos as bocas respirando com dificuldade, beijos de Edward passaram para meu pescoço, chupando e lambendo minha pele. Apertei seus ombros com força me deliciando com suas investidas cada vez mais fortes e profundas.

– Oh meu...

– Bella...

– Tão bom.

– Sim. – ele grunhiu descendo seus beijos aos meus seios, arquei meu corpo quando ele tomou um mamilo entre os lábios.

– Edward... – ele mordiscou o bico o sugando em seguida, seu pau pulsava dentro de mim, e já podia sentir meu sexo se contraindo a sua volta, dando choques que faziam meu corpo todo tremer.

Levei a mão entre nós esfregando meu clitóris, Edward lambia meus seios e com certeza sentindo minha boceta se contrair, pulsando a sua volta aumentou a velocidade das suas investidas.

– Porra Bella...

– Sim... sim... – gritei sentindo os espasmos de prazer percorrer meu corpo ao vir agarrada a Edward, ele gemeu e tomou meus lábios gemendo em minha boca quando veio em seguida.

Nos beijamos ardentemente enquanto nossos corpos se acalmavam do nosso momento de prazer. Quando nos afastamos ofegantes pelos beijos ele sorriu abertamente, e mesmo querendo brigar com ele o abracei.

– Por que não posso ficar brava com você? – resmunguei e ele riu nadando comigo.

– Por que você me ama?

– Certo eu amo. – resmunguei e ele riu.

– Você parece chateada por me amar.

– Eu não estou, eu só... eu não gostei de saber que você mentiu para mim.

– Eu sinto tanto Bella, eu só... só...

– Queria esquecer. – sussurrei lembrando minha mãe. Ele ergueu o rosto me encarando.

– Sim, quando estou com você todos os problemas, as coisas ruins, a dor, tudo fica para trás, só importa nós dois, nada mais. É como estar em uma bolha de felicidade e o mundo fica em segundo plano.

– Eu me sinto assim também Edward. Quando estou com você só existe você pra mim. Mas somos um agora, sua dor é a minha, assim como seus problemas, eu quero ouvi-los e ajudar você com eles. – ele tocou meu rosto esfregando o polegar delicadamente em minha bochecha.

– Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Prometo não esconder mais nada de você.

– E você é da minha. – me inclinei beijando seus lábios e ele gemeu baixinho me abraçando, seu pau que ainda estava dentro de mim começou a ganhar vida e gemi em sua boca e me afastei dele.

Edward sorriu torto.

– Pronta para outra.

– Sempre.

Depois eu pensaria em um castigo, agora eu queria aproveitar meu gostoso namorado.

**Algumas semanas depois.**

Bocejei alto me enterrando mais no peito de Edward, era sábado e ninguém me tirava dessa cama hoje, lógico pensei isso até sentir algo fofo batendo em minhas costas.

– Mas que merda... – abri os olhos e gritei quando vi Jane em pé ao lado da cama. – Jane?

– Surpresa. – ergueu os braços gritando animada.

Queria levantar da cama e dar um abraço, mas ainda estou pelada, e abraçar minha amiga pelada não é legal, falar em pelado, olhei para o lada e Edward começou a acordar, seus olhos piscaram e em seguida se focaram em mim, ele sorriu e depois se voltou para Jane e sua boca caiu aberta.

– Porra Jane. – grunhiu puxando o lençol e cobrindo seu peito, parece que ele ainda tinha um problema com as cicatrizes.

– Aff não há nada ai que eu já não vi antes.

– Jane! – guinchei e ela riu.

– O que, eu já vi Edward de sunga. Sua pervertida já pensou merda né. – rolei os olhos.

– O que faz aqui sua doida? – ela me empurrou pro lado se sentando na beirada da cama.

– Menina, eu terminei com o policial gostosão e pra não me deprimir olhando os lugares onde fodemos no meu apartamento eu resolvi vir mais cedo pra te ajudar com a festa. – minha boca devia estar no chão, pois ela riu.

Balancei a cabeça tentando clarear a mente, mas estava difícil com Jane falando loucuras e ainda pelada com um Edward um pouco nervoso ao meu lado.

– Estou feliz que está aqui Jane, mas da licença um pouquinho para nos vestirmos. – lhe dei um olhar sério e ela assentiu.

– Ok, ok. Mas nada de sexo matinal vocês dois, não quero esperar pra sempre. – resmungou saindo do quarto. Assim que ela estava fora olhei para Edward que respirou fundo, toquei seu rosto o fazendo olhar pra mim.

– Edward?

– Estou bem.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim, estou. – falou firmemente acho que mais pra se convencer do que a mim, me inclinei para ele beijando seus lábios rapidamente.

– Eu vou descer com Jane, quando se sentir confortável dessa também. – ele me encarou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

– Obrigada. – sorri e dando mais um beijo estalado nele fiquei de pé e procurei minhas roupas, estava curvada pegando minha calcinha e Edward gemeu, olhei para trás e ele estava com a mão em seu pau olhando minha bunda.

Sorrindo rebolei um pouquinho o que me garantiu um rosnado. Deixei minhas roupas onde estavam e voltei para a cama colocando minha mão no seu pau e junto com ele o acariciando.

– Bella...

– Acho que posso ficar uns minutinhos. – sussurrei me inclinando e lambi a ponta que já babava de tesão.

– Merda... por favor, fique.

Rindo afastei sua mão e chupei todo seu pau, Edward grunhiu arqueando o corpo, empurrando assim seu pau mais em minha boca, sem deixar de massageá-lo, tentei engolir o máximo que dava, o que não era muito.

Bombeei seu pau, e desci meus lábios para suas bolas e as chupei, Edward gemeu e seu pau pulsou em minha mão, alguém estava perto. Mamei suas bolas mais um pouco, mais voltei para cima dando beijos, ao chegar a cabeça lambi a fenda pegando o pré gozo e chupando.

– AAAhhh... – Edward arfou e sorri olhando pra ele quando voltei a tomá-lo na boca, ele começou a mover os quadris como se estivesse fodendo minha boceta, deixei a boca bem aberta e o deixei foder minha boca.

– Bella eu vou vir... – ele grunhiu entre dentes e agarrei seu pau o chupando forte, ele rosnou quando seu pau pulsou e veio em minha boca.

Bebi seu gozo até não sobrar nada e limpei seu pau, quando acabei lambi meus lábios olhando para ele, Edward gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás e sorri rastejando para cima dele e deitei em cima do seu corpo.

– Bom dia gostoso. – ele riu e me olhou.

– Isso é que é um bom dia. Bom dia amor. – beijei sua bochecha e comecei a me levantar, mas ele me agarrou nos virando na cama, ficando sobre mim.

– Edward... – ofeguei rindo.

– Minha vez, quero lamber sua boceta.

– Porra... – gemi já esfregando as pernas. Ele riu descendo as mãos e acariciando entre minhas coxas.

– Quero chupar você todinha. – sussurrou mordiscando minha orelha e gemi.

– Sim, por favor, sim...

– Isabella, você dormiu ai? – ouvimos um grito e a voz do meu pai e gememos.

Porra hoje é sábado, esqueci completamente que meus pais estavam em casa. Olhei para Edward que parecia nervoso e frustrado, eu sentia o mesmo. Porra eu ia ser chupada inteirinha.

– Isabella Marie Swan, venha já aqui.

_Eu não esperava querer matar o meu pai._


	27. 26 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**26 - Eu não esperava ter um aniversário tão incrível.**

_– Isabella, você dormiu ai? – ouvimos um grito e a voz do meu pai e gememos._

_Porra hoje é sábado, esqueci completamente que meus pais estavam em casa. Olhei para Edward que parecia nervoso e frustrado, eu sentia o mesmo. Porra eu ia ser chupada inteirinha._

_– Isabella Marie Swan, venha já aqui._

Merda, merda, merda...

– Bella... – Edward sussurrou e o olhei em pânico, que hora pro meu pai passar aqui. – O que vamos fazer?

– Isabella, eu ouvi sua voz.

– Merda.

– Isabella.

– Já vou. – gritei de volta, e saltando da cama comecei a me vestir, Edward me seguiu colocando uma calça de moletom, vesti uma camiseta de Edward e minha calcinha, respirando fundo fui até a porta com Edward atrás de mim.

Abri a porta e sorri para meu pai.

– Bom dia papai. – ele estreitou os olhos.

– Isabella Marie Swan...

– Antes que fale algo, eu gostaria de dizer em minha defesa, que você mesmo disse que eu não sou nenhuma santa, e era obvio que eu dormia com Edward.

– Bella... – Edward guinchou atrás de mim e o ignorei me voltando para meu pai, ele grunhiu.

– Bella, você ainda é uma criança...

– Criança...

– Ok, adolescente, não importa, eu só acho que esse relacionamento está indo rápido demais. Há quanto isso vem acontecendo?

– Há algum tempo.

– Charlie eu realmente sinto muito, mas sabe como nos sentimos... – nem deixei Edward terminar.

– É pai, sabe que amo Edward. E não vou me afastar dele. – ele suspirou.

– Eu não gosto disso Bella, você é tão jovem...

– Sou adulta o suficiente para saber o que quero. E quero Edward.

– Eu preciso falar com sua mãe. – murmurou e grunhi.

– Por quê? Não muda nada, ainda estarei com Edward. – Edward saiu de trás de mim, e meu pai olhou seu peito e vi seus olhos se arregalarem um pouco.

– Charlie, eu sei que isso não é o ideal, eu assumo toda responsabilidade... – Edward parou de falar, ao notar que os olhos de papai estavam em seu peito, ele seguiu o olhar e viu que ele olhava a cicatriz de Edward.

Edward se apressou em colocar a mão sobre a cicatriz, e meu pai pigarreou olhando para longe.

– Eu... eu preciso ir. – falou saindo rapidamente.

– Mas que porra... – guinchei e vi Edward correndo para o quarto e pegando uma camiseta a colocando rapidamente, me apressei em ir até ele e o abracei por trás, beijando suas costas.

– Bella melhor você descer e ir falar com seus pais. – ele sussurrou e neguei o apertando com força.

– Não, você precisa de mim. – levei minha mão até sua cicatriz e ele colocou a sua sobre a minha.

– Eu preciso mesmo. Mais do que você pode imaginar. – ele pegou minha mão dando um beijo, beijei suas costas o soltando e ficando de frente para ele.

– Também preciso de você. – toquei seu rosto e ficando nas pontas do pé beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

– Te amo. – sussurrou me dando mais um beijo rápido.

– Te amo. – sussurrei de volta me afastando e pegando suas mãos. – Venha vamos tomar café da manhã. Jane deve estar impaciente.

– Sim, com certeza ela está.

– Então vamos descer. – comecei a puxá-lo para baixo, o senti um pouco tenso, merda meu pai tinha que ficar encarando suas cicatrizes. Só esperava que isso não fizesse Edward retroceder.

Ao chegarmos ao andar de baixo ouvimos vozes vindas da cozinha seguimos para lá encontrando Jane falando animadamente com meus pais, assim que entramos ela sorriu dando uma piscadela, me fazendo rir.

– Bom dia pombinhos.

– Oi Jane.

– Já tinha visto Jane, Bella? – mamãe perguntou bebendo seu café e olhei de relance para papai que tampou o rosto com o jornal.

Mas o que...

– Eu fui no quarto acordar eles. – Jane sorriu, e vi os olhos de mamãe arregalarem e ela olhar para meu pai, que continuava com o jornal.

– Vocês estavam dormindo juntos?

– Er... – Edward começou, mas nem deixei terminar.

– Sim mãe, tudo bem para vocês? – é ia perguntar na cara de pau mesmo. Mamãe deu mais um olhar para meu pai que ficou em silêncio.

O que ele tinha? Olhei Edward que deu de ombros e se sentou me puxando para seu colo. Olhei mamãe esperando resposta e ela pigarreou.

– Se estiver tudo bem com seu pai... Charlie? – ele abaixou o jornal por um segundo resmungando um "tudo bem" e voltou a ler.

– Ok...

– Então ainda vamos ter a festa, eu vim de Los Angeles pra isso? – Jane falou de repente, com certeza notando a tenção e mudando de assunto.

– Claro que vai. – Edward falou com certeza seguindo Jane. Os dois começaram a falar animadamente da festa, e fiquei olhando meu pai enquanto todos conversavam, o que há com ele?

Quando o café acabou papai pediu licença, e dei um beijo rápido em Edward e fui atrás dele. Ele com certeza imaginou onde ia, pois não me parou, sai procurando ele, e o achei no quintal mexendo no carro.

– Hey pai. – ele resmungou, um oi, mas não se moveu. Bufando fiquei ao seu lado o cutucando, ele me olhou e coloquei a mão na cintura o encarando.

– O que?

– O que foi aquilo lá dentro?

– Como assim?

– Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas você aceitou muito fácil. Ta aprontando alguma? – estreitei os olhos e o vi sorrir.

– Bells não seja absurda.

– Então por que... – comecei e ele ergueu a mão me parando.

– Eu sei, eu sei, eu só... quando eu vi Edward tão a vontade com você, mostrando suas cicatrizes. Eu ainda acho você jovem demais para estar em um relacionamento tão adulto, mas ao mesmo tempo eu vejo como você faz bem a Edward. Eu nunca pensei que veria Edward tão confortável com seu corpo.

– Bem, ele estava até o senhor ficar encarando. – ele olhou constrangido.

– Eu sinto, mas estava surpreso. Não que me incomodem as cicatrizes, era mais o choque mesmo.

– Oh, então tudo bem eu dormir no quarto de Edward? – ele suspirou.

– Não é o ideal, mas toda a situação está fora dos padrões normais. – sorri e o abracei apertado.

– Obrigada papai. – ele me apertou também beijando minha testa.

– Só tome cuidado querida.

– Ok, agora vamos para dentro.

– De mais um tempinho para seu velho. – o soltei dando um beijo em sua bochecha e voltei para dentro.

Fui para cozinha onde ainda estavam os outros, voltei a sentar no colo de Edward que abraçou minha cintura imediatamente.

– Tudo bem?

– Tudo ótimo. Então do que estavam falando? – olhei Jane que sorria.

– Sobre contratarmos um DJ pra festa, e decorar o jardim o que acha?

– Acho incrível, e você que vai supervisionar? – ela riu.

– Ta doida, eu tenho cara de organizadora de festa? – comecei a rir.

– Então...

– Então vamos contratar alguém que entende do assunto e sentar na beirada da piscina comendo bombons e dar nossa opinião quando necessário. – colocou os braços atrás da cabeça sorrindo presunçosamente.

– Gostei, mãe quer nos fazer companhia? – minha mãe riu.

– Claro, comer um bombom parece ótimo.

– E eu?

– E eu? – papai e Edward perguntaram ao mesmo tempo e Jane bufou.

– Vão ter um momento de homem e assinar alguns cheques. – piscou os fazendo rir.

– Claro, claro. Edward podemos conversar? – Edward engoliu em seco.

– Claro Charlie. – ele me deu um beijo se levantando e seguindo meu pai para fora da cozinha.

Assim que eles se foram olhei nervosa para mamãe, papai já havia falado comigo, mas ainda sim o que ele queria com Edward.

– Vai ficar tudo bem Bella. – Jane colocou a mão sobre a minha e sorri.

– Eu sei. Só está sendo uma manhã muito complicada. – ela riu.

– Imagino, mas seu pai não parecia querer matar Edward.

– Ainda bem, pois teríamos sérios problemas se ele quisesse.

Não demorou muito Edward voltou sorrindo com meu pai ao seu lado, os dois pareciam bem alegrinhos, se não os conhecesse diria que estavam puxando um fumo, mas eles não fariam isso. Não é?

– Tudo bem? – Edward assentiu vindo até mim me abraçando meus ombros e beijou meu cabelo.

– Tudo está perfeito.

O resto da semana passou rápido, e como Jane prometeu, passamos a maior parte do tempo na piscina, Edward vinha as vezes, mas sempre de camiseta e shorts, ele ainda não estava pronto para ficar mais confortável na presença dos outros.

Mesmo não tendo entrado na piscina, passava boa parte do tempo conosco, conversando ou brincando, conseguimos achar uma boa empresa que faz festas e ficou da responsabilidade deles organizar a mesma, lógico que Jane opinamos muito, mas fora isso realmente ficamos comendo bombons e relaxando.

Única vez que saímos era pra comprarmos um vestido para festa, claro e a escola, não consegui fugir disso. Mas passar o tempo com Seth nunca era mal.

Quando finalmente o dia da festa chegou, eu estava muito animada, meu vestido preto era curto um pouco rodado, com uma faixa vermelha na cintura e tomara que caia. Fiquei um arraso com ele. Jane escolheu um verde justo que ia até os joelhos com alças finas e decote em v.

A empresa de decoração era muito boa, o jardim da casa de Edward estava lindo, decorado com flores e lanternas de papel, haviam feito uma pequena pista de dança improvisada, e uma grande mesa com vários docinhos, como cupcakes com letrinhas do meu nome, e um enorme bolo todo com glacê rosa.

Terminei de passar batom e dei uma borrifada de perfume, ouvi uma pequena batida na porta, e murmurei um "entre", vi Edward entrando e sentando em minha cama.

– Você está linda. – sorri indo para seu colo, Edward estava uma delicia usando uma camisa social preta e calça jeans, Jane e eu havíamos escolhido para ele.

– Você está gostoso. – ele sorriu abertamente me abraçando pela cintura com um braço, na sua outra mão vi um pacote.

– Hmmm, obrigada linda. Feliz aniversario. – em entregou o pacote com um bonito embrulho e o abracei pelo pescoço dando um beijo estalado em sua boca.

– Ah obrigada, o que é? – ele riu.

– Abra.

– Ok. – rasguei a embalagem entusiasmada descobrindo uma pequena caixa cumprida de veludo, a abri e suspirei, ao ver a mais linda pulseira que já vi.

Ela é delicada em prata com essas pequenas flores e as pedras brilhantes, tão perfeita, estiquei o pulso para Edward animada e ele riu enquanto colocava em meu pulso. Quando ele fechou olhei a bonita pulseira sorrindo bobamente.

– Eu amei. – o abracei pelo pescoço e caímos na cama comigo sobre ele, beijei todo seu rosto, onde podia alcançar.

Edward riu nos virando ficando sobre mim e me beijando fortemente, gemi agarrando seu cabelo e enroscando minhas pernas em volta do seu quadril me esfregando nele, ele grunhiu descendo as mãos para minha bunda...

– Ai meu Deus... – ouvimos um grito e ambos nos separamos ofegantes vendo minha mãe nos olhando com a cara muito vermelha.

– Mãe! – ela cobriu o rosto e Edward se apressou em sair de cima de mim.

– Desculpe Renée. – ele se apressou em falar me deu um beijo rápido e fugiu do quarto, com certeza pra abaixar sua animação depois do nosso beijinho.

Mãe respirou fundo, menos corada e me deu um sorrisinho, acabei rindo e saltando da cama fui mostrar a pulseira que Edward me deu.

– É linda querida.

– Não é. Olhe parece diamante de verdade. – brilhava como diamante e é tão perfeita.

– E não é? – olhei atentamente, mas dei de ombros. Edward não me daria uma pulseira de diamante né?

Não com certeza não.

– Acho que não. Vamos pra festa. – já ia sair do quarto, quando ela me segurou pelo pulso.

– Espere, eu e seu pai queremos te dar um presente.

– Oh, legal. O que é? – ela agarrou meu braço me puxando para fora.

Me levou para o fundo onde ficava a garagem, papai e Edward estavam lá também, me levaram até um bonito carro prata com uma fita enorme vermelha. Olhei chocada para eles que sorriram, dei um gritinho e abracei mamãe.

– Sério?

– Sim, todo seu. Parabéns querida.

– Oh que incrível. – abracei papai que me apertou forte beijando minha testa e me desejando felicidade.

Abracei Edward também, e depois fui abraçar o carro, meu carrinho que emoção. Olhei meu carro lindo...

– Que marca é esse carro? – papai e Edward rolaram os olhos e mamãe riu.

– É um volvo.

– Oh, e essa marca é boa? – eles rolaram os olhos de novo.

E os ignorei e abracei meu carro de novo, dando um beijinho nele. Isso era tão legal, um carro, a pulseira a festa era a melhor festa que já tive. Terminei de abraçar meu carro e fui abraçar meu Edward, ele sorriu beijando minha testa.

– Pronta pra festa?

– Claro.

Caminhamos para fora onde estava arrumado, Jane estava dançando na pista de dança sozinha, rebolando como doida. Rindo me soltei de Edward e corri para lá a acompanhando.

Logo os convidados começaram a chegar, e não demorou muito para o lugar encher. Vi meus pais recebendo alguns dos meus amigos, e Edward conversando com Emmett e Rose e o irmão de Jane.

Estava dançando feito doida, e Edward veio me acompanhar me abraçando por trás, e nos balançando juntos, sorri levando as mãos para trás e agarrando seu pescoço. Ele rebolou comigo me fazendo rir, continuamos dançando por algum tempo quando vi Seth.

– Olhe Seth e Claire. – me soltei de Edward agarrando sua mão e o levando para falar com meus amigos.

Eles estavam acompanhados de alguns garotos do time de Seth, todos me desejaram parabéns, e fui abraçar Seth.

– Parabéns.

– Obrigada por vir.

– E perder esse festão. – piscou me fazendo rir. Foi cumprimentar Edward e Claire me abraçou desejando felicidades e depois ficou olhando bobamente para Edward, a cutuquei e ela corou violentamente.

– Eu...

– Só não deixe Seth ver. – pisquei e ela riu.

– Não fica chateada?

– Ta falando sério. Meu Edward é um tesão, se você não babasse nele, ia duvidar que você gostasse de homem. – ela começou a rir e me abraçou mais uma vez.

Já ia voltar para dançar ou impedir que Jane desse em cima dos adolescentes, quando fui chamada, sorri ao ver Carlisle e Esme.

– Oi que bom que vieram. – Edward pareceu surpreso ao vê-los, eu havia convidado com a ajuda de Jane. Família era importante para Edward, e mesmo seu primo sendo um nojento, miserável, seus tios eram legais, e era bom ter eles por perto.

– Parabéns querida.

– Obrigada Esme.

– Felicidades Bella. – abracei Carlisle sorrindo para ambos, eles foram abraçar Edward e fui ficar um pouco com meus pais.

A festa continuou animada por algum tempo, dancei muito com Jane e Emmett, ele era tão divertido quanto Jane. Quando casei fui pegar um refrigerante, e achei Edward sentado, fui até ele sentando em seu colo, ele sorriu me abraçando.

– Cansou gostoso? – ele riu.

– Um pouco. – toquei seu rosto.

– Tudo bem? – ele sorriu.

– Claro, e você está se divertindo?

– Muito. Obrigada pela festa, e a pulseira, ela é perfeita. – ele beijou meu pulso me abraçando apertado.

– Estou feliz que você gostou.

– Você tem certeza que está bem? – ele parecia tristinho, peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos dando beijinhos nele, ele acabou sorrindo.

– Só notei que você é muito mais jovem do que eu.

– E o que isso quer dizer?

– Que eu estou velho para te acompanhar. – rolei os olhos.

– Você está na idade certa pra mim. – pisquei dando um beijo rápido nele, Edward sorriu me apertando contra ele.

– Você realmente acredita nisso?

– Claro, eu amo você seu bobo. – voltei a segurar seu rosto para que ele me olhasse. – Você é tudo pra mim.

– Você é a luz do meu mundo. – sussurrou me dando um beijinho e ri.

– Bom. Então pare de pensar bobagens e venha dançar comigo. – peguei sua mão o puxando para a pista.

Uma musica lenta começou e pulei nele me pendurando em seu pescoço, Edward riu abraçando minha cintura e nos balançando, sorri bobamente dando beijinhos em seu queijo, na sua mandíbula sexy, nos seus lábios, as mãos dele desceram para minha bunda e suspirei.

– Edward.

– Diga amor?

– Posso ter o meu presente de aniversario agora? – ele me encarou confuso.

– Eu já te dei seu presente.

– Não o outro que te pedi.

– Qual?

– Minha noite de sexo selvagem. – sussurrei movendo as sobrancelhas e ele riu.

– Oh esse presente.

– Sim, eu posso?

– Agora? – olhei para a festa e todos estavam bem animados, e nem reparando em nós.

– Acho que podemos escapar uns minutinhos. – ele olhou em volta e riu.

– Bem você é aniversariante. – piscou já me levando para dentro, ri todo o caminho, ia mostrar pro meu Edward que ele não tinha nada de velho.

Ele estava cheio de vigor. E não sairia daquele quarto até ele ter certeza disso.

_Eu não esperava ter um aniversário tão incrível._


	28. 27 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**27 - Eu não esperava que fosse.**

**Pov. Edward**

Olhei minha menina dançando na pequena pista e sorri, ela estava maravilhosa, dançando e brincando, tão linda, cheia de vida... tão jovem.

Suspirei esfregando o rosto, Bella era tão jovem, e eu... inferno, eu tinha a idade para ser seu pai.

Merda!

Como eu podia ficar com ela, eu estava atrapalhando sua juventude, Bella tinha muitas coisas para viver, sonhos a realizar, e duvidava que ela seguisse em frente com a maioria deles, e tudo por mim. Eu já conhecia minha menina muito bem, ela não me deixaria para trás. Por mim ela deixaria de ir a lugares, fazer coisas, deixaria de viver só para estar comigo.

Eu sabia que o certo seria deixar Bella viver, ir em busca do que ela precisa para crescer e ser a mulher incrível que eu sei que ela vai ser um dia, mas só o pensamento de deixá-la me mata um pouco.

Pior que ser deixado por Alice, perder Bella doeria mil vezes mais. Quando Alice me deixou não foi por causa da dor que fiquei tão deprimido, bem sim, eu amava Alice, ou pensei que amasse, mas foi a sensação de abandono que ela me fez sentir, como se eu não fosse o suficiente, como... como se por causa das minhas cicatrizes eu fosse menos homem.

Essa dor ficou comigo por tanto tempo, a sensação de que eu era incompleto, que não merecia ser amado, lógico que tudo mudou quando conheci Bella.

Ela vê através de mim, ela não se importa com minhas cicatrizes, só com quem eu sou, ela enxerga meu coração, minha alma. Alice nunca fez isso, ela só enxergava minha aparência e meu dinheiro. Mas nem o dinheiro foi o suficiente para fazê-la ficar. Claro, mais para frente percebi que o que eu sentia por Alice era tesão, desejo, paixão, nunca foi amor, mas eu achava que sim, e sua rejeição me quebrou.

Felizmente Bella conseguiu me consertar, conseguiu juntar os pedaços do meu coração e me fazer ver que eu realmente nunca amei, não até ela chegar.

– Cansou gostoso? – meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando minha menina sentou em meu colo de repente, sorri a olhando, toda linda, alegre, cheia de amor, amor por mim.

– Um pouco. – confessei, eu não tinha mais pique pra festas como antigamente, e minha mente estava em lugares nada felizes, então era difícil me concentrar na festa. Mas não era o lugar para deixar Bella a par dos meus temores. Senti seus dedos em meu rosto e sorri ao ver preocupação em seus lindos olhos.

– Tudo bem? – estava tudo bem? Sim, não, minha mente estava uma bagunça, mas não era o momento para isso, então dei de ombros e mudei de assunto.

– Claro, e você está se divertindo? – seu sorriso era contagiante e a alegria parecia transbordar dela.

– Muito. Obrigada pela festa e a pulseira, ela é perfeita. – beijei seu pulso onde descansava a pulseira que dei a ela, havia ido com Jane para comprar, sabia que era muito dar uma pulseira de diamantes para ela, mas eu queria dar tudo a Bella, mas como Jane disse, eu tinha que começar por coisas pequenas. A abracei apertado, era muito bom vê-la tão feliz.

– Estou feliz que você tenha gostado. – ela me encarou por um momento com a sobrancelha arqueada, tentei sorrir, mas Bella parecia poder ver através de mim.

– Você tem certeza que está bem? – antes que eu dissesse sim, mentindo para ela, Bella pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos e começou a distribuir pequenos beijos por meu rosto, sorri sentindo meu coração se derreter por ela.

Era seu dia, mas ela ainda estava aqui para mim. Então eu devia ser honesto com ela.

– Só notei que você é muito mais jovem do que eu.

– E o que isso quer dizer?

– Que eu estou velho para te acompanhar. – Bella rolou os olhos como se eu fosse um idiota.

– Você está na idade certa pra mim. – sim, eu sou um idiota, ela me deu um beijo rápido e sorrindo a abracei apertado.

– Você realmente acredita nisso? – sussurrei, minhas inseguranças sempre tomando a frente do que eu sentia, mas Alice conseguiu me destruir antes de sair, era triste que fosse Bella quem tivesse que ajeitar a bagunça que Alice deixou para trás.

– Claro, eu amo você seu bobo. – ela segurou meu rosto. – Você é tudo pra mim. – ela era meu tudo também. A luz que veio quando eu estava perdido e sozinho no escuro que me escondi.

– Você é a luz do meu mundo. – confessei dando beijos nela e a fazendo sorrir.

– Bom. Então pare de pensar bobagens e venha dançar comigo. – pediu agarrando minha mão e me puxando para a pista, me deixei ser levado, porque sabia que eu a seguiria onde quer que ela fosse.

Assim que pisamos na pista, uma música lenta começou a tocar e sorri, Bella pulou em mim se pendurando em meu pescoço, rindo a abracei e nos balancei juntos, ela me deu beijos o tempo todo, e todos os meus medos, preocupações foram esquecidos, só importava eu e Bella. E quando se tratava de Bella, meus hormônios me dominavam e quando vi já apertava sua bunda.

– Edward? – Bella me chamou com um suspiro e encarei seus olhos.

– Diga amor?

– Posso ter o meu presente de aniversário agora? – presente? Já havia dado a pulseira e ajudei seus pais com o carro, do que ela estava falando?

– Eu já te dei seu presente.

– Não, o outro que te pedi.

– Qual?

– Minha noite de sexo selvagem. – ela sussurrou movendo as sobrancelhas e ri. Ah, esse presente. Lembrei imediatamente de quando lhe perguntei o que ela queria de aniversário, e minha Bella tarada me pediu sexo.

Como se isso fosse só pra ela!

– Ah, esse presente.

– Sim, eu posso?

– Agora? – Bella olhou em volta e segui seu olhar, todos estavam se divertindo e ninguém reparava em nós.

– Acho que podemos escapar uns minutinhos. – sussurrou e olhei mais uma vez e sorri.

– Bem, você é a aniversariante. – falei aproveitando que ela ainda estava pendurada em mim e a levei para dentro, praticamente correndo para meu quarto.

Bella riu o caminho todo, já tentando se livrar das minhas roupas. Assim que entramos em meu quarto tranquei a porta e a virei contra a porta prensando meu corpo contra o dela, ela arfou agarrando meus ombros e gemi beijando sua boca com urgência. Minhas mãos se infiltrando por dentro do seu vestido e afastando sua calcinha, Bella gemeu em minha boca quando toquei sua boceta.

Porra, ela está tão molhada pra mim. Esfreguei seu clitóris inchado com o polegar e meti dois dedos nela, os empurrando com força, ela gemia agarrando meus ombros fortemente. Tirei os dedos de dentro dela os lambendo em seguida.

– Edward... – ela gemeu, e começou a tentar tirar minhas roupas, a ajudei empurrando minhas roupas fora do caminho e em seguida fiz o mesmo com as dela.

Gemi ao vê-la nua, nunca me cansava de ver sua beleza, passei as mãos por seu corpo, caindo de joelhos no chão agarrei sua perna colocando sobre meu ombro e enterrei o rosto em sua boceta.

Bella gritou agarrando meus cabelos, gemi quando ela puxou os fios, mas me concentrei em seu cheiro, no calor da sua boceta, no seu mel escorrendo e enterrei o rosto mais entre suas pernas, lambendo toda a sua entrada a fazendo suspirar.

– Oh merda... – chupei seu clitóris rodeando a língua em seu botãozinho, ela grunhiu puxando meu cabelo novamente e desci os lábios para sua boceta melada.

Bella arfou quando comecei a chupar, praticamente beijando cada parte da sua bocetinha. Lambi, chupei, suguei até senti-la tremendo e gritando meu nome, seu corpo tremeu e sua boceta se contraiu contra minha língua. Afastei a boca da sua entrada e fiquei de pé, antes que ela reclamasse a beijei com paixão. Bella gemeu alto agarrando minha cabeça, sua língua se enroscando com a minha, quando afastei a boca da dela, a virei deixando de costas pra mim e a empurrei contra a porta.

– Ah, sua bundinha é tão linda. – gemi acariciando sua bunda e ela suspirou a empinando pra mim, rosnando ergui seus quadris e empurrei meu pau em sua boceta.

– Edward... oh meu... – ela gritou cavando as unhas na porta, sua boceta se contraiu e ela veio imediatamente no meu pau. Quase vim ao sentir o pulsar do seu sexo, mas me controlei.

Sem esperar mais comecei a meter, empurrando meu pau rápido e forte, gemendo ao o sentir deslizar em sua boceta molhada, Bella gritou rebolando e grunhi, a visão do meu pau entrando nela, era fodidamente sexy.

Encostei a boca em seu pescoço lambendo sua pele, Bella suspirou rebolando vigorosamente, eu viria rápido, mas queria sentir sua boceta apertando meu pau novamente. Subi meus lábios para seu pescoço chupando sua pele, cheguei a orelha e mordisquei seu lóbulo antes de sussurrar.

– Amor, se toque pra mim.

– Edward...

– Por favor, quero sentir você vir novamente. – sussurrei roucamente e a vi assentindo vigorosamente, meu pau deu um solavanco quando a vi esfregar seu clitóris.

Investi mais algumas vezes, mas logo estava gritando seu nome quando meu orgasmo começou a se construir, Bella gemia também, levei as mãos aos seus peitos e quando belisquei os mamilos ela veio. Sua boceta mastigou o meu pau com força, ordenhando meu orgasmo, me fazendo ver estrelas.

Ainda empurrei mais um pouco até me sentir esvaziar dentro dela, sua boceta ainda dando pequenos choques a minha volta me fizeram suspirar de prazer. Me afastei um pouco deslizando para fora dela e a peguei no colo e a levei para a cama, Bella sorriu me abraçando pelo pescoço e me puxando para seus lábios, que fui de muito bom grado.

Gemi contra sua boca, desfrutando do seu gosto e de como sua língua massageava a minha, quando nos afastamos sorrimos um para o outro, Bella levou uma mão até minha cicatriz e contornou com o dedo, peguei sua mão e a levei aos meus lábios.

– Feliz aniversário amor. – ela sorriu abertamente.

– Foi o melhor aniversário de todos. Obrigada.

– Meu prazer. – ficamos deitados uns minutinhos relaxando, ainda podíamos ouvir a música vindo da festa, mas nenhum de nós parecia disposto a levantar, olhei para Bella e ela me olhava com um sorriso bobo, ri.

– O que?

– Você é muito lindo, sabia? – agora eu sorria como bobo.

– Obrigada linda, mas você que é linda.

– Eu sei. – piscou me fazendo rir. – Mas você é lindo por dentro que é onde importa. E uma gostosura por fora. – ri alto, não seria minha Bella se não fizesse um comentário pervertido.

– Você é adorável. – sussurrei beijando suas bochechas e ela riu me empurrando e subindo em cima de mim, suspirei ao ver seu corpo nu sobre o meu, os seios empinados, seus quadris largos, as coxas grossas.

– Eu acho que adorável não é bem o termo certo pra mim. – ela levou as mãos aos seios e gemi passando as mãos por suas pernas.

– Tem razão, você é gostosa, deliciosa, uma tentação. – ela sorriu satisfeita e deslizou mais para trás ficando entre minhas coxas e agarrando meu pau que já começava a dar sinais de vida novamente.

– Agora esses termos me agradam. – piscou se inclinando e me levando a boca.

Endureci imediatamente com seus lábios macios e molhados a minha volta, sua boca quente me devorou sugando a cabeça do meu pau e em seguida engolindo o que dava, o que não era muito.

Ela lambeu os lábios descendo mais a cabeça e colocou uma bola na boca, meu corpo praticamente saltou na cama, Bella gemeu e passou para a outra, chupando e lambendo. Voltou para meu pau dando beijos e lambidas e me colocou na boca novamente.

– Merda...

– Adoro seu pau. – gemeu, chupando novamente. Eu viria em sua boca se continuasse assim, mas eu queria vir em sua boceta, agarrei seu ombro a fazendo me olhar.

– Senta no meu pau. – pedi em um sussurrou e ela sorriu. Deu um beijinho na glande lambendo o pré-gozo e em seguida agarrou meu pau e começou a guiá-lo para dentro dela.

Assisti em transe ela sentando em meu pau, era muito excitante ver meu pau sumindo dentro da sua boceta melada, ambos gememos quando meu pau foi revestido por seu calor. Bella suspirou espalmando as mãos em meu peito, levei minhas mãos aos seus quadris e ajudei ela a se mover.

– Oh... Edward...

– Sim... – gritei sentindo ela me retirar quase todo e voltar em seguida, ambos gememos com a sensação.

Bella começou a se mover lentamente, rebolando o tempo todo, fiquei vendo seu corpo balançar sobre o meu assim como seus seios saltando, e meu pau entrando e saindo dela. Eu nem sabia pra qual parte olhar, todas eram fodidamente sexy.

Levei as mãos aos seus seios e brinquei com os mamilos, Bella gemeu e seu rebolado ficou mais forte, assim como seus impulsos. Belisquei o mamilo mais forte e ela gemeu arqueando o corpo, suas mãos foram para trás do corpo e ela agarrou minhas pernas ainda se movendo sobre mim, se possível fiquei mais excitado.

Eu podia ver agora sua boceta engolindo meu pau, e seu gozo escorrendo, seu corpo suado e os seios empinados. Já podia sentir meu pau se contraindo, eu viria logo, levei a mão ao seu clitóris e o esfreguei, Bella gritou e sua boceta praticamente esmagou meu pau com a força do seu orgasmo, vim junto com ela gozando em sua boceta.

Bella caiu sobre mim respirando com dificuldade e sorri acariciando suas costas. Quando ela parecia mais refeita, ela se apoiou em meu peito com um sorrisinho afetado.

– O que?

– Sabe, pra quem se acha velho você tem muita energia. – piscou me fazendo rir.

– Culpa sua, que me deixa em ponto de bala. – ela riu e me beijou.

– Ótimo, é essa a intenção. Agora vamos tomar um banho e curtir o resto da festa.

– Claro, então levante. – pedi esperando ela levantar, mas ela nem se moveu.

– Não dá, não sinto minhas pernas. – ri e levantei a pegando no colo.

– Bem, já que é assim, eu vou te dar um banho. – seu sorriso devia ser de quem acabou de conhecer o papai Noel, somente ri e a levei para meu banheiro só para tomar um banho, mas ao imaginar Bella nua, toda molhada com o sabão escorrendo por seu corpo eu já me sentia ficando duro novamente. É, talvez eu não fosse tão velho assim.

[...]

Quase uma hora depois descemos para a festa, Bella soltou da minha mão indo até Jane e a abraçando e cochichando algo em seu ouvido, sorri vendo sua animação.

– Se divertindo na festa Eddie? – olhei feio para Emmett que só riu, não sei por que ainda me incomodo.

– Claro.

– Sua menina é cheia de energia em. – piscou e acabei rindo, Bella pulava ao som de uma música agitada.

– Muito, acho que Jane não vai aguentar acompanhar muito mais. – rimos, podíamos ver daqui que Jane já estava quase pedindo arrego.

O resto da festa passou sem complicações, Bella não quis que cantassem parabéns pra ela. Só cortou seu enorme bolo e dividiu um pedaço comigo, e depois voltou para aproveitar a festa com seus amigos.

Já passava das três da manhã quando todos foram embora, os pais de Bella tinham ido dormir a muito tempo, assim como meus tios que se foram com um abraço e promessas de voltar para jantar em breve. Jane e Alec também foram dormir, e Rose forçou Emmett a ir, porque ele queria ficar e dançar com os adolescentes.

Depois que todos foram embora, peguei minha bola de energia no colo e a levei para meu quarto, nosso quarto na verdade. Depois de Charlie dar carta branca nos deixando dormir juntos, não duvidava nada que Bella logo traria suas coisas para cima.

Ainda me lembrava da conversa com Charlie. Eu realmente havia me sentido desconfortável com seu olhar. Quando ele nos pegou no quarto e soube que dormíamos juntos, eu nem pensei em vestir uma camiseta, e pegar ele olhando minha cicatriz fez os antigos medos e receios voltarem com força.

Mas depois quando ele me pediu desculpa, confessando que só estava surpreso, e que sabia que eu estava mais confortável comigo mesmo graças a sua menina, eu senti a confiança que Bella me ajudou a recuperar voltando.

Charlie acabou aceitando bem meu relacionamento com Bella, ele sabia muito bem a filha que tinha, e estava bem com isso. E assim como eu, ele não duvidava nada de que em breve ela estaria levando suas coisas para meu quarto e se mudando permanentemente para o andar de cima.

Ao chegar ao meu quarto, coloquei Bella na cama retirando suas roupas, retirei as minhas também e deitei ao seu lado, ela se enroscou em volta de mim e sorri a abraçando. Meu coração se aqueceu com seu toque e suspirei dormindo imediatamente.

Na manhã seguinte, estávamos tomando café na sala de jantar. Jane usava um óculos de sol enorme, com certeza de ressaca, e Alec fazia barulhos propositalmente para irritá-la e eu estava vendo a hora que ela iria persegui-lo com a faca de manteiga. Sim, já aconteceu.

Ouvimos a campainha e Renée levantou para atender, dei um gole em meu café e quase engasguei ao ver os policiais seguindo Renée para dentro. O que eles queriam agora?

– Bom dia a todos. – policial Felix cumprimentou e Demetri deu um aceno de cabeça. Me levantei indo até eles e os cumprimentando e vi Bella me seguindo.

– Bom dia. Algo errado? – ambos se entreolharam.

– Bem, viemos falar sobre seu primo. – olhei para Bella que me olhava atentamente, e forcei um sorriso.

– Certo, algo errado? – eles olharam para as pessoas na mesa e em seguida para mim.

– Talvez prefira que falemos em particular.

Pelo jeito não era coisa boa.

_Eu não esperava que fosse._


	29. 28 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**28 - Eu não esperava que ele fosse tão longe.**

**Pov. Bella**

_Sorri vendo Alec provocar Jane durante o café da manhã, era muito divertido o ver batendo os copos e talheres de propósito, e ela apertando a faca com força enquanto lançava olhares mortais para ele. Tava vendo a hora que ela o atacaria com a faca de manteiga._

_Ouvimos a campainha e mamãe saiu para atender, voltando pouco depois com os policiais. Eles não haviam dado noticias há algum tempo já, achava até que tinham abandonado o caso. Mas dessa vez sabia que sua visita era surpresa, pois até Edward estava um pouco surpreso com a chegada deles._

_– Bom dia a todos. – o policial mais velho cumprimentou e outro acenou. Edward se levantou indo cumprimentá-los e corri para acompanhá-lo._

_– Bom dia. Algo errado? – Edward percebeu que eu estava ao lado dele, mas não disse nada, bom mesmo moço. Os policiais se entreolharam._

_– Bem viemos falar sobre seu primo. – Edward me olhou para mim sorrindo, com certeza forçando._

– Certo, algo errado? – ele repetiu, com certeza tão impaciente quanto eu.

– Talvez prefira que falemos em particular. – Edward me olhou novamente e arquei uma sobrancelha pra ele, ele grunhiu.

– Claro, vamos para a sala. – Edward fez um gesto para a sala e os policiais assentiram e seguiram em direção a sala, Edward se virou pra mim novamente e pegou a minha mão e me puxou com ele.

Sorri, apesar de as noticias não serem boas, ele me queria com ele. Ao chegarmos à sala todos nos sentamos, o policial mais velho pigarreou.

– Eu sinto dar más noticias Sr. Masen, mas parece-me que seu primo realmente pode ter haver algo com os acidentes. – Edward ficou rígido ao meu lado e o olhei preocupada.

Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, e me encarou, acho que ele esperava que eu me vangloriasse de estar certa, embora eu queria, eu não faria, não quando sabia que isso poderia magoá-lo, sei como família é importante para Edward. Quando ele notou que eu não diria nada, ele se voltou para os policias.

– O que descobriram?

– Havia digitais no carro. Devia ter havido no outro, mas como acreditaram que era acidente, ninguém averiguou, e como o senhor estava bêbado... – Edward grunhiu.

– Então foi realmente Jasper?

– Tudo aponta para ele. Conversamos com alguns amigos do mesmo meio social, e todos viam claramente que o Sr. Cullen não gostava muito do senhor. – Edward grunhiu esfregando o pescoço.

– Eu... é tão difícil entender isso.

– Sabemos Sr. Masen. Mas é a verdade. Depois de encontrar as digitais do Sr. Cullen, o investigamos de perto, e notamos que ele tem um padrão de vida muito alto.

– Bem, meus tios fazem muito bem na questão do dinheiro, e até recentemente ele cuidava dos meus negócios. – eles se entreolharam.

– Sobre isso, falamos com seus funcionários que notaram irregularidades nas contas da empresa...

– Você está me dizendo que ele estava me roubando?

– Não podemos ter certeza senhor, nem mesmo seus funcionários chegaram ao fundo disso. – Edward grunhiu e se virou pra mim.

– Bella chame Alec e Jane.

– Edward...

– Por favor, Bella. Eu preciso saber. – assenti e corri pra cozinha, todos ainda comiam calmamente, mas me olharam quando entrei um pouco afobada.

– Bella o que há.

– Eu... Jane, Alec, Edward precisa falar com vocês. – ambos se entreolharam e assentiram.

– Claro. – eles se levantaram e me seguiram para a sala.

Assim que entramos meu coração se partiu ao ver Edward sentado com os cotovelos nos joelhos e as mãos no rosto, suspirando fui até ele e empurrei suas mãos sentando em seu colo, ele sorriu fracamente e o abracei apertado passando os dedos por seu cabelo.

– Edward, o que houve? – Alec perguntou e Edward ergueu o rosto o encarando.

– Jasper roubou a empresa?

– Como? – ele se voltou para os policiais.

– Eles disseram que foi encontrado irregularidades nas contas da empresa. – Alec esfregou o pescoço.

– De fato foram. Mas elas eram muito pequenas e ocorriam a cada três ou quatro anos. Tentamos investigar, mas não conseguimos descobrir quem estava mexendo, a pessoa foi muito esperta.

– Acha que foi Jasper?

– Sim. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Por quê? – Alec olhou para Jane que deu um passo a frente.

– Eu descobri as irregularidades, assim que vi falei imediatamente com Jasper. Ele ignorou completamente o assunto. Disse a Alec, e começamos a investigar por nós mesmos, mas nunca encontramos algo conclusivo para que pudéssemos apresentar a você.

– Entendo. – ele respirou fundo e se voltou aos policiais. – O que faremos agora?

– Vamos pegar um mandato de prisão para o Sr. Cullen e um de busca para investigarmos as contas e a casa dele e da esposa.

– Como é?

– O que? – perguntaram confusos.

– Você disse esposa?

– Ah sim, a Sra. Alice Cullen, eles são casados há uns 10 anos mais ou menos. – Edward ofegou.

– Mais que merda! – guinchei e o policial me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Senhorita?

– O que? É uma merda, aquela vadia era noiva de Edward. Há quanto tempo será que eles estão juntos? – me voltei para Edward e ele parecia um pouco pálido.

– Talvez sempre estiveram. – murmurou Jane e a olhei chocada, Edward agora parecia que ia vomitar.

Inferno.

– Então quando vão prender Jasper? – perguntei e ambos se levantaram.

– Iremos agora pedir ao juiz um mandato, mas antes precisávamos da confirmação do Sr. Masen sobre a empresa. Para que possamos pegar o mandato de busca. Pois ele terá que testemunhar contra o Sr. Cullen. – olhei para Edward e o fiz me olhar.

– Hey, tudo bem? Você vai deixar os policiais investigarem Jasper? – ele assentiu firmemente para mim, e depois para os policiais, me voltei para os policiais.

– Acho melhor vocês irem.

– Claro senhorita. Sinto pelo incomodo.

– Assim que tivermos alguma novidade lhe avisaremos.

– Obrigada. Jane acompanhe-os até a porta. –pedi e ela sorriu.

– Claro Bella.

– Venha Edward. – sai do seu colo pegando sua mão e o levando para as escadas, ele me seguiu em silêncio a maior parte do caminho.

Fui diretamente para seu quarto e tranquei a porta, o deixei no quarto indo para o banheiro e enchendo a banheira de água quente, voltei para o quarto o encontrando no mesmo lugar, suspirando retirei suas roupas e fiz o mesmo com as minhas e peguei sua mão o levando ao banheiro.

Joguei espuma de banho na água e entrei na banheira o chamando para me acompanhar, Edward sentou com as costas contra meu peito e o abracei com meus braços e pernas e beijei seu ombro. Ele respirou fundo relaxando contra mim.

Comecei a lavar seu corpo e seu cabelo, massageando o couro, ele suspirava, mas se mantinha calado, e seu silêncio estava começando a me preocupar.

Cansada já, sai de trás dele e sentei na sua frente montando nele, ele piscou surpreso por um momento e segurei seu rosto entre as mãos.

– Hey o que está te incomodando? – Edward me encarou por um momento e me apertou contra ele.

– Minha vida é uma mentira. Meu primo a quem amei como um irmão tem raiva e inveja de mim, a mulher com quem iria me casar, nunca me amou, com certeza só queria meu dinheiro. Nada era real, sempre foi tudo mentira e interesse...

– Hey me escuta. Eles foram desonestos, eles não souberam respeitar o amor, carinho e confiança que você depositou neles. A culpa não é sua se eles foram trapaceiros e mal intencionados. Eles não prestam, vão pagar pelo que fizeram. Mas apesar deles, sua vida não é mais como antigamente. Você é um homem melhor, um amigo melhor, e tem a mim, que te ama, e nunca vai te trair como eles fizeram.

– Eu sei. Eu sei amor, e é só por você que eu tenho animo pra continuar.

– Bom então continue e esqueça quem não merece seu respeito e atenção. – ele sorriu um pouquinho.

– O que eu faria sem você?

– Nunca saberemos, por que eu nunca vou te deixar.

– Eu te amo Bella. Você é todo meu mundo.

– Você é o meu também Edward. – ele sorriu e colou seus lábios aos meus, gemi agarrando seus cabelos, e ele grunhiu contra minha boca.

Suas mãos já passeando por meu corpo, provocando arrepios de prazer por toda parte, minha boceta pulsando com a necessidade de atrito. Seus lábios se afastaram dos meus descendo para meu pescoço, ele mordiscou a pele, chupando em seguida.

Gemi arqueando meu corpo contra o dele, e senti suas mãos segurando meus seios, olhei para suas mãos e gemi alto quando ele levantou meu seio com a mão até chegar a sua boca e sugou o mamilo.

– Edward... oh meu... – gemi seu nome e ele grunhiu e fez o mesmo com o outro seio.

Minhas mãos foram para seu cabelo, puxando os fios com cada vez mais força, conforme seus beijos e chupadas em meus seios ficavam mais forte. Eu já esfregava minha boceta com força em sua coxa, querendo alguma ação.

Edward gemeu largando meus seios e levou a mão entre minhas pernas e esfregou meu clitóris, gritei sentindo meu corpo sacudir de prazer. Rapidamente ele me ergueu e empurrou seu pau pra dentro de mim com força, gritei cravando as unhas em seus ombros o fazendo rosnar.

Ele saiu de mim e voltou empurrando com força enquanto voltava a chupar meus seios, meu corpo inteiro cantava com o prazer, tanto das suas investias, quanto da sua boca e língua.

Meus seios estavam dormentes já, e minha boceta alagada, rebolei sobre ele querendo que viéssemos juntos e ele gritou empurrando tão forte que parecia que até suas bolas iam entrar em mim.

Mas foi o que bastou já que ele atingiu um ponto dentro de mim que me fez gemer e gritar vindo com força em seu pau, Edward deu um grito quando minha boceta mastigou seu pau e veio também.

Ficamos abraçados esperando nossos corpos se acalmarem por um tempinho. Já refeitos saímos da banheira indo para a cama. Enrolados em toalhas deitamos e nos abraçamos, Edward me puxou para seus braços e fui de muito bom grado, ele me apertou contra seu peito e fiquei passando meus dedos por seu cabelo, até adormecermos.

[...]

Os dias seguintes foram um pouco tensos, Edward estava um pouco distante desde que soubemos de Alice e Jasper. Ele estava tão abalado com a traição que estava me preocupando.

Olhei pela janela enquanto Seth guiava para minha casa. Senti sua mão em meu braço e achei que já tínhamos chegado, mas estávamos só esperando o sinal abrir, me virei para ele.

– O que está acontecendo Bella?

– Por que acha que algo está acontecendo?

– Sei lá, desde o seu aniversario que você anda calada. – fiz uma careta.

– Deu pra perceber é? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Sério Bella, você não me zuo uma única vez, não fez piadas, não brincou. O que está rolando? – grunhi jogando a cabeça para trás.

– É Edward.

– Vocês brigaram?

– Não realmente, é...

– Pode me falar Bella.

– Argh é só tão confuso. Tudo culpa de Jasper.

– Quem é Jasper?

– O primo de Edward, parece que ele é o culpado pelo que aconteceu com Edward.

– Achei que foi um acidente.

– Todos acharam.

– Caralho. E agora?

– Agora os policiais vão prendê-lo.

– Então qual o problema?

– Edward, se sente traído.

– Ele confiava no primo?

– Muito, ele cuidava da empresa de Edward e de repente ele descobre que foi roubado, que tentaram matá-lo.

– Isso é fudido Bella.

– Eu sei. Mas o que faço agora, Edward está tão... perdido. – esfreguei o rosto e ele apertou minha mão.

– Hey Bella, não seja assim. Ele estava antes, mas você deu um jeito de ajudá-lo. Vai dar novamente. – sorri.

– É vou ter que usar minhas táticas de sedução novamente. – pisquei o fazendo rir.

Ele riu também. E virou o carro quando uma pancada forte contra a lateral me fez gritar.

– Mas... – outra pancada veio e olhei em pânico para um carro todo escuro que bateu na lateral do carro de Seth.

– Porra, quem é esse louco? – Seth tentou desviar o carro e acelerar, mas o carro veio com mais força e bateu em nós novamente.

– Será que o motorista desmaiou? Ou está bêbado?

– AAAh... – gritei agarrando o painel quando uma quarta batida veio e o carro virou, Seth gritou agarrando o volante e parecia que estávamos em câmera lenta conforme o carro girava ficando de ponta cabeça. Quando o carro finalmente parou olhei em volta, estávamos no meio d estrada, não consegui ver muita coisa estando de ponta cabeça.

– Bella... você ta bem? – Seth chamou gemendo baixo e tentei me mover, ok posso sentir meus membros.

– Acho que sim... – comecei a soltar o cinto quando uma mão agarrou meu ombro.

– Ela está viva? – alguém falou, parecia uma mulher, mas a mão que me agarrava era grande.

– Ai... – gemi tentando empurrar quem fosse, o homem que me segurava grunhiu.

– Sim está viva.

– Melhor. – a mulher disse com uma risada seca.

– Bella... – Seth começou a tentar soltar seu cinto, e ouvimos um palavrão.

– O garoto está vivo também.

– Ignore o garoto e pegue a vadia. – merda estou sendo sequestrada?

**Pov. Edward**

Olhei através da janela sentindo um aperto estranho no peito. Desde a noticia da policia sobre Jasper e Alice, eu me sentia tão... porra... traído.

Eu não queria, mas era como se eu não pudesse mais confiar em ninguém. Parecia que todos tinham motivos ocultos para quererem estar perto de mim. Primeiro Jasper, Alice, talvez até meus tios, os Swan... não eles não.

A única certeza que eu tinha era dos Swan e Bella. Minha linda Bella. Eu sabia que meu s problemas deviam estar afetando ela. Mas eu não podia evitar me sentir assim, era mais forte do que eu.

Esfreguei o rosto gemendo, quando essa porra ia parar. Ouvi uma movimentação no andar de baixo e me levantei curioso. Seria Bella? Olhei meu relógio, já era pra ela ter chegado.

Desci as escadas e me surpreendi ao ver Esme afobada tentando empurrar tio Carlisle para chegar as escadas.

– Se acalme Esme.

– Eu vou chama-lo Sra. Cullen. – Renée dizia, mas ela parecia louca, não querendo ouvir ninguém.

– Tia o que está fazendo? – falei por fim e todos se pararam olhando pra mim.

– Edward, graças a Deus, me diga... diga que é mentira.

– O que? – olhei um pouco alarmado para meu tio e ele evitava meus olhos.

– Você mandou prender Jasper?

– Eu...

– Oh meu Deus! Você realmente mandou prendê-lo.

– Tia... – desci a escada, mas antes que me aproximasse, ela se soltou de Carlisle e agarrou a gola da minha camisa.

– Você fez isso com seu primo, como pode? – magoa passou por mim e a empurrei.

– Como eu pude? Como ele pode. Eu o tratei como a um irmão, o deixei cuidar da minha empresa, e ele me paga dormindo com a minha noiva pelas minhas costas e tentando me matar. – ela grunhiu.

– Você não pode acreditar nisso Edward. É tudo mentira, meu Jasper nunca faria essas coisas.

– Você deve dizer isso a policia não a mim. – gritei a afastando de mim.

– Edward filho, por favor, eu sei que isso parece... – Carlisle tentou me acalmar e neguei.

– Não. Eu sei que eu ouvi que meu irmão, a pessoa que eu mais confiava me traiu não uma, mas três vezes. Eu não quero ter nada haver com ele e se vocês vão ficar ao lado dele, não quero ter nada com vocês também.

– Edward, não seja assim, eu te criei como um filho. – Esme choramingou e meu coração se partiu.

– Eu sei Esme, e sempre serei grato por tudo. Mas eu não vou ficar do lado dele, não depois do que ele fez.

– Eu sei que meu filho não fez aquilo.

– A policia acredita que ele fez. – ela começou a negar e alguém bateu na porta.

Renée saiu correndo para atender, antes que Esme falasse mais, o que eu a cortasse por que eu estava farto desse assunto, ouvi Renée gritar e corri para a entrada, ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

– Renée...?

– Levarem ela Edward. – olhei confuso para Renée e em seguida para a porta e reconheci os policiais que estavam no caso de Jasper.

– O que está acontecendo?

– Sr. Masen, a Srta. Isabella Swan sofreu um acidente.

– O – o que?

– Ela e um amigo Seth Clearwater. O carro do Sr. Clearwater foi encontrado na estrada, o rapaz ainda estava consciente, mas muito machucado, ele conseguiu ligar pedindo ajuda e contou que Srta. Isabella Swan foi levada.

– Oh meu Deus! – Renée guinchou e a abracei.

– Vo-vocês sabem quem foi? – ambos se entrolharam.

– Acreditamos que foi o Sr. Cullen.

_Eu não esperava que ele fosse tão longe._


	30. 29 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**29 - Eu não esperava ter medo das suas palavras, mas eu tinha.**

_– Ela e um amigo Seth Clearwater. O carro do Sr. Clearwater foi encontrado na estrada, o rapaz ainda estava consciente, mas muito machucado, ele conseguiu ligar pedindo ajuda e contou que Srta. Isabella Swan foi levada._

_– Oh meu Deus! – Renée guinchou e a abracei._

_– Vo-vocês sabem quem foi? – ambos se entreolharam._

_– Acreditamos que foi o Sr. Cullen._

– Mas... não tinham prendido ele? – ambos se entreolharam e pigarrearam.

– Podemos entrar? – grunhi e assenti.

– Entrem.

Fomos todos para a sala onde meus tios ainda estavam, Esme secava as lágrimas e Carlisle parecia não saber o que fazer. Ainda abraçado a Renée a guiei para o sofá e nos sentamos, os policiais tomaram assento e esperamos eles falarem.

– Bem, depois que viemos aqui, conseguimos o mandato e congelamos as contas do Sr. Jasper Cullen, e tentamos ir até a casa dele, mas ele e a esposa haviam fugido.

– Esposa? – Carlisle perguntou entrando na conversa e o olhei irritado.

– Sim, a esposa de Jasper, Alice Cullen. – Esme arregalou os olhos.

– O que? Ele casou com aquela vadia?

– Sim. – resmunguei os ignorando novamente e me voltando aos policiais. – E o que aconteceu depois?

– Bem, falamos com os seus tios, procurando por ele, mas ambos não sabiam dos dois. E agora soubemos da Srta. Swan.

– O que aconteceu com Bella? – Esme perguntou e já ia xingá-la, era culpa do filho dela, mas ao olhá-la podia ver a preocupação em seus olhos.

– Ele a levou Esme. – Renée fungou e acariciei suas costas. Estava me segurando para não chorar também, minha Bella, onde ela estava?

Se eles a machucasse...

– Jasper? – Esme perguntou afastando meus pensamentos e assenti, ela tampou a boca olhando em choque para Carlisle, ele engoliu em seco e olhou para os policiais.

– Como sabem que foi ele?

– O rapaz que estava com Srta. Swan, Seth Clearwater, disse que era um homem e uma mulher, ele não os viu, pois estava preso no carro. Mas eles não foram gentis ao retirar a Srta. Swan do carro. E ele ouviu... bem... – os policiais olharam para Esme e Carlisle pigarreando antes de continuar. – Disseram, que ela ia pagar pelo que fizeram com eles.

– Oh meu... – Renée gemeu e apertei seus ombros contra mim.

Merda o aqueles loucos fariam com minha menina?

– O que está acontecendo? – Charlie entrou na sala e Renée saiu dos meus braços correndo para Charlie.

– Levaram nossa menina, Charlie.

– O que? Quem?

– Jasper e Alice Cullen, eles bateram no carro de Seth e a levaram. – Charlie olhou pra mim, talvez esperando que eu negasse, ou dissesse ser uma brincadeira, mas infelizmente não era e eu tive que confirmar, uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, e eu estava segurando as minhas.

Eu não podia desmoronar agora, pois era a hora para ser forte e agir. Bella precisa de mim, ela estava nessa confusão por minha culpa, e eu tinha que tirá-la dessa.

– E o que faremos agora?

– Bem estamos investigando como Jasper e Alice sabiam onde Bella estaria no carro. E esperemos que eles liguem exigindo algum resgate ou alguma exigência.

– Você acha que eles querem resgate? – Charlie perguntou olhando ansiosamente para Renée que chorou mais.

– Com certeza, se eles a quisessem morta, não a teriam levado. Eles definitivamente querem algo.

– Mas não temos dinheiro. – Renée chorou e Charlie me olhou eu podia ver a preocupação em seus olhos, me apressei em tranquilizá-lo.

– Charlie eu pagarei o que for para termos Bella de volta.

– Obrigado Edward. – assenti e me aproximei dando um aperto em seu ombro.

– Isso é culpa minha, Charlie. Eu farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para que Bella fique bem. – jurei piscando para afastar as lágrimas.

– Não é culpa sua Edward. – Renée sussurrou e neguei.

– É sim Renée, mas eu juro, trarei Bella de volta pra você. – ela pegou minha mão dando um aperto.

– Para nós.

– Sim, para nós. – concordei e me voltei para os policiais.

– Eles ainda não ligaram, isso seria um problema? Será que há algo errado? – Charlie perguntou freneticamente e os policiais tentaram acalmá-lo.

– Não sabemos senhor. Talvez eles só não chegaram até o esconderijo ainda. Mas não tem com que se preocupar grampearemos os telefones e quando eles ligarem os pegaremos.

– Certo. Ai vocês iram rastrear a ligação?

– Essa é a ideia.

– E quando começamos?

– Temos o material no carro, podemos instalar agora.

– Então instalem. – eles assentiram correndo para fora e começaram a trabalhar na linha.

Todos nos sentamos esperando pela ligação e por algo que nós pudéssemos fazer. Era horrível como nos sentíamos impotentes. Bella estava lá fora em algum lugar a mercê de Jasper e Alice, e meu coração se aperta com a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-la.

Pedi licença a todos precisando de um momento a sós. Subi diretamente para minha biblioteca sentando em minha cadeira que ficava para a janela. Podia ver perfeitamente o jardim daqui, e era fácil me lembrar de quando conheci Bella. Ou melhor, de quando a olhava pela janela admirando sua beleza e sua alegria, mais de uma vez desejei ir até ela, conhecê-la, vê-la de perto, mas eu sou tão mais velho que ela, com certeza só a faria desconfortável. Mas foi ela quem veio até mim, assim como eu queria conhecê-la, ela também desejava me conhecer.

Se ela soubesse do erro que era me conhecer talvez nunca tivesse subido aqui, nunca tivesse sequer olhado pra mim. Esfreguei o rosto e senti a úmidade em meus olhos as lágrimas escorriam livremente agora, com força as afastei, agora não era o momento. Até que Bella estivesse segura em casa não era o momento para fraquejar, eu precisa ser forte, eu seria forte, por Bella.

**Pov. Jasper**

Joguei a menina sobre a cama e me apressei em amarrar seus pulsos, afastei os cabelos que tinham caído sobre seu rosto, ela era bonita, mas ainda tão jovem... me afastei irritado e sai do quarto trancando a porta.

Alice estava no outro cômodo folheando uma revista, ela levantou a cabeça quando me viu e sorriu.

– Ela acordou?

– Não.

– Bom, o clorofórmio a deixará apagada por algum tempo.

– Certo. E o que faremos agora?

– Como assim? Ligaremos para o idiota do Edward.

– Vamos mesmo fazer isso? – ela suspirou se levantando e veio até mim segurando meu rosto, Alice era baixinha, mas tinha uma aura tão forte, ela parecia alta e as vezes me sentia pequeno em volta dela, ainda sim era baixa e tive que abaixar o rosto para olhá-la nos olhos.

– Jasper amor, você lembra o porquê estamos fazendo isso?

– Eu sei... – ela apertou um pouco meu rosto para me calar.

– Ele tirou tudo de você. O amor dos seus pais, o dinheiro, as mulheres, a vida que devia ser tua se ele tivesse morrido com os pais. Era pra ser tudo seu, mas ele sobreviveu e roubou seus pais de você, o dinheiro e tudo mais. E o que sobrou pra você?

– Os restos. – murmurei amargamente.

– Exatamente. E quase conseguimos nos livrar dele, mas em vez de morrer ele sobreviveu, virou um homem repulsivo, mas sobreviveu, e felizmente se trancou naquela casa e nos deixou em paz. Até essa maldita menina aparecer.

– Por que ela tinha que aparecer?

– Eu não sei amor. Mas ela apareceu e estragou tudo, e agora é hora deles pagarem, e pagarem muito.

– Mas a policia está atrás da gente. Como pegaremos o dinheiro e fugiremos?

– Daremos um jeito. Mas eles tem que nos pagar, ou mataremos aquela vadia que arruinou nossa vida.

– Eu não quero matá-la. – resmunguei e ela sorriu.

– Não precisamos, ele vai pagar. Eu vi na delegacia, ele pagaria qualquer coisa por ela.

– Você acha?

– Tenho certeza, ele a ama. Fará o que quisermos, só para tê-la de volta.

– Certo. Vamos ligar agora?

– Não de mais um tempo. Deixe o sofrer. – sorri e beijei seus lábios e fui me sentar no sofá.

Alice saiu dizendo ir buscar algo para comer, colocou óculos e a peruca loira e saiu.

Gostaria de ver TV enquanto esperávamos, mas esse lugar não tinha nada. Dois cômodos e só a cama e o sofá, mas servia para mantermos a menina até Edward pagar por ela.

Edward.

Eu nunca odiei tanto alguém como odeio ele.

Desde o primeiro momento em que ele entrou pela porta da minha casa e minha mãe cuidou dele como se ele fosse seu filho. Esquecendo de mim, tudo por que Edward estava triste, Edward estava só.

Sempre uma vitima aquele idiota, sempre ganhando tudo que devia ser meu. Começou com meus pais, mas ia mais além, na escola, os meus amigos, queriam ser amigos deles, as minhas namoradas me deixavam pra dar em cima dele. E o idiota nem se importava em roubar tudo de mim.

Mas não Alice, ela sempre foi minha. Eu a conheci antes, e uma vez na vida alguém realmente me amou antes de Edward. E mesmo quando ela o conheceu ela ainda amou a mim. Ela ainda preferiu a mim.

E ter ela e seu amor era o suficiente para mim, devíamos ter ido embora quando tivemos chance, deixar essa família de idiotas, mas ela queria mais, ela queria tudo, tudo que devia ser meu, mas pertencia a Edward.

Então ela teve a ideia de casar com Edward, eu odiei a ideia. Mas seu plano era simples e limpo, ela o faria cair aos seus pés, e o levaria a se casar com ela com divisão de bens, e depois faríamos Edward traí-la, Edward podia amar Alice, mas ele sempre foi um mulherengo, e quando eles se divorciassem, Alice ficaria com metade do que ele tem e lhe daria um pé. Lógico que enquanto isso estávamos tirando dinheiro da empresa, sempre pouco e sorrateiramente, e nunca fomos pegos por isso.

Mas eu não aguentava mais a situação, desde que ficou noivo de Alice, Edward estava se comportando, e nosso plano não ia dar certo se ele realmente fosse fiel a ela. Então planejamos matá-lo.

Alice poderia se ver livre dele e poderíamos ficar realmente juntos. Meus pais nunca desconfiariam de nós, podíamos ser duas pessoas em luto que se apaixonaram, simples assim.

Mas o infeliz tem 7 vidas, e não morreu. O desprezo de Alice pela aparência dele o fez se trancar, e isso servia para nós, eu continuava roubando dinheiro da empresa, agora como presidente eu roubava mais e era fácil esconder meus golpes e em breve eu iria embora com Alice. Mas a infeliz da menina estragou tudo.

E agora a policia está atrás de nós, minhas contas foram congeladas e não temos nada, tudo por culpa deles. Esfreguei o rosto e passei a mão pela cabeça raspada agora, tínhamos que ficar diferentes para passarmos despercebidos.

Ouvi uns resmungos vindos do quarto e grunhi a infeliz está acordando. Hesitei se devia usar meu disfarce, será que ela já imaginava que éramos eu e Alice? Talvez, mas era melhor evitar.

Coloquei o bigode e os óculos escuros e entrei no quarto, procurei o pano que tinha separado para tampar sua boca, e fui até a cama, ela estava com os olhos abertos olhando freneticamente em volta e chacoalhando os pulsos.

– Quieta. – grunhi levando a o pano até sua boca.

– Me solte... – ela não terminou sua frase, pois a marrei o pano em volta da sua cabeça tampando sua boca.

– Se comporte menina e ira logo para casa. – ela resmungou e tentou se soltar novamente, mas só estava se machucando.

A ignorei e sai do quarto trancando a porta novamente, Alice entrou ao mesmo tempo e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao me ver de bigode e óculos.

– Ela acordou. – murmurei e ela assentiu.

– Ok. Acho que está na hora de ligarmos.

– Vamos.

**Pov. Edward.**

Parecia dias e dias até que o telefone finalmente tocou, foram só horas, mas pareceu mais. Os próximos momentos foram frenéticos, a policia estava a postos, todos subiram para a biblioteca, e me entregaram o telefone que ainda tocava.

– Alô. – murmurei quando finalmente atendi.

_– Edward Masen?_

– Sim, sou eu.

_– Estamos com a sua namorada._

– Quem é?

_– Não importa quem somos. Nós temos a garota e só a libertaremos quando você pagar._ – olhei para os policiais que mandaram eu falar mais.

– Tente confirmar que é realmente ela.

– Peça uma prova. – eles sussurraram e assenti.

– Eu pagarei, mas preciso... como vou saber se é realmente ela?

_– Quer que eu mande um pedaço dela pelo correio? _– o homem riu, e reconheci a risada de Jasper.

– Jasper?

_– Não sei quem é esse. Mas se eu não tiver meu dinheiro, a menina vai ser devolvida em partes._

– Por favor, eu só... só quero ter certeza que ela está bem.

_– Está bem._ – podia ouvi-los se movendo e uma barulho de uma porta rangendo, em seguida um gemido abafado.

_– Ai..._

– Bella? – chamei reconhecendo sua voz, ela ofegou reconhecendo a minha também.

_– Edward? É você..._

– Bella, sou eu, farei de tudo para salvá-la. – falei as pressas, mas quem respondeu foi o homem novamente.

_– Ai está sua prova. Agora vamos negociar?_

– Sim, quanto você quer.

_– Tudo o que você tem._

– Como?

_– 500 milhões de dólares._

– Eu pago.

_– Bom. Eu passarei uma conta e você tem uma hora pra depositar o dinheiro. Se não depositar, eu cortarei a mão dela, a cada hora que você demorar eu corto outra parte desse rostinho bonitinho._

– Por favor, eu pago. Não a machuque, é só me passar o número da conta. – ele riu e resmungou alguns números que me apressei em marcar.

_– Você tem uma hora a partir de agora._ – ele desligou e cai sentado com as mãos no rosto.

– O que ele disse Edward?

– Ele me passou uma conta e quer 500 milhões.

– Oh meu Deus. – Renée chorou e Charlie a abraçou me olhando.

– Edward...

– Eu vou pagar Charlie, pagaria mais só para ter Bella conosco. – ele assentiu.

– Conseguimos. – todos nos voltamos para os policiais.

– O que?

– Esses sequestradores são amadores. Usaram um celular descartável, mas foi possível localizar.

– Sério?

– Sim. Mas se não voltarmos em uma hora talvez seja melhor o senhor ter o dinheiro.

– Claro. Mas vão trazê-la não é?

– Prometemos Sr. Masen. Se Isabella estiver lá a traremos intacta. – assenti enquanto eles corriam para fora.

Me apressei em pegar o telefone e tentar contatar o banco para juntar o dinheiro. Se eles não trouxessem Bella eu pagaria sem pestanejar para tê-la em segurança.

A próxima hora havia sido a pior da minha vida. Renée estava sentada na biblioteca rezando e Charlie ao seu lado a abraçando. Notei que Esme e Carlisle ainda estavam aqui e ambos pareciam desolados, eu gostaria de confortá-los, mas eu ainda estava tão chateado com toda a situação para sequer falar com eles.

Faltava 10 minutos para dar a uma hora que eles exigiram e eu já começava a andar freneticamente pela biblioteca, o telefone tocou e corri a atender, um dos policiais haviam ficado conosco, e notei que foi o telefone dele que tocou. Ele atendeu e assentiu sorrindo.

– Certo, obrigado Demetri. – ele desligou e se voltou para mim.

– O que houve?

– Eles os pegaram. Alice e Jasper estão a caminho da prisão e Srta. Swan está a caminho do hospital. – todos suspiramos de alivio.

– Ela... eles a machucaram? – perguntou Renée e Felix negou.

– Não, é mais pela batida do carro, e verificar se ela está bem.

– Graças a Deus.

Me sentei agradecendo a Deus também, ainda não podia acreditar que acabou. Esfreguei o rosto sentindo a umidade novamente, mas dessa vez deixei as lagrimas caírem, Bella estava bem.

Estava segura e nunca mais nada assim aconteceria com ela. Eu a manteria segura mesmo que para isso eu tivesse que sair da vida dela.

Felix disse para qual hospital ela foi levada e Charlie pegou o carro, Carlisle e Esme disseram que iam a delegacia saber de Jasper. Esme disse que precisava ouvir da boca de Jasper o porquê disso tudo. Carlisle parecia desanimado, com certeza sabia que seu filho estava perdido.

Todos entramos no carro e seguimos Felix que guiava seu carro para o hospital. Ao chegarmos, Felix nos levou diretamente para o quarto de Bella, Demetri estava na porta vigiando.

– Como ela está? – Charlie perguntou imediatamente.

– Bem. Seus machucados são mais da batida do carro, eles não abusaram dela. Ela está dormindo agora.

– Podemos entrar?

– Claro. – ele abriu a porta e entramos, Charlie e Renée na frente e fiquei atrás, vi seus pais ficarem ao lado dela e pegarem suas mãos, Charlie se abaixou a beijando, e Renée a colocou contra seu rosto.

Observei minha Bella, sua pele pálida e translucida, ela parecia tão frágil, meu coração se apertou imaginando o que ela poderia ter passado, e tudo por minha culpa. Ela podia ter morrido, me sentindo sufocar, sai do quarto indo até o corredor e sentei no chão.

Enterrei o rosto entre as mãos tentando pensar o que eu faria agora. Será que Bella me perdoaria por tê-la colocado nessa situação? Se ela não me perdoasse eu teria que partir, não podia tirar Charlie e Renée da casa, ela era tanto deles quanto minha, há algum tempo que eu havia deixado a casa para eles no meu testamento.

Então não havia problema quanto a isso, seria triste deixar a casa, e Bella, mas se ela não me quisesse mais, era exatamente o que faria.

– Edward? – ergui a cabeça e vi Renée e Charlie me olhando.

– Sim?

– Bella acordou.

– Oh... – me levantei e tentei sorrir. – Como ela está?

– Bem, ela quer falar com você. – engoli em seco e assenti.

– Claro. – caminhei para o quarto e Charlie me parou dando um aperto em meu ombro.

– Obrigado Edward.

– Pelo que?

– Por tentar trazer nossa filha.

– Era o mínimo Charlie. Ela não estaria em perigo se não fosse por mim.

– Não pense assim. Bella está bem é isso que importa.

– Sim. É tudo que importa. – repeti e entrei no quarto.

Assim que entrei parei ao ver Bella recostada nos travesseiros me olhando. Talvez fosse a ultima vez que eu a vissem tudo dependia do que ela me dissesse a seguir.

_Eu não esperava ter medo das suas palavras, mas eu tinha._


	31. 30 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**30 - Eu não esperava que ele fizesse isso, mas apoiava.**

**Pov. Bella**

Abri os olhos um pouco confusa. Olhei em volta, estava em um hospital, gemi quando tentei me sentar e uma mão me parou e sorri um pouco ao ver meu pai.

– P-pai. – sussurrei roucamente e ele pegou minha mão.

– Querida como está?

– Com dor. – resmunguei sentindo uma pontada do lado.

– O medico disse que você tem algumas contusões e uma costela fraturada. Mas está a salvo querida.

– Me levaram... – balbuciei, olhando em volta.

– Sim, foram Jasper e Alice, mas a policia os pegou.

– Pegou?

– Sim, eles ligaram para casa, mas a policia tinha grampeado o telefone.

– Pediram uma fortuna para devolvê-la. – mamãe falou e a notei sorrindo para mim, só agora percebendo que ela segurava minha mão.

– E vocês pagaram?

– Não, bem Edward iria, mas a policia conseguiu achá-los antes.

Edward? Onde está Edward?

– Cadê Edward? – ambos se entreolharam.

– Lá fora.

– Eu quero vê-lo.

– Bella você tem certeza?

– Claro, por que eu não ia querer vê-lo? – mamãe sentou na beirada da cama dando um aperto gentil em minha mão e a olhei.

– Eu sei que pode estar chateada com tudo isso Bella, mas não é culpa de Edward. Seu primo é louco...

– O que? – a interrompi confusa e ela franziu o cenho.

– Você não vai terminar com ele?

– O que? – repeti como uma idiota e ela olhou para meu pai que suspirou.

– É fácil ver Bella, que ele se culpa pelo que aconteceu, e com certeza imagina que você o culpa também.

Oh Deus! O que eu teria que fazer pra mostrar para aquele cabeça dura que eu amo ele?

– Onde está Edward? – repeti e eles repetiram que ele estava lá fora. – Chame ele pra mim.

– Bella você tem certeza? Pode se recuperar antes de falar com ele.

– Eu preciso falar agora. – eles assentiram.

– Ok, vamos chamá-lo e deixá-los a sós. – papai disse dando um beijo em minha testa.

– Estou feliz que está bem amor. – ela também me beijou dizendo que me amava.

– Obrigada mamãe. – ela sorriu e ambos saíram.

Suspirei me ajeitando melhor, minha costela estava doendo um pouco, onde eu chamo a enfermeira pra conseguir um remédio? A porta se abriu e me apressei em me ajeitar, assim que Edward surgiu meu coração se apertou.

Ele parecia tão triste, cansado e seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Ele chorou? Meu pobre Edward. Estiquei os braços abertos e ele ficou lá parado me olhando.

– Eu... eu sinto tanto. – ele sussurrou e neguei abrindo mais os braços.

– Bella... – continuei de braços abertos esperando, posso ficar aqui o dia todo meu chapa.

Ele abriu a boca novamente, mas fechou em seguida. Arquei uma sobrancelha esperando mais ele passou a mão pelo cabelo puxando um pouco os fios.

– Você não vai dizer nada? – ele falou por fim e fiz um gesto abrindo mais os braços, ele acabou sorrindo e finalmente veio me abraçar, assim que seus braços me rodearam com cuidado eu abracei o mais forte que pude sem tentar me machucar.

– Eu tive tanto medo Edward.

– Eu sei amor, eu sinto muito. – me afastei segurando seu rosto.

– Não eu tive medo de nunca mais te ver. – ele sorriu.

– Eu tive medo disso também. – sussurrou e o abracei apertado enterrando o rosto em seu peito.

– Não quero te perder Edward, eu te amo tanto.

– Também te amo Bella.

– Então pare de pensar bobagens.

– Eu... – ele começou e o olhei feio.

– Eu sei muito bem o que pensa Sr. Masen, mas nada vai nos separar. Muito menos você.

– Não quero que a gente se separe.

– Então pare de colocar caraminholas na cabeça e me da um beijo. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Um beijo?

– Melhor um beijão. – ele riu e escovou seus lábios contra os meus, rolei os olhos e agarrando a gola da sua camisa o puxei com o pouco de força que tinha esmagando seus lábios nos meus.

Edward gemeu quando minha língua fez contato inferior, e abriu a boca para mim, deslizei minha língua em sua boca enroscando com a dele, gemi com a sensação quente e o seu sabor. Deus, eu tive tanto medo de perder isso, seus beijos, seu calor, seu amor. Mas eu sabia que ele faria de tudo para me salvar, e ele fez, só de estar em seus braços, ele estava me salvando dos meus medos.

Quando nos afastamos respirando ofegante, comecei a puxá-lo para a cama, será que dava pra fazer uma rapidinha antes de uma enfermeira aparecer? Assim que ele deitou sobre mim, sua mão escovou contra minha costela e silvei de dor.

– Merda! O que foi Bella?

– Minha costela está fraturada eu acho. Deve ter sido do acidente.

– Os policiais não disseram nada. – ele se afastou rapidamente passando a mão pelo cabelo e dei de ombros.

– Está tudo bem, volte aqui.

– Bella...

– Argh, você não vai me tocar agora?

– Não quero te machucar amor. – grunhi, estreitando os olhos para ele que evitou os meus, o homem difícil viu.

– Mas podemos beijar pelo menos? – ele voltou a olhar pra mim e sorriu.

– Sim, se você se comportar.

– Eu sempre me comporto. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e bufei. – Eu vou me comportar. – fiz beicinho e ele riu voltando para perto e chupando meu lábio inferior entre os seus.

Com cuidado abracei seu pescoço aprofundando o beijo, minhas mãos puxando seu cabelo da nuca, ele gemeu contra minha boca deixando seu corpo mais sobre o meu, e evitei sorrir durante o beijo antes que ele percebesse minhas intenções. Ainda agarrando seu cabelo desci uma mão por seu corpo e esfreguei contra suas calças, ele grunhiu contra meus lábios e senti seu pau ganhando vida.

– Com licença. – alguém chamou e ambos nos afastamos arfantes, olhei feio para a enfermeira que nos atrapalhou e agora olhava meio abobalhada para meu Edward.

– O que quer? – grunhi e ela piscou finalmente olhou para mim.

– Ah desculpe. Eu vim verificá-la, e ver se está com dor?

– Estou um pouquinho. – ela assentiu e se apressou em pegar uma seringa e aplicar algo no meu soro.

– Logo fará efeito e você dormira.

– Certo. – ela voltou a olhar para Edward que estava começando a se sentir desconfortável com a atenção.

Ai meu pobre Edward, ele não entende que é irresistível, por isso todas as mulheres ficam olhando pra ele como idiotas. Pigarreei pra ver se a enfermeira tarada parava de babar no meu homem, ela olhou pra mim e teve a decência de corar.

– Pode ir agora, se precisar eu chamo. – já haviam me ensinado do botãozinho ao lado da cama, pra chamar caso necessário.

– Ah... ok. – ela se voltou para Edward sorrindo. – Você vai ficar? – ah mais que audácia dessa vaca, antes que Edward respondesse eu já me intrometi.

– Claro que ele vai. Já que ele é meu NAMORADO! – seus olhos se arregalaram olhando entre nós, Edward se apressou em ficar ao meu lado, talvez pra me segurar, caso eu tirasse forças do inferno pra bater na enfermeira tarada.

– Eu... er... com licença. – balbuciou saindo do quarto e me voltei para Edward que me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– O que? Ela estava babando em você na minha frente! – ele sorriu e me beijou em seguida.

– Eu te amo. – sussurrou contra meus lábios e me derreti nele, esquecendo tudo sobre a enfermeira, Jasper, Alice, o mundo todo.

– Te amo. – murmurei de volta e ele aprofundou o beijo me abraçando delicadamente e suspirei. Era aqui que eu devia ficar, no calor dos seus braços.

Quando nos afastamos sorrimos uma para o outro, me afastei um pouco na cama para que ele sentasse, assim que ele se acomodou deitei em seu peito aproveitando seu calor, eu precisava me sentir segura, e só Edward podia fazer isso. Ele me abraçou e suspirei de contentamento.

Ouvimos uma batida e erguemos a cabeça sorrindo ao ver meus pais.

– Oi gente. – eles sorriram ao nos ver abraçados.

– Querida olha quem achamos procurando seu quarto. – sorri abertamente ao ver Seth em um roupão do hospital, alguns arranhões e mancando um pouco mais bem.

– Seth!

– Hey Bells. Como você está?

– Eu to ótima. E você?

– To legal, você sabe dói um pouco aqui, um pouco ali, mas vou sobreviver. – piscou e abri os braços, ele riu e timidamente veio até mim do outro lado da cama e me abraçou delicadamente.

– Estou tão feliz que está bem.

– Digo o mesmo Bells. Sinto muito por não ter te ajudado. – me afastei dele segurando seu rosto.

– Hey, não havia muito que você pudesse fazer. Estou feliz que esteja bem, só isso importa. – ele sorriu assentindo.

– Digo o mesmo. Que bom que está bem. – ele se afastou em seguida cumprimentando Edward, me aconcheguei contra ele novamente deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

Só esperava que finalmente tudo tinha terminado, agora que Jasper e Alice foram presos.

[...]

Tive que ficar no hospital por alguns dias em observação. Quase uma semana depois eu estava de volta em casa, sorri quando Edward me ajudou a sair do carro. Mamãe veio me abraçar beijando todo meu rosto me fazendo rir.

– Mãe.

– Estou tão feliz que está em casa querida.

– Também mãe. Agora só quero deitar na minha caminha e descansar. – Edward riu e me pegou no colo. – Edward... – guinchei e ele beijou minha bochecha.

– Você não pode se esforçar amor.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas não estou invalida sabia. – ele riu, mas não me soltou. Continuou me levando pra dentro.

Estranhei quando em vez de ir em direção ao meu quarto ele começou a subir as escadas.

– Onde estamos indo?

– Nosso quarto.

– Como? – olhei rapidamente para meus pais, mas eles pareciam nem se importar, papai carregava uma pequena mala com minhas coisas que tinham sido levadas pra mim no hospital e mamãe seguia sorrindo e ambos conversavam.

Mas o que...?

Edward me levou até seu quarto e me colocou na cama, notei que haviam coisas minhas pelo quarto e arquei uma sobrancelha, mais confusa que cego em tiroteio.

– O jantar sai as sete, mas posso trazer um lanche se quiser. – mamãe ofereceu e neguei.

– Estou bem.

– Ok descanse um pouco. – ela beijou minha testa e saiu, papai fez o mesmo.

– Que bom que está em casa querida.

– Obrigada pai. – ele deu mais um beijo e acariciou meu cabelo antes de sair.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás deles me voltei para Edward que retirava a camisa que estava e foi até seu closet retirando uma camiseta mais simples, a colocou tirou os sapatos e sentou na cama ao meu lado.

– Como você está?

– Confusa. – ele franziu o cenho.

– Confusa?

– É o que está acontecendo?

– Como assim?

– Por que fui trazida para seu quarto Edward. – ele esfregou a nuca e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas.

– Há... hmmm, bem desde que nós não nos separamos, e seus pais já sabem que dormimos juntos, eu falei com eles e achei que não se importaria de mudar pro meu quarto sabe... permanentemente.

– Sério?

– Sim, mas se não quiser, levamos suas coisas para baixo de novo.

– Minhas coisas já estão aqui? – ele assentiu e corri até o closet e sorri ao ver minhas roupas penduradas lá, sorrindo fui até Edward pulando em seus braços.

– Então vai ficar?

– Claro que sim. Isso é incrível Edward.

– Só mudou de quarto. – murmurou e neguei o apertando contra mim.

– Significa que não está me afastando. Quer ficar comigo. – ele suspirou e andou até a cama se sentando comigo em seu colo.

– Desculpe por isso amor. Eu... eu realmente sinto muito, eu as vezes esqueço que você me ama acima de tudo, assim como eu amo você. Não é culpa sua que eu sou inseguro.

– Edward, aquela vadia fez um estrago em você. Ela te abandonou quando você mais precisava de amor e carinho, mas eu nunca faria as mesmas coisas. Ela nunca te amou de verdade, por que quem ama nem cogita a ideia de deixar a outra pessoa. – ele sorriu encostando a testa na minha.

– Eu sei. Eu... acho que eu devia falar com alguém sobre isso. Eu sei o que você sente, e acredito em você, mas eu ainda me sinto inseguro às vezes. – o abracei apertado.

– Se você acha que deve, então procure algum psiquiatra ou terapeuta, alguém que possa te ajudar a enxergar o homem maravilhoso que você é. – ele sorriu e pegou meu rosto dando um beijo rápido em meus lábios.

– O que eu faria sem você.?

– Estaria aqui sozinho. Mas você nunca vai ficar sem mim, para voltar a ser aquele Edward.

– Não. Eu estou aprendendo isso. Você é muito persistente. – sorri.

– Bom que você entendeu. Agora, que acha de aproveitarmos a minha mudança de quarto e comemorar.

– Comemorar como? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri sugestivamente já começando a erguer minha blusa.

– Com muito sexo selvagem. – puxei a blusa a jogando para trás e rebolei em seu colo.

– Merda! – ele ofegou encarando meus seios, sorrindo me livrei do sutiã e coloquei as mãos em volta do seu pescoço.

– Então Sr. Masen?

– Você é terrível. – ele gemeu já passando as mãos por meu corpo, suas mãos grandes subiram até meus seios beliscando meus mamilos.

Gemi o ajudando a se livrar das suas roupas, rapidamente ele me colocou na cama retirando suas calças e em seguida as minhas, gemi ao ver seu corpo glorioso pairando sobre o meu.

– Edward você ainda tem camisinha?

– Não sei. Por quê? Você não está tomando pílula? – ele saiu de cima de mim e foi olhar na gaveta da cômoda ao lado da cama.

– Eu estava, mas o medico disse que os medicamentos podem afetar a pílula. Então camisinha até eu me recuperar. – ele grunhiu.

– Sinto muito. – me joguei na cama resmungando.

– O que faremos agora?

– Vestir as roupas e ir fazer outra coisa. – ele deu de ombros e olhei para seu pau, uma ideia meio perversa me passando pela mente.

Edward sentou na cama, e o empurrei sentando sobre ele, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha passei as mãos por seu peito e me inclinei beijando seu mamilo e o mordisquei em seguida.

– Bella...? – ele gemeu e sorri subindo meus beijos até seu pescoço lambendo sua pele no caminho.

– Diga.

– O que está fazendo?

– Sabe Edward, minha boceta não é único lugar que você pode colocar seu pauzão. – movi as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

– E que outro lugar eu colocaria? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha e mordisquei sua orelha.

– Em outro lugar.

– Na sua boca? – ri e neguei mordendo os lábios, seus olhos se arregalaram e sua mão foi instintivamente para minha bunda. – Sério?

– Você não gostaria? – ele engoliu em seco e acariciou minha bunda dando um apertão, suspirei apertando seus ombros.

– Honestamente, nunca pensei em fazer isso com você. – dessa vez eu arquei a sobrancelha.

– Mas você já fez?

– Bem... hmmm... algumas vezes. – suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas e sorri.

– Bom, assim você sabe como fazer direitinho. – beijei sua boca demoradamente enroscando minha língua na dele. Ele gemeu apertando mais minha bunda, sua mão indo para meu outro buraco onde ele pressionou o dedo e arfei.

– Porra, você tem certeza?

– Sim. – ele engoliu com força e assentiu. Sorrindo sai de cima dele e fique de quatro na cama, mordi o lábio olhando pra trás, Edward gemeu olhando minha bunda.

– Você é terrível. – ri e balancei os quadris.

– Vamos Edward quero seu pau. – ele grunhiu ficando atrás de mim, agarrou meus quadris e enterrou o rosto entre minhas pernas, gritei quando sua língua investiu em minha entrada, arfei sentindo minhas pernas bambas.

– Amo seu sabor. – ele gemeu empurrando mais seu rosto entre minhas pernas passando sua língua desde a minha boceta até meu cuzinho.

Gritei quando sua língua tocou minha outra entrada. Confesso que estava com um pouco de medo de fazer isso, mas ao sentir os dedos dele dentro da minha boceta em seguida no meu cuzinho para alargar.

– Oh meu... – ele continuou fazendo isso até estar colocando dois dedos dentro de mim me deixando cada vez mais aberta para receber seu pau.

– Isabella. – ele chamou e me virei para ele, Edward estava de joelhos e acariciava seu pau. – Me chupe.

Imediatamente me virei ainda de quatro e o levei na boca, lambendo e chupando, ele gemeu agarrando meu cabelo e o enrolando na mão e erguendo minha cabeça.

– Babe bastante nele, pra ajudar quando eu empurrar na sua bundinha. – se possível fiquei mais molhada, e o obedeci chupando e babando em seu pau.

Quando ele ficou satisfeito puxou meu cabelo novamente para que eu o olhasse e me mandou se virar novamente, prendi a respiração quando senti seu pau quente encostando em meu buraquinho. Ah se arrependimento matasse, não ia caber.

– Relaxe amor. – ele gemeu acariciando meu bumbum e respirei fundo relaxando, ele começou a forçar a entrada e minhas pernas tremaram.

Porra!

Edward retirou o pau e o meteu em minha boceta, ela pulsou e gritei sentindo meu orgasmo vir com força, ele tirou o pau melado do meu prazer e voltou a empurrar em minha bunda.

Não foi fácil, mas ele finalmente conseguiu deslizar um pouco para dentro, eu podia sentir a carne se abrindo, era um pouco doloroso, mas ao mesmo tempo muito prazeroso. Edward se inclinou contra meu corpo empurrando mais seu pau para dentro, sua mão veio ao meu clitóris e arfei.

– Edward...

– Merda! Isso é tão apertado.

– Sim... não pare...

– Nunca. – ele deslizou um dedo dentro de mim e meu corpo tremeu.

Seu pau pareceu se afundar mais, e podia sentir suas bolas escovando contra minha boceta. Com um pouco de dificuldade levei a mão até lá e acariciei suas bolas, seu pau tremeu dentro de mim. Meu cuzinho se contraiu de prazer e Edward gemeu saindo um pouco e voltando em seguida.

– Porra...

– Rebola pra mim amor, mexe esse rabinho gostoso. – ele rosnou perto do meu ouvido, seus dedos se movendo lentamente dentro da minha boceta.

Esfreguei meu clitóris sentindo meu orgasmo cada vez mais próximo. Ele rosnou e seu pau pulsava dentro de mim, a sensação de ter prazer em tantos lugares era maravilhosa, não demorou muito para meu corpo tremer e o novo orgasmo se aproximar.

O pau de Edward parecia cada vez mais duro, e quando vim em seus dedo contraindo meu cuzinho ele veio com força dentro de mim. Gritei sentindo o calor do seu gozo no meu bumbum.

– Deus!

– Oh merda...

Meu corpo caiu molemente na cama e senti Edward pressionado contra mim, mas sem me esmagar, ele deu beijos em minhas costas afastando meu cabelo do caminho e suspirei.

– Isso é bom. – ele riu contra minha pele.

– Você é perfeita. – delicadamente ele saiu de dentro de mim e estremeci, minha bunda dói.

– Minha bunda dói. – falei alto meu pensamento e ele riu.

– Desculpe amor. – sem me mexer olhei para ele e sorri.

– Está tudo bem, eu gostei.

– Eu também. – ele saiu da cama me dando um beijo antes de ir para o banheiro, fechei os olhos respirando fundo.

Cara isso foi fantástico, mas não estávamos repetindo tão cedo. Bem talvez sim, se eu conseguisse andar depois disso, foi definitivamente prazeroso. Senti meu corpo ser erguido, abri os olhos e abracei Edward pelo pescoço quando ele sorriu me levando em direção ao banheiro.

– Onde vamos?

– Você vai tomar um banho quente de banheira. Vai ajudar com a dor. – deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

– Você vai me acompanhar?

– Claro. Mas é só banho Isabella. – sorri contra sua pele.

– Eu te amo Edward, mas dessa vez eu realmente preciso só de um banho. – ele riu alto.

– Finalmente te cansei. – ri e mordisquei sua pele.

– Não precisa se gabar disso. – ele beijou meu cabelo e me colocou na banheira, suspirei sentindo a água quente aliviar um pouco a dor, ele riu e entrou na água sentando de frente para mim.

Ficamos nos olhando, e não resisti e fui até ele deitando de costas para seu peito, ele passou os braços em volta de mim, e beijou meu ombro. Suas mãos passando por meus braços.

– Como você está? – ele parou de me tocar, ele com certeza sabia sobre o que eu estava falando, pois era fácil sentir a sua tenção, segurei suas mãos as apertando. – Edward?

– Estou bem eu acho.

– Edward, você pode falar comigo.

– Eu sei amor. Mas estou tão triste eu não quis acreditar que meu primo era capaz dessas coisas. Mas ele é e... merda eu não sei. – me virei para olhá-lo e acariciei seu rosto bonito.

– Ele é seu primo Edward, sua família, como um irmão, é normal você não esperar que ele faça essas coisas. Você ter esperança de que todos estavam errados.

– Você sabia que ele não prestava.

– Eu estava de fora. Quando se está de fora pode ser ver mais objetivamente, já você estava muito envolvido emocionalmente, era difícil pra você acreditar que ele faria aquelas coisas horríveis.

– Você tem certeza que tem só 17 anos?

– Na verdade eu tenho quase 18. – Edward riu me abraçando apertado dando beijos em minha bochecha.

– Você é incrível.

– Eu sei. Agora vamos tomar banho e ir dormir, pois você acabou com minhas energias.

Ele riu beijando meu pescoço e voltou a me lavar. Depois que saímos do banho, Edward me levou de volta para a cama e nos enroscamos juntos. Levantei o rosto para encará-lo e ganhei um beijo no nariz, ergui a mão afastando seu cabelo úmido do rosto.

– Você falou sério?

– Sobre?

– Sobre falar com alguém, sobre sua insegurança.

– Falei.

– Isso é bom.

– Sim é. Eu quero ser bom para você Bella.

– Você é bom pra mim.

– Mas não sou perfeito.

– Pra mim você é. – ele sorriu.

– Eu sei disso, mas às vezes é difícil acreditar nisso, por isso preciso falar com alguém.

– Ok. Mas sempre lembre que eu não me importo com isso, eu amo você do jeito que você é. – ele assentiu encostando a testa na minha.

– Eu sei disso, em meu coração, eu só preciso convencer meu cérebro disso. – assenti e me aconcheguei contra ele.

Era bom ele fazer isso. Alice realmente ferrou com a cabeça do meu Edward, e se ele achasse que pra se livrar da influencia dela, ele precisava de ajuda de um medico e ia apoiá-lo.

_Eu não esperava que ele fizesse isso, mas apoiava._


	32. 31 - Eu não esperava

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**31 - Eu não esperava, que acabasse assim, mas é o final perfeito.**

**Pov. Esme**

Olhei a mesa de metal com um aperto no coração, nunca me imaginei numa situação dessas. Meu menino preso, e ainda mais por algo tão feio, senti um aperto na mão e olhei Carlisle.

– Você está bem Esme?

– Não. – ele suspirou.

– Vai dar tudo certo querida.

– Eu não tenho certeza Carl, nosso menino fez tantas coisas erradas.

– Sim, mas estaremos aqui para ele. – concordei, mas não sabia como poderíamos ajudá-lo. Eu o amo, mas também amo Edward como meu filho, não sabia o que fazer com essa situação, não entendia nem por que Jasper fazia isso.

Finalmente a porta se abriu, e um policial trouxe Jasper algemado, meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, ele baixou os olhos quando foi forçado a sentar na cadeira em frente a nós.

O guarda ficou no canto na pequena sala, vigiando Jasper, suas mãos estavam sobre a mesa, e coloquei as mãos sobre as suas, mas ele as afastou.

– Jasper...

– O que vieram fazer aqui? – resmungou, ainda evitando nos olhar.

– Viemos vê-lo filho. – Carlisle sussurrou e ele finalmente nos olhou, era fácil ver seu ódio por seu pai e por mim.

– Agora eu sou seu filho? Achei que Edward fosse seu filho.

– Jasper não seja assim. Amamos vocês dois. – ele negou.

– Não, Alice me disse, vocês só amam Edward, preferem ele a mim.

– Jasper isso não é verdade, amamos vocês dois. – ele me olhou.

– Mentirosa, desde que Edward chegou a nossa casa, você o preferiu a mim, não minta pra mim, eu sei a verdade.

– Não, claro que não Jasper. O amamos igualmente.

– Não, não, Alice me disse a verdade.

– Jasper, essa mulher só conta mentiras, ela usou você. Nunca deixamos de amá-lo. – ele negou.

– Alice me ama, vocês só ama Edward, eu sei disso.

– Jasper não é assim... – tentei tocá-lo novamente, e ele se afastou bruscamente derrubando a cadeira.

– Não, vá embora e me deixe em paz.

– Jasper meu filho... – Carlisle tentou se aproximar, mas novamente ele se afastou indo para o policial.

– Estou pronto pra voltar a cela. – choraminguei olhando meu filho partir sem nem olhar para nós. Abracei Carl deixando minhas lagrimas finalmente saírem, ele afagou meu cabelo.

– Vai ficar tudo bem querida. – ergui o rosto o encarando.

– Como Carl? Ele não confia em nós, aquela mulher o fez ficar contra nós. – ele suspirou e me apertou contra seu peito.

– Daremos um jeito. Não desistiremos do nosso filho. De nenhum deles, mesmo Edward. – forcei um sorriso.

– Será que Edward nos perdoara?

– Ele vai querida, não se preocupe. Vamos embora.

– E Jasper?

– Vamos ajudá-lo como pudermos, advogados, algum medico para mostrar a ele que nunca fomos seus inimigos. É triste admitir, mas falhamos com o nosso menino, de alguma forma não demonstramos como ele é importante para nós, mas faremos o certo por ele agora.

Forcei um sorriso assentindo o deixando me levar para fora do presídio. Nossa vida estava um caos e não fazia ideia do que devia fazer, Jasper preso, Edward com certeza nos odiava, minha família desmoronava diante dos meus olhos, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer, e tudo por culpa daquela mulher infeliz.

Esperava que ela apodrecesse na cadeia.

**Pov. Bella**

Me despedi de Seth ao sair de seu carro e fui para casa, Edward iria ao escritório e depois iria ver o psicólogo que Rosalie arranjou para ele. Fazia só duas semanas desde que ele resolveu ter a ajuda de alguém. Hoje era só a sua segunda sessão, e estava fazendo bem a ele, as vezes alguém de fora da situação ajudava mais do que quem estava bem no meio.

Entrei em casa e almocei com meus pais, me troquei e fui cuidar do jardim, eu havia relaxado nessa tarefa desde que comecei a ficar com Edward, mas resolvi voltar, afinal eu havia prometido que faria isso.

Ao terminar fui para o quarto de Edward, nosso quarto, na verdade e retirei as roupas e fui tomar um banho, vesti minha calcinha e deitei na cama enorme de Edward, nossa cama. Era difícil acostumar que dividíamos o quarto agora. Sorrindo me espreguicei na cama e peguei um livro no criado mudo ao lado, comecei a folhear as paginas tentando lembrar onde parei, quando vi a porta abrindo, sorri ao ver Edward.

– Edward.

– Oi linda.

– Chegou cedo.

– Eu queria chegar logo em casa.

– Está tudo bem? – ele veio até a cama deitando sobre mim.

– Tudo, só senti sua falta. – sorri o abraçando pelos ombros.

– Isso é bom. Senti sua falta também, como foi hoje? – ele deu de ombros.

– Foi bom. Er... – ele evitou meus olhos e peguei seu rosto com minhas mãos o fazendo me olhar.

– O que houve?

– Esme ligou hoje.

– Oh, e como foi? – desde o acidente que não falávamos sobre os tios de Edward, sabia que ele sentiu falta de Esme e Carlisle, mas achávamos que por causa de Jasper, eles não queriam mais contato conosco.

– Foi bem, ela... ela gostaria de vir aqui.

– Isso é ótimo Edward, quando eles vêm?

– Na verdade, eu disse que falaria com você primeiro.

– Eu?

– Bem, foi você quem Jasper machucou, não tinha certeza se os queria em sua vida. – sorri puxando seu rosto para o meu beijando seus lábios, ele gemeu contra minha boca, e o afastei passando os polegares na suas bochechas.

– Edward, eu sei o quanto ama Esme e Carlisle, eu não os culpo pelo que aconteceu, eles não são culpados pelas ações de Jasper.

– Você é muito boa. – dei de ombros.

– Eu realmente gosto de Esme, não me incomodo dela querer fazer parte da nossa vida.

– Isso é bom. Eu amo Esme e Carlisle, e apesar de tudo, não tê-los em minha vida, realmente me incomodava.

– Eu sei, e estou feliz que ela não ter nos afastado.

– Também.

– E como foi no medico?

– Tudo bem, nós falamos a maior parte, é bom.

– Que bom, estou feliz que você está tentando melhorar, mesmo não precisando disso, pois pra mim você é incrível. – ele sorriu e ficou de joelhos entre as minhas pernas e começou a desfazer suas roupas.

– Fico feliz que pensa assim.

– Eu penso. O que está fazendo? – ele havia se levantado e tirava as calças.

– Hmmm, você não acha que eu vou ficar vestido quando você está na minha frente usando somente uma calcinha né? – ri e comecei a tirar a calcinha.

– Hey eu não estou reclamando, só estava perguntando. – joguei a calcinha na cara dele que gemeu voltando para a cama e abrindo minhas pernas e ficando entre elas.

Sua boca encontrou minha boceta me fazendo gemer como sua língua pressionou contra meu clitóris, rebolei em seu rosto arqueando meu corpo contra sua boca. Suas mãos afastaram minhas coxas enterrando mais seu rosto entre minhas pernas.

– Merda... não pare... – Edward gemeu chupando mais forte minha entrada, empurrou dois dedos em minha boceta me fodendo sem deixar de chupar e mordiscar meu clitóris.

Meu corpo tremeu quando o orgasmo veio com força fazendo meu corpo pulsar, Edward retirou os dedos lambendo meu gozo me deixando em chamas, minha boceta parecia dar choques de prazer.

– Edward... – grunhi e ele retirou o rosto de entre as minhas pernas lambendo os lábios, ele ficou sobre meu corpo, seu pau duro entre as minhas coxas, só me fez gemer mais.

– Você está uma delicia. – rosnou passando as mãos por meus seios, arfei quando ele beliscou meus mamilos, levei a mão até seu pau o agarrando e levando para minha boceta.

– Camisinha. – ele grunhiu e gemi o empurrando para a cama, ele caiu de costas me encarando.

Montei sobre ele e peguei uma camisinha no criado mudo ao lado da cama e rasguei a embalagem, lambi seu pau chupando a ponta, Edward gemeu alto jogando a cabeça para trás, dei mais algumas lambidas em seu cumprimento, deslizei a camisinha no seu pau, e montei nele, Edward agarrou minha cintura me ajudando a sentar em seu pau.

– Porra...

– Sim... – gememos conforme seu pau deslizava para dentro de mim.

Seu membro pulsava enquanto se enterrava cada vez mais em mim, até ficar atolado, gemi me sentindo preenchida, as mãos de Edward deslizaram por minha bunda a apertando, arfei quando ele me ergueu e me puxou de volta contra seu pau se enterrando em mim.

– Oh meu...

– Fodidamente apertado. – ele grunhiu empurrando mais fundo dentro de mim.

Cravei as unhas em seu peito rebolando com força, ele gemeu aumentando a força das suas investidas, meu corpo quicava sobre o dele, meus gemidos eram gritos, e não estava nem ligando se alguém podia ouvir.

As mãos de Edward subiram para meus seios beliscando os mamilos, gritei rebolando em cima dele, nossos corpos suavam, nossos gemidos se misturavam, minha boceta pulsava ao redor do seu pau, Edward grunhiu empurrando seu pau com força dentro de mim batendo em um ponto que me fez ofegar. Eu vim com força sobre ele, meu corpo tremendo no prazer.

Ele gemeu conforme minha boceta mordia seu pau, e senti seu gozo preenchendo a camisinha, meu corpo caiu sobre o dele e os abraçamos ofegantes sorri beijando seu peito nu, ele grunhiu me apertando mais forte.

Suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu corpo acariciando minha pele, quando suas mãos chegaram a minha bunda ele deu um apertão me fazendo rir, me ergui sentando sobre ele e deixei ele deslizar para fora de mim.

– Precisamos de um banho?

– Hmmm, isso seria ótimo. E talvez um round 2. – ele moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e ri.

– Eu criei um monstro. – ele riu saindo da cama e me pegando no colo e correndo para o banheiro, ri agarrando seu pescoço.

– Só estou indo na sua onda. – piscou entrando no banheiro, o abracei apertado.

– Você era mais comportadinho antes. Mas eu gosto do seu lado safado.

– Ele só sai com você.

– Melhor ainda.

Edward me colocou sobre a pia do banheiro e foi encher a banheira, assim que estava cheia voltou para mim me abraçando e beijando, gemi contra sua boca o abraçando com os braços e as pernas, ele grunhiu me levando para a banheira e mergulhou comigo, sentei em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado, ele me abraçou me apertando contra seu peito e suspirei passando as mãos por seu corpo.

– Acho melhor só tomarmos banho, eu ainda não tomei a pílula e estamos sem camisinha. – ele gemeu.

– Não se faz isso com um homem Bella.

– Fazer o que?

– Sentar nua e molhada em cima dele, e dizer que não podemos fazer sexo.

– O que há com você? – ri dando beijos em seu pescoço, suas mãos em minha bunda a apertando.

– O que quer dizer?

– Você se parece... comigo. – ele riu.

– Acho que estou retornando ao meu antigo eu.

– E seu antigo eu era um safado?

– Basicamente. – mordisquei seu lábio inferior, o fazendo gemer.

– Eu gosto do novo Edward. – movi as sobrancelhas me esfregando no seu colo seu pau começou a crescer entre minhas pernas e o massageei.

– Eu sei que gosta minha menina safada. – rosnou colocando a mão entre minhas pernas e acariciando meu clitóris, arfei acariciando suas bolas e ele gemeu nos levantando da água e indo para o quarto, arfei quando ele me jogou na cama, e pegou outra camisinha embrulhando seu pau.

Seu corpo veio para cima do meu empurrando seu pau dentro de mim com força, gemi alto agarrando seus ombros, ele enterrou o rosto entre meus peitos lambendo e chupando meus seios, enquanto seu pau me fodia com força.

Meu corpo pulsava e parecia dar choques de prazer, arranhei suas costas movendo meu corpo de encontro ao dele, seguindo seus impulsos, suas investidas cada vez mais forte me faziam levantar da cama.

– Edward...

Ele grunhiu subindo a boca até a minha me beijando com força, arfei quando sua língua se enroscou na minha, devorando a minha boca, sem nunca deixar de bombear dentro de mim.

Edward levou a mão entre nós provocando meu clitóris, empurrando seu pau bem fundo em mim, meu corpo convulsionou levantando da cama, quando vim, minha boceta pulsando ordenhando seu pau o fazendo gozar em seguida.

– Merda! Isso foi bom. – ele gemeu e assenti abraçando ele, ele me encarou beijando meus lábios rapidamente.

– Foi muito bom.

– Então acho que precisamos de outro banho.

– Uma ducha dessa vez.

– Ok, podemos tomar uma ducha.

– E mantenha suas mãos pra si mesmo.

– Bella…

– Nem comece. Precisamos descer ou meus pais vão achar que você me matou aqui, depois dos gritos que devo ter dado. – Edward arregalou os olhos.

Ri o abraçando apertado, ele podia ser o Edward de antes safado, mas ele ainda era o meu Edward tímido e um pouco fechado. E eu gostava que ele ainda era assim, pois foi por esse Edward que me apaixonei.

[...]

Edward sorriu quando Esme saiu do carro e veio até ele o abraçando, Carlisle sorriu e me abraçou.

– Obrigada Bella. – ele sussurrou me soltando.

– Estou feliz que vocês vieram.

– Como você está querido? – Esme segurou o rosto de Edward dando beijos em suas bochechas.

– Estou bem Esme.

– Que bom, eu... está realmente indo a um medico?

– Sim, eu precisava de alguém pra falar. Está me fazendo muito bem.

– Isso é ótimo. Eu e Carlisle estamos felizes que você ainda nos quer na sua vida.

– Esme, você é minha mãe, eu nunca a afastaria. – ela fungou e o abraçou apertado.

– Você é meu filho Edward, eu nunca o afastaria. Jasper cometeu muitos erros, e só lamento que eu não pude ajudá-lo a ver que eu sempre amei vocês dois igualmente.

– Eu sei Esme, não a culpo pelo que aconteceu. Jasper é seu filho, e entendo que talvez você queira ficar do lado dele.

– Nós vamos ajudá-lo, mas sabemos reconhecer os erros do nosso filho. Não gostamos, mas entendemos, e você ainda é nosso filho também Edward, e o amamos do mesmo jeito.

– Obrigada Carlisle.

– Vamos entrar, mamãe fez um grande almoço. – chamei e fui abraçar Esme, enquanto Edward abraçou Carlisle, e entramos.

Eles cumprimentaram meus pais, e fomos almoçar, o almoço foi fácil e o tempo passou rapidamente, foi bom ver Edward se dando bem com seus tios, mesmo que ele não admitisse, ele sentia falta deles, e mesmo eu odiando Jasper, eu nunca afastaria Carlisle e Esme da vida de Edward, por capricho.

Depois do almoço todos se juntaram na sala para conversar, sentei no colo de Edward assistindo todos conversarem, daqui pra frente as coisas iriam ser melhores. Pelo que Edward disse, Jasper e Alice teriam muitos anos de cadeia, por roubo, sequestro e tentativa de assassinato, cometeram tantos crimes somente para prejudicar Edward, e no final os únicos prejudicados foram eles mesmos. É triste o que a ganância e o ciúmes podem fazer.

Jasper nunca entendeu que seus pais podiam amar Edward tanto quanto o amavam, e isso só o trouxe ruína, e Alice, usou Jasper para ganhar dinheiro, se aproveitando tanto de Edward quanto de Jasper. Jasper era tão vitima quanto Edward, mas ele se deixou levar por sentimentos ruins que o afastaram de todas as pessoas que realmente amavam e se importavam com ele.

Agora ele teria que pagar por suas más escolhas, só esperava que esse tempo na cadeia o fizesse enxergar a verdade, sobre Edward, seus pais, e principalmente Alice. Ou ele seria sempre sozinho.

Edward beijou minha bochecha me fazendo suspirar, virei para ele encostando a testa na sua.

– Tudo bem?

– Claro, só pensando.

– No que?

– Em tudo. Aconteceu tanta coisa desde que nos conhecemos, né?

– Sim. Mas foram coisas boas, teve ruins, mas todas valeram a pena para ter você na minha vida.

– Bom que pensa assim. Então o que faremos agora?

– Como assim?

– Não tem mais ninguém tentando te matar, você não se esconde mais em casa, e ta se tratando pra aprender que você é lindo, coisa que eu já sabia. O que resta pra fazer?

– Hmmm, casar?

– Quer casar comigo?

– Claro. – suspirei.

– Eu gostaria disso. E quando vamos casar.

– Quando for mais velha.

– Mais velha? Mas eu já tenho quase 18. – ele riu.

– Bella, você acabou de fazer 17. Não quer esperar um pouco. Sabe terminar a escola, ou a faculdade.

– Você vai esperar por mim?

– Esperaria você para sempre. – praticamente me derreti com essa.

– Ok, podemos esperar. Mas só até acabar a escola, por que esperar até eu acabar a faculdade vai demorar muitoooo.

– Quando você menos se espera passa.

– Sei não.

– Verdade. Eu achava que ia viver na minha biblioteca sozinho até morrer, mas olha pra mim agora.

– Tem uma garotinha sentada no seu colo, que feio Sr. Masen. – ele me cutucou na costela me fazendo rir.

– Se comporte. Mas eu falo sério Bella, quando menos se espera as coisas vem. Olha só para nós.

– Bem vendo por esse lado. Mas eu ainda quero casar quando acabar a escola. Pode começar a planejar o grande pedido e comprar um anel lindo de morrer. – ele beijou meus lábios rapidamente.

– Tenho que planejar tudo isso?

– Claro, já que eu vou planejar uma noite de sexo super quente e selvagem pra comemorar o nosso noivado. – movi as sobrancelhas o fazendo gemer.

– To começando a pensar que devia pedir em casamento antes já que é assim.

– Mas não tem o anel.

– Quem disse que não. – sorri mordendo o lábio.

– Hmmm, sério?

– Sério. Eu não me vejo com nenhuma outra mulher alem de você Bella, quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. – toquei seu rosto beijando seus lábios.

– Quero passar minha vida com você também.

– Tem certeza? Você é tão nova, tem tanto pra viver ainda.

– Eu realmente sou nova, e tenho muito pra viver. Mas a única maneira que imagino vivendo tudo é com você.

– Bom, amo você.

– Te amo também.

Nossa família chamou nossa atenção e sorrimos prestando atenção neles, mas minha mente estava em Edward. Ele tinha razão quando menos se espera as coisas acontecem. Eu nunca esperava me apaixonar por alguém como Edward, mas eu era louca por ele, ele é todo o meu mundo.

O amor pode estar onde a gente menos espera, na pessoa ao seu lado, ou na pessoa que você nunca se imaginou ser apaixonada, pode ser mais velho, mais jovem, mas o que realmente importa é que quando o amor vem, se ele é verdadeiro, você deve aceitar e fazer de tudo pra mostrar pra pessoa amada o quanto ela é especial.

Edward sempre me mostra o quanto me ama, e quanto eu sou importante para ele, e vou ter certeza de passar o resto da minha vida mostrando pra ele que ele é tudo para mim.

_Eu não esperava, que acabasse assim, mas é o final perfeito._


	33. Epílogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Epílogo_**

**Alguns anos depois...**

– Ah sim. – gemi agarrando a cabeceira da cama com força enquanto Edward empurrava seu pau profundamente em minha boceta, me montando com paixão. Ele rosnou deslizando as mãos por meu corpo indo até meus peitos e os segurando.

– Deus...

Seu pau continuou empurrando com força dentro de mim, me fodendo com cada vez mais rapidez, minha boceta se contraia a cada estocada.

– Edward... – arfei rebolando contra ele sentindo cada vez mais próxima do prazer.

– Porra... não grite.

– Não posso evitar. Você vai acordá-lo. – ele grunhiu apertando meus peitos me fazendo gemer mais.

– Ah, isso é bom.

– Adoro seus peitos grandes. – resmunguei em acordo quando ele segurou os mamilos rodeando entre os dedos.

– A maternidade faz isso com uma mulher.

– Podia fazer permanentemente. – murmurou pressionando seu peito sobre minhas costas empurrando seu pau mais fundo.

– Como silicone? – arfei quando ele largou um dos meus peitos e colocou a mão entre minhas pernas provocando meu clitóris.

– Sim, você fica uma delicia com peitos grandes. – ri rebolando com força, meu orgasmo cada vez mais próximo, e as mãos de Edward em mim me levando ao limite.

– Eu posso pensar nisso. – gemi apertando com mais força a cabeceira da cama, quando ele empurrou profundamente batendo seu pau naquele lugar que me fazia ver estrelas.

Mais algumas estocadas e eu vim com força, gritando através do clímax, minha boceta mastigando seu pau, ordenhando seu prazer, Edward gritou enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço para abafar os gemidos, minha boceta ainda pulsava dando pequenos choques.

Ouvimos um choramingo vindo do monitor do lado da cama e ambos resmungamos.

– Eu disse pra você não gritar. – Edward grunhiu se retirando de mim e correndo para o banheiro, para se livrar da camisinha.

– Da próxima vou morder um travesseiro, ou melhor, você. – Edward riu do banheiro, me levantei pegando minha calcinha no chão e a camisa de Edward e me vestindo apressadamente.

Não demorou ao choramingo virar choro alto, e corri para o quarto de frente para o nosso, entrei sorrindo ao ver meu menininho lindo chorando. Me apressei em pegá-lo no colo e o abracei contra meu peito.

– Oh meu amorzinho não chore. – fui até a cadeira de balando ao lado do berço e me sentei com o pequeno Charlie em meu colo.

Sim eu dei o nome do meu pai para aplacar sua fera, me processe. Mas é o mais acertado quando você engravida antes de casar.

– Hey ele está bem? – Edward entrou no quarto enquanto Charlie pegava o peito mamando furiosamente, me fazendo gemer.

– Devagar. Sim só com fome.

– E quando ele não está? – Edward sentou no chão ao meu lado observando nós dois. Sorri tocando a cicatriz no seu rosto e ele fechou os olhos sorrindo.

Era bom ver como ele não se incomodava mais com as cicatrizes, ele as aceitava agora, eram uma parte dele, parte de quem ele era, eu sempre o amei apesar delas, e era bom saber que ele se amava também.

A terapia realmente fez muito bem para ele. Ele ficou nela por alguns anos, mas já não precisava mais, Edward estava em paz consigo mesmo, e isso era muito bom.

– Há nossos pais ligaram hoje.

– É?

– Sim, vão vir almoçar no fim de semana.

– Isso é bom. Como eles estão?

– Tudo bem. Papai está ansioso para ver Charlie, mamãe ainda não superou termos mudado, e Carlisle e Esme querem paparicar nosso menininho lindo. – falei a ultima parte com voz de bebê, o fazendo rir.

– Renée vai superar nossa mudança, um dia. – ri, minha mãe não gostou quando nos mudamos para Palo Alto por causa da faculdade, já que era mais próximo e do trabalho de Edward também. Edward havia dado a antiga casa para meus pais de presente, ambos ficaram um pouco chocados, mas aceitaram no fim, depois de muitaaa insistência.

Mas depois que engravidei e um casamento as presas e como tive que trancar a faculdade por um tempo, ela esperava que voltássemos para casa deles, mas Edward e eu amávamos nossa casinha. Ela é grande, bonita e nossa, e queríamos criar nosso bebê aqui.

– Chamou Seth e Claire também? – Edward perguntou de repente me tirando dos meus pensamentos e sorri.

– Nem tinha pensado nisso. Obrigada por lembrar, eles ficariam chateados se não os chamasse, ainda mais que são padrinhos, Seth adora me lembrar disso a cada segundo falando dos direitos que um padrinho tem. Me diga de novo por que não demos o cargo para Jane?

– Por que ela é louca?

– Ah é foi por isso. – ele riu e Charlie finalmente largou o peito, o fiz arrotar e em o embalei esperando ele dormir novamente. Ele é tão lindo, pequeno, cheiroso, queria mordê-lo, mas Edward disse que não pode.

– Ele já dormiu?

– Já sim.

– Então o coloque no berço.

– Eu preciso? – olhei pra ele com um bico e ele riu se levantando e me dando um beijo.

– Sim amor. – ele o tirou dos meus braços e o levou ao berço o colocando com cuidado. Já queria pegá-lo novamente.

Edward se voltou pra mim e me pegou no colo, ofeguei agarrando seus ombros.

– Edward!

– Vamos para o quarto.

– Mas eu preciso ficar com ele.

– Amor à baba eletrônica vai ficar ligada se ele precisar de você, você ira ouvir.

– Ok. – Edward riu enquanto me levava pro quarto.

Charlie já estava com 5 meses, mas eu ainda me preocupava com cada ruidinho dele. Nos primeiros meses praticamente o fazia dormir na cama fazendo Edward dormir no chão, ele podia ir pro quarto de hospedes, mas ele preferia ficar conosco. E quando começamos a colocá-lo no berço, assim que Edward dormia eu ia para o quarto de Charlie e dormia na cadeira de balanço. Edward tinha que me buscar o tempo todo e me trazer de volta para cama. Agora tínhamos umas cinco babas eletrônicas espalhadas pela casa inteira, assim eu podia ouvi-lo quando não estava pertinho dele.

– Você precisa descansar.

– Eu estou bem. – ele me colocou na cama, dando um beijinho no meu nariz.

– Está exausta. Vou tirar uma folga na empresa, assim posso ficar com vocês.

– Não, você já ficou três meses fora para ficar conosco. Precisa ir trabalhar. – ele suspirou se deitando comigo e me puxando contra o seu peito.

– E que tal uma baba?

– Por quê? Eu estou aqui pra ele.

– Você não vai voltar a faculdade? Ou o trabalho na empresa? – mordi o lábio, eu amava a faculdade e amava trabalhar com Edward, mas eu não podia deixar Charlie sozinho com uma estranha.

– Eu...

– Sabe, não precisa ser um estranho.

– Não?

– Não. Sua mãe e Esme se matariam pra cuidar dele.

– Oh. – por que não pensei nelas. – Será que elas não se importariam?

– Eu duvido. Na verdade vai ter até briga pra ver quem vai cuidar dele. – ri, isso era verdade.

– Ok. Vamos falar com elas no fim de semana. Daqui há alguns meses começa o semestre e eu poderia voltar.

– Isso é bom. E você pode ir trabalhando enquanto isso.

– Mas já?

– Bella, amor. Meio período, assim Esme e Renée podem ir se acostumando a cuidar dele.

– Oh, ok. Isso é bom. – ele me apertou contra ele.

– Ele vai ficar bem. As avós amam ele tanto quanto nós.

– Eu sei, eu só...

– O que? – ele me virou para que ficássemos de frente um para o outro. – Fale comigo?

– Eu só não quero deixá-lo. E se ele achar que eu não o amo o suficiente e acabar como... – fechei a boca e Edward suspirou.

– Amor, nosso bebê não vai acabar como Jasper.

– Mas e se tivermos outro bebê e ele achar que eu não o amo?

– Não se preocupe, eu contarei pra ele o tanto que você o ama. E Jasper está melhorando, ele só precisava de comunicação, e sair do domínio de Alice. Infelizmente ele cometeu erros, e vai ficar um tempo preso. Mas ele entende os erros dele agora.

– Sim. A propósito nosso menino nunca vai namorar. – resmunguei o fazendo rir.

– Agora você quer que ele te odeie? – suspirei, criar um filho era muito complicado.

Eu vivia com medo de cometer erros como os que Esme e Carlisle cometeram, eram pequenas coisas, uma coisa a mais que deram a Edward e não a Jasper o fez se ressentir de seus pais.

– Vai tudo dar certo Bella. – ele beijou minha testa e assenti.

– Espero que sim. Que bom que está aqui pra ajudar.

– Não existe nenhum outro lugar que eu gostaria de estar. – sorri beijando sua boca, ele gemeu contra a minha me apertando entre seus braços. Quando nos afastamos deitei a cabeça em seu peito com um suspiro feliz.

– Então você quer mesmo que eu coloque silicone? – Edward riu me apertando contra seu peito.

– Bem não seria nada mal, você fica gostosa peituda. – ri beijando seu peito nu.

– Seu tarado.

– Só pra você.

– Bom mesmo. – suas mãos já passeavam por meu corpo entrando pela camisa e segurando meus seios.

– Quero você de novo. – Edward gemeu baixinho e suspirei;

– Ok, mas eu preciso de um travesseiro. Sabe que não sei ficar calada quando você me faz gozar. – ele riu.

– Você sempre pode me morder. Eu não me importo, uma cicatriz a mais ou a menos não faz diferença. – arquei uma sobrancelha e ele riu.

– Quer que eu te marque?

– Bella, Bella, se todas as minhas cicatrizes fosse feitas por você quando está no ápice da paixão só me fariam feliz. – rolei os olhos, mas sorri tocando a cicatriz em seu peito.

– Que bom que pensa assim, pois eu te deixarei todo arranhado e mordido. – ele riu alto e coloquei a mão sobre sua boca. – Edward!

– Desculpe. – sussurrou quando afastei a mão e me deu um beijinho.

– Acho melhor você começar a morder um travesseiro, você é muito escandaloso. – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

– Eu prefiro morder você. – murmurou antes de colar seus lábios nos meus me fazendo gemer.

Já começava a empurrar minha camisa quando ouvimos o choramingo novamente, empurrei Edward quase o derrubando da cama pra correr pro quarto de Charlie, Edward gemeu deitando na cama todo largado.

– Desculpe. – sussurrei o deixando no quarto e indo ver meu menino.

Depois de trocar sua fralda e o fazer dormir novamente voltei para o quarto, Edward estava deitado quietinho, com certeza dormindo. Com cuidado deitei ao seu lado, e suspirei quando fui puxada para seus braços.

– Demorou. – resmungou enterrando o rosto em meu peito me fazendo sorrir.

– Ele demorou a dormir.

– Agora ele está dormindo?

– Sim.

– Ótimo. – ele subiu sobre mim já tirando minha camisa.

– Sabe pra um cara velho, você tem muita disposição. – ele me olhou ofendido.

– Velho? – mordi o lábio para evitar rir, essa era outra das coisas que ele tinha aprendido a trabalhar na terapia, ele estava muito mais a vontade com a nossa diferença de idade, nem ligava muito para isso na verdade.

Eu era mais nova, mas foda-se nos amamos e é isso que importa.

– Sim, um velho. – ele rosnou.

– Eu vou te mostrar quem é o velho. – rosnou pressionando seu corpo no meu me fazendo sentir seu pau duro, não havia nada de velho no meu Edward.

Ele só melhorava com a idade. Ele podia estar com 43, mas eu tinha quase 22 e eu estava melhorando com a idade também, e a cada dia estávamos mais perfeitos um para o outro.

**_Fim._**


End file.
